Out of the Blue
by LadyVisionary
Summary: The Out of the Blue series part 1. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped to find some peace, but when she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever.
1. Out of the Blue

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 1 – Out of the blue.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

Buffy Anne Summers was walking through one of Los Angeles's graveyards. She twirled her stake between her fingers, as she let her thoughts consume her. 

After the episode with Angelus and Acathla, Buffy had taken her refuge to Helen's kitchen, a small café in LA, where she now worked. She had spent most of her summer thinking and remembering Angel, and hoping he somehow would come back. She had told herself quitting her 'job' as the Slayer was her way to freedom, and she had. But then harsh reality caught up with her. Angel was dead. She had killed him. He was...gone. And she had to accept that.

To stop being a Slayer was not the way to go. It made her feel even more trapped. She told herself Angel wouldn't have wanted her to be miserable (even though her nightmares told her otherwise) - and she was miserable, when she didn't slay. It was her calling. And she had to answer.

So that's why she now was patrolling one of the graveyards in LA, hoping to get to kick some ass so she could absorb some energy on the not-living forces of darkness. She knew she should probably go back to Sunnydale, but she didn't want to. Or she wanted to, but the truth was, she was afraid. Afraid her friends wouldn't understand. That Giles would lash out on her. And she didn't even want to think on her mother's reaction. Hadn't she told Buffy that under no circumstances she was allowed to come back?

_'If you walk out of this house, don't even think of coming back.'_

The words cut deep in Buffy's heart still. And then the little fact remained that she was expelled from Sunnydale High. So what would she do if she did return? Pretend nothing happened? Yeah, right. The truth was, she didn't belong anywhere anymore. She didn't have anywhere to go.

She also still felt like she brought destruction wherever she went. Her old school, Merrick, Pike, who'd been killed by your average vamp because she was too busy with her own happiness to realise she put him in danger as long as he was with her.

She had split up the gang including Willow, Xander and Jesse - yes, she blamed herself for Jesse's death. If she hadn't showed up - would he really have died? To her, it seemed like all the Hellmouth activities started first after she came to Sunnydale, not before.

Ford - victim for the promises of eternal life as a vampire, and later victim for her own stake.

Theresa - killed by Angelus, simply because she knew Buffy.

Jenny - also she killed by Angelus - who knows what could have happened between her and Giles if Buffy hadn't held a grudge against her for keeping secrets?

And then there was Kendra...Her sister Slayer. For awhile, she had actually thought everything would be okay - she wasn't alone anymore. And Kendra had become a good friend - A weird friend, but a friend nonetheless. And Drusilla had killed her, simply because Buffy was too stupid and upset to realise she was walking into a trap. She was selfish - so selfish. The world would be a better place without her, she was sure.

Buffy sighed, and looked around, feeling more and more depressed with every second. She really wanted something to kill.

Suddenly, she heard a growl from behind her. Buffy turned around, and saw a green, slimy demon with horns coming toward her. Buffy smiled - finally some action!

"Hey! You, over there!" She called. The demon looked at her questioningly, then he got something feral in his look, and he started to stalk towards her, growling.

As he got in reaching distance, Buffy gave him a straight uppercut to his jaw, but the demon didn't even flinch…but Buffy did. His jaw felt like steel.

"Damn," she muttered, but inside she smiled. A real challenge.

Buffy blew some air on her wounded fist, but had to jump out of the way when the demon tried to hit her. The fight went on for minutes, which felt like hours to Buffy. The demon was tough, she had to give him that. On several occasions, he had been close to winning...and on half of those, the thought of giving up crossed Buffy's mind. What was there to live for? But she didn't. Finally, Buffy gained the upper hand, and she brought her dagger down in the demon's back, killing him.

Buffy wiped some sweat of her forehead, and pulled out her dagger. She frowned as blood started flowing out of the open wound. Blue blood. She watched it curiously, and wrinkled her nose. It smelled.

"Wonder what kind of demon it is…I'm sure Giles would be happy to research…" She muttered to herself. Then she remembered. Giles wasn't here. She was on her own. She sighed, and stood up to leave, when she suddenly saw a flash of light. She turned back to the demon, and saw that a portal had started to manifest in the ground, from where the blood had dripped down. It was in a bluish colour, the same as the demon's blood, and it shimmered strangely with a weird light.

Buffy found herself looking at the portal in interest, and her feet seemed to have a will of their own as she went closer. Something about this portal made her enthralled, like hypnosis of some kind. It was like it was whispering to her, motioning for her to come closer and investigate.

A part of her mind told her it was madness to follow the 'will' of a portal - who knows where it could lead? But the other part ignored these thoughts, and pushed them away to the back of her mind. Buffy went closer, and closer, until she stood only an inch from it. She inclined her head a bit to the side, as she watched it shimmer, before she picked up a little stone from the ground, and threw it into the portal.

Nothing happened, except it sparkled a little, and the stone disappeared.

The rational part of her mind told her to run away, but her legs didn't want to, and neither did her adventurous part. The saying 'curiosity killed the cat' was completely gone from her mind at the moment.

She lifted her foot, and let the tip of her shoe touch the blue surface. The portal sparkled again, just like it had done with the stone, but aside from that, nothing happened. She moved her foot a little further...and a little more...and then she suddenly felt something suck her down. Her eyes widened in panic, as the sensible part of her mind finally registered what was about to happen, and she started to wave her arms around in desperation, hoping to find something to grip, so she could drag herself up. But she didn't. Her last thought before the portal consumed her was...

_'...Shit.' _

* * *

In another dimension, the four marauders - James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew -had just settled down at the Gryffindor table, and Albus Dumbledore - the headmaster - was just about to speak. Remus immidiately turned his attention towards the Headmaster, while Peter was staring longingly at the empty plates. The last two of the marauders, James and Sirius, were exchanged looks full of mishief as they thought of all the pranks they planned to play - after all, it was their last year at Hogwarts, and they both wanted to finish it with a bang. 

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said."For some of you, it is the first, and for others, it is the last." With this,he seemed to look over to where the marauders were sitting.

Sirius and James grinned, and lifted their empty glasses towards Dumbledore.

"Don't worry, professor. I promise we won't forget you!" Sirius said, this earned some laughter, and professor Dumbledore smiled before he continued:

"As usual, the Forbidden forest is as it sounds - forbidden. Some students should know this by now." Again, Dumbledore's eyes seemed to settle on the marauders - especially James and Sirius, who put on their best innocent smiles.

'_The only thing missing is the Gloria'_, Remus thought and snorted. The day James and Sirius earned a Gloria would be the day hell froze over - with other words - never. He sighed a little. He wondered what would happen to the marauders after their graduation. Would they split up, make their own was through life, silly things as friendship and pranks during their school-years forgotten, or would they forever stay together? Remus hoped this would be the case. James, Sirius and Peter were his first and only true friends, and he would hate to loose them. They were all united in a way only true friends were, and he would hate to loose this to the adult-life.

Dumbledore spoke up again.

"I also have some other bit of news for you - or maybe it is starting to become more of a tradition - I have managed to find another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher even this year - professor Malzcovitz, who unfortunately couldn't make it to the feast, but will be here before the beginning of classes."

Remus frowned. During all his years at Hogwarts, and apparantly, several years before them as well, no one had managed to hold the DADA post for longer than a year. Rumours had it that the position was cursed, or jinxed, and that Dumbledore found it harder and harder to convince someone to take the post - almost no one asked for it freely anymore.

Remus hoped this years teacher would be good. DADA was his overall favourite - and his best - subject, and he thought it was one of the more important as well. Espescially now when that dark wizard who called himself lord Voldmeort was spreading terror all over the wizarding world in Britain. People were already growing afraid of him, and refused to speak his name, only calling him 'you-know-who' or 'he-who-must-not-be-named' and even these silly titles brought shudders upon some people.

During all his years at Hogwarts, Remus had known he was safe from this wizard, who seemed to be posing a worse threat than anyone had ever done, when he went to Hogwarts. Everyone knew Hogwarts was one of the safest places in Britain - maybe in the entire world - and not only because of the strong wards surrounding the old castle, but also because Dumbledore -the one everyone looked up to, the one everyone considered being the greatest wizard alive, the one who had defeated the terror Grindewald -was the Headmaster.

However, this was his last year, and after that, he would no longer be able to hide behind the walls of this castle, where he had been more happy than he had ever been since he was bitten as a small child by Fenrir Greyback - a viscious, evil werewolf - who by biting him condemned Remus to a life in loneliness, shunned, hatedand feared by everyone except his parents. That is, until he enrolled Hogwarts and met his fellow marauders.

At first, he had tried to hide his lycanthropy by making up excuses - that his mother was ill, and that he needed to visit her every month - but James and Sirius weren't fooled. They found out the truth, and to Remus' surprise, none of them abandoned him, and neither did Peter, his other friend. Instead, they gave him the most wonderful gift ever... Remus sighed at the memory in which he had first encountered Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

However, after this year, he would be an adult, no longer a student here, and he would need to face the cruelties of the real world outside, and when he did, Remus wanted to be able to defend himself, and help others. He knew both James and Sirius planned to enroll the Auror Academy, so they could take an active role in the war against Voldemort.

Remus himself wanted to do the same, but knew he would never be allowed to become an Auror, or work for the Ministry at all, due to his lycanthropy. His last friend, Peter, did not yet knew what to become, but Remus knew that if Peter didn't got better grades this year - and great NEWT results, he knew Peter would have little to choose from. Peter wasn't a very bright wizard, and struggled in all of his classes, barely mangaging to scrape an 'Accaptable' in them, even if Remus tried to help him study.

Dumbledore spoke up again, interrupting Remus' thoughts.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, our caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact the flying instructor, Madam Smith, or the Quidditch captain for the house you wish to join."

At Dumbledore's last statement, James got up and bowed slightly. Some of the girls giggled, and all the new first year boys stared admirably at James. The marauders, however, just rolled their eyes, including Sirius.

"And finally, Mr Filch also says that any maps, or enchanted parchments found will be confiscated immediately."

At this, the marauders gave each other panic-stricken looks. He couldn't know about the marauders map, could he?

During their sixth year, Remus had got the idea of creating a map of the school, where you could see all the secret passages and rooms, plus everyone inside the school grounds. The other marauders had been very excited about the idea, and decided to go through with it.

It had been finished the same year, and had been a big help for their mayhem creating, mischief planning, and prank playing during the nights (and days). Along with James' invisibilty cloak, the four marauders became an undefeatable group. The map had also been a great help after they had become animagi and started to sneak out to Remus in the Whomping Willow during his transformations.

"Now, I just have two more words for you: tuck in!"

Like on a signal, all the students turned to their plates, and started to shuffle of as much food as they could manage. During the next fifteen minutes, the only thing heard was the sound of chewing and smaller conversations.

"So, Prongs, do you still have that crush on Evans?" Sirius asked.

"It's not a crush!" James protested. "It's more than that! It's…it's deep, serious, love."

Peter and Sirius snickered, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't give up," he said, "but I think you have a bigger shot with professor McGonagall unless you change your attitude against Sniv…Snape," Remus hastily corrected himself.

"Ouch, Moony, that hurt!" James exclaimed and put his hand over the heart before continuing.

"No, I have to stay optimistic - even if I think Moony's right."

"Well, now when you know why Evans won't fall for your charm, why don't you do something about it?" Sirius said, as he chewed on some bacon.

James locked shocked.

"And stop torturing Snivellus? Are you mad?"

Sirius shrugged, and Remus spoke up again.

"I think you need to ask yourself what you like the most; torturing Sni…Snape, or the thought of Lily liking you?"

James seemed to consider it for a moment, before answering.

"You know, Moony, you're right. I have to change my attitude toward Snivellus…at least when Evans is looking," he added, and Sirius laughed.

Remus sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. A frown started to take form on his forehead, when he saw how something appeared over him…a blue...thing.

"Umm…you guys…?" The other marauders turned to look at him, and then up at the ceiling.

They gasped when they saw what Remus did. A portal of some kind had started to take form above their heads. Suddenly, a little stone fell out, and hit Remus on his nose.

"Ouch!"

Now the teachers had noticed the portal too.

"Everyone, move away from that portal!" Dumbledore demanded, and slight chaos broke out, when everyone at the Gryffindor table tried to leave at the same time.

The marauders had just gotten up from their chairs, when something else fell out of the blue portal once again, and crashed down onto the table, right on top of all the food.

Everybody stared in shock, including the teachers, but they also had their wands out, pointed at the thing…no, person.

Buffy found herself laying flat on her back.

"Ouch…" she mumbled, and opened her eyes. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did, she found herself staring up into the faces of a mass of people, watching her.

"Ooops?"

* * *

**  
A/N:** Well, there you go! The first chapter in my story Out of the Blue! How do you like? Please, REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	2. American hot blondie

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 2 – American hot blondie.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"Ooops?" Buffy said, before sitting up, slowly, checking herself, making sure nothing was broken. 

"Arms and legs still intact…" she muttered, and moved her hands to her head.

"Ouch..." Buffy muttered, as her fingers came in contact with a bump. Thanks to her Slayer healing, it would probably be gone in a few minutes, butit still hurt like hell...She made a grimace as she threw away a piece of bacon, which had been hanging from her hair. She shuddered, and then she remembered the people around her. She cast them a quick glance. They didn't look dangerous…only strange. They wore robes of some kind. Hmm...maybe 'fashion' was a word that didn't exist here?

Buffy started to move down from the - well, she guessed it was a dinner table…a very…large dinner table.

"Umm…" Buffy looked around, until her eyes found some other people…people pointing stick things at her. Her first thought was that they were stakes, really lame ones, of course, but as she looked closer, she realised they probably weren't, since they were too tiny, and looked too fragile. They looked more like…sticks.

"Umm…can anybody tell me where I am?" She asked nervously. Her eyes settled on an old person, with a lilac robe, silver beard and half-moon spectacles. Her first thought was that he looked kind - not evil, which was a big plus. The man stared at her for a second.

"May I have your name first, and who you are?"

Buffy looked surprised for a moment, until she realized he had every right to ask any questions he wanted. After all, she was the one that had shown up uninvited.

"Oh! My bad – I'm Buffy Summers."

"And you are?"

Buffy looked startled for a moment, until she realized what he asked.

"Oh…erm…human…and so are you…obviously."

Buffy inwardly cringed at herself. That answer - well, in lack of better words - it sucked.She looked worriedly at the man, but to her surprise, he smiled, and lowered his…stick-thingy - whatever it was.

"Yes, how silly of me not to realize that you're human."

First, Buffy thought he made fun of her, but then she heard that he chuckled, so obviously he found her answer amusing.

"You, my dear…was it Miss Summers?"

When Buffy nodded, he continued.

"You, Miss Summers, are, for the moment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Buffy stared at him for a moment, until she exclaimed:

"Get out!" The man with the beard, and everyone else looked confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry…what?"

Buffy blinked. These guys apparently weren't American...they acted more like Giles... Slowly, she started a realization formed inside her head. slowly grew in her head. They were English. She was in England.

"As I said," the man continued, as Buffy tried to get over her shock. "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster."

Buffy let the words sink in, and when they did, she let out a squeal of delight.

"A magic school?" Inwardly, she was already grinning. This was what she wanted - a new start. She needed this.

"You are not confused, my dear? You knew magic existed?"

Buffy looked at Dumbledore strangely.

"Of course I knew it existed! I just haven't met anyone else who knew about it but me! If you don't count the Scoobies…" She added under her breath, suddenly sad as she remembered her friends. She felt bad about leaving without saying anything. She told herself she would call them as soon as she got hold of a phone...or even better, a plane ticket and money.

"Umm…is this England?" Buffy asked hesitantly, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, it is, Scotland, in fact."

"Oh, cool. I've never been in England before. My watcher is from here but I've never…" Buffy suddenly stopped as she remembered her mentor and, with time, dear friend and father figure. She started to feel bad again.

_'Giles...how I've failed you...you must be so disappointed in me...' _

Dumbledore interrupted her in her thoughts of self-pity by bringing her back to reality.

"Excuse me, did you say 'watcher'?"

Buffy blinked. Had she really said that? Damn. She gulped.

Dumbledore looked curiously at her for a moment, until he spoke again.

"Miss Summers, I would very much like to continue this conversation in my office. But I am certain you are hungry, so if you sit down at the table, you can have something to eat.

Miss Evans?" Professor Dumbledore said, and Buffy turned her head to look at the redhead who had stepped forward.

"Yes, professor?"

_'She reminds me about Willow,'_ Buffy thought, _'except Willow's hair isn't so thick, and it has a lighter tone of red…' _

At the thought of Willow, she found herself feeling - if it was possible - even worse than before. How could she just leave them like that...With no explanation? Okay, so she was hurting...that didn't give her any right to hurt her friends... She missed them...

Xander, with his jokes and fast comments, Willow, with her shyness and babbling, Giles, with his stability and wiping of glasses and obsession with tea, Oz, with his philosophic attitude…hell, she even missed Cordelia! Her snobby, rich self was hard to ignore. And then there was Angel…She had killed him. The only man she'd ever really loved...he was dead...All because of her. She swallowed hard, and blinked furiously away the tears that threatened to fall. She took a deep breath. No. She wouldn't cry. She would deal...later. But right now, she would be happy Buffy. Not mopey Buffy. She forced herself back to reality.

"...Miss Evans, I would like you to accompany Miss Summers to my office after she has finished dinner, if you would be so kind…?"

"Of course, Professor," the girl said, and Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"Well then, now that that's settled, why don't we all return to our food!"

As everyone sat down again, Dumbledore continued to speak.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Pettigrew and Mr Lupin, I would like you to come with me to my office, if you've finished dinner?"

Buffy turned to look at the boys professor Bubble…Dumle…Dubble…whatever his name was, had spoken to. Her eyes settled down on each boy; one of them had glasses and messy black hair that stuck up at the back. Very handsome, if you liked that kind of look.

The second was a little bit taller than the first one - his face was surrounded by dark hair, which fell into his eyes and almost reached his shoulders. He reminded her of Angel, except that Angel's hair was shorter, and Angel was of a more stocky built...She swallowed again. Were the PTB:s teasing her? Why else would a reincarnation of her lover be here...? Then she told herself it was ridicules. When she looked closer, she realised he actually didn't have anything in common with Angel, except the dark hair. She must be daydreaming...or she was going crazy...Probably the last one.

She took a deep breath, and turned to the third boy, who was rather short and fat - his hair was a rather mousy-colour, a pointy nose and small watery eyes. Buffy felt a shiver go down her spin when she looked at him - he gave her a bad vibe, and she hastily moved her eyes away from him, to the last boy, and she felt herself struggle to hold in a gasp.

He had reallylight-brown hair, almost with a golden feel to it, speckledwith different shades of blonde, which seemed to grow a little like it wanted to be over his head, but it wasn't messy, like the first boy's hair, or long, like the second one. It was more of the airy way, not too messy, or too long, or too thick. Just that kind of hair you dreamed to draw your fingers through, and never let go of.

His eyes held a strange amber colour, and Buffy was sure that if she looked into them, she would drown. She had a feeling they had both light and dark, both sorrow and happiness, both deep and ease…almost the same things she saw in her own eyes every time she looked into a mirror. How she knew, she didn't know, but she just knew it. It was those kind of eyes that you didn't find on any guy, except this one.

All rational thoughts flew out of the window. All thoughts of friends, family and villains turned to smoke. All thoughts of past, present and future disappeared. All thoughts of her surroundings faded away, and she was alone, with him.

Buffy wasn't aware of that she was staring, until someone nudged her in the side. She slowly tore her look away from the boy and turned her head to the interruption, blinking furiously. She had to focus really hard on the girl in front of her to stop her head from turning back to the boy.

"Umm…Buffy, was it?" The girl asked, and smiled.

"Oh, yeah…umm…Evans?"

"Lily. Lily Evans," the girl said, and smiled.

"Oh, right...Of course. So…you're English." Buffy asked, feeling incredibly stupid. She was still in a half daze, but felt herself slowly connect back to reality.

"Yeah. And you're American?" The girl stated.

Buffy groaned.

"Is that obvious?"

Lily nodded.

"A little obvious, yes. Do you not like being American?" She then asked, mistaking her groan for disliking.

"Oh, I love it," Buffy assured her. "It's just that, if everyone knows that I'm from America, all these people are gonna ask me all these questions, and I'm just not ready to answer them yet. I can almost hear it; 'have you been to Disneyland?' 'What about Hollywood? Seen any movie stars?'"

Lily laughed, and then quieted.

"What's Disneyland?"

Buffy looked shocked.

"You don't know what Disneyland is?"

Lily smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not so familiar with the muggle-world. Sure, I grew up muggle, but I don't have any big sources of information from outside of England…"

Buffy looked at her strangely.

"Mug-what?"

The next half an hour was spent explaining to Buffy the differences between the non-magical and the magical-world, plus a 'little' more about Hogwarts and magical history. Buffy found herself liking the girl immediately - she reminded her of Willow...but she was still different. One - she didn't babble. Two - she didn't date a musician/werewolf (at least not to her knowledge). Three - she didn't seem even a little insecure on herself, while Willow had had big trouble with her self-esteem when Buffy met her. All in all, the girl was a good company. She wasn't her best friend, but Buffy definitely liked her.

* * *

When the marauders stepped into the office, James and Sirius were talking excitedly about the new girl that had appeared out of nowhere. Peter seemed to listen with interest, and Remus tried to seem ignorant, although he hung on to every word they said. 

"…What do you think, Prongs? Does she seem like a prankster?" Sirius asked, almost jumping on the spot.

James rolled his eyes, but smirked.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to her…but she seemed alright. Was she American?"

He turned to Peter, who shrugged.

"How would I know? Ask Moony."

James turned to Remus.

"What do you think, Moony? American?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, yes."

"Ha! Told you so!" James said triumphant to Sirius, and this time it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Does it matter if she's English or American? The question is; can she play pranks?"

"I would say yes," Peter quipped, "she seemed funny."

"Yeah. And blonde." Sirius added, like that settled it.

"Does it matter if she's blonde or not?" Remus sighed, and raked his fingers through his hair. He didn't like how the others talked about her like she was an object without a will of her own.

"Sorry, Moony," Sirius said. "But she is hot!"

"Again, does it matter?" Remus spoke up again. He was slowly losing his temper.

"We don't even know who she is or if she's going to stay."

"Oh, I hope she will. After all, she is hot…" Sirius said.

"And as I said, does it matter?" Remus said, raising his voice a bit. Sirius looked amused, and smirked.

"Ooh…I think our dear Moony has a crush…" He teased, and Remus felt how his face started to redden a little. Not out of embarrassment, but of anger. James got this, but not Sirius.

"Oi, Prongs, he blushes!" Sirius teased.

"I think our dear Moony has a crush on the new American hot blondie…"

"Does 'hot' and 'blonde' consist of your entire vocabulary, or do you know something else?" Remus finally asked, hoping to end this stupid conversation.

"No, I know another one - HOTTER!" Sirius continued.

James watched how the little argument continued for a moment, until Sirius said something that made James raise his eyebrows - it did go a little too far - and Remus exploded in fury.  
James saw Sirius look slightly taken back by Remus' outburst but how he kept teasing and 'fighting' anyway, and James shook his head. Sirius wasn't going to win this argument.

Remus wasn't a person who lost his temper very often, but when he did, he did it for a reason, and he did it with fire - the wolf came out to play, and during these moments…well, James didn't want to be on his bad side during those. Sirius had no idea what he had gotten himself into…James did - he and Remus had argued once in their sixth year, about how James treated Snape, and how he just expected Lily to be alright with that. Remus had been mad (well, for a good reason - some of James arguments were really thick-headed), and James hadn't been able to face Remus for a week afterwards. James almost felt sorry for Sirius - but only almost. It was kind of fun to watch…

"…Oh, just admit it, Moony! She is hot, and you have a HUGE crush on her!"

"I do not! You are just so…!"

"Moony has a cru-ush, Moony has a cru-ush…!" Sirius said in singsong voice. Peter watched them admirably, almost wetting his pants from the excitement.

Remus felt all his anger boiled up to the surface, but before he was able to release it, Dumbledore interrupted them (lucky for Sirius).

"As much as I find this conversation highly amusing," he said from his chair behind his desk, "I am afraid that we should discuss the reason I asked you to come here."

Remus hastily straightened up, and pressed down his frustration and anger, saving it for a later moment when he could release it - a moment not in front of the headmaster. But before he answered, he gave Sirius a sharp and angry look, which made him shiver a little. The argument obviously wasn't over, and Sirius didn't like it.

'_Maybe teasing Moony wasn't such of a good idea…'_

"Of course, professor. We are very sorry."

Dumbledore smiled. He had enjoyed listening to some parts in their argument, but had stopped it before it went too far - he would very much like Mr Black to live for the rest of the term.

"Apology accepted. Now, the reason I called you here, is that I am sure you are all awar of thatVoldemort is rising," he said, as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. Peter flinched, and the other three marauders blinked, but apart from that didn't move.

"As I'm sure you understand, it would be a disaster if he came to power. During this summer,I have gathered a small amount of people, willing to sacrifice and do everything in order to stop Voldemort, and I am right now looking for more recruits."

James was the first to speak.

"Am I right when I believe you are considering us, professor?" he asked, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes I do. But I want you to think it through carefully.I am not expecting a straight answer from any of you. Iwant to give you all the chance to think aboutit. This is not something to take lightly. I want you all to think about my offer through the year, and I will approach you once more after you've graduated with the same offer, when you can be official or real members. I will also ask Miss Evans to join, along with some others."

"Well, you can count on me sir," James said, no doubt visible in his voice, his hazeleyes sparkling with determination. "I'm in."

"I'm there too," Sirius said, and Remus nodded in agreement. Dumbledore smiled.

"Good, very good...but I still want you to thi - "

Suddenly, it knocked on the door, and Lily stuck in her head.

"Headmaster, I've brought Buffy Summers. She's waiting outside."

"Oi, Evans! Have you decided to give Prongs a chance this year!" Sirius asked, and Lily rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything…in fact, they could have sworn she smiled, and the marauders were really shocked at this.

"Excellent, excellent…send her in, will you? You should come as well." Dumbledore said.

Lily nodded, and said something to Buffy, who obviously stood waiting outside, and she went into the office, slightly nervous.

"Umm…hi!"

"Miss Summers. Welcome. Please, take a seat," professor Dumbledore said, and gestured toward the empty seat in front of his desk.

"I would very much like to go directly to the point, but first I believe some introductions is in order…I assume you have spoken to Miss Evans?"

"Yes, Lily's really nice," Buffy said. "She explained some things about the castle for me. I have to say - moving portraits - stands very high on my cool-list."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I am glad you have enjoyed your stay this far. Now, Mr Potter, would you be so kind and start with the introductions…"

"…Of course!" The boy with messy black hair said.

"I'm James Potter, captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team…did Evans explain to you about Quidditch?"

"Briefly…"

"Oh, good. Anyway, you can also call me Prongs," he continued.

"Prongs. Right." Buffy said, and James smiled.

"My name is Sirius Black, but mostly Padfoot by my friends!" The other boy with black hair said, and when Buffy looked closer, she saw that he also had gray eyes. Another thing he and Angel did not have in common - Angel had dark brown. She didn't know whathad been going onin her headwhen she thought Angel and Sirius looked alike.

"Nice to meet you…"

"I am also a proud member of the Marauders of Hogwarts!"

"Marauders…?" Buffy looked confused.

"That's us!" The boy called James said, and grinned.

"Oh…" Buffy said,and turned to the small, fat boy.

"I'm…I'm Peter Pettigrew…Wormtail."

"Hi…"

'_Why did they gave him such of a horrible nickname…? Not that I can say it doesn't suit him, 'cause it does…'_

Buffy turned the last boy - the boy with amber eyes, whom she had instantly liked and felt connected with as soon as she set eyes on him.

"I'm Remus Lupin, also called Moony."

"Hi!" Buffy said, a little too happy. _'God, what's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this…? I should mourn over Angel...so why...?'_

But Buffy found she slowly drowned in the boy's – Remus' eyes, and forgot about anything else, until someone coughed a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What?" Buffy said, not aware of that someone - Dumbledore had spoken.

He smiled, like he knew what she had been thinking.

"I was just wondering how you came to land in my school?"

"Oh…erm…I guess since this is a magical-school it won't seem strange if I tell you that I fell – well, technically - I went - into a portal."

"Really? And why did you do this, Miss Summers?" Professor Dumbledore asked, and watched her curiously over his glasses.

"Erm…well, you noticed my little slip in the Hall?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, you didn't seem unfamiliar with the word 'watcher', so I guess I can tell you that I'm the Slayer."

"The Slayer?" Lily asked. "As in Vampire Slayer? She's a myth!"

"I am?" Buffy asked, surprised.

"Yes, it is a story often told to small children so they can sleep safely at night," professor Dumbledore continued. "But I see now this is completely wrong."

"Well, where I come from, no one has heard of her at all, so I guess this is a step in the right direction…" Buffy mumbled, and Dumbledore chuckled.

"I see…where are you from, Miss Summers?"

"America, which I'm sure you've guessed already…I'm from California, LA, but I live in Sunnydale, also known as the Hellmouth."

"The Hellmouth…?"

"Yeah. Heard of it?" Buffy looked at him curiously.

"Yes, I have, but I had no idea it was located in America…Sunnydale, you said?"

"Yup. Small town. I moved there in 1997.

"1997? My dear, I am afraid that is not possible." Dumbledore looked at her seriously over his half-moon glasses.

"What do you mean?"

"It is only 1977."

Buffy stared at him. How was this possible? She wasn't even born until 1981!

"What?"

* * *

**  
A/N:** REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	3. Surrounded by idiots

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 3 - Surrounded by idiots.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"What?" Buffy asked, not believing what she heard.

"It is only 1977..." Professor Dumbledore repeated.

"No, it's 1998!" Buffy protested, feeling more and more desperate for every second.

_'Why did I jump into that stupid portal? I am an idiot!'_

"Oh, dear. I am afraid that you have somehow ended up in a different dimension, or backwards in time," Dumbledore said.

"What...no...this isn't possible..." Buffy looked horrified.

"I am afraid so. I think you ended up in a different dimension because of what you said about the Slayer - in this world, you're a myth, but in your world, you exist, with no one knowing about you, am I right?"

Buffy could just nod. Her life had just been turned upside down in less than ten seconds, and she didn't like it. Not one bit. Okay, so she had hoped to 'disappear' - but this was not what she had had in mind! She hadn't been serious!

"My dear, do not worry. I will do everything I can to help you back to your own dimension, until then, I am afraid you have to stay here."

Buffy nodded again, barely registering what he said. Her brain felt blurry, and she knew that if she had to look Professor Dumbledore in the eyes much longer, she would start to cry, and she didn't want that. She was barely aware of the whispers from Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

_'I'm sure they feel sorry for me...'_

Buffy let out a snort, something between a laugh and cry.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Buffy shook her head.

"I-I just...I think I need to rest...do you mind if...?"

"Of course not!" Dumbledore said, "Ms Evans, would you be so kind and show Buffy to the Gryffindor common room - she can stay in your dorm, can she not?"

"Of course, Professor. Come on, Buffy."

Lily and Buffy left, and the marauders stared after her sadly. Something about this girl touched them deeply, and they wanted to help. Remus wanted to take her in his arms, and hug her tightly, telling her it would be okay, and James and Sirius thought about ways to cheer her up- maybe a prank or two would help? Peter was just confused- why was the girl sad? He didn't understand what was wrong with being here, and he had just understood half of the conversation - dimensions, time-travel, Slayer...it was all too complicated for him.

* * *

The graveyards in Sunnydale had always been feared. Always. That is, until Buffy Summers moved to Revello Drive. Somehow, the death rate, and unexplained disappearances had sunk when she arrived. People were no longer afraid of their own shadow. If only she had known what difference she made. Now, she was gone...so who would take her place? 

"OUCH!"

"Xander, get of me! My dress is dirty!"

"Your dress is dirty? What about me! I think I broke something!"

"Guys..."

"...Well, it's your own fault! I told you not to - "

"GUYS!"

Cordelia and Xander paused in their bickering and turned to their friend.

"What?" Xander hissed. "This better be important. You can't just interrupt an important argument!"

"Yeah!" Cordelia agreed. "The argument...important...right..." she frowned. "What was it about?"

Willow rolled her eyes.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." she muttered.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot, am I? Or if I am, I'm a cute idiot," Oz said.

Willow smiled.

"Yes, you are. Alright - to business. Xander, Cordelia, you go that way. Oz - follow me."

The gang split up in two different directions. It didn't take long until Willow and Oz heard Cordy and Xander start bickering again. Willow sighed.

"Things were so much easier when..." she paused.

" - When Buffy was here?" Oz asked. Willow nodded.

"Yeah...but she's not. We'll just have to do the best of the situation. I mean...she'll be back...right? School starts in a few days...not that she has any school to go back to..." she trailed off.

"I wonder what happened to her," Xander said, as he and Cordelia caught up with them again, having stopped their argument when they heard Willow and Oz was talking about Buffy.

"Well, she must have stopped Acathla...because the world's still here,"Cordelia said. "It would have been horrible if all those shops disappeared...and all the money! And my car! And - "

"Yep," Willow muttered. "Surrounded by idiots..."

* * *

When Buffy woke up the next day, she had trouble remembering where she was, but suddenly everything crashed down on her- the demon, the portal...verything. 

_'I'm not gonna be able to go home...'_

"Hi, Buffy. You're awake."

"Morning..." Buffy mumbled, and gave Lily a small smile.

"Are you feeling better today? Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak with you in his office after you've eaten breakfast."

"Sure. I'll go now. I'm not hungry anyway," Buffy said, and got up, slowly dressing herself. Lily looked at her worriedly. Everything Buffy did seemed to go in slow-motion.

"Buffy...?"

"I'm okay." Buffy left, leaving Lily alone in the room.

* * *

"Professor Dummel?" Buffy asked, and stuck her head into Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Summers! Come in, come in. Sit down. Lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore asked, and Buffy shook her head.

"Now, Miss Summers, I would like to know how the portal showed up, and why, if you know."

Buffy spent the next fifteen minutes explaining about the demon, and the portal.

"I see...you can be sure I am going to do everything to help you back to your own dimension, and with this help, I may already have an idea or two. But as you spend your time here, wouldn't you want to be able to do something, instead of just waiting?" Dumbledore asked, as he watched her with his twinkling blue eyes over his half-moon glasses.

"Well...I guess that would be nice... do you have anything that is in need of slaying?" Buffy asked hopefully.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Not at the school...but I am sure some of the students believe Mr Filch to be an evil creature."

Buffy smiled at this.

"Well, do you have any vampires?"

"Maybe in the Forbidden Forest. However, if you wish to go on patrolling, I have to ask you not to bring any of the students. The Forest is, after all, forbidden," Dumbledore said, with emphasis on the word 'forbidden'.

"I get that - don't worry. The students are safe with me...or, well, since they shouldn't be...with...me, I guess they're safer without me..." Buffy said thoughtfully, earning another chuckle from Dumbledore, before he continued.

"...But... If 'the marauders' happen to come with you in secret, possibly under an invisibility cloak, I don't think you should drive them away."

Buffy watched him, confusion written all over her face, and Dumbledore chuckled again.

"You will understand what I mean. Miss Summers, do you think friendship is important?"

Buffy looked shocked that he even had to answer that question.

"Of course! I probably wouldn't have made it this far without my friends. Friends are the most important things in the world..." she trailed off, as she remembered the scoobies. God, how she'd failed them.

"I am glad you think the same way as I do. I have to ask you not to shut yourself out from the students. You don't know how long you may have to stay here, and I think it would be best for everyone if you gained some friends."

Buffy nodded.

"Now, I have another offer for you. We are having some trouble with a dark wizard, who calls himself Lord Voldemort..." Dumbledore was interrupted by Buffy's snort.

"Voldemort? Please..." She muttered, and Dumbledore smiled, before continuing.

"...and I believe it would be a great deal of help for us if we had a Slayer on our side, since I think he will gather vampires and other demons on his."

The next thirty minutes, Dumbledore spoke to Buffy about the Order, and asked her to help them in their fight.

* * *

Buffy sat down eating breakfast, when Lily sat down beside her.

"Hi, Buffy. How was the meeting?"

"It was okay."

Lily nodded.

"Bacon?"

Buffy stared at her, and shuddered.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to eat bacon ever again...having it in my hair just makes it all disgusting-like... maybe I should go for vegetarian?"

Lily laughed.

About a minute later, the marauders - James, Sirius, Remus and Peter - sat down around her, so Lily sat on her left side, James and Sirius on her right, and Peter and Remus face to face with her. Buffy found she was once again drowning in Remus' eyes.

"So, Buffy. What can you tell us about the life in America during the 90's?" James asked, and Buffy grinned.

* * *

**  
A/N:** REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	4. Welcome to Diagon Alley

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 4 – Welcome to Diagon Alley.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

When Buffy came down to breakfast that morning, Gryffindor's head of house, Minerva McGonagall, stood there waiting.

"Miss Summers?"

"Yeah, whazzup?" Buffy gave her a worried look. "Do I have something in my hair?"

Lily could barely contain her laughter- the marauders however, could not. Professor McGonagall gave them a warning glance, and they quieted immediately.

"Your hair looks just fine," she assured Buffy. "Professor Dumbledore wishes that you come up to his office again after breakfast. He had some other things he wanted to discuss, mainly a sorting. He wants you to join the student-crowd."

"Oh, alright. I can do that. Something else?"

Professor McGonagall looked startled for a moment.

"N-no, I don't think so..."

"Okay, great to meet ya, Professor...?"

"McGonagall."

"Oh, nice to meet ya, professor McGoneagel."

Professor McGonagall looked horrified.

'Please, don't let her be in Gryffindor. The marauders are enough for me to handle...'

She hurried away from the table, after a slight nod towards the other students, lips sealed together in a thin line.

When she left, the marauders burst out laughing again.

"What?" Buffy asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sirius couldn't help it; he fell down from his chair, still laughing like a maniac.

"_'Did I do something'_ ...Oh Merlin!"

"You didn't do anything wrong. You just surprised professor McGonagall- I don't think she's used to Americans...they're very blunt." Lily tried to assure her, but Buffy still looked worried.

"Maybe I should have been less...me?"

"Maybe. Anyway, you're going to join the student-crowd!" Lily said, excited. "Isn't it great!"

"Yeah...wait, who said I was gonna join the students?"

Sirius, who had now gotten up from the floor, raised his eyebrows.

"You did. Professor McGonagall asked if it was alright, and you agreed."

"I did?" Buffy's eyes widened. "Oh, my God...I did! What am I going to do? I can't do magic!"

"You'll learn," Remus assured her.

"But I'm not a witch!"

"Well, maybe not, but you are a Slayer. That must mean some power, right? And Professor Dumbledore obviously thinks you can do it."

"Yeah...what about that sorting thingy?" Buffy wondered.

"The sorting? Oh, don't worry. You just put on a hat, and it tells you in which house you belong," Lily said.

"A hat?" Buffy looked very doubtful. "You're kidding me, right? A talking hat?"

The others just nodded, and Buffy sighed.

"This world will take some time to get used to..."

* * *

"Professor?"

"Oh, Miss Summers, please, have a seat." Buffy went into the Headmaster's office, and sat down.

"As Minerva told you, you are to join the students - if you wish, of course. That way, you would draw less attention to yourself, and you can easily spend more time with your new friends."

"I'd love to, but, I don't know any magic at all..." Buffy started, but was interrupted by the headmaster.

"Oh, do not worry. You are a Slayer, after all. I do not think you will have much problems, and I'm sure your new friends will help you. Miss Evans is excellent in Charms, Mr Potter in Transfiguration, and Mr Lupin in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Those are the most important subjects. Then there is potions - it is a bit like muggle cooking, actually, so it shouldn't be so hard, as long as you read up on certain facts, and know how to follow a recipe."

"Woah, woah, slow down!" Buffy said, and brought her hands up in front of her like a shield.

"Cooking! Potions! I'm horrible with cooking! Once, I almost started the kitchen on fire! Potions sounds really difficult, I don't think I can handle it without messing up..."

"Well, I don't believe it will be too hard. Just do your best, and I'm sure you will do just fine. As for remaining subjects, there is Care of Magical Creatures, it is fairly easy as well, and Herbology. I'm sure Miss Evans will be more than happy to help you read up on some things. There is also History of Magic - a perfect opportunity to rest between the more difficult subjects." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle.

When he saw Buffy's confused look, he chuckled.

"You will understand what I mean. There are also Muggle-studies, which is not necessary for you to take, since you come from the Muggle-world yourself. Divination - an interesting subject, but I believe you would gain more if you skipped it. Arithmancy - it is a bit like math, but..."

"...I won't need Arithmancy either," Buffy hurried to say, and Dumbledore smiled.

"...But," he continued, "you won't need to take it, since it is a fairly hard subject, and demands more background training than what you have received. The same goes for Ancient Runes." Buffy blushed.

"Then there is Astronomy, which you can take if you wish."

"Astronomy? Like star-gazing, planets, UFO's and stuff?" Buffy asked.

Dumbledore nodded, and Buffy thought about it for a moment.

"I don't think I will take Astronomy sir. It doesn't sound too hard, but I think the other subjects will take a lot of my time. Plus, I have to patrol, and I think I would need some extra-lessons in some of the subjects, so I really don't think I'll be able to." She said, hoping Dumbledore wouldn't be disappointed. But he just smiled.

"That is alright. I did not think Astronomy was necessary either, but I wanted to give you a chance to choose on your own. As for extra-lessons: I am afraid the teachers are too busy, but as I said, I'm sure your friends won't mind helping you."

"Now, for your sorting. It would be best if you went in Gryffindor house, since you already know some of the members, but you will have to be sorted, just like everyone else."

"House?" Buffy said, confusion written all over her face.

"Oh, I am sorry. I forgot you didn't know. When you get sorted, the hat will see that you get into the house that suits you the best. Your house will be a bit like your family while at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor is a house of bravery and courage, Ravenclaw for wisdom, wit and the studious ones..."

"...At least I know I won't get into Ravenclaw, then..." Buffy muttered, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Hufflepuff looks for loyalty and justice, and Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. Are you ready?"

Buffy nodded. Professor Dumbledore summoned down an old, shabby wizarding hat from a shelter, and gave it to Buffy. The hat was really dirty, and patched in some places. It seemed to have gone through a great deal of rough times.

"Now, put it on." Buffy did as she was told, with some hesitation. She was glad it was only her and Dumbledore there; she was sure she looked ridiculous.

Buffy jumped when the hat started to talk in her ear.

'...A Slayer, hmm? I never thought I would get the honor of meeting one, at least not in this universe. Curious, most curious...'

Buffy growled. 'Get over it and sort me already.'

Buffy could have sworn the hat chuckled.

'Impatient are we? Very well...let's see...ah! Here is something. You have a great power...very great indeed. You are very loyal to your friends...you would do well in Hufflepuff because of that trait, but I don't believe that is the house for you...I see there is also intelligence...'

'Really? Do you mean that? I thought I was completely brainless!' Buffy thought dryly. The hat didn't seem to hear, but if it did, it ignored her.

'...but you don't have the patience for a Ravenclaw. This is hard, indeed...  
You have bravery, oh, yes, a lot. And courage...but you are a bit of impulsive at times. You'd do well in Gryffindor, that's for sure. But there is a lot of ambition, yes. You wish to be something more than just the Slayer...Maybe Slytherin would suit you well? Yes, I believe Slytherin would help you a lot on your way...but you are too good for Slytherin. You would not be happy there...it is a house of darkness, and you, my dear, is sparkling with light. No, no, that wouldn't do at all. You have a good heart, indeed.'

The hat was silent for a long time, and Buffy started to get impatient.

'Hello? Mr. Hat-thingy?'

_'Oh, I am sorry...I just found something very interesting. Yes, indeed. It's all here in your head you know...'_

'What is?'

Suddenly, Buffy saw flashes from her life in LA and Sunnydale. People she'd helped, demons she'd killed, people who'd died.

_'You past, present and future...' _the hat mumbled in her ear. _'Your destiny. To fight. To help. To love. To live.'_

Then, the flashes stopped on one picture. Buffy's eyes widened, as she recognized it. The mansion.

'Angel...'

She watched herself fight her lover. She heard everything he'd said.

_"Now that's everything, huh? No weapons, no friends, no hope...take all that away...and what's left?"_

_"Me."_

Buffy's eyes widened, and started to fill with unshed tears. From his place behind the desk, Dumbledore watched her. This had never happened before...

_"Buffy? What's going on? Where are we? I-I don't remember..."_

Buffy watched Angelus become Angel again, and how she lowered her sword.

_"Angel?" _

_"You're hurt."_

She watched herself being embraced by Angel._  
_

_"Oh, Buffy...God...I feel like I haven't seen you in months. Oh, my God...everything's so muddled...I...oh...oh, Buffy..."_

Buffy watched herself cry into his shoulder. She watched how Acathla woke up, and revealed the portal to Hell. She watched herself let go of the man she loved, and look up into his face.

_"What's happening?"_

_"Shh...don't worry about it...I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_"Close your eyes..."_

Buffy watched herself kiss Angel one last time, before she impaled him onher sword, and stepped away. She watched Angel looked at her bewildered, confused, as he reaches out to her.

_"Buffy..."_

She watched as Angel got sucked into the portal, which closes forever.

'Oh, my God...he's really gone...' Buffy thought.

_'You see? All here in your head...'_

'Why are you doing this to me?'

_'You need to understand. You need to learn. _The hat said. _'You chose to bring your lover to Hell.'_

'I had to...it was my duty.'

_'No. It wasn't. You could have stepped away.' _

'But it would have been wrong.'

_'Exactly. You did what you thought was right. Not out of duty. But out of love. And that's what it's all about. Our choices. You made your choice. And now you have to move on. You can stay in the past, or live in the present and embrace your future. It's your choice. It's always about our choices.'_

Buffy closed her eyes, and let her tears fall freely. She knew the answer already.

'Goodbye, Angel...'

'And again, you made your choice. Well, now I am sure I have found just the house for you...yes, that's it. The right house for you is...'

"...GRYFFINDOR!"

Buffy wasn't aware that the hat had said the last word out loud, until Professor Dumbledore took it of. He looked very pleased, but watched her worriedly, as Buffy wiped away her tears.

"Miss Summers?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry..." She look down at her feet.

"Are you alright?" Professor Dumbledore asked, concern written all over his face. Buffy looked up, meeting his kind blue eyes, and gave him a small smile.

"I will be."

Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"I believe Gryffindor will suit you well, miss Summers."

_'I'm moving on,' _Buffy thought._ 'It will be hard. But I will do it.'  
_

"Now, I think some shopping is in order." Buffy brightened when she heard the word shopping, but the she remembered she didn't have any money.

"Do not worry about money, my dear," Professor Dumbledore said, like he could read her mind.

"The school will pay for your needs. However, I believe it would be a good idea if you started your own account at Gringotts."

Buffy nodded, although she didn't have the slightest idea of what Gringotts was, but she figured it must be some kind of bank.

"You will need weapons for patrol, robes, a cloak, gloves, books, quills, a set of phials, a set of brass scales, parchment, a cauldron, and a wand of course. What you do with the rest of the money is completely up to you."

"Um, sir, not to be rude, but do you think I could by some real clothes too? For patrolling and my free time and such?"

"Oh, of course, of course. You can exchange some of the wizarding money into Muggle money at Gringotts, so you can shop in muggle-London. Now, who do you wish to accompany you: A teacher, or you friends?"

There was a sparkle in his eyes as he said this.

"My friends, definitely."

"That's what I thought. You and your friends may go to Diagon Alley and muggle-London this afternoon. If you come up to my office after lunch, I will provide you with a portkey."

* * *

When Buffy met up with her new friends, and told them about her house, they were all very excited.

"You got into Gryffindor! That's great!" James said, excitedly, and Sirius grinned. Lily hugged Buffy.

"This is really great. Now we're both in the same house."

"Yeah...but the hat was weird. Oh, and Professor DD said it was alright if you came with me to Diagon Alley to buy some things, and to muggle-London...if you want to, of course."

"If we want to? Do you even have to ask?" Buffy laughed at the marauders happy expressions.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked Buffy, Lily and the marauders. It was after lunch, and they all wereanxious to leave.

"Yes!" They all said, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Very good. Now, there are certain rules for this outing..." The marauders groaned.

"In muggle-London, you will only, and I mean only, shop for what Miss Summers needs. No stops in pubs, bars, clubs or other adventures. I also expect you to stay in Diagon Alley most of the time, the only trip into Knockturn Alley is when..." Dumbledore was interrupted by Sirius.

"You'll let us go into Knockturn Alley!" Sirius said, excited. "Wicked!"

"...when you are buying weapons for Buffy," Professor Dumbledore continued.

"You will only go to the weapons shop, which is the first shop to the left, and then straight out and back to Diagon Alley again, do you understand me?"

They all nodded, although Sirius and James did it with some grumbles.

"Good. I expect you to follow these rules, and since you are all responsible adults..." At this, Lily snorted.

"...I don't think there will be any trouble." He gave Buffy a bag.

"In this is your wizarding money. As I said, you will be able to exchange some of it into muggle-money at Gringotts. That bag is also a portkey. In about thirty seconds, it will activate, and take you to the Leaky Caldron, and at 22:00, it will activate again, and take you back here. Do you understand?"

They all nodded again.

"Excellent. Now, grab the bag…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" …and they were off.

* * *

"Potter, get off me! You're lying on my hair!" Lily wined.

"I'm trying, but Padfoot is sitting on my foot!" James retorted.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, it's Moony's foot!"

"No, it's my arm!" Remus said. "Move, you're breaking it!"

"Oh, sorry. Where's Buffy?"

There was a muffled sound from the bottom of the mess they had landed in. The Muggles passing them had started to give them funny glances.

"Buffy?" Remus asked.

"I think she's at the bottom," Lily said. "There's definitely someone there..."

"It's me!" Peter piped up. "And I'm being crushed down here."

"Mevoo..." Came the muffled sound again.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Me too!" Buffy spoke. Her voice sounded distant. "Now, move before I make you move! I mean it! You all know I can!"

That worked like a charm. Sirius got up as fast as he could, and dragged up James, and then Remus. James helped Lily up, who helped Peter. Remus stretched out his hand for Buffy to take, but she only gave them angry glare.

"You could have told me how this portkey-thingy worked. That way, I would have kept my balance."

"Sorry. But we all fell over when we first tried it- we still do, as I'm sure you noticed," James said. "I doubt you would have had better luck."

Buffy only stuck out her tongue, and then looked down at her clothes, before making a face.

"Can you do something about the dirt? I look awful."

Lily did cleaning spells on all of them (after James covered her, so the Muggles couldn't see. "But we've already drawn so much attention, so I don't see why we even bother"), to which Buffy was grateful.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked, and Sirius grinned.

"This, my lady, is the Leaky Caldron!" He made a gesture towards a tiny, grubby-looking pub. The other people on the street didn't seem to notice it- they just hurried past without even a glance. Their eyes slid from the big bookshop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see The Leaky Caldron at all. In fact, Buffy had the most peculiar feeling that only she, the marauders and Lily could see it.

Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"And I'm supposed to be impressed because...?" She was still a bit cranky from her unfortunate landing.

"You'll see," Remus said and smiled, before taking her hand and leading her into the pub.

They both tried to pretend they didn't notice the spark that seemed to emerge and make their hearts beat an extra time. Buffy also did her best to ignore the butterflies in the bottom of her stomach, as she took in the pub's scruffy look with her eyes.

It was dark and shabby. A few people were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of some red liquid. It looked nasty. The barman was almost bald, and looked a little like a gummy walnut, if you looked carefully. The low buzz of chatter stopped when the six friends walked in.

"Well if it isn't young Mr Potter and his friends, hmm?" The barman asked.

"What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing, Tom," James said. "We're just passing by. We're going into Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley? In the middle of the term?" Tom sounded surprised. "Don't you usually do your errands in Hogsmeade while in school?"

"Well, yes, but we have some business to take care of. Umm, Buffy, this is Tom, Tom this is Buffy. She's an exchange student from America."

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you my lady." He did a theatrical bow behind the bar, and Buffy giggled.

"Well, we better get going," Sirius said. "It was nice talking to you, Tom."

"The same to you, young Mr. Black. The same to you."

They walked pass the bar until they came out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.

They went up to the wall in front of the dustbin, and Remus took out his wand. Buffy blinked.

"Umm, are you sure this is the right place? 'Cause I can only see a wall."

Remus grinned.

"You'll see." He lifted his wand, and tapped it against the wall three times.

Buffy still looked skeptical, but suddenly, the brick he had touched quivered- it wriggled- in the middle, a small hole appeared- it grew wider and wider- a second later they were facing an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

Buffy gasped at the sight.

"Welcome," Remus said, "to Diagon Alley." He grinned at Buffy's amazement. They stepped through the archway- Buffy looked back over her shoulder, and saw the archway was starting to shrink back into a solid wall.

"Okay...where to first...?" James mumbled, and looked at Buffy's list over things she would need.

"Right. A cauldron."

They walked over to the nearest shop- on the sign you could read "Cauldrons - All Sizes- Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver- Self-stirring- Collapsible."

After they'd bought her a cauldron and a set of brass scales, they went to "Slug Jiggers Apothecary", where they bought a set of phials, plus a supply of potion ingredients.

"Alright..." James said, "well, we've got your weapons left, but I think we should take that later...the clothes..."

"Please let us buy clothes!" Buffy brightened as soon as she heard the word 'clothes' being mentioned, as did Lily. They both started to give James puppy-dog eyes.

"Now look what you've done!" Sirius complained.

"Uh..." James stammered. He was almost on his way to give in, (Lily's puppy-eyes was too much for him to handle) when Remus spoke up.

"Well, maybe we should take the other stuff first, like books, a wand and quills and stuff. Then we can stop for food, or ice cream if you'd like, and after that clothes. That means you'll get the entire afternoon to spend in the clothes stores." Remus prayed they would agree with this (hopefully, the afternoon would be almost over by the time it was time for the clothes).

"Alright!" Both Lily and Buffy brightened at Remus suggestion (an entire afternoon clothes shopping- yay!), and the marauders let out a small sigh of relief. Quietly, so the girls wouldn't hear, of course. They were all very grateful they would get a chance to eat before they had to deal with the hell of doom...and hopefully, it would be short.

They bought Buffy's parchment, ink and quills ("why don't you use pencils like other people! Do they sell pencils!") in "Scribbulus Everchanging Inks", before making their way over to "Flourish Blotts", the bookshoop. They spent almost an hour in the shop, before Lily and Remus agreed to leave. Even Buffy seemed enchanted by all the books ("it's even bigger than Gile's collection - and way cooler! His are only about demons and stuff - fact only. Can you say 'boring' people?").

After this, they went to "Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor", and enjoyed an ice cream. No one was hungry enough to buy real dinner (except Peter, but he was out voted). Then, they went to "Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" to buy Buffy some robes, a school uniform, a cloak, gloves and other clothes. When they finally came out, the clock had already turned 16:00, and they all agreed a bit of a snack wouldn't be so bad. After dinner, they went down to the end of the street and "Ollivanders".

When they entered, a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop. As soon as they were inside, Buffy's hair at the back of her neck started to rise.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Everyone jumped. An old man were standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Ah, I wondered if I ever would have the honor of meeting you...the Slayer. I must say I am surprised you have showed up in this universe...but I believe it might be for the best...and you brought some friends, I see?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm Buffy Summers, and umm, this is..."

"...I remember them," Ollivander said. "I remember them all. It seems like it was yesterday they were here to buy there wands. Mr Potter, your wand is working for you, I hope?"

"Oh, yes, sir. It works excellently," James assured him, and Ollivander smiled.

"Good, good. Mahogny, 11 inches, pliable. Excellent for Transfiguration, if I'm not mistaken?" At James' nod, he continued.

"And Miss Evans, you take good care of yours as well?"

Lily nodded.

"Good, good. Willow, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, Nice wand for charm work, oh yes. Both very powerful wands indeed...Now, back to you, my dear. Which is your wand arm?"

Buffy shrugged.

"Well, I use my right hand, mostly..."

"Hold it out. Yes, that's it." Ollivander started to measure Buffy in all strange ways...or the tape measure did it on it's own, while he checked through a lot of boxes.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Summers. For example, we use unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another witch or wizard's wand."

He walked back from the shelves, and told the tape measure to stop. It immediately crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Now, let's see what we have...oh, yes. Try this one. Yew and the hair of a Unicorn, 10 inches. Give it a wave." Buffy did as se was told, and suddenly, a shelf exploded. Buffy jumped in shock, and Ollivander snatched the wand out of her hand.

"No, that won't do," he muttered. "I didn't think so either...Yew is the wood of death, and you scream life, but since you are the Slayer...well, I guess we'll just have to try another one, eh?" He gave her another wand. "Cedar and Oak, 9 inches, dragon heartstring."

This time, nothing happened at all, and the wand was once again snatched out of her hand. Buffy didn't know how long she stood there, but it felt like forever. Peter had fallen asleep in one of the chairs, and was now snoring lightly.

"Well, you sure are a tricky costumer Miss Summers. But do not worry, I'm sure the right wand is here somewhere...try this one, Holly, 9 and a half inches, one feather from a phoenix tail."

This time, it sparkled a little...only a little, though, but Ollivander beamed.

"Very good, very good. Now we're getting somewhere. I believe I have found the right wood for you...the core was wrong, though. He gave her another wand. "Holly, 11 inches, hair from the tail of a Unicorn. No, no, no. That wasn't right." Ollivander seemed to think deeply for a moment, before he disappeared behind the desk, and into a room. When he came back, he was carrying a black box. He seemed very excited now.

"I never thought I would get the chance to try this on a customer...but this might be exactly what you're looking for. Come on, give it a wave."

This time, when Buffy took the wand, she felt a sudden warmth in her fingers, and butterflies in her stomach, and she just knew this was the right one. It seemed to belong with her. When she swished it through the dusty air, a stream of white, red and silver sparks shot out from the end like a firework, giving off dancing spots of lights. Peter jerked awake, and the others applauded. Ollivander beamed.

"Bravo! Most excellent! Very good, indeed. Well, well, well. This was unexpected...I never thought I would get to sell this wand- it was more of an experiment from my part, I have never used this core before, and I didn't think it would work, but seeing as this one works excellently, maybe I should consider using it more often... Just this core comes from a customer who was here a little more than six years ago."

"What is the core?" Lily asked, now dying out of curiosity.

"The wand is Holly, 10 inches...and a hair from a werewolf."

His eyes seemed to move over to where Remus were standing, and the marauders gave each other nervous looks. Buffy didn't seem to notice, though, as she examined the wand with a new interest.

"A werewolf! Cool!"

_'Just like Oz...' _She thought, and felt that familiar pang in her heart as she remembered her friends.

"Less cool if you are one..." Remus mumbled, but Buffy didn't seem to hear him.

"So...you have werewolves here too? Do they turn into a wolf once a month and stuff? Or three times, like where I come from?" She asked Ollivander excitedly, who watched her curiously.

"It's not like they're less human because of it!" Remus said with a heated expression.

"No, of course not," Buffy murmured, barely paying attention. She was still examining the wand by touching the smooth wood.

"Calm down, Moony," James murmured, and put a hand on Remus' shoulder. He seemed like he wanted to scream something - mainly some good curses and hexes on the blonde Slayer. His knuckles were white, and his nails was buried deep into his palms.

"Well," Ollivander said, and clasped his hands together "I expect great things from you, Miss Summers. Great things."

Buffy paid for the wand, and gave it back to Ollivander, who put it back in its box, and wrapped it in brown paper, before handing it over in a small bag.

As they got out, Buffy was idly chatting with Lily - she didn't notice the marauders slow down behind them.

"Well, that proves it," Remus said moodily. "She'll never like me. She's just like everybody else..."

"Remus, she said it didn't matter," James tried, but was interrupted by Remus.

"Really? What about the way she said it? She was talking like she really didn't mean it!"

"I'm sure she just wasn't paying attention..." James tried again, but Remus snorted.

"Right."

"Well, I hate to say this, Prongs, but I think Remus is right." Sirius said. "The way she talked - it was almost like she'd run into werewolves before...and she is the S l a y e r, if you know what I mean."

Remus paled at this, and James gave Sirius a glare.

"Well, the hair came from you right? Didn't you say that you gave Ollivander a hair when you were there to buy your wand? That must mean something - I mean, you're meant for each other, and the wand proves that!"

"No, it proves the opposite, James," Remus said, and James sighed. He knew Remus wouldn't change his mind about this ("he's too stubborn for his own good").

After being in the joke shop, "Gambol Japes", where James and Sirius looked around for a long time, despite Lily's complains about their immaturity, it was time for Knockturn Alley.

The street was dark- very dark. Even though they only spent their time right in the beginning of the street, Buffy could still tell this wasn't a place for small children, or anyone, who isn't completely evil. Buffy hurried to buy some weapons, among them a dagger, and a sword, before leaving. They were all glad to be out of the creepy place.

"Well then, what are we going to do now? What do you think, Remus? Remus!"

Buffy waved with a hand in front of Remus' eyes, and he looked up.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You spaced out for a while," Buffy said, a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you've been acting weird ever since we left Ollivanders. In fact, all of you have." Buffy said, frowning.

"Oh, it's nothing. We're just tired."

"And we can't wait until we go to muggle-London," James added. Buffy still looked skeptical, but let it pass.

"Alright. So where do you want to go?"

"It depends," James said. Suddenly, he lit up. "Buffy, do you want a broom?"

Lily groaned. Typical James.

"A what? A broom! For FLYING?" Buffy said, her voice raising an octave for every sentence.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No, for cleaning. Of course it is for flying!"

"Well, in the muggle-world, you actually do use brooms for cleaning," Buffy retorted.

James looked horrified at the thought that nice brooms were used for cleaning, instead of flying, and Buffy laughed.

"Calm down, James. Anyway, you use brooms in that Quitish thing, right?"

"Quidditch. And yes. But you don't have to play Quidditch, you can fly anyway," James said.

"Oh...well, I don't know how to fly," Buffy said, half to herself.

"It's easy. You'll learn."

"Oh, well, alright. I need to go to Gringotts too...are you sure I have enough money?" Buffy asked worriedly.

James took a look in her money-bag, before raising his eyebrows.

"Buffy, this is more than enough. Dumbledore clearly didn't skimp on the Galleons." He took up some coins, and gave them to Buffy.

"Here. This should be enough for a broom. Let's go to Gringotts now and put in the rest." Buffy stuffed the money in a pocket, and Lily charmed it, so they wouldn't fall out by mistake, before walking across the street to Gringotts wizarding bank.

James walked up to one of the Goblins at the counter, the others slightly behind him. Buffy couldn't take her eyes of the creature- he looked creepy. And evil, but Lily said they weren't, so Buffy couldn't slay them, even if she wanted to.

"Hello. We would like to open an account for Buffy Summers."

"Have you ever had an account here before, Miss?" The Goblin asked, and Buffy shook her head.

"I see. Well," he gave her some papers. "Fill in these..." he grabbed a quill. "...With this."

Buffy looked horrified at the quill, and Sirius snickered. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Buffy. You have to learn sometime."

Buffy gulped, but took the quill and started to fill in the papers. After several tries (and a very crooked signature), it was finally (but barely) readable.

The Goblin gave her small golden key.

"Vault eight hundred and fifteen is now yours. Do you have any money you wish to put in there right away?"

"Yes, but I would like to exchange some of it into muggle money first," Buffy said, and mentioned a sum, after the Goblin had explained the exchange rate. After that, he took the leftover coins and put them on a scale. He tapped on it with a crooked finger, and the money disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. The Goblin gave back the now empty money bag, and Buffy put her Muggle-money there instead, after saying goodbye to the Goblin, who wished them a nice day.

When they came out, they walked back down the street towards...

"...Quality Quidditch Supplies!"

After a lot of talking with James and the shopkeeper, Buffy decided to buy a Cleansweep 9. However, it took a long time until James was ready to leave the Quidditch shop.

Now, it was time for muggle London. After a long evening of clothes shopping, the portkey activated, and took six very exhausted Gryffindors back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**  
A/N:** REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	5. Avoiding you

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 5 – Avoiding you.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

The next morning was a day full of pain. As soon as they woke up, the marauders knew it would be a bad day. They all had a headache, and their feet were killing them.

"Remind me never to shop with girls again...ever!" James complained, as he made his way over to his rumpled clothes on the floor. He moaned as he bent down.

"My back is killing me!"

"Hear, hear..." Sirius muttered. "Why didn't we make the bags feather-light or something?"

"Because James decided to prove he wasn't a wimp," Remus said, and James glared.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! I seem to recall Lily herself offering to charm them, but noooo. You had to be the strong, macho-man, and prove you could carry them without any problem."

Now Sirius looked thoughtful too.

"You know, Prongs, I think Moony's right."

"When am I not?" Remus mumbled.

"Yeah, he is..." Sirius continued, and started to imitate James and Lily.

"James!" He said in an high-pitched voice, and threw his hair over his shoulder. "Do you want me to charm those bags? You look a little tired!" he said, and fluttered with his eyes.

Then he changed voices.

"Oh, no, Evans! Me, James, your knight in shining armor, does not need your spells! These bags are nothing! I can carry much more!" Sirius said, and flexed his muscles.

Then, he changed personas once again.

"Oh, James! You are so brave! And strong! And handsome!" He ended the act by clutching his heart, and falling to his knees in front of the real James, who scowled.

"James! I know I've been a twit with no sense of humor. Can you ever forgive me? MARRY ME, James, and let me carry your children!"

Remus and Peter burst out into wild laughter- Peter was rolling at the floor. James, however, glared daggers at Sirius.

"Shut it, Padfoot, before I transfigure you into something nasty- like a spider, and then, I squash you to death."

Sirius clutched his heart again.

"Oh, James," he sniffed. "I am seriously hurt. You wouldn't do that to me?"

"Watch me," James said threateningly, and took a step forward, and Sirius, who felt James wasn't in the best mood, hastily backed off.

"Woah, no need for violence, Prongs! I was only playing around!"

James just glared once more, before going into the bathroom, shutting the door with a loud 'bang'. Sirius winced.

"I guess he really was in a bad mood..."

* * *

When the marauders got down to breakfast, it seemed the only one still suffering from soar feet and aching back was James. When he saw the food, however, he brightened.

When Lily and Buffy entered, he brightened even more. Remus, did not.

"Morning!" Buffy said happily. "Do you guys have classes today? Professor DD said I should just sit in on some classes, to get used to this school. I mean, Salem Academy is SO much different," she said, making sure the marauders heard her sarcasm.

"Well, I got Arithmancy," Lily said, "but since you weren't going to take it..."

"No need to sit in on that, then. Nothing else?"

"Well, I think the guys, James and Sirius, have muggle studies."

"I won't take muggle studies either."

"Oh...well," Lily bit her lip, as she was thinking.

"You could always have Divination, with me," Peter piped up, and Buffy was then glad she didn't have that class, if Peter was the only one taking it...

"I won't take that either!"

James and Sirius sniggered.

"What? Is it something wrong with that?" Buffy asked crossly, and James shook his head.

"Nope. It's the other way around, it's great! It's just a load of rubbish. I quit as soon as I got the chance."

Sirius grinned.

"Understandable. The old toad was only predicting his death all the time." He started to imitate the Divination teacher.

"I see a dark future for you...love walks hand in hand with death...," he said in a deep voice. "I see...ARGH!" He raised up from his chair. "I see...THE GRIM! Oh, my dearest boy...you are going to die young! You will suffer a terrible fate because of someone you thought was your friend. Beware of those close to you..." With that, Sirius fell back in his chair.

The entire Gryffindor table laughed now.

"Anyway," Sirius said, and took a bite of his bread. "The only reason James didn't walk out on the class was because the old toad also made some other predictions...and James loved those."

Lily groaned. "Sirius..." She said warningly, but too late. He had already started another round of his little 'game' for the day.

He sniffed, and took Lily's hand, as if to read it.

"...Oh, my dearest...You will end up marrying the one you thought you hated! It is predicted, by the stars!"

Buffy giggled, and so did everyone else. She could almost guess what came next...She was right. Sirius mimicked Lily's voice, before again playing the part of the divination teacher.

"Who?"

"JAMES POTTER! Don't look at me like that, girl! It is true, and written, clear as any day! You will marry each other, and you will..."

"SIRIUS!" Lily said. "Shut it right now, before I hex you into oblivion!"

James had turned a nice shade of tomato red in his seat, and was doing a very bad job of pretending he hadn't noticed a thing.

Sirius smirked.

"Anyway, that was why James kept going to the lessons. Those predictions were the highlights of the week! Prongs lived for them!"

Buffy could barely breath, she was laughing so hard. Sirius was hilarious!

Lily just huffed.

"Well, Buffy, since you probably don't want to go to Divination, and Muggle studies would probably be boring, you should go to Arithmancy with me and Remus, even if you don't take it."

"Remus takes Arithmancy?" Buffy said, interested. Maybe Arithmancy wasn't so bad to sit in on after all...

James and Sirius sniggered behind their breaths, and Lily's lips was twitching dangerously.

"Well, yes."

"I'll go with you then!" Buffy chirped. She was kind of curious on Divination after Sirius little 'play', but spending a lesson alone with Peter...no thank you. He was still giving her the creeps, and more so every day.

"That's alright with you, Remus, right?" Buffy asked, and turned to the marauder who hadn't said a word through the entire meal.

"Huh?" Remus looked up from his plate, and James raised his eyebrows.

"Have you been listening to a word we've been saying?"

Remus just gave him a look.

"Of course I did, it was kind of hard not to."

"Well, is it alright?"

"What?"

"With Buffy sitting in on yours and Lily's Arithmancy lesson?" Sirius filled in, growing slightly irritated.

Remus shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. I mean, she can do whatever she wants."

Four jaws nearly hit the floor at this. 'Is Remus really alright?' Lily thought. She could have sworn Remus had a thing for Buffy, but now she wasn't so sure...

"Remus, mate? You okay?" James said. It looked like he'd been thinking the exact same thing as she had, for once.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

James looked like he wanted to say something, but in the end, just shook his head.

"Never mind."

"Well, I'm going to head up to my room, get my stuff. See you at the lesson, Lily," Remus said, and left. Buffy looked after him, a slightly hurt look on her face. Remus hadn't said good morning, he hadn't said goodbye...he had pretty much ignored her completely.

Lily looked at Buffy worriedly.

"You coming? We should get ready too..."

Buffy opened her mouth.

"You know what? I think I'm just gonna go back to the dorm...maybe read or something on a subject I'm actually gonna take. I mean, it's kinda useless wasting an hour on an unnecessary lesson..."

Buffy rose from her chair and left. She'd barely touched her breakfast.

* * *

"Psst! Moony!" James whispered.

"What?" Remus whispered back. The marauders (minus Peter)were in their Astronomy lesson, but neither of them (well, except Remus) were paying attention, as their professor's voice soared over the room.

"...And that is why Mars is the planet of war. Jupiter, on the other hand..."

"What was that at breakfast?"

Remus frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"With Buffy!" James hissed. "You were completely rude!"

Remus frowned again.

"I was not rude!"

"Yes, you were! You just shrugged her off!"

"Well, maybe I wasn't in the mood to talk to her," Remus said, clearly irritated.

"Now, sod off, before the teacher notices. I'm trying to listen!"

James was slightly shocked, and hurt, by Remus tone. However, he refused to give up.

"Is it because of the Diagon Alley thing? At Ollivanders? Aren't you over that yet, mate?"

Remus stiffened, and James knew he'd hit the spot.

"...When you compare Jupiter with Mars..."

"Oh, come on! It doesn't matter! She doesn't hate you!"

"Oh, no? Well, she seems to hate werewolves, and that means she hates me!"

"She never said that!" James said, his voice rising slightly.

Neither he or Remus had noticed the teacher had now became silent, and that everyone was listening in, on what seemed to become a fairly interesting subject.

"Well, she implied it!"

"Oh, come off it! So you're just going to throw away the only crush you've had since...well, EVER, just because of...your...furry little problem?"

The students around them frowned, all wondering what Remus' rabbit had to do with this.

"YES! Just because of that!" Remusexclaimed."It's not like we have a future together!"

"Don't say that!" James argued. "Talk to her! Tell her the truth! Maybe she'll..."

Somebody coughed, and James snapped his mouth shut immediately. He had completely forgotten they were in a lesson.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, I'm sure you were having a very interesting discussion, I somehow doubt it has anything to do with the differences between Jupiter and Mars. If it does, please tell me."

Both boys were silent.

"I didn't think so. Twenty points from Gryffindor, and detention with me tomorrow evening, eight o'clock."

The students groaned. Not because of the lost points, but because they had wanted to hear the end of the discussion. It was rare that the marauders fought, and even more rare when Remus Lupin lost his temper...and he never did it in class!

"Now look what you did!" Remus hissed towards James.

"Another five points, Mr. Lupin. And if you open your mouth one more time, I'll make it fifty."

This shut Remus up, and he returned to his work. However, he kept glaring daggers at James throughout the rest of the class.

Sirius, who'd been watching the dispute happily at first, was now frowning. This wasn't good.

* * *

The little dispute known throughout the entire castle by next morning, and both James and Remus had had several people asking if this was true, and if it was the end of the marauders. Neither answered. The rumors had also reached Buffy's ear, however, it was in a version as far from the truth as possible.

Rumor had it that Remus had a crush on Buffy, who had a crush on James, who had a crush on Remus, and that Remus had been disappointed at Buffy because of this, and James had tried to make a move on Remus now when he was 'free', but Remus had become mad, and now both refused to talk to each other, and James was no longer a marauder because he was gay. And somehow, a rabbit had been throwned into all of this. It was all a big, confusing mess, and no one really knew what to think.

InBuffy's ears, all of it was clearly rubbish. It was obvious Remus did not fancy her - he seemed to hate her for the moment, and she definitely did not fancy James, even though he was good looking and a good friend. And even more out of picture was James fancying Remus - where the Hell had that come from? James Potter - gay? Nothing wrong with gays, of course, but him being gay was about as possible as Peter being accepted onto the Quidditch team - never. And it was so obvious James fancied Lily. And where the Hell did the seemingly non-existence rabbit came from?

Well, even if the rumors flying around the castle right now was growing steadily, Buffy was sure they'd die out sooner or later. However, she was curious as to what the argument had been about. Maybe she should ask James...she sniggered. Or maybe not. He'd been very busy with fending off the male population of Hogwarts who wanted to date him. He probably didn't have time for her...and Remus...well, Buffy wasn't sure what was up with him, but he'd been avoiding everyone - or her, as a matter of fact - as the plague. And Buffy was determined to find out why.

* * *

"Hey, Potter," a fifth year Gryffindor boy walked up to him, and James sighed. If it was another one who wanted to ask him on a date, he would...he would...well, he would do something drastic, that was for sure.

"Yes?" He asked with a forced smile.

"Well, I just...I just wanted to ask you if..."

"...No, I don't want to go on a date with you," James said. "And now sod off before I do something that will get me expelled!"

The boy's eyes widened, and he scurried off. Sirius came up behind, an amused look on his face.

"Oh, Prongs," he said, smirking. "I feel bad for you. But, as a matter of fact, that boy wasn't going to ask you out."

"He wasn't?" James asked dumbly.

"No. Most of the boys in Hogwarts are straight, so why would everyone who comes up to talk with you be on a quest to ask you out?"

"Well, maybe because the last eight have..." James mumbled, but Sirius didn't listen.

"He was wondering when the Quidditch tryouts were being held - he was thinking about trying out for Keeper. He asked me, but since I'm not on the team, I didn't know, and therefore, sent him off to you. Good job, Prongs. You probably scared away a good Keeper candidate." Sirius patted a stunned James on his back, before leaving.

James groaned. This day was only getting worse...

* * *

Remus groaned. This day was only getting worse. He had a detention at eight, and loads of homework, even though the term had just started. The teachers had been going on like crazy about this year being so important since it was their last, and their NEWT year on top of that. He started to read through the first paragraph on the Astronomy essay - Differences between Jupiter and Mars.

_'It probably would have been a lot easier if James hadn't interrupted me, and I could have listened to what the professor said...'_ Remus thought grumpily. The essay wasn't due until next week, but he wanted it over with as fast as possible, so he could focus on the more 'important' homework...say, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

He was interrupted by the portrait hole flying open. Remus sighed. If it was another person who wanted to ask him about the 'triangle-drama', he'd probably stun them or hex them or something...maybe the bat-boogey hex. It was nasty enough. He looked up, and stared into a pair of sparkling blue-green eyes.

"B-Buffy." Remus stammered.

"Hello, Remus," Buffy said cooly. "Can we talk a little? Maybe about why you've been avoiding me?"

Remus blinked. Had he been that obvious?

"I haven't been avoiding you!" Remus protested.

Buffy just raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not!" Remus protested. "Buffy, I'm really not avoiding you. Now, if you excuse me, I have homework to do, so I'll just head up to my dorm and read," Remus said, and got up from his seat, taking his things with him.

Buffy looked after him for a long time.

"No...what gave me that idea?" She mumbled sadly.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Oooh, poor Buffy…and poor James! REVIEW!

* * *


	6. All our love from the marauders

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 6 – All our love – the marauders.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"I don't get him!" Buffy said angrily. She wasn't really angry, only really disappointed. Buffy and Lily was sitting in their dorm, talking. Or, truth to be told, Buffy was talking, and pacing, while Lily was trying to read.

"He's just so...so...so...come on, Lily, help me out!" Buffy said, and moved her eyes to Lily's bed.

"Are you listening to me?"

Lily sighed, and sat up. She was really tired - she had her duties a Head Girl - she'd patrol the halls tonight, sha had lots of homework, and the mystery that was James Potter on her mind. He wasn't the annoying thick-headed prat this year, and it worried her. She thought he must be ill - maybe he'd caught a cold or something. Or maybe, she thought, he'd finally give up his crush on her. Somehow, this didn't make her lighten up as it should have. _'Maybe I'm becoming ill too...'_

"Lily..."

Lily sighed again, and took a brief look at her watch. She had two minutes before she needed to go patrol the halls with James. Then she remembered he had detention (no surprise there), which meant patrolling alone. Lily didn't understand why this made her even more moody than before.

"Look, Buffy, I really don't have time to be talking to you, but I do know that whatever problem Remus has, maybe you should let him sort it out. I'm sure he'll come around."

Buffy snorted, but then sighed half-heartedly.

"I guess. I just wish I knew what was bothering him!"

"I'm sure he'll tell you sooner or later," Lily said, in what she hoped was a reassuring tone.

"But I want it to be now! I hate when he won't talk to me! I thought we'd become good friends - I know I haven't been her for long, but I just can't figure out what I could have done wrong to make him avoid me like this."

"Me neither," Lily said, although she had her suspicions. However, it wasn't her place to tell her - and now, she thought with a sigh - she was really late.

"Look, Buffy, I'm sure it was nothing. Maybe he was just tired - I really need to go now."

"Where?" Buffy sounded surprised, and Lily almost slapped herself for forgetting telling Buffy about her duties as a Head girl.

"Head girl duties - patrolling the halls. I'll see you in the morning - I probably won't be back until late."

Buffy shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll probably be up anyway - I don't need much sleep."

Lily smiled, before leaving. She was sure Buffy would be asleep (not necessarily soundly) when she came back.

* * *

**Much, much later.**

Lily snuck into the dorm she shared with Buffy, and two other roommates, as quietly as she could. Over the five days and four nights she'd lived with Buffy, she'd learned quickly that Buffy was a light sleeper - she woke up at even the slightest sound.

"Welcome back," a voice said quietly, and Lily jumped high.

"Sweet Merlin, Buffy!" Lily breathed, as she clutched her heart. "Don't scare me like that!"

Buffy chuckled.

"I told you I wouldn't sleep."

Lily only shrugged.

"I just thought that was something you made up. Why are you still awake, by the way? I was sure you'd be asleep - things have gone fast this week."

"I couldn't," she whispered, doing her best not to wake up the other two occupants. "I have too much on my mind."

Lily sighed, and sat down on Buffy's bed. She knew she - or Buffy, for that matter - would not get any rest until Buffy got her mind off of Remus.

"Alright. I'll listen."

Buffy sat up, and looked Lily in the eyes.

"How well do you know Remus?"

Lily shrugged.

"I know him well enough."

"Can you tell when he's hiding something?"

Lily bit her lip, and thought about it for awhile. She wasn't sure - Remus was good at keeping secrets, she was sure of it...but she didn't know if he really had any - or she was pretty sure she knew one of them, but she wasn't sure she was right. She had implied some things, but never received any big reaction.

"Not really," Lily said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Not at once - I don't doubt Remus has secrets - but I can't tell what they are, and if someone ever found out, it wouldn't be because of a slip on his side."

"But you do believe he is hiding something?"

"Who isn't?"

Buffy glared. "You know what I mean. Does he hide something that affects me?"

"Obviously, since he's been avoiding you."

Buffy realized it had been a stupid question.

"Sorry. I just...just wish I knew why he's doing it. Did I do something? Is he hiding something from me? That would make me mad? Or because he played with me? Was it all a silly little game for him? To make me like him, and then just...throw me away like an old toy?

Lily was shocked. She hadn't expected this. Buffy was clearly hurt - a lot - by Remus' behavior, and she obviously had no clue as to why, if she thought Remus did it to hurt her.

"Listen, Buffy. Whatever Remus' reasons are, they are not to hurt you, or because he's been playing with you - it's not in his character."

Buffy just shook her head.

"I don't know what to believe...things are just so screwed. So screwed. My whole life was turned up and down when I was thrown into this world, and now I'mall upsetbecause a guy I barely know won't speak to me. IthoughtI was done with guy-problems..." she trailed off."I don't know who's the bigger idiot - me or...well, actually it's just me."

Lily tried to smile at Buffy's attempted joke, but it wasn't even half up her standards.

"Remus will come around. If it's one thing I'm sure of, is that Remus really likes you, and if he avoids you, it's because of a good reason. Maybe he's just afraid of falling head over heels for you, and I'm almost positive it as already happened. Maybe everything will be alright in the morning."

"Yeah...I could hope."

"You better."

* * *

In his own bed, James was twisting and turning. Detention had been bearable, but James couldn't take his thoughts off of the rumors circulating Hogwarts right now- his so called 'gay-ness' among other things.

"Oh, stop the bloody thrashing Prongs!" An annoyed Sirius grunted from his own bed.

"What? Poor Paddy needs his beauty sleep?" James retorted.

"Haha, real funny. You're one to talk. Had any good male shags lately?"

"Shut it," James grunted. "I just hope the rumors will be gone tomorrow."

"I highly doubt it, unless someone gives them something else to talk about."

James suddenly grinned, and stepped over to Padfoot's bed.

"I got an idea...I mean, we aren't the marauders for nothing, are we? And it should put a stop to the rumors that says we've been split up."

Sirius got an evil glint in his eye. "What are you up to?"

James smirked, and walked over to Remus' bed.

"Moony! Get your lazy ass up! We're an hour late for mornings lessons!"

Remus woke up in an instant, wide awake.

"WHAT? I never sleep over, I can't! I..." Then he saw James smirking face, and scowled, before taking a look at his watch on his nightstand.

"02:30! What are you? Out of your bloody mind?"

"I thought you knew that! So...up to some pranking?"

Remus scowled again.

"Fine. Can't go back to sleep anyway. What are we doing it for? Terms barely started, and I thought you said you'd try to act more...mature...this year."

"Too much maturity isn't good for the soul, Moony," James said. "And I think we've all been too moody lately. And I don't want Evans to believe I'm ill or something."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. What are your real reasons?"

"Well...I was hoping to move the attention away from my...ehrm...sexuality, and," he added when he saw Remus and Sirius snicker. "...to put an end to the rumors that the marauders are gone, and that you fancy Buffy, which is true, but not the rumors that she fancies me."

"I do not fancy Buffy!"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself mate," Sirius said, and clapped his shoulder.

"What do you say? Peter's our next victim?"

Sirius moved to the bed was Peter was snoring loudly.

"IT'S DINNER TIME!" He bellowed, and just as Remus, Peter's eyes snapped open, and he sat up within seconds, sniffing in the air.

"Food? Where!"

The others snickered again.

"In the Great Hall. In let's see...five hours," James told him, still smirking. It took awhile for Peter to process what he was saying, but when he did, he scowled.

"Then what did you wake me up for!"

"Well, Pete...we have a prank to plan!"

* * *

Lily walked down to the hall, yawning. Even though they'd talked, Buffy still hadn't managed to sleep, and as a result of that, she hadn't either. She scowled as she saw Buffy didn't look in the least tired - you couldn't see the slightest sign that she hadn't slept. But Lily could see she was far from her usual, happy self, and still troubled with the 'Remus case'.

When she sat down, she grabbed a bread roll, and was just about to take a bite out of it, as suddenly someone stopped her.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you, Lils," a voice said, and she turned around only to meet James' hazel eyes. Lily eyes him suspiciously.

"What did you do?"

Sirius snickered. James had done what he could not to affect Lily with the prank, and therefore, not make her mad, but somehow, that had gone wrong. He should have been less obvious.

"Oh...ehrm...I was at the kitchens last night, and the house elves were drunk...yeah, drunk. Can't handle much butterbeer...not good for them, you know."

Remus rolled his eyes. That was a bad explanation, even from James.

Lily only raised her eyebrows.

"You're saying the house elves were drunk, and therefore could not bake the bread correctly?"

"Ehrm...no...I mean...yes! Yes!"

Lily sighed, and put down her bread, looking over at the other tables. She was sure something would happen...soon. As if someone heard her, there was a sudden noise to her left, and she turned, only to see a first year Gryffindor sprout red and gold horns. In the air a message appeared - 'All our love - the marauders at Hogwarts.' It took two seconds, then the same thing started to happen at the other tables. Each person's horns was displaying the color of their house. Not even the teachers had been left alone. Dumbledore sprouted red and gold horns, as did professor McGonagall. The latter, though, didn't look as amused as professor Dumbledore did, but furious, as she stomped towards the Gryffindor table, red in the face.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew! What is the means of this!"

"We just thought it would be a nice addition to our good looks," James said. Even he sprouted horns, just to show it was just for fun.

"They are pretty, aren't they?" Sirius said. "They go nicely with your red face, professor."

James, Remus and Peter winced at this, and everyone turned their eyes to look between Sirius and McGonagall.

"Detention with Filch tonight, and ten points from each of you for your childish behavior. Twenty from you Black, and fifteen from you, Potter. I expected a lot better from you - you are a head boy, and should set an example for the students!"

James had a reply ready, but swallowed it. He didn't think it was very smart to utter right now.

"My office. Now." McGonagall said between gritted teeth. The marauders shrugged at each other, and got up from the table, arm in arm, to show they were still a team.

When they got inside, they were all surprised by what McGonagall said.

"I am quite surprised by all of you," she said. "Although the prank was clever, and amusing, it wasn't up to normal marauders standards."

"It wasn't meant to be, professor," Remus said earnestly. "We just wanted to...make sure some rumors died out."

"And what would these rumors be?" McGonagall said slowly, although she knew already.

"That the marauders are no more," James replied. "And we also hoped to move the attention away from...other...wrongly...things." He finished lamely, and McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your, say, sexuality, would it, Potter?" James blushed.

"Well...yeah."

"I see...Potter, even though I am not the slightest impressed by your behavior, I won't punish you more than I already have. Rumors could do a lot of damage, and even if the way you tried - or did - put stop on it, I do wish you would have done something less..."

"Colorful?" Remus added helpfully. There was a flicker of a smile on McGonagall's stern face.

"Yes."

"Well, we could make the Slytherins dance hula-hula next time. Less color, more movement," Sirius said and shrugged.

McGonagall glared. "You wouldn't."

Sirius just smiled innocently, and McGonagall sighed.

"You can go. However, I do wish to speak with Mr. Lupin. You can go back to the Great Hall." The three boys left, wondering what McGonagall wanted to speak to Remus about.

"I suppose these...horns...will wear of after awhile?"

Remus nodded. "In an hour."

"Good, good...however, that was not what I wanted to speak to you about. How are things between you and Miss Summers?"

"Excuse me?" Remus was startled. He hadn't suspected anyone would notice - at least not the teachers, and least of all McGonagall. She smiled wryly.

"You seemed to get along very well the first few days she was here - better than the most. And when you suddenly stopped talking to each other - yes, I've noticed. And then we have our dear Astronomy professor's comment on your little display in class with James. It wasn't that hard to put the pieces together. What happened in Diagon Alley, Mr. Lupin?"

"What? N-nothing." Remus stammered. "What makes you think anything happened?"

McGonagall regarded him closely.

"As you know, I'm aware of your...condition, and I'm sure you know that shutting your friends out is rarely the best suggestion."

"In this case it is. She wouldn't understand."

"Try her. She might surprise you."

"I'd rather not."

McGonagall sighed.

"I understand. However, I do wish you would speak to her again. If you want Miss Summersto avoid asking questions, or finding out, waking her suspicions is not the best way of doing it. She clearly isn't stupid."

"I know."

"Very well," McGonagall rose up. "I hope things work out for you, Mr. Lupin. I would be sad to see a promising friendship being thrown away just because of some - unfortunate - circumstances."

"I understand. Thank you, professor."

"Your welcome. Oh, by the way, Mr. Lupin." Remus turned back.

"It wouldn't hurt to use that horn-charm once more - next Quidditch game, perhaps?"

Remus grinned.

* * *

"Hey, Buffy." Remus walked up to her, looking slightly nervous.

"Remus." Buffy looked surprised- she hadn't expected him to talk to her, even less to approach her again. Maybe Lily was right.

"Umm...I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my behavior. I shouldn't have avoided you."

"No, you shouldn't have."

Remus grinned sheepishly. "Think you can forgive me?"

Buffy did her best not to smile.

"Yes, I think I can."

"Good." Remus looked relieved.

"But...I want an explanation. Why were you avoiding me?"

Remus gulped. Did she have to ask that?

"I-I was just...I've been having some...ehrm...problems, but it's personal, and I rather not talk about it."

Buffy nodded.

"Okay...but...if you need...you know...to talk...you know were to find me."

Remus smiled slightly at this.

"Thanks."

Buffy bit her lip (a habit she'd picked up from Lily, during the few days she'd been in the castle). She could tell Remus didn't want to talk about it further, and as long he hung out with her again, she could deal. She knew from her own experience that some secrets are best left alone. She herself had her fair share of them - her past with Angel for example, and she had to deal withthat on her own, before being able to talk abou it, so she was sure Remus would come to her when he was ready. However, it was one thing she needed to know.

"Was it something I did? Said? Did I offend you somehow?"

Remus looked uncomfortable.

"Can we just forget the whole thing? It was stupid - I was stupid."

"You didn't answer my question," Buffy said. She didn't wish to start something that could lead to his avoidance again, but she needed to know.

Remus seemed to think for a long time, before finally answered.

"You didn't...offend me."

"But it was something I said?"

Remus just looked at her slowly, but without meeting her eyes.

"I've got to go - I got classes to attend to, you know. Potions waiting."

And with that, he walked away. Buffy knew he hadn't answered the question, but she'd leave it...for now. She was only glad Remus was talking to her, and if he felt he couldn't tell her the truth, she wouldn't push him. His friendship meant too much for that. However, this didn't keep her from wondering.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yay! Remus and Buffy are on speaking terms! Hope you liked! REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	7. The girl and the wolf

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 7 – The girl and the wolf.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

James sat down by the lake, playing with the snitch, thinkingto himself. It had been almost two weeks now since the blonde Slayer had - literally - fallen into their lives, and she had already become a great friend and ally. Buffy had not gone to any lessons yet, but she gotten private lessons from Lily, whom she had become good friends with, and James knew Buffy put in a good word for him, whenever she got the chance. Lily wasn't so irritated with James anymore, and sometimes she even gave him a smile or two. 

'...It can't be only because I don't hex Snivellus in the corridors anymore...' he thought, before making his way over to the Quidditch pitch, where tryouts for the Gryffindor team were to be held.

* * *

Sirius, Peter, Buffy, Lily and Remus sat by the Quidditch pitch, talking quietly, as they watched the tryouts.

"So...the big ball, it's called the...waffle?" Buffy asked, and the others grinned.

"It's 'Quaffle'," Remus corrected, "but don't worry- I say 'waffle' sometimes too." He gave Buffy a tired smile (day before full moon), and Sirius snorted.

Both he and James knew about the werewolf's crush on Buffy- it was hard not to notice. The only one who remained clueless was Peter, who never knew what was going on. They were also pretty sure that Buffy didn't know it either,or if she did, she ignored it.But Remus still didn't trust Buffy with his secret, especially not after their visit to Diagon Alley. Although he had finally stopped moping around and now hung out with Buffy again, things were still a bit strained between them from time to time.

Sirius smirked to himself at the next memory - James' "gay-ness". That had been funny (although James hadn't thought so). It had also taken a bit of time for the rumors to calm down a bit - but everything seemed to be back to normal - well, to as normal things could be in a magical school, anyway. Sirius' thoughts were interrupted by Buffy, who cheered when James scored a goal on the poor bloke who tried out for the Keeper position. The boy blushed furiously, as he was feeling very embarrassed.

"Umm, Buffy," Lily said, "you know you're not supposed to cheer when James scores - after all, it's a Keeper we need, so if he scores, it's a bad thing."

"Oh. Right. I knew that," Buffy said, and the others snickered.

* * *

It had been an entire summer plus a few days since Buffy had disappeared. Willow sighed, and stared out the window, watching the gray clouds forming in the sky.

_'Goes in tone with my mood...'_ She thought miserably.

Nothing had been the same since Buffy had left town. Joyce had been really down, andmad at herselffor kicking her out, although she alsoblamed Giles,and the Scoobies spent more and more time at her house, and with her, to keep her company.

Things were almost back to what things were before Buffy came to Sunnydale, but it felt weird - wrong. And so many things were different, since they were no longer ignorant to the evilness and weird happenings in Sunnydale. Oz, Xander, Cordelia and herself were doing their best to keep the death rate and the Forces of Darkness down - they weren't exactly great at it.

Willow sighed. She missed Buffy...a lot. She missed having a girl to talk to. Cordelia was out of the question, and so was Xander. No matter how much of a good friend he was, he wasn't a girl...he wasn't Buffy. She couldn't understand why she had just taken off like that - she must have defeated Angelus, and she understood that she might have needed a little space after that. But to disappeare completely - it wasn't right. Friends didn't do that. She could at least have left a message...

She sighed, and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Giles. It's me."

"Oh, Willow. Hi."

"Anything new? Any clue on where Buffy is"

"No...since that last lead about a slayer in France, which proved to false, there has been no sign of anyone who could be our Buffy."

"But you'll keep looking?"

"Of course."

"Okay...well...bye."

She hung up.

"Crap."

* * *

That night, Buffy was out patrolling in the forest. She wore black leather pants and a top in the same color. Suddenly, her spider-sense started tingling.

_'Why does it feel like I'm being followed...?'_ Then she smiled. Dumbledore's words dawned upon her:_"...if 'the marauders' happen to come with you in secret, possibly under an invisibility cloak, I don't think you should drive them away."_

She stopped and turned around.

"Okay guys, I know you're there - show yourselves."

For a moment nothing happened, but suddenly there was a movement at Buffy's left side, when James took of his invisibility cloak, revealing him and Sirius from under it.

Buffy couldn't help but be disappointed that Remus wasn't with them.

"How did you know we were here?" James asked, and Buffy grinned.

"Slayer-sense...where's Moony- And Wormtail?" she hastily added, when she saw Sirius and James give each other conspiratorially grins.

"Sleeping, I guess. Peter was snoring like a madman when we left," Sirius said.

"And Remus...?"

James gave Sirius a look. They had been on their way to the Shrieking Shack to keep Remus company during his wolfness, but on their way they had spotted Buffy, and had decided to follow her instead.

"Sleeping too," he finally said. He hated lying to Buffy, and thought that she deserved to know the truth, but it wasn't their secret to tell- and they didn't know how she would react. Badly, if Remus were right. Her reaction in Diagon Alley had left a lot to be desired.

Buffy looked suspicious for a moment, but decided to let it pass, and believe them.

"Right..."

"So, what are you doing here?" Sirius said, switching subject, "after all, the Forest is forbidden."

"Not for me it isn't. DD gave me permission to patrol here."

James and Sirius grinned when they heard Buffy's name on the headmaster.

"Why do you call Professor Dumbledore 'DD?'"

Buffy mumbled something.

"I didn't hear you," Sirius said with a teasing grin.

"I said that I always forget his name, okay, I suck at names! You all have such weird names, I can't remember them all!" Buffy said.

"Besides, I think it's cute!" She then added, trying to cover up for her embarrassment...and to make James and Sirius stop their snickering, This, however, only made it worse.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Buffy retorted. "After all, the Forest is, as you said, forbidden." This shut them up.

"You looked really hot in your leather pants," Sirius finally quipped. Buffy rolled her eyes but smiled. She knew Sirius wasn't serious with his flirting- he saw her only as a very good friend, almost like a sister. Little did she know the reason for his affection was because it drove Remus crazy with jealousy, and it amused Sirius to no end.

"DUCK!" Buffy suddenly screamed, and James and Sirius gave her confused looks, until they were thrown to the ground. When they looked up, Buffy was fighting a vampire.

"That'll put marzipan in your pie plate, bingo!" She quipped after she'd staked him. Then, she turned to James and Sirius who still were laying on the dirty ground, and smirked.

"I told you to duck. You okay?" She asked Sirius and James before helping them up.

They nodded enthusiastically.

"Wicked!" James exclaimed, and Sirius agreed.

"Can you do it again?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You better get back to the castle."

"Fine." Sirius said grumpily. "See you tomorrow." They disappeared under the cloak once again, but they didn't turn back to the castle. Instead, they made their way over to the Shrieking Shack, to let Moony out, and then have some fun in the Forest.

* * *

Buffy was disappointed. The night hadn't been full of evil vampires. In fact, there had been none except the one three hours ago...but maybe she would have better luck if she kept patrolling a little longer. She almost laughed out loud. Most people would try to stay away from vampires- she was talking about bad luck when she couldn't find any. But then most people were not the Slayer... Buffy breathed in the cold night air around her, and looked up at the bright full moon. She'd always loved the stars and the full moon. The stars could always make her feel better- make her feel comfortable, and entranced somehow. The full moon...it was just magical. It looked so...mystical, and beautiful.

_Wonder if it's full moon in my world too...?'_ Buffy thought. If it was, Oz qould probably be locked up in the Sunnydale library right now...if it wasn't still summer, of course, which she doubted.She sighed, as she remembered her friends, andthe last time she'd seen Angel...with her sword in his chest... She hastily shrugged that picture away.

_'Remember the past, but don't dwell on it,'_ she remember herself. _'Livein the now, andembracethe future...'_ She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around her. The leaves and the grass rustled slowly in the wind, and in the distance, she could hear a dog. She could hear a heavy breathing, and someone moving forwards towards her...her eyes snapped open, and she looked around._'I can't believe I let my guard down...'_ She lifted her stake, preparing herself for a vamp jumping out from somewhere around her. She was standing in a clearing, her back exposed. She swore to herself. She hoped it wasn't more than one... Suddenly, a huge shadow jumped out from nowhere. Buffy's eyes widened- that wasn't a vampire! She hastily backed a step, threw away her stake, and picked up a dagger.

'_What the hell...?'_ Buffy thought. She stared into big amber eyes, and long, white teeth. It growled low in its throat.

Buffy backed another step, so it was exposed to the moonlight. Buffy could now see it clearly. It was an animal - a wolf. Its teeth were shining in the light, and for the first time, Buffy saw how sharp they were. They could easily cut through flesh and bone, she was sure of it. The wolf's fur was shining in the light too- it had a light-brown, almost a golden color, and Buffy couldn't help but think the wolf was beautiful, even though it was bleeding from its front legs.

Suddenly, something in Buffy's mind clicked. Full moon. Wolf. Werewolf. She was facing a werewolf.

_'Oh, crap...'_ Buffy thought. The wolf had stopped growling, and it was watching her intensely.

_'What am I gonna do? Think, Buffy think!'_ Alright...a werewolf- was human. She couldn't harm it. But she couldn't turn her back to it either - then she would be dead, surely, or worse - bitten. She knew this from her experience with Oz, that while in wolf-form, nothing of his human side existed. Unless it was different in this dimension, but she didn't dare take the risk. She could wrestle with it - but Buffy knew she couldn't hold out 'til sunrise.

"Where is a tranquilizer gun when you need it?" She muttered. "Good doggie..." She whispered, and backed another step, her eyes never leaving the wolf's. She held out her hand with the dagger, showing the wolf she wasn't going to hurt him with it. Then, she bent down. Slowly. Her eyes were starting to tear up, as she was still in her little staring contest with the wolf. She laid the dagger at the ground, and stood up.

_'I could always climb a tree.'_ Buffy almost laughed out loud at this. Yeah, right. She would get halfway, then the wolf would be tearing her legs- human or not, right now, it had no human emotions- no human intentions. It would kill.

_'Okay. One option left. Stand in this position until the sun rises. No worries. I just can't blink. Don't blink...don't blink.' She blinked._

Buffy couldn't believe it. The wolf hadn't moved...in fact, she was sure it had blinked too.

She took the chance. She blinked again. The wolf blinked back._'Okay...not what I expected...maybe they are more human here after all...' _Buffy thought slowly.She started to wait.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost him!" James said. He and Sirius were sitting in another clearing. They had been looking for Remus for over two and a half hours now. The night hadn't really gone as they'd planned. As soon as they'd let Moony out of the shack, he'd run away, out of their sight, and they hadn't seen him since. They had called, screamed, howled, barked...and still no sign.

"Face it, Prongs," Sirius said tiredly. "He's probably laying somewhere, sleeping peacefully. No worries."

"No worries?" James hissed. "No worries? Padfoot, we have a werewolf on the loose!"

"Well, it's not like he can harm anyone! No one's out in the Forest at night- it's forbidden!"

"We are," James reminded him.

"But we've never been one to follow rules, right? And it's not like Moony's a danger to us anyway- we're his pack!"

James sighed.

"I still don't like it...he's our responsibility. Remus is only letting us take him out in the night in our Animagus forms because he counts on the fact that we can keep him in check! In other words - NOT LOSE HIM!"

"Oh, come one! There's no one here for him to hurt."

"I guess..." James slumped down against a tree, defeated. Then, suddenly, he flew up.

"Whazzematter, Prongs?" Sirius yawned. "Do you have a fire in your butt?" He chuckled.

James wasn't listening. He'd already stomped away, and Sirius had to hurry to catch up.

"What is it?" Sirius said, annoyed.

"There is someone for him to hurt." James said.

"Who?"

"Buffy."

It took awhile for comprehension to set in, but when it did...

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Moony was standing in the clearing, watching the girl with curiosity. A part of him wanted to slit the girls' throat, but another...it didn't want to hurt her. She was beautiful, and somehow, Moony felt connected to her. The sides fought with each other for awhile, and during the time, he stared into the girls' eyes. They had ablue-green color, and the moon was being in them. He tried to smell fear, but found none. Only power, curiosity, and...pity? No, that wasn't right - it was compassion. This girl knew how it was to live in he dark, alone. Be something you had no control over.

He watched her, as she put something down on the ground - something sharp, and shiny. Moony didn't like it, and he was glad it was not in the girls' hand anymore. She stood up again, watching him. The girl and the wolf were staring at each other, challenging the other to look down first. Suddenly, the girl blinked. Moony blinked back. This time, the girl had surprise written all over her face. She blinked again, and Moony blinked back. She obviously wanted to play a game. Moony could do that - it seemed fun. They blinked at another a few more times, then, the girl sat down against a tree.

_'She must be tired...'_ Moony thought, and crooked his head, before laying down on his paws, yawning. He was tired too - he felt it now. Moony closed his eyes...

* * *

Buffy woke up with a jerk. She hastily looked over to the sleeping form of the wolf, and then at the sky. The sun would rise any minute now.

She stood up, and started to leave. It wasn't her business to find out who the wolf was. It must be a student, that much she understood- but then Dumbledore must know, which meant he couldn't be a danger. The first thing she'd do when she got back to the castle was to talk to the Headmaster.

* * *

The sun started to rise, and the wolf started to change. Where its back had been, a normal human back grew forth, and its paws turned into arms and legs. The ears disappeared, and revealed a head and light-brown hair.

Remus slowly opened his eyes, and sat up with a moan. It hurt everywhere.

"Morning, Remus," said a quiet voice.

"James." Remus said, and sat up. Then he noticed he wasn't in the shack.

"Where am I?"

"The Forbidden Forest. Here." He threw over some clothes.

"Why am I not in the shack?"

"We let you out...and we kind of lost you..."

"...WHAT?"

"Sorry...we would have been there directly after moon rose, but we met Buffy and forgot the time. When we got to the shack you were completely wild and you'd hurt yourself pretty bad. We had no chance to catch up."

"Oh shit...I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

James shook his head. "Nope. When we got here, you were laying down, sleeping. We were just going to get you, and lead you back to the shack, when we saw Buffy..."

"WHAT! BUFFY WAS HERE?"

James smirked. "Yes. She was sleeping too."

"And you're sure she wasn't dead? What if I killed her? What if...?" Remus started to look around, looking for any signs of struggle. However, the only thing visible was the scratches and deep wounds on his arms.

James smirked.

"Take it easy, nothing happened. Anyway, we didn't dare come in here and wake her. It would raise too many questions you wouldn't want to answer. However, when she woke up and left..."

"Alright, alright, I get it - she wasn't hurt."

James was quiet while Remus dressed.

"You know, she didn't seem the slightest bit afraid of you." He suddenly said, and Remus scowled.

"Let it go, Prongs."

"But..."

"I said: Let. It. Go."

James sighed.

"Fine. Come on, we need to get you to the hospital wing."

* * *

"Professor DD?"

"Oh, Miss Summers. What a pleasure to have you here!"

"I'm not gonna stay long. I was just wondering...is a student at this school a werewolf?"

Dumbledore was quiet for awhile.

"What makes you think that, Miss Summers?"

"I kinda stumbled upon one last night in the forest."

"In the forest?" Dumbledore sounded surprised.

"So it's true? You do have a werewolf?"

Dumbledore nodded absently.

"He is supposed to be locked up..."

"Oh. I guess he got loose." Buffy shrugged.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I will deal with this immediately, Miss Summers. It seems the place we've chosen isn't as secure as we thought. Say, are you hurt?"

"Nope. We had some kind of staring contest, and then I fell asleep. He seemed harmless, really. Not at all like the one I've met before in Sunnydale..." Buffy said, lost in thought.

"You fell asleep? In front of a werewolf?"

Dumbledore sounded very curious now.

"Uh-hu. And when I woke up, he was also asleep, so I left and came here."

"Well, this is truly unheard of," Dumbledore said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"What is?" Buffy said, curiosity getting the best of her.

"A werewolf who finds its mate!"

* * *

**  
A/N:** Tadaa! How do you like? Buffy's had her first meeting with Moony! REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	8. I'm a werewolf, can we date?

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 8 – I'm a werewolf, can we date?

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"Huh?"

Buffy stared at Dumbledore like he'd grown an extra head.

"What do you mean?"

"A werewolf mates for life, Buffy, and when a werewolf finds its chosen mate, he cannot harm her, or him. It's like a hidden desire to protect the person, and the wolf does not want to hurt the person in question."

"So you're saying the werewolf, whoever that is, has found its mate? And I'm it? Are we like...meant to be? Written in the stars, that kind of thing?"

_'Huh. And here I thought Angel was my soulmate...but then again, maybe it wasn't meant to be...and it's not like I'll ever get a chance to find out...'_ she thought sadly.

"Well, yes, you are the mate of the werewolf. With other words, the wolf's chosen. But if you feel the same, that is another question."

"Oh, good..." Buffy muttered. She wouldn't be forced to be dating/seeing/marrying this other werewolf. She could still choose, and wouldn't fall head over heels for a person she didn't know because it was written in the stars. She could still date Remus...she smiled. During her 'visit' here, she found she was slowly getting used to the idea of this new dimension-thingy, and was dead serious on making the best of the situation, and move on with her life, without her past hunting her. And she was fairly sure she was falling for the handsome Gryffindor, so why fight it?

* * *

Buffy went down to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, looking around.

_'Who could it be...? Who's the werewolf...?'_ She felt anxious, and frightened. What if the werewolf in question became possessive? No matter if she liked him back or not?

She wished she'd asked Dumbledore more questions...

_'I'm going to look it up in the library...'_

She almost snorted out loud. She, Buffy Summers, wanted to go to a library to research...voluntarily.

She sat down beside Lily, and started to look for Remus instead. Breakfast was almost over, and he still hadn't shown. She sighed and turned to Lily.

"Do you know were Remus is?"

Lily opened her mouth to answer, but before she was able to, the doors swung open, and revealed a tired-looking Remus. He smiled, and went over to them.

"Morning..."

"Hey...slept alright?"

Remus snorted.

"Yeah, right..." He sat down heavily, and Buffy looked at him worriedly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired." Remus managed to give Buffy a small grin, but Buffy looked skeptical.

"You sure? 'Cause you look like h...oh God, Remus! What did you do!" Buffy exclaimed when she spotted the bandages on Remus' arms. He hastily tried to hide them under the table, but Buffy grabbed them carefully, looking at them with a worried face. Around them, the rest of the students looked at them curiously.

"What happened!"

Remus felt how his face started to take on a bright tone of red, and he hastily hid his arms behind his back.

"Just an accident," he tried, hoping Buffy wouldn't put two and two together...

"An accident?" Buffy looked closer, and saw that some blood had started to show through the bandages.

"You really should get these changed."

Remus looked at his bandages and groaned.

"Not again...Madame Pomfrey has already switched them twice this morning..."

He started to leave.

"Hey! What about breakfast?" Buffy asked.

"Not hungry."

Buffy frowned and turnedat Lily.

"Is it just me, or is Remus hiding something?"

Lily shrugged.

"I'm sure it's nothing. He probably got hurt during one of the marauders pranks or something. Don't worry." Buffy looked at the redhead for a long time. Lily refused to meet her eyes, and this only made Buffy's suspicion grow. Something was bugging her in the back of her mind, but she couldn't figure out exactly what. She finally sighed, and turned back to her food.

* * *

After several failed tries to forget the thought of Remus, Buffy finally got up, and hurried out of the Great Hall, hoping to spot him, so she could talk to him. After a short while, she spotted the marauders, walking with Remus towards the hospital wing.

"You know, Moony," she heard James say, as she his behind the closest corner. She had to use every ounce of her Slayer hearing to catch what they were saying - she couldn't get any closer without being noticed - and the marauders moved farther away from her every step they took.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself like that."

Buffy almost gasped. Remus had done this to himself? Why?

"It's not like I can help it..." Remus said, grumpily.

What did he mean?

"Sorry, Moony. We should have been there, but we saw Buffy, and decided to follow her - she staked a vampire, it was wicked cool!" Sirius said, "It was like 'hit, bang, boom, and DUST!"

If the situation hadn't been so serious (no pun intended), Buffy would have laughed at Sirius amazement.

"It's fine...I wish I'd been there..." Remus said miserably, and Sirius and James grinned.

This time, Buffy really had to work to hear anything at all.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get to see some Buffy in action - probably closer than we did..."

Remus didn't seem to notice the double meaning of the sentence - instead he sighed.

"Look, Moony," James said. "Maybe you should justtell her the truth."

Remus looked at him like he was crazy.

"The truth? Yeah, what a great idea: 'Hey, Buffy, I'm a werewolf, can we date?" Remus said, ironically. "Yeah, I'm sure that will work out just fine..."

Buffy frowned. Wear-what? She sighed- not even her Slayer hearing seemed to be enough to catch what they said. But she had a rising suspicion that she knew what.

"What was that?" Remus asked, and Buffy snuck closer into the shadows. She didn't want them to find her here - it would be embarrassing. It didn't even hit her that Remus had heard her sigh- while Buffy had trouble hearing what they were talking about. If it had, Buffy would've found it strange- how could Remus have better hearing than hers?

"What was what?" Sirius asked, and looked around. "Did you hear something?"

"I'm sure he was just imagining things..." Peter piped up, and James glared at the rat. If Remus said he heard something, then he heard something.

"Let's go..." Remus said nervously - if someone had heard them...

"It was probably just the wind," Sirius tried to assure him, although he was worried too. What if one of the Slytherins...?

"Yeah..." Remus said slowly, but he didn't look convinced.

* * *

"Oh, you poor dear," Madame Pomfrey said when Remus came in, and James and Sirius grinned, while Remus looked embarrassed. It was obvious to the marauders that if Lily Evans was the "Teacher's pet," then Remus was the "Nurse's pet".

"Did you have a rough night?" She asked, as she magically summoned some new bandages from a box in the corner. She frowned in worry - Remus seemed to have lost a lot of blood this time - he was paler than usual, and bled more than usual. Almost as bad as he had when he had first come to Hogwarts.

James and Sirius gave each other guilty looks- if they hadn't been busy "watching some Buffy-in-action", they would have been with Remus when the transformation started - and then he wouldn't have hurt himself, they thought. However, Remus caught their looks, and frowned, then shook his head, as a sign on that he didn't blame them - if he had been one of them, he would've rather watched Buffy too. This didn't help - they still looked guilty.

"It is too bad your transformations are so hard...poor child..." Madame muttered, as she muttered a charm over Remus wounds, and bandaged them again.

"What happened last night? You haven't looked this bad since..." She sighed, and shook her head. "Here, drink this. It's a blood clottingpotion - it should stop the bleeding," she said, and gave Remus a clear, green liquid from a bottle. Sirius wrinkled his nose - it looked disgusting. Remus however, swallowed it without a second thought - he was obviously used to it.

"It's too bad they haven't invented some kind of potion thatreduces the pain during transformations..." Madame Pomfrey said. "It would be so much more useful than that new one against warts - we already have loads of those."

Sirius grinned, but Remus snorted.

"It will never happen," he said. "Who would work for helping a werewolf?"

Madame Pomfrey scowled.

"Don't be so negative, Remus. Try to see things from the bright side. Now, I want you to go early to rest today, and don't exhaust yourself."

"Yes, Poppy," Remus mumbled with a small smile playing on his lips.

"There, you're free to go. And remember - rest! You will go directly to sleep, I don't care if it's barely been breakfast. No lessons, no reading - I mean it, Remus - NO reading!" Madame Pomfrey said when she saw Remus' starting protest.

"But...you've never stopped me from reading before!"

"But you have not looked this bad in a long time! And you're bleeding awfully. You need your rest. Poor child...it's too bad..."

Remus, James and Sirius rolled their eyes.

* * *

Buffy was sitting in Gryffindor common-room. She was pretty sure she knew what was going on...or partly, anyway. Last night, she'd met a werewolf. And he was her mate. Last night she'd seen the marauders in the woods, claiming they'd seen her, and wanted to see her slay. The werewolf had been bleeding from its front legs. Remus had been bleeding from his arms this morning. The marauders had been talking about how Remus had hurt himself, but couldn't help it. Remus had been saying he was a 'wear'-something. Buffy wasn't an idiot - she was pretty sure she knew now. She sighed. There was only one way to find out if she was right...

* * *

The portrait hole flew open, and the marauders entered. Buffy rose from her chair. 

"Hi guys. Umm...can I talk to Remus for a sec? Alone?" She added, and the marauders gave each other a look. What was going on? She couldn't know...could she?

"Sure. Come on, let's go," James said, and started to leave for his dorm, Sirius and Peter following. Remus looked really nervous now, and gave Buffy a worried look.

"Sit," Buffy said sternly. Remus obeyed.

"Now, I would like to know what the HELL is going ON?" Buffy raised her voice, and Remus looked really shocked.

"I...I...don't understand..." he finally stammered.

"You don't understand? Well, let me spell it out for you: You've been lying to me, right?"

"What...? No!"

"No? NO?" Buffy almost shrieked now, and the other students in the common room hastily gathered their things together and left. They had a feeling this was a private conversation.

"Buffy, I..."

Buffy looked him straight in his amber eyes, this time, she didn't drown in them, since Remus looked terrified, and not mysterious slash hot slash Godlike slash sexy.

"Look me in the eyes, Moony, and tell me the truth: Do you trust me?"

There was a brief pause, and then...

"...Yes!"

"Then why the HELL have you been lying to me! Tell me the truth for once! Are. You. A. Werewolf?

Remus sat quiet, looking down on his feet. So someone had been listening.

That was answer enough for Buffy. She sighed.

"I can't believe it! You didn't think that would be important to tell me!"

"I...I..."

"You WHAT!"

"I was afraid!" Remus suddenly found himself standing up. "Afraid of what you would think of me!"

"What I would...?" Buffy looked confused, until she understood.

"Oh...you thought that I would..."

Remus looked down on his feet again, ashamed, before speaking up, slowly.

"You have to understand, Buffy, that almost everyone is afraid of werewolves and don't understand they're human beings. They think they're evil beasts, and a lot of people take pleasure in hunting them down, and kill them. And your reaction at Ollivander's...well, you didn't seem to like them very much, and I didn't think I could trust you. You have to understand that being a werewolf isn't something to brag about."

Suddenly Buffy saw everything in a new light. It wasn't about trust; it was about how she would react. Of course Remus was afraid that she would shun him away - a lot of people probably did. Buffy smiled sadly, and gave the werewolf a hug. He looked startled for a moment, before lending into her embrace.

"Don't ever, ever believe that I would hate you, Moony," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Don't ever do that. You are a beautiful person, and you would never harm anyone. Everyone who knows you knows that. Sure, maybe in your wolf-form, but that's judt one day out of the month - or is it three?"

Remus shook his head numbly.

"Why would you think it would be three?"

"Oh, let's just say I've had experience with werewolves before," Buffy said. "In Sunnydale, I had this friend who was a werewolf, and he transformed three days out of the month - the day before, during and after the full-moon."

Remus looked horrified at hearing this, so Buffy smiled.

"Don't worry - I don't think it hurt - it didn't seem like it. Maybe it's just one of the things that differs my world from yours." She gave him a peek on the cheek, before starting to leave. Remus flushed.

"I have to go, Lily's waiting in the library." Halfway out of the portrait hole, though, Buffy turned around with a stern look, reminding himof Professor McGonagall.

"But don't you ever keep something like that from me again! I'm sneaky, I'll find out somehow..." She winked, then she looked thoughtful.

"The hair in my wand...it's yours." It wasn't a question.

Remus flushed again, and that was answer enough. Buffy grinned.

"Nice to know."

After Buffy'd left, Remus looked after her in wonder, touching the spot on the cheek were Buffy had kissed him. He smiled.

* * *

Buffy smiled. Remus was her mate...

_'What was I worried about?'_ She thought, and her smile grew to a full-fledged grin.

_'Oh, yeah...he loves me...'_

* * *

**  
A/N:** Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think ands REVIEW! -Make puppy-dog-eyes- 

Ida

**

* * *

**


	9. Why not with me?

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 9 – Why not with me?

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

When Remus walked into the dorm he shared with the other marauders, they got up and faced him worriedly.

"What did she say?"

"Is she mad of something?"

"Is she leaving?"

"Are you dating?"

The last comment came from James, who saw Remus being unable to hide his grin.

Remus shook his head.

"Something, she was, no and definitely no!" Remus answered.

"Well, tell us!" Sirius said. "You're our best friend, tell us!"

Remus gave him a thoughtful look, teasing him.

"You know, Sirius, I never really punished you for that argument we had when Buffy first came here...in fact, we never even finished. Maybe I shouldn't let you know anything!"

Sirius swallowed. '_I knew teasing him was a bad idea...'_

"Well," he tried, "Prongs will tell me everything later anyway...right? Prongs?"

James grinned. For a moment he played with the thought to not let Sirius in, but decided it would be too cruel.

"Count on it," he promised, but when Sirius sighed with happiness, he added:

"But I would watch out for things in your bed from now on...you'll never know what you can find..." All the color left Sirius' face, and Peter and Remus snickered.

'I knew teasing Remus was a really, really bad idea...'

When the marauders went to bed that night, they had tons fun watching Sirius check his bed before lying down.

* * *

"Lily...," Buffy asked. The girls had been awake long after their roommates; Sandra Blake and Zanna Blake had gone to sleep. (They were twins) Since there had been an extra bed in their dorm, Buffy had been able to move in with them.

"Mmhm...?"

Buffy was quiet for a long time, thinking about how she would formulate the question without revealing Remus' condition.

"What do you think about werewolves?"

Lily turned to look at her.

"I have nothing against Remus or any other werewolves- they're people just like us, they've just been more unlucky."

Buffy looked so shocked, so Lily had to giggle.

"Yes, I knew. I've known ever since we studied them in our third year. No one knows that I know though - except maybe Dumbledore. I think he knows almost everything that's going on in this school."

Buffy nodded. It made sense. Professor Bubblegum seemed to know a lot.

"Have you told Remus you know?"

Lily shook her head.

"Not exactly. But I think he knows that I know though. I've been giving him some hints...and I'm not sure, but I think the others might be Animagi..."

"Ani-what?"

Lily grinned.

"Animagi. They are witches and wizards who can turn themselves into an animal."

"Oh. So the guys are this ani-thingy?"

Lily nodded.

"I think so anyway. I stumbled upon them once in the library, reading about the spell...not sure if they've managed to pull it off, though. I guess it's because they wanted to be able to keep Remus company during his transformations - a werewolfis only dangerous to humans."

Buffy stared at Lily in awe. '_She really is smart...and that explains why James and Sirius could be in the Forest to keep Remus company...'_

"It's very advanced magic. I'm actually impressed, if they managed to do it...You're not even allowed to try until you're eighteen, so if they did pull it off, that's less impressive. It's very dangerous, and very hard. There aren't many wizards or witches who have power enough to pull it off. They could have ended up half-cat, half-human for example. It's really tricky if you don't know for sure what you're supposed to do. I wish I knew what kind of animals they were...well, if they've done it, of course. But knowing the marauders, it would be just like them totry a thing like that." Lily sighed, and Buffy thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe we can..."

"What do you mean?" Lily frowned. "You can't really see on a person what kind of animal you turn into. Well, I guess some of their personality resembles the Animagus, but that's not enough to go on. Every person has so many different traits and personalities hidden inside, it's impossible to figure out which one resembles the animal."

"Well...what about nicknames?" Buffy said. Lily stared at her for awhile, until she understood what she meant. She sniggered.

"Right...I should have thought of that. Kind of stupid, really, to name themselves after their Animagus-form. I mean, for being so afraid of people finding them out, isn't it really stupid to leave an open clue like that?"

They both laughed.

"Anyway...well, Moony is Remus - the werewolf. Easy enough. Peter...Wormtail."

"A worm?" Lily suggested.

"Eew," Buffy said. "Nah. I can't believe he would be a worm. It's too easy. I think we have to include the tail...maybe something with a tail that looks like a worm?"

Lily nodded in agreement.

"That's probaply right. A lizard?"

They both shuddered at the thought of a big, green lizard crawling around the castle and in their beds.

"I hope not!"

Lily thought a bit more.

"I got it! A rat!"

"Of course!" Buffy agreed. "It suits him perfectly. Small, shy..." (She was going to add 'cowardly, ugly, and mainly creepy in a rat-ty way', but she didn't think Lily would be too pleased with her if she did)

"Alright...Sirius. Padfoot. Something with padded feet?"

"Or paws..." Buffy said. "Maybe he's a bear? Or a dog?"

"A dog...yeah, I'm sure you're right! I could swear he's a big and black one."

The girls snickered again.

"That only leaves James 'The bloody prat' Potter," Lily said, and Buffy covered her mouth with her hands to hide her laughter.

"You don't mean that!"

"Oh, yes I do!" Silence. "Sometimes." Silence. "Not so often as usual." Silence. "But he is, now and then."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Alright. James- Prongs. Something with antlers?"

"A deer?" Lily suggested sweetly, and Buffy burst out into peels of laughter.

"I'm sure he would be delighted to hear that! 'Oh, James!" She said in a dramatic voice.

"'I am so glad you are willing to show me your more feminine sides...my deer!'"

After finally being able to settle down their laughter (it took awhile), Buffy spoke up again.

"Honestly, though, I guess he must be a stag or something."

"A stag? For what? To resemble his ego?" Lily snorted, and Buffy hid a smile under her covers.

"I think it's supposed to resemble his more majestic part - and that came out more wrong than I intended..." she added, and the girls roared with laughter once again.

"Can you be quiet...?" One of the other girls mumbled, before rolling over so she faced the wall. Buffy wasn't sure whom.

"Sorry Zanna," Lily apologized.

"I'm Sandra!" The girl said indicated.

"Oh...well, you look the same to me." Buffy and Lily once again laughed, earning a pillow each in the back.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Buffy screamed, waking up the other Blake sister, and soon the war had begun. Buffy was careful not to use her Slayer strength- killing someone in a pillow fight could be a little hard to explain...

* * *

Two hours later, Peter was still laying awake in his bed, listening to all the sounds around him. He thought about Vol - you-know-who. He had said he would fight against him, yes, but only because the others had. In his mind, he didn't know what he would be able to do. He had never been really good in anything... He sighed, and then thought about Buffy. It had been awhile since she had arrived, and he felt something he hadn't felt before, rising in him every time he watched her. He found himself doing it more and more often now.

_'I think I'm...I think I like her...,' _he suddenly realized, and smiled. He, Peter, liked a girl.

_'Just wait 'til the others hear about it...'_ His smile suddenly faltered. Somehow, he had a feeling the others wouldn't like it. Why he didn't know, but he just knew they wouldn't. And he had a weird feeling that Buffy would like it even less. Of all the days Buffy'd been here, she hadn't spent any time with Peter, if he didn't happen to be with the others. In fact, she barely even spoken to him at all.

_'She only talks with Remus...,' _Peter thought, jealously, although he knew she spoke to James and Sirius too - but not with him.

_'Why not with me?' He thought. 'It's not like I'm ugly, or mean or something. If she can hang out with a 'person' like Remus...'_ he snorted. When Remus had told them that Buffy knew about his lycanthrope, and had been okay with it, Peter had been horrified. Sure, Peter hung out with Remus, and accepted him, but only because James and Sirius did. In his mind, he wanted to stay as far away from Remus as possible...even though the werewolf was a good 'study-buddy', and very helpful and nice in all kind of ways.

_'Damn werewolves...evil beasts they are...,'_ he thought, and then he became horrified at the thought. This was his friend he was thinking about! Remus had never harmed him. He shuddered out of his thoughts, and two seconds later, he was fast asleep, snoring terribly loudly.

Around him, the other marauders slept peacefully, completely unaware of Peter's real thoughts.

* * *

"Prongs! Watch this!" Sirius screamed happily, and rose in the air on a flying motorbike.

"You're crazy!" James laughed. "I can't believe you actually enchanted it to fly!"

"As long as the muggles don't find out about it," Remus said, he had to raise his voice so Sirius would hear over the motor-sound. "I don't really see a problem. Do you think you could make it fly less loudly!"

Sirius stared at him.

"Less loudly!" he screamed, "Moony, my dear friend, it's the sound thatmakes the motorbike so SPECIAL!"

"Well, I have to say it suits you!" Buffy laughed, "you're big and black too!"

"Hahaha, really funny, Buff," Sirius said ironically, but laughed anyway. Suddenly, he heard a cry, and a red-head ran out of a building.

"SIRUS BLACK," she shrieked, "TURN OFF THAT HORRIBLE MOTORBIKE THIS INSTANT! YOU'RE WAKING HARRY!"

"Take it easy, Lils...you sound like my mother..."

"NOW!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Sirius muttered, and turned the bike off. Then he turned to James, shaking his head slowly.

"If I had known being a Godfather was such of a tough responsibility, I would never have agreed."

* * *

Peter found himself standing in the Forbidden Forest.

Suddenly, a black hooded figure swept over to him.

"Mr. Pettigrew. I'm so glad you found your way here," the voice said, dryly.

"Lcuius...I...I don't understand why we would meet here...it's so d-dark..." Peter stammered. The man, who obviously were Lucius Malfoy, laughed, and turned to another hooded figure beside him.

"Did you hear him, Bella? Poor little Peter is afraid...!"

Soon all the others around him where laughing too.

"Alright, that's enough," a voice said, and Peter found he'd gone cold in less than a second. He turned his eyes upwards, and looked into two small, red, eyes- the eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Mr. Pettigrew. I see you came after all."

"Y-yes, my Lord. H-how could I not?"

Voldemort snorted.

"Spare me from your pleasantries, Pettigrew- or should I say, 'Wormtail?'"

Peter shuddered.

"Why are you here, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"I-I want to..."

"You want to...?" Voldemort asked, "...join me? Is that what you want?"

Peter nodded. "Y-yes, my lord."

Voldemort stared at him for a moment.

"You do realize that being in my forces doesn't mean pleasantries or holidays, Mr. Pettigrew, hmm?"

"Y-yes, my Lord. I-I am willing to pay any price...just...let me in..."

"What about your friends? Black, Lupin...Evans...Summers...and Potter!" Voldemort spat out all their names, and Peter winced.

"Th-they don't matter, my Lord..."

"Not even...Summers?"

Peter bit his lip. Buffy...beautiful Buffy... but... no. She didn't matter. None of them did. She wasn't worth it. Only trouble...how could she choose Remusover of him?

"No, my Lord. None of them do."

Voldemort chuckled.

"Very well." Voldemort raised his wand, and Peter screamed in pain when it started to burn intothe skin on his left arm. When he looked, he saw that a green skull seemed to have been tattooed into his skin.

"Welcome to the Death Eaters, then, Mr. Pettigrew."

Voldemort laughed again.

"CRUCIO!"

* * *

"Remus!"

"Buffy!"

Remus saw himself running towards her on the Quidditch pitch- Gryffindor had won a crushing victory against Slytherin: 320 points to50. This meant the house cup was theirs.

"Did you see me up there?" Buffy asked him excitedly, her eyes twinkled with happiness.

"You were great!" Remus said. James coughed, and Remus hastily corrected himself.

"You were good too, Prongs," he assured him.

"Damn straight I was! Who made that last goal, huh?" James asked, grinning from ear to ear like a madman.

Remus and Buffy looked at each other, raising their eyebrows.

"Buffy did," Remus said. "I did," Buffy agreed.

"You didn't!" James protested, "I did! You must've seen it! That trick! It must've been worth at least a million galleons...!" There was a brief pause. "All right, maybe not a million, but maybe a hundred? I mean, I flew straight towards the keeper, without stopping - he almost wet his pants by the way, and then he moved, and I scored!" James explained, waving his arms around, as he wanted to make more impact on what he just had said.

"Yes, you did, Jamie, but what you didn't notice was that Buffy scored another goal when you were doing the victory-dance on your broom," Sirius said, laughing at James crushed look.

"But..." His lips seemed to tremble. He hadn't even noticed Sirius' use of the nickname he hated.

"...But it was the last game - my last game at Hogwarts. I was supposed toscore the last goal...sum it up..."

"...Well, if you hadn't been busy doing the victory-dance on your broom, I'm sure the goal would have been yours," Buffy quipped, and then turned her face to Remus, and gave him a smacking kiss in front of everybody. Remus looked shocked for a moment, and then he grinned, and lend in for another kiss. Buffy giggled at James face - it was unbelievable.

"Eeew, they're making out...in public!" Sirius complained and pretended to cover his eyes with his hands. _A girl Remus didn't recognize rolled her eyes._

"Grow up, Sirius," she said, but couldn't help but smile.

James looked like a fish - his jaw was hanging open, and his eyes seemed to be ready to fall out of his eye sockets any minute.

"When? What? How? When?"

"Oh, shush you," Lily said, and gave James a kiss too. "Feel better?" she asked with a teasing smile. James woke up out of his trance and started to grin too.

"Much," he said, and tried to move in for another kiss, like Remus had, but Lily only held up a warning finger.

"No! Bad stag!" She said, but smiled.

Remus grinned at the scene in front of him - it was like it should be. They were all together, and it was all good.

"So...Remus...are you doing something special tonight? Except celebrating the Gryffindor victory?" Buffy asked, and looked him seductively in the eyes.

Remus grinned again. Yes, it was all like it should be...

* * *

_James found himself standing in front of Lily Evans, holding a ring in his hands._

_"Lily. I know that I can be a real prat sometimes...and I know that I can be horribly immature. But even if I am a thick-headed stag, I still love you. Lily, I love you so much, and I have loved you ever since I first saw that beautiful face of yours, and I want to wake up everyday and see it. Lily Evans, will you marry me?"_

_It was quiet for a long while, and James thought he'd made a horrible mistake._

_"YES!"_

_She jumped up in his arms, and kissed him hard._

_"YES, YES I DO! James, I'll marry you. I love you..."_

James saw the picture change, but he didn't mind. It was a very pleasant dream thus far, and as long as he didn't wake up, or the next image was a divorce, who was he to complain?

_"James..." Lily walked towards him, and he lit up._

_"Do you want to hold him? He's been crying for you..."_

_James took the bundle in his arms._

_"Oh, you missed your daddy, didn't you? Yes, you did, yes, you did...¦!"_

_Lily rolled her eyes, but looked proudly on their son, and her husband holding him._

_"Are you a marauder, my dear Harry? Are you? Yes, you are! You are going to be a success at Hogwarts," James cuddled, "and all the girls are going to run their legs off for you, and..."_

_"Okay, that's enough," Lily said, "James, he's barely one!"_

_"Sorry, Lils, but I can't help it..."_

_Suddenly, it became dark. James looked worriedly through the window, and felt all the colordrain from his face._

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off..."_The image changed once again, and James found himself standing in front of a horrible person...no, not person...monster. Then there was a flash of blinding green light, and then...nothing. James woke up, sweating horribly. In another bed, in another room, Buffy and Lily woke up of the same dream.

* * *

**A/N: **Tadaah! How do you like. -Grins and laughs like a maniac- Heh. Hope you didn't think I let the Animagus secret come out too soon, but I had to insert it somewhere, and that was the only place that seemed right. By the way, is it anyone else here who hates Wormtail? REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	10. Caffeinehigh Buffy

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 10 – Caffeine-high Buffy.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

Buffy was sitting in her bed, panting heavily. 

_'Why did I dream about Lily and James? Was that the future? I don't get it...'_

"Buffy?" A quiet whisper came from the other end of the room.

"Lily? You're awake too?"

Lily nodded, and lit her wand with a 'lumos' spell.

"I had a bad dream...well, it started okay, but..."

"What was it about?" Buffy asked. She had a bad feeling about this...

"Well..." Lily giggled. "I honestly don't remember it all...barely anything of the nightmare..."

"Just...tell me what you do remember," Buffy said, slowly growing irritated.

Lily sighed happily.

"James proposed to me..."

"Not that! The nightmare!" Buffy urged, before pausing. "James proposed to you? And you're happy about it? I didn't think you liked him?"

"Well...neither did I...but...he's actually been okay this year...I know the term's barely started, but he was really nice in my dream. And I've been thinking a lot of him during the summer. I know he's annoying, and thick-headed...but it's actually kind of cute. And if he misbehave, I can punish him - and - Merlin, did I just say that?"

Buffy laughed.

"Is Lily Evans starting to fall for James 'He-is-So-Thick-Headed' Potter?"

"Please no!" Lily moaned, and buried her face in her pillow. "Please don't let me fall for him! I won't fall for him! I would never fall for a guy like him! He's...evil! And mean...and...well...evil!"

"To who?"

"To...Snape! I mean, Severus...And all the Slytherins...and...well...he's..."

"'So cute in an 'I-think-I'm-gonna-die-if-I-don't-get him' kind of way?" Buffy asked innocently.

"YES! I mean...no! Oh, bloody Hell, I'm doomed, aren't I?"

Buffy could only nod of contained laughter. The nightmares were long forgotten.

* * *

"Hey, Moony!" Sirius had just woken up. 

"Yeah?"

"I had this funny dream...do you think I should get a motorcycle?"

Remus raised his eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just a thought. I don't know were I got it from." He was quiet for awhile, until he turned to James.

"What do you think, Prongs. Should I get a motorcycle? And enchant it to fly?"

"Mhmm..."

Sirius frowned. What was up with James? He didn't act normal...the normal James would have been ecstatic.

"Prongs?"

"Hm?"

"Are you awake?"

"What?"

Sirius pouted.

"What's wrong with you today, mate? You're so...un-fun."

James sighed.

"I don't know...maybe I'm just tired. Couldn't sleep."

Sirius smirked.

"Let me guess: Ickle-little-Prongsie had a bad dream?"

James threw his pillow at Sirius, who laughed.

"Shut up. It was...weird. I...I think I...died."

Sirius raised his eyebrow, and Remus gave him a worried look.

"Are you okay? It was just a dream...right?"

"It was probably nothing..." James said, but he still looked worried.

Sirius sighed, and decided to end his friends broody-ness.

"Alright, mate. What else did you dream?" James blushed, and murmured something.

"I didn't hear you...?" Sirius teased.

"I proposed to Lily..."

"...And...?"

"...And she said yes."

"Well, there you go! It was a dream! Evans would never even think about marrying you...!"

"...Hey!"

Sirius laughed.

"I'm just saying that you should stop worrying over nothing! The dream didn't mean anything! Just yesterday, I dreamed I was eaten by a house-elf!"

"It's not the same thing!" James protested, but had trouble with containing his laughter.

"Yes, it is! Okay, you died, big deal. Who hasn't dreamed that?" Sirius said lightly, not even the slightest worried.

"Moony, what did you dream last night?"

Remus felt how he started to blush when he recalled the dream from last night: Quidditch. Buffy. Kissing. Buffy.

"Hey, earth to Moony!" Sirius laughed.

"What? Oh...well..."

"Forget it. You probably dreamed about Buffy anyway."

Remus blush deepened.

"Oh, you did! That's so sweet!" Sirius mocked, and Remus punched him playfully on the arm.

"You're one to talk. Eaten by a house-elf?" Remus said, and rasied his eyebrows. Sirius shrugged.

"What canI say? Kreacher's scary!"

Remus shook his head with a smirk.

"You have issues."

"Don't I know it!" Sirius said proudly, before turning back to James.

"Seriously, Prongs, it was a dream! How did you die? Were you eaten? Did you run in to a mountain troll?"

"...I don't remember..." James admitted.

"See what I mean? No big deal. If it had been important, you'd would have remembered."

"I guess..."

"Good! Cheer up, Prongs! We have an hour of fun transfiguration in front of us! Oi, Pete! Wake up!"

Peter stumbled out of his bed.

"Is it morning already?"

James rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Wormtail. Could you hurry up and get finished? I'm hungry!" James complained, and Remus shook his head in wonder. James was obviously feeling better.

* * *

When the four boys came down to the Gryffindor table, the Hall was almost empty. 

"Now we only got fifteen minutes to eat!" James complained, and turned to Peter with an annoyed expression.

"Why can't you hurry?"

"Well, if we woke him up earlier, maybe he would be done faster." Remus said dryly.

"Oh. Right. We'll do that. Hey, BUFFY!" Sirius screamed, and Remus winced.

Sirius were standing directly beside Remus' ear, and when he'd screamed, it had felt like a hundreds of trombones. Werewolf hearing and all.

"Jeez, raise your voice a little bit more," James said. "I don't think they heard you in the other end of the world..."

"Sorry, but Buffy was just about to leave, and we wouldn't want that would we?" Sirius asked with a pointed look at Remus, before turning back to James.

"And Lily's there too."

James blinked.

"Oh. Well...hey, EVANS! EVANS!"

This time, both Peter, Sirius and Remus winced, and James blushed.

"Sorry..."

* * *

Buffy and Lily smiled as the boys walked up to them. 

"Morning. A little late, are we?" Buffy chirped brightly, and took another sip of her coffee. She felt really happy this morning, for some strange reason...

James, Sirius and Peter didn't answer, but sat down andsunk their teeth into the first piece of food they could get their hands on.

Lily and Buffy sighed. Men. Always thinking with their stomachs.

"Morning," Remus said, and smiled back.

Well, most of them, anyway...

"So, what do you guys have first?" Lily asked.

"Transfiguration."

"Oh, us too!" Buffy said cheerily, and Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"In an awfully good mood today, are we?"

"Oh, what can I say? Lily and I had a very interesting conversation this morning..." Buffy said smugly, and gave James a look out of the corner of her eye.

James looked up, and Lily felt how her face started to heat up.

"What?"

"Nothing...girl talk," Lily said hurriedly.

"Oh." James shrugged, and bit into his fifth sandwich in less thanthree minutes.

"Umm...James?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry or something?" Lily asked with a look at his food. His plate was barely visible under everything he'd loaded it up with.

"Oh, well...a man needs his food! You do realize we have our first Quidditch game in less than two weeks, and I need all the energy I can get? As a team-captain I have a certain responsibility!"

"And that is to win the years contest in 'eat-as-much-as-you-can without-throwing-up?'" Buffy smirked innocently.

"Haha, really funny. Sirius is eating just as much as I am! And so is Peter!"

"Hey, don't drag me into this mate!" Sirius protested, and Buffy laughed, before turning to Remus.

"You're not hungry today either?"

Remus blushed, but smiled.

"Not really. The transformation is really exhausting, and I don't really get hungry until a day or two later."

Buffy watched him sternly.

"Eat. I command you. How do you think you're going to have strength to transform, do homework, go to class, and other stuff without eating?"

Remus sighed, but stretched out his hand towards...

"...A YOGURT? That's it? You're only going to have a YOGURT? No wonder you're so thin! And pale! And tired!"

Remus looked horrified by Buffy's exclamations, and felt himself beginto blush. The remaining students in the hall turned to them curiously to see what the fuss was about.

"Buffy..."

James and Sirius laughed.

"Give it up, mate. She'll win."

Buffy smiled brightly.

"Umm...Buffy?" Lily asked.

"Uh-hu?" Buffy said cheerily.

"Just a question: How many cups of coffee did you have this morning?"

Buffy blinked, and stared at her dumbly.

"I don't know...a lot? Coffee's good."

James and Sirius snickered, and Remus sighed. That explained it. He had a feeling they would have to deal with a very caffeine-high Buffy today...and in a transfiguration classwith a stern Professor McGonagall...well, that wasn't likely to be a good thing.

* * *

The marauders (plus Buffy and Lily) stumbled into the Transfigurations classroom with less than five seconds to spare. Professor McGonagall made a disapproving clucking sound with her tongue, reminding Buffy of Giles. 

"Sorry, Professor," Lily panted, and Professor McGonagall sighed.

"It's alright, no harm done. But I must ask you to come a little bit earlier next time."

"We promise."

They started to pick up their books.

"Read page one hundred and fifty three to page one hundred and sixty. Take notes, and then follow...yes, miss Summers?"

Buffy had raised her hand.

"Do you have a pencil? And a real pencil. 'Cause these feather things don't work for me. It's too carbon-dated. Once, I told Giles that you can see the difference between - "

Remus groaned and buried his face in his hands. The nightmare had already started.

" - Miss Summers! It is not my job to make sure you have your material with you to this class. If you can't use the quill, you should have brought a pencil instead. Or you could transfigure the quill into a pencil. You are a witch, after all. Two points from Gryffindor for interrupting the class with ridiculous questions."

Buffy looked like she wanted to say something more, but Lily hastily covered her mouth and gave McGonagall a bright smile.

"Behave," she hissed in Buffy's ear through her gritted teeth.

"But Lily," Buffy wined. "I don't know how to use this stupid stick yet."

Everyone turned to stare at Buffy. She was a seventh year and didn't know how to use her wand?

Remus groaned again. This day screamed 'disaster', and it had barely started yet.

"Buffy, you do, remember? You used it yesterday," Lily lied. "I know you're tired, and cranky, and you barely slept last night, but you could at least try."

"I did not...mph!" Lily had covered her mouth again.

"Please!" Lily hissed.

"Fine!" Buffy snapped and picked up her wand. Then she complained again.

"I don't know the spelly-thingy...!"

Now, Professor McGonagall walked over to them.

"Miss Summers, you don't need a spell for that. Just think about how you want to change the feather. Didn't they teach you anything at Salem institute?" (Professor Dumbledore had told all the students and the teachers that Buffy was an exchange student from Salem institute in America, to avoid further questions.)

Remus decided to jump in this time to save them from another disaster. (He had a feeling Buffy would have forgotten all about her new personality in her caffeine-high condition)

"Buffy means that she doesn't remember the spell - at Salem, they learned to use spells to every transformation to give the students a structure in their magic... it is simpler to learn that way."

"Yes, I know that, Lupin. But that is only supposed to help witches and wizards with almost no training -from sixth year and up, you use non-verbal spells."

"Well, you know, Americans. Think they're better than everyone," Remus said nervously, and witha shaky smile.This earned a smack on the head from Buffy.

"Hey!"

"Miss Summers!" Professor McGonagall looked really shocked now.

"I must say I am very upset over your behavior. Five points from Gryffindor, and I expect you to Transfigure that quill into a pencil now. Spell or no spell."

"Do it!" Lily hissed.

Buffy blinked, but lifted her wand.

The marauders gave each other horrified looks, before taking cover under the table. Buffy hadn't ever done Transfiguration before, and in her unfocused condition...well, whatever the result was, it couldn't be good.

"Mr. Lupin! Mr. Pettigrew! Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! I am very..."

Professor McGonagall didn't have time to finish her sentence, because Buffy had already done a swish with her wand and pointed it at the quill. Their was a loud explosion, and everyone screamed. The entire room was filled with pencils with small wings (think the Snitch, but a pencil instead of a ball) flying around, threatening to poke someone's eye out. The walls was covered with ink, and every now and then, there was small explosions from the 'flying pensnitches'. (James' name for them afterwards)

The smoke eased, and you could see Buffy, sitting like nothing happened, with a perfect pencil in her hand.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" She said happily -obviously she hadn't noticed the side-effect of her Transfiguration. She hugged the pencil hard towards her chest, like it was her dearest property, and looked up...and burst out laughing. Professor McGonagall was still standing in front of her, but now, she was covered from head to toe in ink and feathers. The entire situation would have been very funny, if it wasn't for that side-effect. Everyone in the room held their breaths.

"MISS SUMMERS, MISS EVANS, MR. POTTER, MR. LUPIN, MR. BLACK AND MR. PETTIGREW: DETENTION AND ONEHUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! EVERYBODY, OUT! CLASS DISMISSED!"

No one was surprised when the events of the disastrous Transfiguration lesson was over the entire castle before lunchtime.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Please REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	11. Eliza de Mort

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 11 – Eliza the Mort.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

By lunchtime, Buffy's disastrous transfiguration attempt was out all over the castle, and therefore, was the center of every chatting student while they ate.

Buffy felt like an idiot, since she no longer was under 'the caffeine's hold', and fully aware of what she'd been doing.

"I'll never drink coffee ever again!" She said, moaning. "This reminds me of when I was under a spell because of an evil witch at Sunnydale high, and I acted like a drunk - I made a complete fool out of myself, and was kicked out of the cheerleader squad!"

Sirius spit out his pumpkin juice.

"You were a cheerleader!"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, so?"

He snickered, and Buffy slapped him playfully on the arm.

"There's nothing wrong with cheerleaders! If you're not named Cordelia - although I think shewas on her wayto grow up..."

"Who's Cordelia?" Remus wondered.

Buffy giggled. "Cordelia. Cordy. The ice-queen. Queen C. The most popular, rich, and snobby person I've ever had the pleasure to meet. If you don't count myself."

"You were snobby?" Lily sounded surprised. "You don't seem the type."

Buffy laughed.

"Oh, believe me when I say I was awful, and snobby, alright? Popular girl, prom queen, captain of the cheerleading squad...this was in LA, of course, before I was called."

"What made you change?" Remus wondered, and Buffy smiled sadly.

"Well...finding out you're a Slayer and destined to save the world everyday does that to you...let's just say I had to grow up a lot faster than anyone should have to." She said this really quietly so no one at the table besides the marauders could hear. When she was done, she lapsed into silence, and Remus cursed himself for reminding Buffy about her life before she came to Hogwarts.

James decided to break the silence.

"Oh, Buffy, I almost forgot," he said, and picked something up from his bag.

"Here! It's one of your 'flying pensnitches!'"

Buffy glared at him, and snapped it out of his hand.

"Ha ha, really funny. Are you ever gonna let that go?" James and Sirius gave each other identical grins.

"No way!"

Buffy sighed.

"I was afraid so..."

Suddenly, the doors opened, and everyone turned to look at whoever had entered.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, and the hall fell silent.

"I would like to introduce Miss Eliza de Mort. Miss de Mort comes from France, and has attended Beauxbatons school of witchcraft and wizardry, but has decided to finish her seventh year here at Hogwarts. I hope you will make her feel very welcome, and if the Head boy and Head girl will stay behind after lunch, you will have the honorof showing her around our school before the afternoon classes. Miss de Mort has already been sorted into Gryffindor, and will therefore join the Gryffindor house."

James blinked. A new student? Why hadn't he been more informed? Lily looked just as confused: If they (she and James) were to 'take care of the her', why hadn't they been warned beforehand?

"De Mort...de Mort..." Remus mumbled.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I think I've heard that name before...I just can't place it."

"Well, you should have," Lily said. "The de Mort family is one of the eldest and most respectable pureblood wizard families in Britain."

"Oh, please don't tell me we'll get a muggle-hater in our house!" Sirius complained.

"Well...I guess there's a risk. From what I've heard, and read, the de Morts are big supporters of Voldemort."

Sirius moaned. "Please no..."

"Hello," someone said from behind him, and Sirius jumped high in his seat.

"Bloody hell! Don't sneak up on people like that!" He hissed, and clutched his heart, before turning around. And blinked. Behind him stood the girl from Beauxbatons.

"Uh...hi." '_Shit. What if she heard what we were saying...?'_

The girl smiled.

"Hi. This is the Gryffindor table, is it not?"

"Oh, yeah..." Sirius said, and blinked again. Muggle-hater or not, the girl was pretty. Really pretty. She had raven colored hair that fell past her shoulders, and was slightly curly at the ends. Her eyes had a clear, dark blue - like deep pools of water in the middle of the night.

"So...can I sit down?" She asked, with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Go ahead..." Sirius murmured, still staring into her eyes. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sirius, I think you should take that as a hint to move a bit, so she can sit down." She said.

"What? Oh, yeah...!" Sirius seemed to wake up out of his trance, and moved a bit to the left, so Eliza could squeeze in.

"Thanks."

"So...you're from Beauxbatons?" Lily said. "I've read all about it of course. France..." she sighed. "It's a beautiful country, isn't it?"

Eliza nodded. "Yes, but I like England better."

"You speak very good English- for being from France, I mean." Remus said, and Eliza laughed a bit.

"Yes...I should. I'm born here, after all."

"Why did you move? I mean, attend Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts...? Hogwarts is supposed to be the better school...?"

"It seemed best at the moment..." Eliza said vaguely. "And my parents wanted me to go there, so I didn't have much of a choice..."

"Your parents?" Lily asked. "Who are they?"

Eliza suddenly became very interested at her plate.

"You know, I never got your names," she looked up and turned to Sirius.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Sirius Black."

"Black? I think I've heard of that name..."

Sirius snorted. "No big surprise there. Big gits, whole lot of 'em."

Eliza laughed. "Yeah, I feel that about my father too..." She suddenly grew really quiet.

Sirius looked surprised. Maybe he had more in common with the girl than he thought. He studied her silent face for a moment, but when she looked up, she was smiling again.

"What about you?" She asked Lily.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans." Lily introduced herself.

"Hi! Evans...it doesn't sound very...magical?" Eliza tried. Lily gave her a long look, her eyes never leaving Eliza's, searching for any reaction.

"Well, it isn't. I'm muggle-born."

"Oh! Well, that explains it then! Nice to meet you too!" Eliza seemed to lit up, and for a moment, Lily felt confused. Was Eliza okay with muggle-borns? Or was it an act?

Lily smiled a bit.

"Well, I've always been interested in muggles, of course. I wanted to study them at Beauxbatons, but my fath..." she stopped. "I mean, it wasn't an existing subject...I thought I could take it here at Hogwarts instead."

"Right..." James said slowly. He was slowly starting to become a bit suspicious, but more confused by the new student. Eliza didn't seem very prejudiced, and James could have sworn she'd been going to say 'but my father didn't want me to take it', before she stopped herself. Maybe Eliza's situation was a bit like Sirius'?

"And you are?"

"Oh, James Potter."

"Hi." Eliza smiled, but didn't react further to James' name. "And you?" she turned to Peter, who stared goggle eyed at the black-haired witch in front of him.

"P-Peter P-Pettigrew," he finally stammered.

"A pleasure." She turned to Remus, and Buffy suddenly found herself feel very possessive over her not-boyfriend, but really want-to-be-boyfriend. She narrowed her eyes at Eliza from behind Remus back, like she was only looking for the slightest sign that she was interested in Remus, and therefore, would have a reason to kick her ass.

"Remus Lupin," Remus said, and Eliza smiled again.

"Hi to you too."

Remus watched her closely for a moment.

"I recognize you from somewhere," he said slowly. "Are you sure we haven't met?"

Eliza blinked, and crooked her head to look at Remus more closely. Buffy's eyes narrowed even more, and she put a protective hand over Remus' shoulder.

_'Why is he so interested in her?'_ She thought sourly.

"I don't think so," Eliza said, but smiled. Remus just nodded slowly, and sighed.

"I guess...I could have sworn it, though..."

Eliza now turned to Buffy, who'd immediately relaxed when Eliza didn't 'investigate' further when it came to Remus.

"I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers. I'm a transfer student from Salem institute in America," she lied, using the cover-up story Dumbledore had given her.

"Oh, hi! Salem, huh? I've heard of it, it's supposed to be very big, isn't it? And have all sorts of secret rooms and passages? I've heard it was a big center of a war during the 1800's. Is that true?"

Buffy felt panic starting to rise.

"Umm...well, it's nothing compared to Hogwarts. As for secret rooms...well, I've never found any. And the war-thing- well, let's just say I'm not a very big listener when it comes to history."

_'Good job, Buffy.'_ Buffy as very pleased with herself - she couldn't find anything wrong or suspiscious about that answer.

"Oh." Eliza's face fell a bit, then she smiled again.

"Alright then, those were the introductions. Any questions?"

* * *

The hall was fast becoming empty, and soon, the only ones left were Buffy, Remus, Sirius, Eliza, Lily and James.

Dumbledore walked up to them.

"Miss de Mort. I see you've already made some friends?" Eliza nodded. "Yes, everyone's really nice."

"Good, good. I have your schedule here," he reached her a bit of parchment. "And there is now place for you in Miss Summers and Evans room."

Lily frowned a bit.

"What about Sandra and Zanna? It's going to be very tight if there's going to be five beds in there...although I guess we could use a charm on the dorm..."

"Oh, no worries," Dumbledore assured her."The Blake sisters have been moved to their own dormitory after some complaints about not be able to sleep at night."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and Lily and Buffy grew red.

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter. I trust you will make sure Miss de Mort will feel welcomed and does not get lost."

James nodded.

"Of course. Just one question."

"Yes?"

"Why weren't we informed earlier? So we could be prepared?"

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to darken a bit, and beside Sirius, Eliza stiffened.

"It was a very short notice, I know, but it was decided very quickly. If you want to know the reasoning behind it, I am sure Miss de Mort will tell you sooner or later."

There was something in Dumbledore's voice that made James realize he should ask no further questions, or press the matter, so he just nodded in acceptance.

* * *

"De Mort..." Lily said, and turned to Eliza. She and James were showing Eliza around the castle, and had been chattering idly the last hour, about pretty much everything, although Eliza had become a shell every time they asked something 'too' personal.

"Mort...doesn't that mean 'death' in french?" She asked, and Eliza nodded.

"Yes, it does. I hate it - it doesn't sound very nice, does it? But it's my name, and I can't change it, no matter how muchI want to. It's a family name, and is supposed to show that the person who's named it, is from a powerful bloodline. Stupid, really."

Eliza shrugged, and then grew quiet again, like she felt she'd said too much. Lily was fast becoming really curious on Eliza de Mort. Who was she really?

* * *

"What do you think about the new girl, then?" Sirius asked casually on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon.

"She's nice. But very...secretive. She's hiding something. And I'm sure I've seen her somewhere, if only just a glimpse. Anyway, there's definitely something she's not telling us." Remus stated, and Sirius smirked.

"You'd know all about secrets, wouldn't you?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Shut it Padfoot. You must have noticed it too. She gets all quiet whenever you mention her family, or ask a 'personal' question."

"Well, maybe she doesn't like it when people pry!" Sirius said, and James smirked.

"You've never respected peoples personal lives before. What changed?"

This earned a smack on the head, and James laughed.

"Seriously though. She is hiding something, even you must see that."

Sirius shrugged.

"Whatever it is, it seems like Dumbledore knows. I wouldn't worry." He yawned, and James and Remus grinned.

"You've got a crush on her." James stated, and Sirius froze.

"What?"

"You've got a crush on Eliza," James said, a big smirk on his face. Sirius scowled.

"I do not have a crush on Eliza, or any girl! Sirius Black does not get crushes: Girls get crushes on me!"

Remus and James just snickered.

"Whatever you say, Padfoot, whatever you say..."

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you think about this chapter...more (Eliza) to come in the next...which will has some...ehrm...action. Or something like that. I guess you can call it angst. And torture. And stuff...you'll just have to see for yourselves. Byes, and please, REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	12. Riddikulus

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 12 – Riddikulus.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"Alright everybody! Welcome to the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. For some, it is the fourth, for others, the first." The teacher, Professor Malzcovitz, gave Buffy and Eliza a look.

"As you all know, this is your last year at Hogwarts, and therefore, also your NEWT year. We will start on some new subjects, of course, but we will also have a review ofold subjects from earlier years. For this lesson, I've brought a Boggart. Can anyone tell me what that is? Yes, Miss Evans?"

"A Boggart is a shape shifter. It takes the form of what we fear most of all."

"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor. There is only one way to defeat a Boggart. And what is that? Miss Summers?"

Buffy froze. Shit.

"Ehrm...we never studied Boggarts at Salem." She lied. The professor blinked.

"Never studied...? I hate to say it, Miss Summers, but your school seems like it isn't very good. Even if it is supposed to."

"Well, guess rumors are exaggerated," Buffy shrugged.

Professor Malzcovitz sighed.

"Anyone else? Yes, Miss de Mort?"

"Laughter. The way to defeat a Boggart is to use the 'Riddikulus'-charm, which forces the creature to take on a silly appearance."

"Very good. Another five points. Now, who wants to go first?"

They took turns facing the Boggart. Buffy felt really nervous...she had a feeling she knew what herBoggartwould be...and it wouldn't be pretty, and would probably lead to many questionsshe was not yet ready to asnwer...She watched the person standing in front of the Boggart, and was surprised to see a silver orb. Then she saw who was facing it - Remus. The orb was a full moon. Of course.

BANG. The moon turned into an apple, which started to dance around.

Next person was Peter. The apple turned into his friends, who teased him, and made fun of him.

"R-riddikulus!" BANG. The marauders turned into chickens, picking on each other.

Next person was James. BANG. In front of him hung the Dark Mark, soaring, seemingly laughing. The students gasped.

"Riddikulus!"

BANG. The Dark Mark turned into his mother, laying dead at the floor. James felt all color drain from his face.

"R-riddikulus!" BANG. His mother turned into his father, blood everywhere. James felt panic starting to rise. Why wasn't it working? It always worked!

"Riddikulus!" BANG. Lily's lifeless eyes was turned up against him.

James stood in shock. This wasn't funny anymore.

"Riddikulus!" Sirius had pushed him aside. BANG. Lily turned into Mrs. Black, her screams echoing through the classroom.

"MUDBLOODS! HALF-BREEDS! FILTH! DISGRACE TO THE BLACK FAM...!"

BANG.

His mother turned into a clown. Sirius moved aside, to let next student take over. He watched James worriedly. His friend looked like he was going to pass out.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

He suddenly say Lily staring at him, wide-eyed. Then it was her turn.

BANG. The Boggart to the form of a thin, tall woman, with long neck, and blazing eyes.

"FREAK!" The woman said. "You are a freak! Why our parents love you, I'll never know! I hate you!"

James stared, wondering who she was...she sure was ugly.

"Riddikulus!"

BANG. Petunia turned into a doll. "Mummy!"

Then, it was Buffy's turn.

BANG. The doll turned into the dark picture of Angelus.

"Hello, lover," he hissed, and Buffy's eyes widened. Even if she had been prepared, it was still horrible. She swallowed, and her eyes narrowed. It was just a Boggart, she told herself. The real Angelus was dead - Buffy had killed him. He was gone.

"Now that's everything, huh?" The Boggart said. "No weapons, no friends, no hope...what's left?" He chuckled, and Buffy took a deep breath. She had already watched this once before, during her sorting - and she had told herself she would let it go. It was all in the past. So why was she feeling so vulnerable? Then, Angelus turned into his vampire-face, and he smiled cruelly.

"You did it, Buffy. You killed me. So how does it feel?"

Buffy finally snapped out of it. He was right. The Boggart was right - Angel was dead. So why the Hell was she standing here like an idiot?

"Riddikulus!" Buffy screamed, and Angel turned into dust. The marauders gave Buffy worried looks, but she ignored them, and left place for Eliza, who stepped forwards.

BANG.

The dust turned intoa man, holding a whip, and Eliza's eyes widened in shock, as she recognized the man as her father.

No. He was not supposed to be here.

_Go away_.

Her father let the whip fall at the floor, and the sound echoed through the room. The students whispered curiously. Who was he?

"ELIZA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?" The man roared. "HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING! IT SEEMS LIKE I HAVE TO USE SOMETHING ELSE TO MAKE YOU SEE THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS!" The whip fell again. Elizas eyes was wide, as she stared at the face of her father...her monster. Suddenly, a knife appeared in his hand. The knife was full of blood.

_Basement. Cold. Pain. Blood. Make it stop._

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, ELIZA!"

_My fault?_

"R-ridikulus..." she said shakily. BANG.

Her father turned into her mother, watching her. Covered in blood, face scared, eyes hollow.

_Blood. Pain. Scars. So wrong._

"Look what happened to me, Eliza," her mother hissed. "All your fault. Look what you did. You ran away. Stood aside. Let it happen. You could have stopped it. You are nothing but a disgrace. Traitor."

_Disgrace. Traitor. My fault? _

"R-riddikulus."

_Please, let it stop..._

BANG. There was her father again, wand in his hand, a maniac smile on his face.

"Your fault, Eliza. All your fault. You are a disgrace." Her father hissed, and then lifted his wand.

"AVADE KED - "

" - RIDDIKULUS!"

BANG.

Her father turned into a peal of smoke. Professor Malzcovitz stood there, wide-eyed, holding his wand, breathing heavily.

Eliza was shaking. Then she ran out of the classroom, not hearing her classmates calling after her to stop.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Sirius wondered. "Eliza was scared. Really scared."

"I don't know. It was horrible! Hell, I was scared, and it wasn't even my Boggart." Lily said.

"You think it was her family?" Buffy asked.

"Possibly. But then it really is horrible. Think it has happened?"

"What do you mean? That her father...murdered someone?" James said in a hushed voice.

"I guess we can look into it. So, Buffy, what was your Boggart all about?"Remus asked, now looking worried. Buffy swore inwardly. She had hoped they would have forgotten all about it.

"Oh, that. It was nothing," she tried to assure him, but Remus didn't look like he believed her, and neither did the others.

"Then why were you afraid of him?" Lily asked. "It was a vampire, wasn't it? And I'm sure I've seen him somwhere..."

Buffy froze. Angelus existed in this world too?

She gave them a smile, hoping it looked convincing.

"As I said - it was nothing. Just a bad memory."

She looked away, lost in thought. _'A very bad memory...'_

* * *

Eliza sat in her dorm, staring at the wall. Her tears had since long stopped falling.

_Why can't you ever leave me alone? Why?_

_I left you behind me. Why did you came back?_

"Hi." She jumped, and saw Lily standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Right..." Lily didn't look like she believed her.

"What was your Boggart?" She asked.

"What?"

"Your Boggart. Who were they?" Lily wondered.

"They were my parents. It...it was from a nightmare I had once."

"Oh." Lily still didn't look convinced.

"Was theresomething else?" Eliza knew she was rude.

"N-no." Lily looked startled.

"Good." Silence.

"Does James fancy you?" Eliza asked casually, wishing to change subject.

Lily grew red.

"He thinks he does."

Eliza smirked.

"It seems like he cares about you."

Lily flushed even more.

* * *

Buffy walked into the library, looking through the shelves after...well, she wasn't sure after what, exactly. Then, she suddenly found it.

'The Scourge of Europe - the living dead.'

She took out the book, and sat down and started to read. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Angelus did exist here as well. And so did Darla, and Drusilla and Spike.

Apparently, Darla had been sired by the Master, just like in her world, and had sired Angel as well, also like in her world. But the thing different was that Angelus had killed the Master, because he had been jealous of Darla's close friendship with him. Darla had been mad at first, because Angelus killed her 'father' and mentor, but then the anger turned into proudness. After all, killing the oldest vampire in history was very impressive.

Darla and Angel had conquered Europe, bringing destruction everywhere, and with time, Angelus found Drusilla, who was something of a seer, just like in Buffy's world. He had driven her mad, before turning her, and she'd joined them on their travel. Soon, she stumbled upon William 'the Bloody', and she turned him, wanting her own playmate, just like Darla had Angelus. Together, the four had kept destroying the world, until Darla gave Angelus a present - a gypsy girl. When he killed her, the girl's clan had been devasted, and the girl's father, the clans leader, had cursed Angelus with a soul.

Here, Buffy had to stop reading, because she was crying so hard. Everything had happened just like in her world! And what if Angel still was alive? She kept reading.

Angelus had slowly turned crazy from the pain and guilt he felt from his crimes, and he had been unable to take it. He had gone up to a mountain, and waited until the sun rose, and turned him into ash.

Buffy stopped reading again. So he was dead in this world as well. She wasn't sure how she felt about that...but somehow, it made things easier, knowing he wouldn't enter her life again, not now, not ever. Not in this world, or in hers. It was like she finally had a closure of some sort.She kept reading, wondering what happened with Darla, Spike and Drusilla.

Darla, who'd thrown Angel out when she realized he'd been cursed with a soul, now started to feel guilt of what she'd done, thinking he might have still been alive if she hadn't. She had left Spike and Drusilla, and started a life on her own, with new playmates, but apparently, none of them had been anything like the viscious Angelus, and she hadn't been satisfied. Her life wasn't fun anymore, now when both her Master, and playmate were gone. Not even the killing was satisfying anymore. Her life - if it was a life - had been cut in a half.

After killing an entire village out of rage, she'd become hunted, and cornered by distant relatives to her victims. She had been outnumbered, and burned at the stake, as a payment for her crimes.

Spike and Drusilla had been very happy with eachother, until Spike had started to make deals with humans - how ironic, Buffy thought, since in her world, he had made a deal with her - not that he'd kept it. The reason for it was unknown, but Drusilla hadn't been very pleased, and had left him for a fungus demon. Spike had been devasted, and did almost everything to get his lover and sire back, but to no use. Eventually, he went to a legendary demon, and asked him to get him his lover back. The demon said he had to pass several tests to get what he wanted, and Spike agreed to the terms. He'd failed, and had died at the last task.

Drusilla had, when the news of her ex-lover's dead reached her, gone if possible, even more crazy than before. The fungus-demon hadn't been able to deal, and had left her. Drusilla had had a vision of some sorts, and had staked herself. It was believed the vision was what had driven her to do it, because of it contents, although no one knew what it was.

Buffy closed the book with small sigh. So no one of the Scourge of Europe would bother her here...it was good to know.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter up! Please, REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	13. Errors of my ways

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 13 – Errors of my ways.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

**

* * *

**

When Eliza woke up, she felt really disoriented. Where was she? The ceiling she stared up on was unfamiliar, and the bed didn't feel anything like the one in Beauxbatons. As she sat up and looked around, she saw two other girls asleep in the other two beds.

She frowned. Those were not Claire and Audrey, that was for sure. Suddenly, it all came back to her. Hogwarts. She was at Hogwarts, England. Not France. Not Beauxbatons. Hogwarts. In Gryffindor.

She sighed, and decided to dress before the others woke up. What she didn't know was that Buffy had woken up (light sleeper and all) while she roamed through her trunk for some clean robes. Eliza had her back turned, and when she pulled of her T-shirt, Buffy could clearly see a long scar on her back, not yet fully healed. She gasped in surprise, and Eliza turned around, and hastily grabbed her robes and held them against her as to cover herself. Buffy had a feeling the scar on her back was not the only one.

"You're awake?" Eliza sounded panicked.

"Yup," Buffy said, and walked towards her own trunk.

"How did you get that scar?" She asked, in what she hoped was a casual voice, but she wasn't able to hide her curiosity completely.

"That's none of your business," Eliza snapped, and regretted it as soon as the words had left her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't have asked. Just looked nasty, that's all."

"Oh. Well, I...I fell," Eliza lied.

"You fell?" Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Uh-hu. On some cliffs. During my summer vacation."

"Oh," Buffy didn't believe her, but let it be. She knew some secrets were best left alone.

"Morning," Lily yawned.

"Morning!" Buffy answered, and Eliza mumbled something,before disappearing into the bathroom, not really wanting to show Lily her scar too- it was bad enough Buffy had seen it.

Once inside, she placed herself in front of the mirror, watching herself.

"You look horrible!"The mirror exclaimed.

"Shut up," Eliza muttered.

"No use hiding!" The mirror continued, but Eliza ignored it, and went into the shower, hoping the water would wash away all her memories, once and for all...

* * *

The eleven year old girl was sitting in a chair, in front of her father, who was reading the morning paper.

"I don't want you to get any ideas at Beauxbatons, Eliza. I would have had you tutored at home, but it's good for you to socialize with other children."

_"Yes, father..." _

The man hit his fist on the table, and the girl watched him fearfully.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOU'RE GOING TO REFER TO ME AS 'SI_R!'"  
__  
"Yes, sir..." she whispered. _

"I didn'_t hear you?" _

"Yes, sir."

"Louder!"

"Yes, sir!"

SLAP.

The girl watched her father, eyes widened, her hand on her now red cheek.

"Do you think you're funny? Do you? Answer me!"

"N-no, sir..."

"Then don't be so cheeky! Go up to your room!"

The girl ran.

I-I-I-

The twelve year old girl ran into her home, waving with her grades for the term. She was so proud - even her teachers had thought she'd done really well. Her mother took a look at them, and the girl smiled.

"This is really good, honey."

The man snapped them out of her hand, and scanned through them quickly.

"These grades are far from good enough! Only an '_Acceptable' in Ancient Runes! How do you think you'__re going to get anywhere in life! You think your school time is a bloody semester! You'__re a disgrace to your name!" _

"But..."

"You are to speak only when I tell you to!"

"Yes, sir..." The girl said, watching her father fearfully.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson. I'_m sending you away to a friend of mine this summer, and he is going to teach you the error of your ways. Now get out of my sight!" _

The girl scurried up to her room, crying.

I-I-I-

"Hello, Miss de Mort. We are going to have a nice summer this year, just like last year, aren't we?"

"Yes, mister..." The fourteen year old girl said. A nice summer. Like the year  
before that. And before that.

"Excellent. Mr. de Mort- I will see you at the end of the summer."

The man, Mr. Wilkes, or something, turned towards her.

"Are you hungry?"

The girl was surprised. The man had never asked her that before. Truth was,  
the girl was starving. During the first two weeks of her summer vacation,  
she'd had barely anything to eat.

"Y-yes mister."

SLAP.

"I ask you again: Are you hungry?"

"N-no..."

SLAP.

"'No' what?"

"No, mister..."

"Good." He watched for a few moments.

"You can turn into something great, Eliza," he then said.

_"If you let me teach you. Will you let me teach you?" _

"Y-yes, mister..."

_"Good...very good. Your father will be proud." The girl swallowed. Yes...her father would be proud. Finally. _

I-I-I-

"HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING?"

"Father, ple - "

" - HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOU ARE TO ADDRESS ME AS 'SIR'!"

"Yes, sir..."

"Sixteen years, Eliza. It has been sixteen years! For sixteen years, I have raised you, and fed you, and still, this is how you repay me! By befriending that half-blood! You know what I think of that sort! That is not how you were raised!"

"Sir, Belle is not..."

"SILENCE!"

The man looked at Eliza, soon to be starting her seventh year at Beauxbatons.

"I have been very lenient with you, this far, Eliza. Part of that because of your age. But you are soon turning seventeen, and you need to be taught a true lesson, and since words don't seem to help, I have to use something else instead."

He grabbed her roughlyby the arm, and yanked her down towards the basement and slammed her against the wall. Hard. The girl, soon to be a woman, whimpered in pain.

The man took something out of his robe pocket, and the girl stared fearfully at the long knife. The man...her father...no, he could not be her father, he could not...could he? Then he took his wand, and the girl found herself hanging from the ceiling, in chains.

The man picked up something else - a whip. He slammed it against the floor, and the sound echoed in the girls ears. It sounded like gunshots.

"This should finally teach you a lesson," The man said, and watched his daughter, hanging their trembling.

WHAM!

The whip made it first contact with her back, and the girl screamed.

WHAM!

Another. Pain. So much pain. Hurt. Stop it. Please.

WHAM!

Hurt. Stop it. Please. I'll do anything.

WHAM!

Let me die. Please.

WHAM!

Please...

The man walked up to her, and took her face roughly between his hands.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?"

He took the knife, and the girl gasped as the sharp blade made contact with her sensitive belly.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Was that her blood?

Another cut. Red. Wet. Dripping. Dropping.

A third cut. So tired. Let me sleep.

The chains were suddenly gone, and the girl fell down in a bloody heap at the dirty floor.

The man spat at her, kicked her.

"That should teach you. Now, Eliza, I want you to think clearly of your errors. When you have finished school, you are going to be ready to join the right crowd."

Right crowd? Wrong crowd.

"You know of whom I speak."

You-know-who?

"You, my child, are finally going to live up to your family name."

Family? Not my family.

"You and I are going to stand side by side."

Side by side? I'm not on your side.

"Think about it, Eliza. The decision you make today, will be your future. Make the right choice."

Decision? Future? Choice? My choice.

"See the errors of your ways, and I can finally be proud of you."

Errors? Proud? You will never be proud

"I will collect you tomorrow morning to take you to the hospital."

Morning? Hospital? So much blood...

"If anyone asks, you fell down a cliff, by accident."

Cliff? Accident? No. Whip. Knife. No cliff. No accident. You did it.

"You won't go back to Beauxbatons, Eliza. You will have a private tutor, and he will teach you what is right."

Tutor? Right? So wrong. So tired. Blackness.

I-I-I-

"...You are telling me, this girl, got all these wounds by falling down a cliff!"

Voices. Speaking.

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

Father. No. Not father. Monster.

"This wound on her stomach can not have been gained by falling down a cliff!"

That's right. No cliff. Knife.

"...I said it was a cliff. Now, do your work!"

I-I-I-

"Miss de Mort. I would like to have a word with you, please?"

Please don't hurt me again. I'll be good.

"What really happened to you?"

Knife. Whip. Chains. Monster.

"I-I fell down a cliff."

Liar.

"...I see...the nurse informed me you have been badly cut on your stomach. How did that happen?"

"A-accident."

No accident. Monster. Basement.

"Miss de Mort. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Yes.

"No."

I-I-I-

The girl stood in the doorway. She had just been released from the hospital. The floor was covered in blood. So much blood...

"Mother!" The girl was in shock, her eyes widened in fear.

"Eliza, RUN!" The woman, her mother, screamed from the floor.

Hurt. Pain. So much blood.

The man turned to look at her.

"Your mother did not do what I told her to, Eliza. You know what happens if you don't do what I tell you."

Mother. Blood. Monster. Pain.

"Eliza, go AWAY!" Her mother screamed.

Blood. So much blood. Pain. Father...monster. Errors of my ways. No...errors of your ways. I'm not a monster. I'm not like you.

"SHUT UP!" the man screamed, and turned his eyes to her mother once again.

Kicking. Hitting. Beating.

"Eliza, this is your chance to finally bring honor to me. No longer a disgrace to us. I want you to make Him be proud of you...of the way I've raised you...of the way of your name."

Father. Honor. You're not my father. Disgrace. You are. Ways of my name? So wrong...

"...Show me I taught you something that night. Show me you are someone I can be proud of."

Basement. Cold. Chains. Knife. Whip. Blood. Scars. Proud? I hate you.

"Eliza, RU-"

The man, who'd grown tired of his screaming wife, lifted his wand.

"...AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The woman, her mother, went limp, and said no more. The girl stared at the man...her monster. Too shocked to move.

"Now listen carefully, Eliza. Tonight, there was an attack at our home. We where not here when it happened. Your mother was killed."

Attack? No attack. You did it.

"I was not involved. You saw nothing. We've been out for a walk."

I saw everything. You killed her.

The girl watched the man in a new light. She could finally see the errors of her ways.

"...I understand now, father."

Disgrace. Monster. Murderer. So wrong.

She lifted her wand, and stunned the man she'd grown to hate as a monster. He was not prepared, and he fell down in the blood the girl knew was her mothers. She turned around. And ran. She didn't look back.

* * *

"...Eliza!"

Eliza snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you going to stand in the shower all day? Classes starts in ten minutes!"

"...I-I'm coming!"

Eliza stepped out of the shower, shaking. She dried her hair, and got dressed.

"...Much better, dear," the mirror said.

_Yes, 'father'. I finally saw the errors of my ways. And that was ever calling you my father. _

You are not my father. You are a monster. A disgrace. Murderer. You will pay for what you did. I will make you pay.

* * *

**  
A/N: **I hope you liked! Until next chap, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	14. Out of the fireplace

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 14 – Out of the fireplace.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

**

* * *

**

"Miss de Mort." It was lunchtime, and Dumbledore walked up to her. 

"Yes, sir?"

"If you have time, could you come up to my office after you've finished?"

Eliza blinked.

"But I've got classes...?"

"Oh, not to worry. You will be excused."

"Alright...I'll be there." She smiled at Dumbledore who bowed his head, and then left.

The Marauders looked after him.

"You have any idea what it's about?"

Eliza shrugged.

"No."

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah, yes. Miss de Mort, come in."

Eliza sat down, fiddling nervously with her hands.

"I am afraid your father has found out about your whereabouts," Dumbledore said gravely, and watched her over his half-moon glasses. Eliza's heart sank.

"How?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"I am afraid that is my fault. When I accepted you into this school, I did not think about the children here, who have a less...appropriate parentage." He said slowly, and Eliza understood.

"Children to Death-Eaters."

"Exactly. I believe we have more than one future Death-Eater under this roof, and some may already be marked. However, I have no right to check this, and it could put me in trouble with the ministry, and a lot of angry parents, if I suddenly started to check my students forearms for the Dark Mark."

Eliza nodded.

"I understand."

Dumbledore sighed again.

"I should have thought about changing your name, and possibly your appearance as well. Eliza, I want you to be very careful, even in the  
castle. Some of your fellow students could, as I already mentioned, be Death Eaters, or becoming Death Eaters, and therefore are only looking for a way to prove themselves to Voldemort. By kidnapping you, they would have that. I do not want you to go anywhere in the corridors without being company by either your friends, or a teacher."

"My friends...how do I know they are trustworthy?"

Dumbledore regarded her closely.

"I know you can trust all of those you have befriended so far."

Eliza nodded.

"I see...do you think I should let them know about my situation?"

Dumbledore gave her another close look.

"That, Eliza, is entirely up to you."

Eliza nodded, and then closed her eyes...

I-I-I

_She lifted her wand, and stunned the man she'd grown to hate as a monster. He was not prepared, and he fell down in the blood the girl knew was her mother's. She turned around. And ran. She didn't look back._

_She ran, ran through the rainy streets in Paris. She looked over her shoulder, like she expected someone to pop out from nowhere, and grab her, hurt her, kill her. She ran faster. The rain fell down her face, mixing with the salt tears falling from her eyes. __There, a light in a house. she ran up to it, knocking._

_"Eliza!" A voice said. "Are you okay?"_

_"I-I can't stay. H-he...he will come after me."_

_"Eliza, answer me!"_

_"I-I can't. Then he might hurt you too."_

_"Who hurt who? Eliza, please..."_

_"I-I can't..."_

_The girl watched her friend worriedly. Her clothes were soaked with water, and her teeth were shattering._

_"What happened?"_

_Eliza burst into tears._

_"H-he...killed..."_

_"Killed? Who was killed? Eliza, please!"_

_"I-I can't tell you. J-just...can I borrow your f-fireplace?"_

_The girl nodded._

_"Of course. Are you sure you don't want something? You can stay 'til the morning. Do you want me to floo your father?"_

_Eliza blinked. Her father? She didn't have a father._

_"Eliza?"_

_"N-no. I-I don't want h-him t-to come."_

_"Fine... I'll get you some dry clothes..."_

_-I-I-I-_

_"You're sure you will be all right?"_

_Eliza smiled at her friend._

_"Yes. Thanks for the clothes. And Audrey...if anyone asks...I've never been here. You don't know where I am."_

_Her friend, Audrey, nodded shortly, and Eliza took a handful floo powder and threw it into the flames.  
_

_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!"_

_Eliza disappeared._

I-I-I

"Miss de Mort?"

"Huh?"

Dumbledore watched her worriedly.

"Do you want to spend the night in the hospital wing? You dozed of for a  
moment."

"What? Oh, no, I'm fine..." Eliza managed a smile.

"Just fine..."

I-I-I

_Eliza stumbled out of the fireplace in a small room, full of portraits._

_"Where did you come from?" A portrait asked._

_"N-nowhere. Is Dumbledore here?"_

_Eliza looked around, and suddenly saw a beautiful bird._

_"A Phoenix..." she whispered, and went slowly closer. The Phoenix crooked its head, and watched her curiously. Then, the bird flew over, and placed itself on her shoulder. Eliza smiled. Somehow, this bird made her feel better already._

_"I see you have met Fawkes," a voice said, and Eliza jumped, startled. ThePhoenix, Fawkes, flew up at her sudden movement, but then placed himself back at her shoulder once again._

_"He seems to like you."_

_"Sir! I did not mean..."_

_"Oh, it's alright. Sit down, sit down."_

_The man placed himself behind the desk, his eyes twinkling slightly, and Eliza sat down nervously._

_"Now, to what do I owe the honor? I do not believe I have seen you among my students before, hmm?"_

_"I'm not a student here, sir, I'm from Beauxbatons."_

_"Beauxbatons? I have not heard that I would be gaining a transfer student." The man looked at her with a curious expression over his half-moon glasses, and Eliza felt herself starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. It was as the man could read her soul._

_"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster for this school. To what do I have the honor...?"_

_"My name is Eliza de Mort," Eliza introduced herself. She paused._

_"I'm not sure if you know who I am, but my father..."_

_"I know who your father is," Dumbledore said. "Please continue."_

_Eliza looked up, and met Dumbledore's eyes. They weren't twinkling anymore, and he now watched her gravely._

_"I...I need your help, sir." Dumbledore said nothing, and Eliza took a deep breath.  
_

_"Since I was twelve, I've been sent away to a friend of my fathers...Mr.  
Wilkes. He was to teach me the...errors...of my ways. To make me see...straight. To make me...grow up..in a way so my father could be proud of me. Last year at school...I gained some...inappropriate...friends...according to my father. A half-blood, as example." She paused again._

_"My father was not very pleased with me. And...a little more than a week ago, he took me down to our b-basement."_

_Cold. Pain. Whip. Blood. So tired..._

_"Since I didn't seem to understand what he wanted by...telling me...h-he decided t-to...try with something else. He...he had a whip." Another pause. Eliza swallowed._

_"A-and...a knife..." she started to sob. "Afterwards, he...he told me to think of my...errors. And that when I was done with school, he wanted to...introduce me to the 'right crowd.' I would no longer be a...disgrace...We would stand side by side..."_

_She sobbed again._

_"Then he said...that...that if anyone asked about m-my...wounds, I would say that I fell down a cliff...and the next morning, he took me to the hospital. When I g-got back h-home...it was yesterday...I found him standing over m-my mother. There was so much blood."_

_"She told me to run...but I couldn't. I was so scared. So shocked. I didn't know what to do!"_

_The tears were falling furiously now._

_"S-she screamed at me again...to run...to leave her there...with h-him. He was so mad."_

_"H-he...he killed her. He lifted his wand...and then just...two little words...and then...she wasn't moving. So still." She lifted her eyes to look at Dumbledore, but his face betrayed nothing._

_"H-he told me...there had been an attack at our home. That we...me and him...weren't home. And that my mother had been killed. We...he...wasn't guilty."_

_She swallowed. "I said I understood. And then I stunned him. And I...ran."_

_She finally cried openly, not trying to stop it, not caring to stop it._

_Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm, and she looked up. Dumbledore watched her through his half-moon glasses._

_"I will help you, Eliza."_

_He suddenly reached under the table._

_"This arrived, ten minutes before you did." Dumbledore gave her a paper._

_Eliza took it, and read the headline._

___'DEATH EATER ATTACK AT HOME IN FRANCE._

_September 15, 1977._

_Early this morning, there was a reported attack at a home in wizarding  
France. Mr. de Mort came home to find his wife brutaly murdered on the  
floor, and his daughter missing.  
"She was supposed to come home from the hospital after a fall from some  
cliffs at the beach. I can only pray the Death Eaters didn't got her too," Mr. de Mort says, clearly shaken.  
Mr. de Mort belongs to one of the eldest and most respectable pure-blood  
wizarding families in Britain, and has his roots in France. "My family cameto England from France during the thirteenth-century."  
Then de Morts decidedto move back to France six years ago, as Mr. de Mort wanted his now missing daughter to attend Beauxbatons school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, like his ancestors once did.  
"I am also a good friend to the Headmaster, and Beauxbatons is a beautiful place. Only the very best for my little girl. She  
is..."'_

_Eliza put down the paper. She couldn't read on. It made her sick._

I-I-I

"Eliza? Are you sure you are alright, my dear?"

"Yes. I should go to my classes." Eliza got up from her chair. "Was there something else?"

"No, you can go." Dumbledore smiled.

When Eliza had left Dumbledore looked up at the portrait of Phineas Nigellus. He sighed.

"Oh, Phineas. The war is rising..."

"No, Dumbledore," another portrait, Armando Dippet, said. "It has been rising for a long time. It is now starting."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, you are right. It is starting. But it is too soon...too soon."

* * *

**A/N:** Please, REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	15. Chaser extraordinary

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 15 – Chaser extraordinary.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

**

* * *

**

"It's a bloody disaster, that's what it is!" James said, clearly upset. "I can't believe this is happening to me!"

"Calm down, Prongs, I'm sure..." Sirius tried to calm his friend down, with no luck.

"Calm down? Calm down? CALM DOWN?" James hissed, growing louder for every second. Everyone in the corridors turned to look at them.

"Sirius, we have our first game in less than three days...to be exact two days, twenty one hours, four minutes, and nineteen seconds!"

Sirius smirked.

"Good to know you can count," he said, but hastily backed of when he saw James face.

"Okay, no joking matter, I get it."

"Sirius, OUR TEAM IS ONE CHASER SHORT!" James bellowed. "We can't play with only two chasers!"

"Yes, you can!" Sirius said.

"Fine. I should have been more clear. We. Can. Not. Win. With. Only. Two. Chasers!"

"Yes, you can."

"NO, WE CAN'T!"

It had been almost ten days since Eliza had shown up, and she was slowly becoming a good friend to both Buffy and Lily. Apart from them, she also got along well with Sirius, James, and Remus (when Buffy wasn't there and glared daggers/played the overprotective not-girlfriend), although Peter made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Today, James had assembled the Quidditch team for a last practice before the first game against Ravenclaw. To say it went badly was an understatement. The new keeper, Gregory Morgan, or something, was fairly good, and so were the beaters and the seeker. James was, in his own words, in "a form just as high as the Astronomy Tower", and the other two chasers were fine too. That is, until the end of the practice. A bludger, which the beaters hadn't been able to stop, had rammed straight into the head of one of their chasers, Mich Samuelson, and he'd lost consciousness immediately. He had been sent to St. Mungos, and they had just gotten word that he would not be able to play again for eleven months- this meant the rest of the school year.

"Someone up there HATES me!" James exclaimed, and fell down on his knees in the corridor. He was still dressed in his Quidditch-robes, and some of the students passing by gave him weird looks.

"Padfoot, please save me from this and take the place as chaser. I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Sirius looked amused. "Sorry mate. You know I suck as chaser - if it was a beater you needed..."

James looked like he was going to cry.

"Remus, please!"

Remus looked horrified.

"No way, James! You want to put me on the team? Okay, I may not suck, and I'm flying fairly well, but being a chaser - believe me when I say you're better without me!"

"Well, Wormt...no, forget it. Evans?" He asked, and gave Lily a pleading look when she passed him in the corridor.

"What?"

"Could you join the Quidditch team as chaser?"

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"You're kidding, right?"

James blinked.

"No."

"Why do you need a chaser?" Buffy asked curiously.

Sirius smirked. "There was a little accident at practice, and one of the chasers were literally beaten out of the game."

"Oh."

"Eliza?" James asked.

"Umm...no."

"Fine. That's it, then. I'm doomed forever. My last year at Hogwarts is going to be a disaster."

"Seriously, Potter," Lily said. "It's just a game."

"JUST A GAME? Evans, it's so much more than just a GAME!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Right... Anyway, I need to go- I wanted to talk with Professor Binns about an essay..." She hurried away.

Sirius shook his head.

"How someone ever wants to speak to Binns freely, I'll never know."

* * *

"Hey, Remus!" Buffy asked. James, Peter, Eliza and Sirius had gone to make some posters to put up on chaser-tryouts early next morning.

"Yes?"

"Are you any good at flying?" Remus blinked.

"Well, I guess...I can fly...and I'm pretty good at keeper. Why?"

"Do you think you could teach me this afternoon?" Buffy asked, and Remus stared at her. Then, he smiled.

"You want to try out tomorrow," he stated.

"Well, yeah. Just didn't wanna tell James, 'cause then he would have been throwing himself at my feet and kissing my shoes. Plus, I don't know if I'm any good."

"Well, you should be. Being the Slayer must mean great hand-eye coordination, good aim...and a mean throw." He grinned.

Buffy smiled nervously.

"I just need to keep my super-strength in check. It's not as if I want to kill my fellow players with the waff...I mean, Quaffle."

Remus laughed, and gave her a hug. Buffy felt warmth starting to spread up from her toes through her entire body.

"You're going to make the team, you know."

Buffy just smiled.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Okay, put your hand over your broom, and say 'up'." Remus instructed. He and Buffy were standing at the Quidditch-pitch, Remus was riding an old school broom, and Buffy had her new Cleansweep 9.

"Up!" Buffy said, and the broom flew up in her hand.

"Wow."

"Great!" Remus grinned from ear to ear. "You seem to be a natural already. And the broom agrees with you."

Buffy blushed slightly.

"Okay, now you mount it. A little more to the front, or you'll fall off once you're in the air...great!" Remus grinned again, and Buffy smiled nervously. Her hands were all sweaty.

"When I tell you, you kick off from the ground, and keep the broom steady. Then, you rise a few feet, and then lean the handle down slightly."

"What happens then?"

"Well, you should go back towards the ground."

"Okay." Buffy took a deep breath, and kicked off. As soon as her feet left the ground, she forgot everything else. This was great! This was freedom! This was...amazing! Somehow, Buffy knew exactly what to do. She raised the handle upwards, and the broom flew straight up, like rocket launcher.

"YIHAA!" She screamed, and then remembered what Remus had said. "Oops." She leaned down the handle a bit,but she must have done something wrong, because instead of falling back to the ground, she shot forwards like a canon bullet.

"Woah! Easy broom!" Buffy said, and leaned back slightly. The broom slowed down, and Buffy looked down towards the pitch, and grinned. She was awfully high, and Remus was only a little spot against the ground, but she didn't mind. This was awesome!

Then she leaned forwards again, at the same time as pointing the handle downwards, and she made a dive to the ground. She landed beside Remus, who was trying to scowl for not obeying him, but found himself grinning.

"I don't think we have to worry about you being good," he said, and then grabbed the Quaffle.

"Okay, I'm going to fly with you now, and we pass the Quaffle back and forth to each other, alright?"

Buffy nodded, and they both rose from the ground. Ten minutes later, Buffy thought she'd gotten it pretty well, and they moved on to some harder maneuvers, dives and tricks as they passed the Quaffle. Thirty minutes later, Remus called to a stop.

"Great! Now, let's try some scoring," Remus moved until he was placed in front of the goalposts, and Buffy tried to score on Remus during the following hour. When they were done, Remus couldn't stop grinning.

"James will love you," he said, and Buffy gave him a hug.

"Thanks for helping me out. You're a great teacher, Rem." She gave him a kiss at the cheek, and Remus blushed.

* * *

At 7:30 the next morning, Buffy got up to have an early breakfast. The chaser tryouts started at eight, and Buffy'd decided to just show up, but pretend she wouldn't fly. That way, she could surprise James, and if she saw someone better, she wouldn't even have to tryout and make James feel obligated to pick her instead.

She made her way to the pitch at 8:15. Remus was already there, and so were James and Sirius, and the tryouts had already started. James was watching all of them intensely.

"Buffy! Didn't know you'd show," Remus said, but winked at her. Buffy grinned.

"I thought I'd take a first fly after the tryouts," she lied. "My Cleansweep 9 really needs to be used soon."

Sirius yawned. "Did you have to hold the tryouts so bloody early, Prongs?"

James glared.

"We need to pick a chaser fast if we're going to get him - or her - in sync with the team before the game. There's only one day, thirteen hours, six minu..."

"...We get it, Prongs," Remus said, not really wishing for James to start rambling again.

"Where's Peter?" Buffy asked.

"He wanted to sleep...traitor." James muttered. "Is Evans here?"

Buffy smirked.

"Nope. She decided to sleep too. She doesn't start her classes until late, and let's just say I'm not the best roommate you can get. I've been babbling with both her and Eliza constantly when I can't sleep, but DD doesn't want me to patrol too often, or regularly. Could raise suspicion if I'm seen."

"Oh." James looked so disappointed Buffy had to laugh. It stopped though when she saw one of the ordinary players (Michaela Duncan) being hit in the face by a Quaffle from a boy doing tryouts.

"BLOODY HELL, DANIELS, YOU'RE TRYING OUT FOR CHASER, NOT BEATER!" James screamed. He looked close to tears.

"Let's just face it: I'm doomed."

"Not any good players yet?" Buffy asked sympathetically. Although she couldn't help but grin inside

"Well, the closest so far is Parker, and she made one goal out of ten tries. And at her last try, she crashed into our keeper, Morgan, when she couldn't come to a halt. It was so close it would have ended withMorgan as it did with Samuelson. I thought I'd have to sendMorgan to the hospital wing."

"Ouch." Buffy winced. "Well, look on the bright side - if Morgan had been out of it, then you could have replaced him with Remus."

"Yeah...what?" James blinked. Remus flushed, and gave Buffy a sour look.

"Remus. If it had been needed, he could have replaced him. He's a great keeper."

"Really? Why haven't you ever told us!" Sirius said. "Why didn't you tryout earlier this term!"

Remus flushed some more.

"I'm not that good. Besides, if I game ever occurred during a full-moon..."

James snorted.

"Please. Do you really think McGonagall would place a game during a full-moon if you were on the team? She wants to win just as badly as we do."

"I just don't like being in the center of things! And I'm not that good!"

"He's great!" Buffy said, and Remus glared. Buffy just smiled sweetly, and fluttered her eyelids.

"I'm sure he is," James said. "It's just like Remus not to tell us..." He frowned.

"Wait, how did you know?"

Buffy grinned.

"Well, he taught me to fly yesterday...and I practiced making some goals and stuff."

"That's great," James said absently, and then he stiffened. "Wait, did you say 'goals'?"

Buffy burst out giggling.

"Yes, James. Goals. You've got yourself a tryout-girl."

James looked like he wanted to hug her. Hard, so Buffy hastily backed a few steps.

"ALRIGHT!" James bellowed. "YOU'VE ALL BEEN GREAT, BUT WE WON'T NEED TO TEST ANYMORE PLAYERS!"

The people coming down to the tryouts left grumpily, and the ordinary team started to fly towards James.

"Umm...James. How can you know I'm going to be good enough?" Buffy asked. "Maybe you should test someone else before..."

"...No. Believe me, I don't. You can't be half as bad as those who were left. Quinn thinks he is an international Quidditch star - he always comes to every tryout, tries to do a wronskie feint, and ends up in the hospital wing for at least a week. Michaels...well, one little blow from the tiniest little wind, and he'd crash in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Davies - could be good with a little practice: He's a fairly good flyer, but has yet to hit the goal within a radii of twenty feet. Believe me, Buffy, you can't be that bad. And you saw those from before - they sucked."

"James," one of the chasers, Michaela, came up to him. "Why did you stop? You can't have found a chaser among that bunch of idiots who tried?"

"Well, yes, Duncan," James said ironically. "I picked Daniels. What do you think? No. None of those who were left was any good."

"So there's only going to be you and me playing?" Michaela asked, a frown forming on her forehead.

"See, Duncan, that's were you're wrong. Let me introduce you to Buffy Summers. Buffy, this is Michaela Duncan, Duncan, this is Buffy Summers, chaser extraordinaire."

"She's better than you?" The keeper, Gregory Morgan, asked. James rolled his eyes.

"Of course she isn't better than me!"

It was the team's turn to roll their eyes, before they rose in the air, along with James.

Once they were up in the air, and started to pass the Quaffle back and forth, Sirius seemed to wake up.

"So that's why Buffy came down?" Sirius said, understanding dawning on him. "Not to 'take a first fly after the tryouts', or some crappy story about your broom needing to be used!" Sirius said, and Remus smacked him up on the head.

"You didn't get that until now?"

"Ouch! What did you do that for!" Sirius complained, and rubbed his head.

"Because you're so thick," Remus said sweetly.

Sirius glared.

"Well, sor-ry! I can't help if I'm not a morning person!"

* * *

Two hours later, they made their way up to the castle, all chatting idly with each other. Buffy had been great, and she, James and Michaela worked great together.

James was really pleased, and he was even more pleased when he saw Evans walking towards him along with Eliza.

"Hey, Ev...Lily."

Lily frowned. _'Did he just call me 'Lily', instead of 'Evans?'_

Then she smiled.

"Hi, Po...James."

Eliza rolled her eyes, and grabbed Buffy.

"Buffy and Ineeds to get to Muggle studies," she said, and gave Buffy a look.

"What? I don't take Mugg...oh. Oh!" She said, as she understood. "Right. Muggle studies."

"See ya, mate," Sirius said, and followed them.

"Where the chaser extraordinaire goes, I follow," Remus said, and hurried to catch up.

James swallowed when he saw his friends disappear. Why was it so hard to talk to Lily nowadays? Earlier, it had just been 'hey, Evans, want to go to Hogsmeade with me?' But now it was so much harder.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chap up! Please REVIEW!

* * *


	16. God bless the lions

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 16 – God bless the lions.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

**

* * *

**

"So..." Lily said, and laughed nervously. "Could they have been less obvious, or what?"

"Huh? Oh, probably not. Muggle studies - right!"

They laughed, and James felt himself relax.

_'I can do this. This is Lily. Beautiful, funny, smart, pretty, gorgeous, sexy, hot...gah! Okay...deep breaths, Potter, deep breaths...breathing is good.'_

* * *

"How do you think James is?" Buffy asked. She, Eliza, Sirius and Remus had split up, and they were now walking past a corridor at the seventh floor, beside a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

Remus laughed. "Poor Prongs," he said. "He got it so bad for Lily, it's sad, really."

Buffy smiled, and then Remus stopped to look at the wall.

"What?" Buffy asked, frowning.

"Close your eyes," he told her, and Buffy obeyed.

Remus hastily walked past the wall three times.

"Now you can look."

Buffy opened her eyes, and gasped. In front of her, now was a door.

Remus opened it.

"Welcome," he said, "to the Room of Requirement."

* * *

"Hey, where are you going!" Eliza and Sirius had gone back to the Gryffindor common room, and as soon as they stepped inside, Eliza started to walk towards the girl's dorm.

Eliza turned around at the bottom of the stairs, and blinked.

"What?"

"You're just leaving me here? All alone? To the dark, cold common room?" Sirius said with a dramatic gesture. Eliza raised her eyebrows.

"No, I'm leaving you to the light, warm common room."

"You're no fun!" Sirius pouted, and Eliza smirked.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?"

"Did I ever tell you I was a prankster?" Sirius said, as they sat down.

"No."

"Well, I am. One of the four marauders. Our most precious activity is to prank the Slytherins - Snivellus especially."

"Snivellus?" Eliza laughed. "What kind of name is that?"

"Well, he does have another. I just can't remember what it is," Sirius said with a grin, and Eliza laughed again.

* * *

"So, Potter, do you - what?"

James was smirking at her.

"You know, Evans, maybe we should move on to being on a first name basis? I mean, we've known each other for seven years, we're Head boy and Head girl...we should set an example for the otherstudents."

Lily blinked. He was making fun of her. Or was he?

"Erhm...yes, o-of course," she stammered.

"So, Po...I mean, James..."

"What, Lily?"

Lily blinked. She had never before noticed how nice her name sounded coming from Po...ehrm, James' lips...

"Ehrm...well..." she felt a blush start to creep up her cheeks as she thought of how cute he actually was...and that his hair was really sexy, and...

_'Bad thoughts, bad, bad thoughts! I am not getting a crush on James 'bloody-prat - although-a-cute-prat - Potter.'_

"So, are you ready for the Quidditch game?"

Lily felt herself relax as James lit up, and started babble about his favorite subject- Quidditch. This was easy.

'Good work, Lily! Let him do the talking, and you just (pretend to) listen...Merlin, he's so cute when he's smiling...and his lips are definitely kissable...and...oh, shit.'

* * *

"Wow!" Buffy said in awe as she stepped in. The room was small but comfy, with a couch and armchairs, and in a corner was a sparkling fireplace.

"What kinda room is this?"

"It's called 'the Room of Requirement,'" Remus said. "Watch this. I want a box of chocolate."

As on command, a chocolate box appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow...so I can get pretty much whatever I want?" Buffy said excitedly.

Remus smiled.

"Yes. Whatever you want. You just have to think it. I guess thereis alimit somewhere but..."

Buffy grinned.

"Neat!"

She thought hard for a minute.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?" Remus looked up from where he was sitting, eating chocolate for all he was worth.

"I don't think I want anything right now...nothing this room can give me." Buffy sat down beside him, looking kind of sad. Remus knew why: No matter how much this room could give her, it could not get her home.

"Hey, cheer up a bit, eh?" Remus smiled, and Buffy gave him a small smile back, before leaning against his shoulder.

"It's just that...I've kinda started to like it here. It doesn't hurt so much thinking about...my home...anymore...and I'm scared I'll forget them."

"You won't forget about them, Buffy. And Dumbledore promised he'd get you home, didn't he?"

Buffy smiled again.

"Yeah...I guess. I'm just afraid that when he does...what if I don't want to go back?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Remus asked, confused, and Buffy turned up her face to look at him.

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

Buffy blushed.

"Well...I like you. A lot. And I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or a bad thing."

Remus frowned, doing his best to ignore the flutter he felt, when Buffy'd said she liked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I came here...I had someone," Buffy said slowly, not sure how she would break this. Hell, she wasn't even sure why, nut she knew she didn't want Angel to come between them, so she had to tell him. If not, things could get very weird.

"Oh," Remus face fell.

"Yeah..." Buffy mumbled. "We were...pretty serious, I guess. I thought...I mean, I had this crazy dream that we would marry and have kids and whatever, you know? He was my firstlove..." she trailed off. She didn't want to look at Remus, because if se did, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to continue.

"I guess it was silly of me," she said. "But I really loved him. His name was Angel." She quieted down.

"Who was he? And what happened?" Remus asked, looking down at his feet.

Buffy bit her lip.

"He died."

Remus head flew up.

"He died?"

Buffy nodded slowly, still not looking at him.

"Yeah. I killed him."

Remus' eyes widened. Whatever it was he'd been expecting, it wasn't that.

"I had to," Buffy said softly. "He was a vampire."

Remus suddenly had a flashback to their Boggart-lesson.

"Your Boggart," he stated, and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah. That was him...after he'd turned evil. He wasn't always evil. He was good. Cursed, with a soul. He had feelings, just like normal people, and he didn't kill people either. He was helping my friends and I to kill demons and stuff..." she trailed off again, lost in thought.

"Then, something happened. Spike and Drusilla, two vampires, who used to be Angel's comrades before he was cursed came to town, trying to raise this evil demon, called the Judge. Angel and I got wind of their plans, and tried to stop them. We failed, and we barely managed to escape. It was raining," she remembered. "And we - Angel, and I - took refuge to his home." She paused.

"We made love to eachother."

Remus drew in a sharp breath.

"That turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life. Apparently, the curse had a loophole. When experiencing perfect happiness, and no longer feel any remorse for his crimes, Angel would loose his soul, and turn back to the monster he was before - Angelus." She let out a snort.

"Well, when we...joined, that triggered it. He turned evil." A tear fell down her chin.

"He joined up with Spike and Drusilla, and activated the Judge. I killed the Judge, and was fighting Angel - and I was winning. I could have killed him, but I didn't. I could have ended it there, but I didn't. I was too weak. A part of me couldn't believe Angel - the man I loved - was truly gone. So I let him live. Over the next few months, he tortured my friends, killing them, hurting them...taunting me. And so came the final straw. Angel, Drusilla and Spike was trying to raise the demon Acathla, who would swallow the world whole, and suck it in to Hell. I couldn't allow that to happen. I came to Angel's mansion, where we faught. I was about to kill him, when something happened. Angelus turned back toAngel. Willow, my friend, had managed to curse him again. But it was too late. Acathla had been awakened, and the only way to stop the world from ending was killing the one who woke him up - Angel. So I told him I loved him. And then I kissed him. And then I killed him..." She trailed off.

"I left Sunnydale for LA, because I was so devasted. I spent the summer there, moping. I had almost decided it was time to go back, and try to get over him, when I stumbled upon this demon, and after I killed it, the blood opened a portal, and I came here."

"Why are ou telling me this?" Remus whispered, and Buffy looked up.

"Ijust thought you deserved toknow...I mean, I really like you, and before you get yourself into something with me - if you want to - I think you should know about my past. I don't want that to come between us."

Remus stared into Buffy's eyes.

"Do you...hate me?" Buffy asked hesitantly, and Remus' eyes widened in shock.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you? We're all allowed to have a past, Buffy, and while I'm not jumping in joy over that you had someone before me...was with someone, I understand. If anything, I admire you for telling me. For everything you must have gone through... you're just amazing." Remus finished, and Buffy smiled shakily.

"Thanks."

"I just need to know one thing," Remus said. "Do you still love him?"

Buffy bit her lip, and looked into Remus' eyes.

"A part of me always will. I mean, he was my first love. You don't ever get completely over that. But I have accepted Angel is gone, and I'm slowly getting over him...in fact, I am mostly over him. Being here has really helped me. By the way, your sorting hat is amazing."

Remus burst out laughing.

"What?"

Buffy smiled.

"It showed me something, helped me deal, and understand things I wasn't sure of. And I know I'm ready to move on. Without Angel. He will always be in my heart, but my heart is pretty big. And Angel only takes up a little space. I definitely have more than enough place for someone else."

"And who is that?" Remus asked quietly.

"I think you know."

Their faces were so close only inches apart...and their lips met in a hesitant kiss. It exploded before Buffy's eyes. She saw fireworks. She took a shaky breath. Nothing could compare with this. She'd never felt anything like this. Not even with Angel. She opened her mouth a bit more, allowing Remus to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met in a slow dance, exploring, teasing. He tasted like a mix between summer, mint and chocolate...

Remus had no idea how it happened. Just that they had been so awfully close, and then one of them had leant in a bit...he wasn't sure who...and then their lips had met. And it had been amazing. He'd felt warmth spreading from head to toe, and a funny feeling in his stomach- like what he felt whenever he looked at Buffy, only so much stronger...He didn't care about her past with Angel - after all, it was in her past. So why let it bother him? He wanted to enjoy the moment...and live for the future. And somewhere in his heart, he knew that Buffy would be there with him.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked into Remus' amber ones. She smiled shyly, and Remus smiled back, before embracing her closely. They leaned back at the couch, holding each other, looking into the sparkling fire. Remus finally felt like a whole person - like a piece that had been missing had finally come into place. Buffy felt safe, where she was, leaning into Remus' embrace. Like nothing could hurt her ever again. And the pain she felt whenever she thought of Angel and Sunnydale...it was smaller. She snuggled closer into Remus' chest. This was home.

* * *

"AND IT IS GRYFFINDOR AGAINST RAVENCLAW FOLKS, IN THIS FIRST QUIDDITH GAME OFTHE SEASON!" Sirius bellowed.

"WE HAVE TWO TEAMS FLYING ONTO THE PITCH NOW, BOTH IN GREAT SHAPE! FOR RAVENCLAW, WE HAVE STUART, ADAMS, CHASE, NICHOLSON, ANDERSON, COOPER AAAAAAND TYERS! TYERS IS THE NEW SEEKER FOR THE SEASON, ONLY RESERVE LAST YEAR, BUT OH, WHAT A GREAT BODY SHE..."

"...BLACK! COMMENT THE GAME!" McGonagall shrieked.

"Sorry. ANYWAY, FOR GRYFFINOR- GOD BLESS THE LIONS - WE HAVE MORGAN, OUR NEW KEEPER FOR THE SEASON, BRYANT, VANDOM, LORNE, DUNCAN, POTTER AAAAAAAND SUMMERS - OUR NEW CHASER, WHO IS REPLACING MICH SAMUELSON AFTER AN ACCIDENT WITH A BLUDGER! POTTER IS THIS TEAMS QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN AND STAR CHASER, BUT I THINK SUMMERS CAN GIVE HIM A RUN - SORRY, FLY -FOR THE MONEY! POTTER HAS, AS EVERYBODY KNOWS, IT BAD FOR LILY EVANS, HEAD-GIRL, WHILE SUMMERS IS MOSTLY SEEN IN THE COMPANY OF REMUS LUPIN - ARE THEY DOING DIRTY STUFF IN THE CLOSET!"

"BLACK! THE GAME!" McGonagall screamed. Remus felt how he started to blush, and Buffy hit Sirius upside the head when she flew past.

"OUCH! WELL, IT SEEMS AS OUR NEW CHASER EXTRAORDINAIRE HAS THE RIGHT QUIDDITCH SPIRIT! VIOLENCE, VIOLENCE AND VIOLENCE!"

"BLACK!"

"Sorry. AND THE GAME HAS STARTED! THE WAFF - SORRY, I'VE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME AROUND SUMMERS - QUAFFLE, IS INTERCEPTED BY RAVENCLAW'S CHASER, ANDERSON! OH, THAT'S NASTY!"

Buffy gave Sirius the finger from where she was flying in the middle of the field towards Sirius.

"EHRM, WERE WAS I?OH, YES, THE QUAFFLE HAS BEEN TAKEN BY POTTER, WHO PASSES TO DUNCAN - WATCH OUT FOR THAT BLUDGER!"

Michaela had to duck after a bludger was sent in her direction by one of Ravenclaw's beaters, Jack Stuart, and she dropped the quaffle, which was intercepted by Priscilla Nicholson, chaser for Ravenclaw team. Out of nowhere Buffy suddenly appeared, and caught the quaffle as Nicholson made an attempt to pass it towards the other end of the pitch.

"AFTER A NONCHALANT INTERCEPTION BY OUR NEW CHASER, SUMMERS, GRYFFINDOR IS ONCE AGAIN IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE! OH, LOOK AT THAT!"

Buffy raced across the pitch, feinted the keeper, and scored easily.

"TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The game continued for another fifty minutes, Buffy scored eight more goals, one of them from the other end of the pitch. Nobody (except those who knew she was the Slayer) could understand how she managed to throw so far. James scored seven, and Michaela Duncan five.

"AFTER ANOTHER AMAZING GOAL BY SUMMERS, AND ANOTHER FAILED ATTEMPT FROM THE RAVENCLAW KEEPER, THE SCORE IS NOW TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY TO ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY, GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD! IT FINALLY LOOKS LIKE JAMES POTTER HAS MET HIS MAN - SORRY, WOMAN! ALTHOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT EVANS WOULD SAY ABOUT THAT!"

"SIRIUS!" Lily screamed, at the same time as McGonagall roared "BLACK!"

"...THE QUAFFLE GOES TO POT...WAIT, IS THAT THE SNITCH!"

Yes, it was. The snitch had been spotted where it was soaring over one of the Gryffindor goalposts, and Amanda Lorne (the Gryffindor seeker) made a dive for it, as the same time as Ravenclaw's seeker (Mariah Tyers). The game stopped, and everybody watched as the two seekers foughtfor the victory. They were side by side...Lorne stretched out her hand...so did Tyers...and the game was over.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! AFTER A GAME WHICH WAS EXCITING UNTIL THE LAST SECOND, LORNE GIVES GRYFFINDOR A CRUSHING VICTORY AGAINST RAVENCLAW IN THIS FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON - THREE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TO ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY FOLKS! LORNE, I AM SO GRATEFUL, I COULD KISS YOU, GROPE YOU AND TAKE YOU ON THE SPO - "

" - BLACK!"

* * *

Eliza, Remus, Lily and Sirius made their way down from the stand towards the pitch.

"Rem!" Buffy laughed happily when Remus ran up to her and threw her around in the air like she was a doll, before hugging her tight.

"You were great!" He said enthusiastically.

"Thanks!" Buffy raised up on her toes, and gave Remus a kiss on the colorful red and gold horns he was now sporting.

"Aww, you're so cute!" She cooed.

Remus grinned.

"What about me?" Sirius said and pouted. "Aren't I cute too? I got horns too!"

Buffy regarded him for a moment.

"Umm...no."

"Hey!"

Buffy just grinned.

"Eliza, you think I'm cute, right?" Sirius gave her his best puppy-dog eyes, and Eliza smirked.

"You really want to know what I think?"

"Yes! Or...well...no...or...yes?" Sirius said uncertainly.

Eliza rolled her eyes, and leaned closer.

"You are the sexiest, hottest, coolest, and the most gorgeous man I've ever seen..." she said seductively, and Sirius swallowed.

"R-really?"

"Mmhm..." Eliza said, and leaned even closer.

"...You remind me of a monkey I saw once..."

Buffy had trouble containing her laughter, and so did everyone else.

"Wha...?" Sirius blinked, and then... "WHAT?"

Eliza laughed, and Sirius scowled.

"Haha, really funny."

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! I hope you enjoyed the Quidditch-game: I did, but I'm not sure which one I like the most - this, or the one in HP & the Vampire Slayers. Tell me what you think. By the way, I have now finished the entire plotline/timeline for this story, chapter for chapter (almost)...and from this I have found out this story will be about...hold on tight people...eighty chapters. Please REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	17. Pink bubbles

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 17 – Pink bubbles.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

It was a week after the Quidditch game, and the mood was still high in the Gryffindor common room. Wherever you went, you would find people talking excitedly about the game, or...about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.

"Are we all going together?" Lily asked excitedly, and Buffy smiled.

"Of course. Just..."

"Just what?" Lily asked, the smile fading from her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No! No, it's just...well, I kinda promised Rem that the guys could come along as well..."

Lily stared at her friend, not believing her ears.

"You WHAT?"

Buffy was squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

"I can't BELIEVE you would do this to me! Buffy, it's the first Hogsmeade weekend...and I have to spend it with POTTER and his goons?"

"Well...I just thought..."

"Thought what?"

"Well, you and James have been acting more...civil...towards one another this week. I actually heard you ask him to pass the salt...using his first name." Eliza cut in with wide eyes, putting her hand over her heart like in shock.

Lily glared.

"It's not funny."

Eliza just smirked.

"Look, if you really don't want to, I'm sure I can come up with an excuse for you not coming with us," Buffy said, but Lily looked horrified.

"So you're letting me go alone? You're ditching me to spend time with the marauders?"

Eliza and Buffy gave each other a look.

"No, we're not ditching you. You were the one who didn't want to spend time with us in the first place."

Lily scowled.

"Fine. I'll go with you. But only because I'm a good friend," she hastily added when she saw their smirks.

* * *

Remus was laying in his bed, the hangings closed, staring at the roof. His mind was again drifting towards that day...their first kiss...

_**Flashback.**_

_Remus had no idea how it happened. Just that they had been so awfully close, and then one of them had leaned in a bit...he wasn't sure who...and then their lips had met. And it had been amazing. He'd felt warmth spreading from head to toe, and a funny feeling in his stomach - like what he felt whenever he looked at Buffy, only so much stronger...He didn't care about her past with Angel - after all, it was in her past. So why let it bother him? He wanted to enjoy the moment...and live for the future. And somewhere in his heart, he knew that Buffy would be there with him._

_Buffy opened her eyes and looked into Remus' amber ones. She smiled shyly, and Remus smiled back, before embracing her closely. They lent backon the couch, holding each other, looking into the sparkling fire. Remus finally felt like a whole person- like a piece that had been missing had finally come into place. Buffy snuggled closer into Remus' chest, sighing happily._

_"Remus..." she said quietly._

_"Mhmm..."_

_"Don't we have to go back soon? The others will wonder where..."_

_"...Then let them wonder," Remus said, and captured her lips once more._

_Buffy laughed, and looked Remus in the eyes._

_"Why, Mr. Lupin, I didn't know you had it in you?"_

_"Well, I am one of the famous marauders," Remus said, a glint in his eyes._

_"And I am up for some marauding."_

_Buffy burst out in wild laughter as he started to tickle her._

_**End flashback.**_

Remus smiled to himself at the memory. Since then, he and Buffy had been...dancing around each other, like puppies (or cubs), no one making the first step. It was a wonder the others hadn't found out yet. To them, things appeared normal...except for the blushing from whenever Buffy came into the room. Or her giggling when Remus gave her a look. Or the tension rolling of in waves whenever they 'happened' to touch each other.

He smiled again. Things were good.

* * *

Things were bad, Buffy thought were she was laying in her bed. She really wanted to go patrolling, but with Eliza in the room, she had to be careful not to wake her up. This meant she couldn't go as often as she would have liked, and this led to her being frustrated and having to think about things other than vampires and the forces of darkness...mostly, Remus.

Things were good between them, oh, yes. It was funny dancing around each other, playing their own little game. She wondered when the others would notice, and what their reactions would be. But she and Remus were also troubling her...

_**Flashback.**_

_"Huh?"_

_Buffy stared at Dumbledore like he'd grown an extra head._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"A werewolf mates for life, Buffy, and when a werewolf finds it's chosen mate, he cannot harm her, or him. It's like a hidden desire to protect the person, and the wolf does not want to hurt the person in question."_

_"So you're saying the werewolf, whoever that is, has found its mate! And I'm she! Are we like...meant to be? Written in the stars, that kind of thing?"_

_"Well, yes, you are the mate of the werewolf. In other words, the wolf's chosen. But if you feel the same, that is another question."_

_**End Flashback.**_

Yes, the fact that she and Remus were meant to be...it troubled her. She wondered if her being Remus mate was the only reason he liked her. If she hadn't been...would he even had looked at her twice? Now, them being mated...it was also a good thing, of course. Like a certification that they were truly right for each other. But at the same time...it was a curse. Not knowing if him being mated to her was the only reason, not because he liked her because of who she was, her personality. And did she feel the same? Yes. She did. She knew that. But was it only because they were 'mated', or because of something else?

Before she came here - before she'd killed him - she'd been sure she and Angel were meant to be. Their feelings had been strong, too strong just to be a coincidence. But as soon as she came here...she'd forgotten almost everything abouthow she'd used to feelabout him. Remus had made her head spin around, and it made her confused, and scared, that he could wake such strong feelings inside of her, feelings she'd been sure had not existed before she came here. She wondered if it was the wolf inside him, the mate-for-life-thing that made her feel that way...or if she felt it because she really felt it because that was how she felt...and not because it was meant to be.

Another thing was that she wasn't sure how she was going to tell him. What if he ran away? One thing Buffy knew, was that Remus hated the wolf having control over his life. What if he thought the same as Buffy did? That the feelings he felt was only because of the wolf within him, and not because of his feelings? If he did, that would mean he would seek distance again, even if it meant getting rid of his own happiness on the way.

Buffy sighed. Yes, things were confusing.

* * *

"Willow!"

Willow turned around, smiling, as she saw Faith grin at her, holding two drinks in her hands.

The gang were at the Bronze, trying to relax. They still had no trace of Buffy, and both Giles and Mrs. Summer - Joyce,were starting to give up. Sure, they were still looking, but with less and less hope of ever findingtheir Slayer and daughter. A small part of Willow - even though she would never admit it - was wondering if she was even alive...

Also, Angel was back. Alive. When they'd found him, he'd been pretty much crazy - apparently, he'd been in some sort of Hell dimension, but had been thrown out because he had a soul - Willow's spell had worked. He had no idea what had happened to Buffy though, and had been really upset when he found out she had left - Maybe forever. He was obsessed with finding her, and used every contact he had - living, dead, walking dead or demons.

Angel didn't know whether to stay in Sunnydale or not, since nothing really kept him here, but had decided to stay, at least for the moment, until the new Slayer, Faith got everything under control. Plus, he wanted to be around in case Buffy came back...and they could use his muscles.

Faith...the new Slayer. Willow wasn't really sure what her deal was - she rarely spoke about herself - but Willow liked her, although her first impression of the dark-haired Slayer hadn't been the best...

_**Flashback.**_

_"Hi. Where's Xander?"_

_"Oh, he's buying me a drink." Cordelia flashed a bright smile, which soon faded, as she watched someone at the dance-floor._

_"What?" Willow asked, frowning._

_Cordelia nodded towards a dark girl._

_"Check out Slut-O-Rama and her Disco Dave. What was the last thing that guy danced to, K.C. and the Sunshine Band?"_

_Oz and Xander soon joined them. (Xander with a pretty large drink in hand.)_

_"Hey, what are you looking at? Holey moley..." Xander muttered as he gave the girl a glance. "That girl can move..."_

_"Xander," Cordelia said warningly and gave him a glare._

_"What!" Xander exclaimed. "I'm just saying!"_

_"Guys..." Willow said slowly. "That guy..."_

_"What about him?" Cordelia said, clearly irritated._

_"I don't think that guy thrives on sunshine." She muttered, and got up from her seat, following the guy and the girl as they leave the Bronze._

_"Where did they go?" Xander asked, looking around, confused._

_"I bet it's nothing," Cordelia said. "They're probably just making out."_

_Suddenly, they heard a loud noise, as though something just broke. Xander quickly brought out a stake from his jacket._

_"That's not what making out sounds like," Willow said, frowning. "Unless I'm doing it wrong..."_

_They hurried toward the noise, and came just in time to see the boy pushing the girl up against a section of temporary chain link fencing that was leaning against the building._

_"Stop struggling. This won't hurt," the boy said,. Suddenly, he changed into a vampire and started to move in to bite the girl, who just smirked, grabbed him by the neck, and pushed him away, before elbow jabbing him in the face._

_"I'm sorry, I'm afraid it's gonna hurt a lot," the girl answered, grinning, as she give him a hard kick in the shins. Both Xander and Oz winced._

_"He might be a vampire, but that had to hurt..." Xander mumbled, grabbing his jewels protectively._

_Suddenly, the girl seemed to notice she hadspectators, and approached the gang, smiling slightly._

_"It's okay, I got it."_

_They blinked, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly, the vampire sneaked up behind the girl, grabbing her by the shoulders. She quickly snaps her head back to head-butt him in the face before flashing them another smile._

_"I'm Faith."_

_Faith twisted the vampire around before shoving him into the section of the chain link fence._

_"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new Slayer in town." Oz muttered to Willow, who couldonly nod uncertainly. She wasn't sure what she felt. A part of her was relieved. They wouldn't be the only once trying to keep the Forces of Darkness in check anymore, but the other part felt horrible for thinking it. No one could ever take Buffy's place._

_Shewent back to watching her fight. Xander followed her moves with jerks of his head. Suddenly, Faith did a high side kick to the vampire's jaw, grabbed onto his shirt and neck and threw him to the ground. Then, she jerked the stake from Xander's hand._

_"Can I borrow that?"_

_Two seconds later, the vampwas dust, as she jammed the stake cleanly into his chest and jerked it back out. The gang just stared in confused amazement. Faith gave Xander back the stake._

_"Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you," she said, before just continuing to walk past them all. Willow turned to stare after her, unsure how to react._

_"Hey! Wait up!"_

_The girl, Faith, stopped._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_Faith grinned._

_"Well, my watcher thought I should come here, because the Hellmouth was in need of a Slayer now after the other one, B, took off. I was called because Kendra died."_

_"Wait, what was that about Buffy?" Willow asked, and Faith blinks._

_"Buffy? Buffy Summers? The Slayer Missing In Action?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Well, the council have pretty much given up on her. They don't know where she is, or what happened.I think the officialbeliefis that she abandoned her post."_

_"Buffy wouldn't do that!" Willow exclaimed, even though she wasn't so sure anymore...she wouldn't...right? After all, she had mentioned several times how she just wanted to be a normal girl...and she hadn't evenleft them a note..._

_"You sure?Well, the entire council views her as a traitor." Faith said with shrug._

_"Buffy is not a traitor." Willow said through gritted teeth._

_"Fine. Whatever. But just so you know, the council thinks the whole Sunnydale gang - you - are complete nutters who are still hoping she'llcome back."_

_The Scoobies could only gawk at her._

_"How dare you...you didn't - don't know her!" Willow exclaimed. "You can't just come here and - "_

_" - Woah, take it easy, Red. I didn't say I agreed. It's just what everyone else says. To be honest, I think you seem quite able to take care of yourselves." Faith smirked. "Anyway, the council relocated mehere - my watcher thought I needed a challenge. Boston is officially dead. So take me to this Ruby Giles' place."_

_The gang blinked._

_"Ruby Giles?" Xander said slowly, before cracking up._

_**End flashback.**_

Faith was, if anything, spiritual. She was nothing like Buffy at all, but Willow and the Scoobies weirdly enough liked her, and welcomed her in, and Faith was more than happy to join their gang. Willow thought Faith must have been lonely before. Faith's past was something she didn't like to talk about, and they respected that. They had found out Faith wasn't in Sunnydale because she'd been relocated, but because she was running from an old vampire called Kakistos, who'd killed her watcher.

In the end, she'd managed to defeat him, and leave it behind her. Joyce had taken Faith under her wing, and let her move into Revello Drive - no one minded, since it gave Buffy's mother something else to focus on than her daughter's disappearance, and both Faith and Joyce seemed much happier. Even Giles seemed more at ease now when he had a new Slayer to care for.

"Hey, Red, you there?" Faith wondered, waving with her hand in front of Willow's face. Willow smiled, and accepted the drink from her new friend.

"Yeah. I just spaced off for a second."

Faith nodded.

"You okay? Want to go patrol later?"

Willow grinned.

"Sure."

* * *

When Buffy, Lily and Eliza came down to breakfast that morning, they knew something was up. The marauders were practically bouncing up and down in their seats of excitement (at least Peter was).

"Okay, guys," Buffy said, as she took her normal place at the table. "Whazzup? Spill."

Sirius grinned.

"You'll see," he said with a wicked smile, his eyes never leaving the Slytherin table...and a certain greasy haired student. When the student in question lifted his drink, Sirius and James could barely contain their laughter. Even Remus had some trouble with keeping a straight face, and nothing had even happened yet. Buffy lent her elbows at the table, and let her head fall in her hands, as she waited for the spectacle to happen. Three...two...one...

"ARGH!" Snapes robes had turned into a horrible shade of pink, and he was now floating above his seat, landing at the table, doing some kind of step-dance. He looked horrified, as she couldn't seem to be able to control himself. Suddenly he opened his mouth and pink bubbles were floating out, forming the words: 'I LOVE MCGONAGALL'.

Everybody at the Gryffindor table (and all the other tables as well) had simply fallen over laughing. The bubbles kept coming, and were forming new words, such as 'I AM A PINK PRAT', and 'CAN SOMEONE BUY ME A BOTTLE OF SHAMPOO?'. They didn't seem to stop coming either.

McGonagall was now standing up, and was coming towards the Gryffindor table with quick steps and a scowl on her face.

"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW!"

The four boys hastily placed looks of wide eyed innocence on their faces.

"What, professor?" James said, pretending to be shocked.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall said through gritted teeth.

"I don't understand what you mean," James said, looking hurt. "What makes you think we had anything to do with this? I took what you said to heart: I am a Head-boy, and should set an example for other students. What makes you believe I was behind this?"

McGonagall was fuming. He was right: She couldn't prove anything. With a small huff, she turned around, and went back to the Head table.

Sirius burst out laughing again.

"Brilliant, mate!" He then turned back to Snape, and nudged James in the side. The pink color had worn of, and so had Snape's step-dance. He was now sitting down again, beet red in the face. Suddenly, he bounced up in his seat, let out a tiny squeak of hiccup, and more bubbles flew out. If they hadn't known better, they would have believed Snape had actually swallowed his shampoo instead of using it in his hair.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter up! I hope you liked it/found it funny. And for those who missed them - the Scoobies were back.REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	18. Lily kins

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 18 – Lily-kins.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

**

* * *

**

Hogsmeade weekend. Only someone mentioning it made the tension run high in the air. Wherever you were going, you could hear someone talking about who had dates, where to shop, Honeydukes new chocolate... Buffy didn't understand the big deal. Sure, Diagon Alley had been impressive...but seriously, Hogsmeade couldn't be better than that, or all the huge shopping centers America had provided...right? Whenever Sirius or James tried to explain to her that the wonder wasn't so much in the village as in the freedom of being outside of school, she would just shake her head, claiming you could be outside the school all the time. Still, she couldn't stop that thrill of excitement she felt whenever it was mentioned...what was it with Hogsmeade that made the spirit rise so quickly?

"Okay, so first we go to this Honeypukes place, right?" Buffy started, trying to make sure she'd gotten their plans for the day right.

"Honeydukes, Buffy! Honeydukes! Not Honeypukes!" James looked horrified. "You can't go around calling Honeydukes, Honeypukes! It's just...wrong!"

Sirius agreed.

"Yeah, Honeydukes does not make you want to throw up...unless you've had too many of those Jelly Slugs," he finished with a shudder.

James immediately turned green.

"Oh, yeah, those were nasty...how many did you eat again, Padfoot?"

"Too many. I remember McGonagall wasn't too pleased when I threw up all over her shoes."

"Eew!" Lily said. "Sirius!"

"What! It wasn't my fault! That woman can never keep her nose out of other people's business! She just had to see if I was feeling alright!"

"Well, your face had turned a very interesting shade of green," Remus pointed out.

"Exactly! That, if anything, should have made her stay away! I mean, when I see a bloke all green in the face, apparently ready to puke, I certainly don't go up to them asking if they're alright!"

"Well, I seem to recall that time with..."

"Don't bring it up!" Sirius interrupted. "It took forever to get the...stuff...out of my hair."

Both Buffy, Lily and Eliza were looking slightly green by now.

"I ate several of those Slugs, but I didn't throw up!" Peter piped up.

"No, but you wouldn't, would you, Wormtail? You can eat anything," James stated.

"Almost. I couldn't get down that last piece of those Slimy Spider-legs they served at Halloween last year," Peter said, looking regretful.

"YOU ATE THOSE?" Both James, Sirius and Remus exclaimed.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Buffy, Eliza and Lily were standing outside of Hogwarts, waiting for McGonagall to arrive, so they could leave for Hogsmeade. It was cold, as it had rained the night before, and they had trouble keeping up the warmth. 

Suddenly, they heard a weird noise coming from one of the bushes.

"Psst!"

Buffy, Eliza and Lily gave each other a quick look, before making their way over to the bush where the noise came from.

"What are you doing!" Lily hissed, as she saw James hooked down behind it.

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade? And where are the others?" She asked, frantically looking around, as if she was expecting the others jumping out from another bush screaming 'BOO.'

"Calm down, Lily-kins, I'll show you...but first...one question...are you cold?"

Lily's eyes narrowed, as she heard James new nickname on her, but decided not to comment.

"Of course!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Follow me!" James sprinted up tothe castle. The girls gave each other a look.

"What do you think is up?" Eliza asked.

Lily snorted.

"Knowing the marauders, it's probably something bad."

"Well, if it includes warmth, then I don't care," Buffy shrugged.

They gave each other another look, before sprinting up after him.

James was waiting in the entrance.

"What took you so long?" He said, irritated.

"Well, sor-ry, if we're not as fast as you!" Eliza panted.

Buffy had to bite her tongue to keep herself from mentioning she was more than double as fast as James was, and could out-do him in a second. It seemed Lily had the same thought.

"Anyway, where are you taking us? We're going to miss them leaving!"

James grinned.

"You'll see, Lily-kins."

"Don't call me that!"

James led them to the third floor, and a statue of a one-eyed witch. There, he turned around, and gave them serious looks.

"Swear to me, that what you are about to see will not be told to anyone."

"I swear," Buffy said, growing more curious and curious for every second.

"Me too," Eliza added. Lily looked uncertain, but finally gave in.

"Fine."

James grinned, snuck in behind the statue and whispered something as he gave it a tap with his wand. Suddenly, the statue opened up, revealing an opening big enough to let one person in.

"Come on!" James wave at them to follow him, as he walked into the opening, Eliza right behind him.

When Buffy stepped in, she rushed down something feeling like a slide of stone. However, she wasn't prepared when her feet met the cold, slightly wet ground, and therefore stumbled forwards a bit. Luckily enough, someone caught her by the shoulders, keeping her from falling.

"Woah, easy!" The person said.

"Remus!" Buffy hissed. It was pitch-black, and she couldn't see a thing, no matter her enhanced eye-sight. "Is that you?" The only answer she got was a small peck on her lips.

"I take that as a yes," Buffy mumbled.

Suddenly, somebody stumbled down behind her, crashing into Buffy's back, making her loose her balance, falling in Remus embrace. Remus stumbled backwards, and found himself flat on his back on the wet ground, Buffy laying on top of him.

"Sorry, Buffy!" Lily said. "Why the heck is it so dark? Lumos!"

Lily's wand lit up, revealing a small, low, dirty passage. James, Sirius, Eliza and Lily were smirking and giggling at the sight of Remus flat on his back, and Buffy on top.

They both blushed, and Buffy hastily got up, wiping away somemud from her clothes.

"We don't have time for dirty stuff, Buffy, but if you really can't contain yourself, then there's a bathroom at the Three Broomsticks," Sirius smirked. Buffy glared, and stuck out her tongue.

"Haha, really funny," she said, and helped Remus up.

"Where are we?" Eliza asked, looking around.

"In asecret passage - it's a shortcut from Hogwarts to Honeydukes basement," James said. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Really? And how did you find out about it?" She said suspiciously."Never mind, I don't want to know," she then added. James looked relieved.

"So you won't tell on us, then, Lily-kins?"

"Well, no, I did promise I wouldn't didn't I? But if you keep calling me 'Lily-kins', I just might change my mind." Lily said. "I guess this is why you never seem to run short of candy or Butterbeer- you simply run down this passage, and get some from Hogsmeade between classes?"

"Will you hit me if I say yes?" James asked worriedly. Lily smacked him in the back of his head.

"I take that as a yes," James winced.

* * *

It felt like it took forever to get there, but suddenly, the passage started to lead upwards. Buffy, Lily and Eliza were all starting to loose the feeling in their toes, but said nothing, as they didn't want the marauders to think they were being wimps. They couldn't know the boys weren't better off. 

"It's never been this cold down here before," James muttered to Sirius.

"Well, lighten up, Prongs. We're there soon. Just think about you and ickle Lily-kins sharing a Butterbear at Madame Puddifoot's."

James' eyes immediately started to glaze over, and he almost stopped.

Sirius hit him.

"I wasn't serious!"

James glared, and rubbed his head.

"Well, yes, you are, remember?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That pun is growing old."

"You say it all the time!" James protested.

"Well, yeah, it's funny when I say it!" Sirius countered.

The two best friends continued to bicker, and Eliza and Lily who were walking behind them, rolled their eyes. Boys!

Buffy and Remus were walking a bit behind the others, holding hands. It was almost dark, the only light coming from Lily's wand a couple of meters in front of them.

"So...when do you think we'll be there?" Buffy asked, whispering.

"In a couple of minutes," Remus said in a hushed tone. "We will get to a staircase soon, and then it's just a couple of hundreds steps..."

"...A hundred steps?" Buffy hissed. "My feet are gonna freeze to death before that!"

"Well, actually, I think it's a bit over three hundred all in all..." he quieted down, as he saw Buffy giving him a glare.

"This Hugsmead place better be worth it..." she muttered. Remus gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze.

"It will be," he promised. "And it's Hogsmeade, not Hugsmeade. Although I wouldn't mind a hug..." He trailed off, looking at Buffy from the corner of his eye to see her reaction.

Buffy blushed, but grinned.

"You can have one later," she promised. Suddenly, Lily stopped, and turned around, the light from the tip of her wand moving dangerously close to Remus and Buffy's entwined hands. They hastily let go of each other, trying not to look guilty. However, Lily wasn't looking at them.

"Peter! Are you there? James asked me to check if you were keeping up?"

Remus and Buffy almost froze in their tracks. Had Peter been behind them all the time?

However, they didn't have to worry, because it took quite awhile before a panting, red faced, disheveled Peter caught up with them - he'd been far behind.

"I'm...alright," he panted. "Don't...worry..."

Lily looked concerned.

"You sure?"

Peter nodded. Suddenly, a voice were heard.

"Hey, Wormtail! Get your ass over here!"

Peter went past Lily and Eliza to James and Sirius, taking the lead. As soon as Lily turned around again, Buffy and Remus took each other's hands for the second time.

"Why do they want Peter up front?" She asked. Remus smirked.

"Oh, that. After the stairs, there's a closed door in the roof. The one going first always has this habit of hitting his head."

Buffy laughed.

"And let me guess: Neither James or Sirius fancy getting a bump?"

Remus nodded, and Buffy laughed again. About three hundred steps later, they heard someone letting out a squeak of pain.

"That was the door," Remus stated, and sure enough:

"We're there!"

* * *

As they got out of the passage, Buffy had to blink a few times, letting her eyes get used to the light. They were standing in a basement filled with wooden boxes and big packages.

They snuck towards the stair leading up to the first floor, when suddenly someone came stomping down. Buffy gulped. They were busted.

"Well, hello," an unfamiliar voice said. "So you're back again? Is it a Hogsmeade weekend this time, or are you just sneaking out?"

Buffy looked up, and saw the one coming down was a woman. The marauders were all grinning.

"Hogsmeade weekend, Mrs. Flume."

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot!" The woman, who seemed to be one of the owners of the shop said, slapping her forehead.

"I swear this old lady is getting more and more forgetful everyday," she smiled, and winked at James and Sirius, who were all halos and flirtatious smiles.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Flume, not at all!" They chorused. "You're not old!"

Buffy blinked. She could hardly believe it - was Mrs. Flume...blushing? Obviously, neither could Lily or Eliza, from the looks of it. Remus, however, were just rolling his eyes. Obviously, he was used to this.

* * *

"'Oh, no, Mrs. Flume, you're not old!'" Buffy imitated James and Sirius with high-pitched voices, as they got up into the shop. She snorted. "Please!" 

"Well," James said. "You've got to have contacts to get around in the world! Do you really think we would be half as successful if we didn't have allies in every corner?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Allies? Yeah, right...more like people you can wrap around your little fingers, and use them to do whatever you want. Am I right in assuming you get to shop here for half the price?"

James put his hand over his heart, looking shocked.

"Lily-kins! How can you believe something like that about us!" He asked, sounding wounded.

"Yeah," Sirius added. "We don't get a fifty percent discount...only thirty!"

"Plus, it's only because we come here so often!"

"Yeah, I'm sure...and don't call me 'Lily-kins', James!"

Eliza, Buffy and Remus rolled their eyes.

* * *

After hours of shopping, shopping and, surprise - more shopping, the group made their way to the Three Broomsticks, laughing, and teasing. They took a seat near a window, and ordered a butterbeer each (although James and Sirius ordered two). 

When the butterbeer arrived, they sat there talking about light subjects, such as Quidditch (Lily tried to bring up the essay about animagus transformations they had to write for McGonagall, in hopes ofhaving the marauders admit they were animagi, but was quickly stopped by James, who refused to discuss something as horrible as school on weekends. Oddly enough, Lily didn't care to argue.)

Suddenly, the door opened, and someone with a pale white blonde long hair and pale face stepped in. The marauders and Lily immediately quieted down, looking murderous.

"Who's that?" Buffy whispered to Remus.

"Isn't that Lucius Malfoy?" Eliza asked, looking interested. "My father used to talk ab..." she suddenly stopped herself.

Sirius turned to look at her.

"What were you going to say?"

Eliza shook her head.

"Nothing. Forget it."

Sirius frowned, and gave her a weird look, but didn't say anything else.

"Who is Lucius Malfoy?" Buffy asked again.

"Lucius Malfoy," Remus said slowly, with something very much alike to hate in is eyes. "Is a Death Eater."

"It's never been proved..." Lily cut in, "but it's obvious."

"And...what is a Death Eater?"

"A Death Eater is a supporter of...Voldemort," Remus said quietly. Peter squeaked, and fell of his chair. James and Sirius both gave him glares, as Lucius turned his head towards where the sound had come from, and made his way over.

"Great work, Wormtail," Sirius muttered.

"I'm sorry!" Peter piped up. "But it was Remus' fault!"

"You were the one falling off of the chair!"

"Shh!" James hissed. "He's coming."

They hastily quieted down, and James put on a quick, plastered, very fake smile.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said stiffly.

"Potter." Lucius nodded in greeting. "I trust all is well with your family?"

"Oh, yes, very. Dad is quite busy at the ministry...many Death Eaters to catch," he said, hoping to see a reaction, but Lucius just smiled.

"Yes, yes, he would be, wouldn't he?" he said. "Now when you-know-who is gathering more and more followers, it is important you don't mix with the...wrong crowd." He gave Lily a look out of the corner of his eyes, and James'eyes narrowed.

Lucius then turned to Buffy.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before?" He said.

"No, you wouldn't," Buffy said through gritted teeth. Her Slayer-sense told her this man was all trouble, and Buffy trusted her senses.

"Where are you from?"

"I transferred from Salem this autumn," Buffy said, being careful not leaving out too much information.

"Really? Salem...I hear it's a very good school. Why did you leave?"

"Well," Buffy picked her words carefully. "I didn't like the atmosphere...too boring. The principal was an old cow."

Lucius smiled again.

"I see...and what do your parents do?"

"Nothing, since they're both dead," Buffy lied, hoping to wipe that arrogant smirk out of his face. She succeeded.

"Hmph. What about you?" He turned to Eliza.

Eliza blinked, unsure of what to say.

"I'm El...isabeth," she finished lamely. The others gave her weird looks, but Eliza could care less. If Lucuis heard her real name, it wouldn't take long before he put two and two together, and then it would only be a matter of time before her father...no...that was too horrible to think about.

"Elisabeth? Really? Are you sure we haven't met? I could swear I have seen you somewhere...?"

"Well," Eliza said nervously. "Everyone is supposed to have at least one Doppelganger in the world...isn't that right?"

"True, true," Lucius said in agreement, but still lingered on Eliza's face for a few moments, before turning to Remus.

"Mr. Lupin," he said with a court nod. "I trust you are well?"

"Very well, thank you", Remus said with an over exaggerated politeness. "And you?"

"The same, the same. How are things with your mother? I've heard she is ill quite often?"

Remus felt himself growing worried. Saying his mother was ill had been his excuse many times for his repeated absence...he could only hope Lucius didn't know about the true reasons...with him, you could never be sure about how much he knew.

"She's better, thank you. How is your wife?"

"Narcissa? Oh, she's fine, fine. I hope your father doesn't have trouble with his economy? I've heard he has quite much trouble in keeping his job?"

Remus wanted to hit him. Hard. He knew his family wasn't well off, and he blamed himself for it. They had had to move around a lot, while he was younger, as their neighbors were always complaining about the sounds coming from their house during the nights of the full moon, and therefore, his father had to switch jobs very often. However, the more new jobs his father had to take, his employers became more and more curious as to why he was always moving around. They demanded an explanation, and as soon as his father told them the reason...they didn't want him anymore.

"Oh, he's quite well," Remus said. "He's working in a bookstore for the moment."

Lucius smiled. "Wish him well." He turned back to James.

"Good day, Mr. Potter," he said. "Please tell your father hello...and warn him to keep himself out of trouble while hunting down all the Death Eaters...we wouldn't want him to get himself killed," he finished, before turning around, and leaving.

As soon as he was out of sight, James flew up, and both Sirius and Remus had to hold him down from following, and doing something stupid.

"That bastard!" He swore. "If that last sentence wasn't a threat, then I promise I will run naked in the Great Hall!"

"Calm down, Prongs," Sirius said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! Easy for you to say, I didn't hear your family being threatened..." James muttered, but sat down nonetheless.

"No, but they wouldn't, would they?" Sirius said. "After all, everyone knows which side the Black family is on...and it's not Dumbledore's, that's for sure. Besides, if Lucius Malfoy threatened my family, I'd be gladly letting him do it."

"Anyway, what was that all about Remus?" Eliza asked. "Is your mum ill? You've never mentioned it before?"

Remus looked embarrassed, so Sirius hastily cut in.

"She was ill a lot when Remus were younger- he used to visit her all the time once a month. She's better now, though, right, Remus?"

"Yeah, lots," Remus nodded. Eliza seemed pleased with this explanation, but still wasn't finished.

"Well, what about your father? Does he...you know...get fired a lot? I'm sorry," she hastily added, when she saw Remus face darken.

"No, don't be, it's alright. We used to move around a lot, because of my mother's illness, trying to find someone with a cure. That's why my father quit his job so often - he wasn't fired." Remus lied.

"Oh, alright. What about you, Buffy? I didn't know your parents were dead...I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Buffy shrugged. "They're not."

"They're not? But..."

"...I know, then why did I say so? Well, if this Lucy guy is a supporter of Vollymort, then it wouldn't be the best to say I'm muggle born right?" Buffy explained (she couldn't really say they were both in another dimension). "So I said they were dead to keep him from asking questions about them...and to wipe that arrogant smirkoff of his face. What's your deal?" She asked Eliza. "Your name isn't Elisabeth, right?"

Eliza looked uncomfortable.

"Well...no...I just...he knows my father...and..."

"...And what?" Sirius prompted, but Eliza refused to say anything else.

"Nothing. Just...let it go...please..."

The others nodded, but Sirius didn't look like he wanted to let it go just yet. However, he refrained from saying anything else.

_'I'll find out your secret, Eliza...I know I will...'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **There! hope you like!Please REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	19. Set fire on a bookshelf

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 19 – Set fire on a bookshelf.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

After making their way out of the Three Broomstick (it had lost its charm after Lucius interruption), James got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we show Buffy and Eliza the Shrieking Shack?"

Remus was shaking his head wildly, but James pretended not to notice. The others quickly agreed, and Remus had to tag along, although he was glaring daggers at James from behind his back.

"What's so special about this Shrieky-thingy?" Buffy asked, as they got closer to their goal.

"Well," Sirius said. "It is supposed to be the most haunted place in Britain..."

"Haunted?" Eliza snorted. "Yeah, right, Sirius..."

"No, I'm serious!" Sirius promised.

"We know," James and Remus chorused. Sirius growled at them.

"Fine, I mean it, then. Look, we're here."

From where the gangwas standing, they could see a dank, overgrown garden, and a dark, slightly rotten house with boarded windows that looked like it could fall in on itself any second.

"It started when we entered Hogwarts," Sirius continued. "You could hear all these weird noises and howls on the nights of full moons," he said with a pointed look at Remus.

"Oh!" Buffy said, as she realized what Sirius was talking about. So this was the place where Remus where spending his nights as a werewolf... She gave Remus a reassuring hand squeeze, and smiled at him. Remus was pale, and looked like he more than anything wanted to run away from there. Obviously, the memories the place held where painful for him. Buffy really didn't want to know how much it hurt him to transform...

"'Oh' what?" Eliza asked, curious.

"Nothing, just...enthralled," Buffy said nonchalantly. "So, Sirius, anything else you can tell us about this place?"

"Well, the Hogwarts ghosts avoid it like the plague...not that they can catch the plague, since they're dead, but - "

" - Sirius, get to the point," Lily said, clearly irritated.

"Fine, Lily-kins, no need to get testy..."

"Don't call me that!"

"Anyway, as I said, the ghosts avoid it...it is said the Shack is the home of a rough crowd...must be a pretty rough one if the ghosts are afraid of it," Sirius finished with a smirk in Remus direction.

"Okay," Eliza nodded. "Have you guys been there?"

"Of course!" James and Sirius chorused. "After all we are the famous Marauders...there are no place we haven't explored!"

"Maybe you could show us?" Eliza asked.

The boys suddenly looked uncomfortable, and threw cautious looks at Remus.

"Well...we don't really have the time...we haven't showed you and Buffy 'Dervish and Banges' yet..." Sirius said.

"Oh, who cares? This is much more exiting!" Lily said, a slight shake in her voice. Obviously, she had realized what the place meant too, because she was looking in Remus' direction, giving him apologetic looks.

Remus was growing paler every second - apparently this was not something he wanted to do. Buffy understood him- it was probably enough to be locked up in that place once a month, but having to see it in broad daylight as well...

"Come on, guys, let's go back," Buffy said. She was curious about the place as well, but it clearly made Remus uncomfortable...if she had to, she could always check it out during a patrol or something, but right now, she just wanted to leave, if not for hers, then for Remus' sake.

"What? You're saying no to this?" Lily said, confused. She had thought Buffy would say yes immediately - after all, she was the Slayer, and this could prove to be quite the expedition. Plus, didn't she want to see where Remus spentone night out of the month? Buffy gave a short nod in Remus direction, and Lily turned to look at him. Remus was pale and his hands were shaking, even though he was doing his best to hide it.

"Oh...right...well, if Buffy doesn't want to, then I guess..." Lily trailed off.

"But...please," Eliza begged. "Sirius?"

"Well...it's up to Remus, really..."

If Eliza was confused to why it was up to him to decide whether to go or not, she didn't show it. Instead, she turned to Remus expectantly.

"Well..." Remus swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"I guess we could...if you really want to," he finished, apparently, he didn't want Eliza to think he didn't dare to.

"Great! Let's go!" Eliza skipped ahead of them, down to the Shack.

Remus and Buffy trailed a bit behind the others, taking it slow.

"Are you sure about this?" Buffy mumbled to him. Remus nodded.

"Yeah. It's no big deal...it's just a house."

"Don't lie to me. Clearly, this place makes you uncomfortable...maybe we should wait outside...?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"No," Remus said hastily. "Don't worry. I don't want Eliza to wonder..."

"Well, maybe we should just tell her..."

"No!" Remus shot out. Buffy looked a bit surprised at his outburst, so he said it again, this time a little bit calmer.

"No. Really, no. Eliza comes from a very old, respectable, and very noble, pureblooded wizarding family. It's obvious what she would think of me if she found out...what I am." He finished.

"Well, she doesn't have any problems with muggle-borns..."

"That's different," Remus said. "There are many purebloods who have no problem with muggle-borns...werewolves on the other hand...almost everyone in and out of the wizarding world thinks they're evil beasts, who should be shot with a silver bullet as soon as possible."

_'Maybe Eliza is one of those that doesn't think so...'_ Buffy thought, but didn't say anything else, she didn't want to make Remus more upset than he already was.

As they entered, Buffy was met by a heavy smell of dirt, dried blood, rotten wood, and mold. She soon had to sneeze, as the air was filled with dust, flying around, tickling her nose, and making her eyes water.

_'Is this were Remus is every month?'_ She thought. '_No wonder he didn't want to go inside...'_

She shot Remus a concerned look, but noted he seemed fine, except that he was still pale, and he was breathing heavily. But he had stopped shaking, and Buffy took that as a good sign.

"You okay?" She whispered, and he nodded.

"Yeah."

"So," Sirius said brightly. "Shall we see if the rough crowd is home?"

They made their way up a rickety staircase - Buffy noted thatthe walls were full of dried blood.

Once inside, James and Sirius showed them the bathroom - the floor was covered in peels of water, and the toilet seat was covered with water as well, as though someone had splashed it there, or tried to take a dive down in the toilet.

_'The wolf was probably thirsty, and came here to drink,'_ Buffy thought, but then brushed the thought aside. She did not want to think of her boyfriend drinking toilet water...even if he would be a wolf and had no control of it at the time.

The group then made their way over to a big room that obviously had been some sort of gathering room once upon a time. Cushions, couches, chairs and tables, had been thrown over and destroyed, all over the place: Splinters of wood where laying everywhere. In a corner an old piano was standing, slowly rotting away. You could barely see the piano keys with all the dust and spiderwebs lying over it.

They gave the other rooms a quick run through, and then left, as there wasn't much left to see. Everyone (especially Remus) was glad to be out again, being able to breathe fresh air.

* * *

When they got back to the castle, the group started to make their way to the common room. Sirius, however, seemed to have something different in mind.

"Sirius, where are you going?" James asked, confused.

Sirius, who had turned left where the others turned right, stopped, and turned to look at James.

"The library," he said.

"The library?" Buffy said, voicing what everyone else were thinking. "Are you sick or something?"

"No, can't a guy go to the library without his friends asking questions?" Sirius said.

The others looked at each other.

"No," they chorused. "Not if his name is Sirius Black," James finished.

"Are you sure you're not ill? Maybe we should take you to Madame Pomfrey...?"

"I'm fine!" Sirius snapped. "Merlin, do I look ill to you?"

Eliza regarded him closely, feeling on his forehead.

"Well, now that you mention it...you do seem a little warm," she said.

"Haha, really funny. I'm serious guys, I'm just going to check on something...and don't you dare pull one of the 'Sirius is always serious' jokes, James!" Sirius said warningly, as he saw his best friend being on the edge to retort something (probably something stupid). James hastily closed his mouth.

* * *

Three hours later, Sirius was still sitting in the library, looking for any references to the 'de Mort' family. He couldn't get what Eliza had said out of his head...more than once he'd heard her starting a sentence with 'my father', and then she would just shut up. He was slowly starting to get tired. Nothing of what he had found was even remotely interesting. The only thing the books mentioned was how her family had come to England from France sometime during the thirteenth century... He shut 'Old Wizarding Families Through the Ages' with a sigh, groaning in his hands, miserably looking at the big pile of books in front of him.

"Mr. Black," the librarian, Madam Pince, said, (she'd been part of the Hogwarts staff since four years back - Sirius hated her with passion. Just because he had happened to set fire to a bookshelf (and several old books) when he'd been waiting for Remus once in his fifth year, didn't mean she had to hate him, and make a 'humphing'-noise whenever they saw each other.

"We close in ten minutes. Put the books back on the shelves."

Sirius sighed, and got up, putting the books back (he couldn't help but make a lot of noises).

"She could at least have said please..." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, he lit up. Why hadn't he thought of it before!

He ran up to the desk.

"Mr. Black! No running is allowed in the library!"

Sirius ignored her.

"Do you have any Daily Prophet paperclips from the last month or so?" He asked.

"We close in five minutes," Madam Pince said. "Come back tomorrow."

"No, I won't. You said it yourself: You close in five minutes not five seconds! Plenty of time to look it up!"

Madam Pince sent him a glare, but still walked towards a shelf behind a desk, and brought out a thick binder.

"Here." She said.

"See!" Sirius said brightly. "That wasn't too hard, now, was it?"

Madam Pince only gave a grunt in response.

Sirius took the binder, and started to leave, when he heard Madam Pince's voice behind him.

"Mr. Black! You aren't allowed to take that binder out of the library."

Sirius sighed, and took the binder to one of the tables furthest from the desk and Madam Pince's glares. He hastily started to leaf his way through, when a name caught his attention: Mr. De Mort. As he saw the headline, he felt his heart leap up in his throat.

_'DEATH EATER ATTACK AT HOME IN FRANCE.'_

He threw Madam Pince a cautious look, making sure she was busy, before tearing out the entire article from the binder. He then put it in his pocket, closed the binder, and threw it at the desk, before running out.

* * *

Sirius didn't stop until he was standing by the tapestry of Barnabas the Balmy at the seventh floor. He stood there for awhile, catching his breath, before walking past the blank wall three times. The door to the Room of Requirement opened, and Sirius found himself standing in an exact copy of the Gryffindor common room. He hastily sat down in one of the chairs, and pulled the (now creased) article out of his pocket, starting to read.

_'DEATH EATER ATTACK AT HOME IN FRANCE.'_

_September 15, 1977._

_Early this morning, there was a reported attack at a home in wizarding France,  
__Mr. de Mort came home to find his wife brutally murdered on the floor, and his daughter missing.  
__"She was supposed to come home from the hospital after a fall from some  
cliffs at the beach. I can only pray the Death Eaters didn't get her too," Mr. de Mort says, clearly shaken.  
Mr. de Mort belongs to one of the eldest and most respectable pureblood  
wizarding families in Britain, and has his roots in France.  
"My family came to England from France during the thirteenth-century."  
The de Morts decided to move back to France six years ago, as Mr. de Mort wanted his now missing daughter to attend Beauxbatons school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, like his ancestors once did.  
"I am also a good friend to the Headmaster, and Beauxbatons is a beautiful place. Only the very best for my little girl.  
She is my everything. I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to her."  
__If you know anything of Miss de Mort's disappearance, please report to this newspapers editorial staff immediately,  
or floo Mr. de Mort directly. Mr. de Mort is currently residing at the place of his very close friend, Lucius Malfoy.'_

**_Vera Skeeter  
__Reporter_**

The article ended with a black and white photograph of Eliza, a description on her personal appearance and so on. Sirius put down the newspaper with a shock. Why was Eliza here if her father was looking for her, and obviously worrying?

* * *

"Eliza, can I talk to you?" Sirius said through gritted teeth, as he entered the Gryffindor common room.

Eliza looked up from where she'd been sitting, doing an essay for her muggle studies class on electronics.

"Sure."

"Not here. In my dorm."

Eliza looked confused, but followed Sirius up to his dorm anyway. When they got there, Sirius threw the door open.

"Out," he told Peter, who was sitting on his bed eating some cheese he'd gotten from the kitchens. Peter stared at him with wide eyes, and hastily hurried out. Sirius closed the door behind them with a bang.

"What is this all about?" He asked her briskly, holding up the article.

Eliza paled.

"S-sirius..." she stammered.

"Why did you lie to us?" Sirius continued, his voice getting a bit louder.

"You're not a bloody transfer student! So what are you doing here? Your father is obviously worried sick, and you are here, pretending nothing is wrong! LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" Sirius screamed, as Eliza let her eyes sink to the floor.

Eliza looked up, tears in her eyes.

"You don't understand..." she whispered.

"Oh, what is it I don't understand!" Sirius said. "Explain it to me, Eliza!"

Eliza looked down.

"I-I can't..."

"THEN LET ME!" Sirius screamed.

"YOU OBVIOUSLY PRETENDED TO HAVE SOME SORT OF ACCIDENT, SO YOU WOULD GET A REASON TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE, THEN YOU RAN STRAIGHT TO VOLDEMORT OR SOMEONE, AND TOLD THEM TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE, FINISHING YOUR FAMILY OFF! THEN YOU PROBABLY CAME HERE, WITH SOME PRETTY LITTLE STORY, AND MADE DUMBLEDORE TAKE YOU IN!"

Eliza looked up again. Her eyes weren't only filled with tears this time, but also rage, and hate.

"YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Eliza screamed. "I DID NOT BETRAY MY FAMILY TO VOL...THAT SNAKE GUY! I'D NEVER DO THAT!"

"THEN WHAT?" Sirius screamed.

"MY FATHER KILLED MY MOTHER!"

Silence.

Sirius realized he must have gotten to the wrong conclusion somewhere down the line, because he could only gawk at her.

"What?"

"My father killed my mother," Eliza said again, a little calmer. Her voice was shaking. If it was from rage, or tears or both, Sirius couldn't tell, but he didn't care.

"I had been at the hospital, yes. That's pretty much the only thing that Skeeter woman got right. But it was far from a fall from some cliffs at the beach. You want to know the truth?"

Sirius could only nod, still gawking.

"Because of my father. You want to know how long time it takes for a whip to cut through your skin? One. You want to know how many cuts it takes for a knife to leave a scar? One. You want to know how long you can hang in chains from the roof, bleeding, without passing out? Very long. That's what I went through, Sirius. I had to experience all that. And my father did it. Just because I didn't want to hold fast by his old wizarding beliefs of muggle borns being less than purebloods. Just because I didn't want to become like him."

Sirius could only stare. Not even his own family had hurt him physically...with violence.

"You think you know so much, Sirius. But you don't know anything. Do you want to know what it's like, to come home, and find your mother murdered on the floor, and your own father openly admitting he did it, because she didn't obey him? Do you want to know what it's like, having a father like that? Until you do, don't you dare come and judge me. Because you have no idea what you are talking about." With that, she turned around, leaving Sirius standing there, too shocked to move, too shocked to say anything at all.

* * *

When Eliza got down, everyone stared at her with big eyes.

"What was all that about?" Lily asked. "We could hear you screaming."

Eliza didn't answer, but just left. As she went through the portrait hole, she almost crashed into Remus and Buffy, who were on their way in.

"Hi, Eliza."

Eliza didn't even gave them as much as a look, as she walked past them

Remus and Buffy gave her weird looks, before stepping inside, taking in the grave scene of shocked, silent people in front of them.

"Okay, who died?" Buffy asked.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! Please REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	20. Say cheese

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 20 – Say cheese.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

After Eliza had stormed out, it took several seconds before Sirius came to his senses. When he finally did, he shot out of the room like a bullet, cursing himself, over and over again.

When he got down to the common room, people started to whisper. He heard James trying to ask him what was going on, but Sirius just rushed past them all, out in the corridor, wildly looking around for any sign of Eliza.

"Hey, Nick!" Sirius called, as he saw the Gryffindor ghost on his way to sweep through a wall.

"Mr. Black?" Nick turned around.

"Have you seen Eliza?"

"Oh, yes, I did acually. She was running in that direction, less than five minutes ago. If you hurry, you might be able to catch up."

"Thanks!" Sirius hastily sprinted towards the direction Nick had pointed, and soon found he was standing in front of a big glass window. As he looked out, he could see the lake, and someone sprinting towards it. He ran down the stairs, and outside, not caring the cold air was blowing him in the face.

As he got closer, he slowed down, approaching Eliza slowly.

"Eliza?" He asked, carefully. She turned around with a jerk, hastily drying of her eyes on her sleeve – she'd obviously been crying. They justs tood there, for several seconds watching eachother. Dark blue eyes meeting grey.

Eliza finally broke the silence, and also the eye-contact, as she turned her head and looked out over the lake again.

"Go away," she said.

Sirius sighed, and sat down beside her.

"Don't you understand what 'go away' means?" Eliza said, eyes never leaving the water surface.

"Nope," Sirus said lightly. "I'm afraid I was never taught that sentence. Does it have something to do with ice-cream?" He could have sworn he saw a flicker of a smile fly past Eliza's lips, but it must have been his imagination, because when he looked again, it was gone.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Eliza said stubbornly. "And 'go away' means 'leave'. It can also mean 'take your body-parts with you and go fuck yourself.'"

Sirius winced, and pretended to cover his ears.

"Language, Eliza, language! What would McGonagall say if she heard you?"

This time, Sirius was sure he wasn't imagining the twitch of Eliza's corner of her mouth.

"Please, pretty please tell me, Eliza," Sirius begged. "I think you need to talk to someone. I highly doubt the Giant Squid is a good listener." As if he'd heard, the squid threw up a cascade of water, splashing them both.

"See? He's really tochy tonight."

Eliza smiled, for real this time.

"Sirius…I just…I just don't know what to say that I haven't already told you. You can't understand what I'm going through."

"Maybe not," Sirius said quietly. "But I can listen. It helps to talk, I know that. My family isn't so far away from yours. Except my entire family are bastards, not just my father. Actually, my mother is a bigger hag than he is. Death Eaters, the whole lot of them. The best thing that ever happened to me was getting sorted into Gryffindor, and befriending James. He helped me get through some…pretty rough times."

"Did they hurt you? Your family?" Eliza asked, still not looking at him.

"Not physically, as far as I remember. But you know what they say: Sometimes words hurt so much more than any beating. Not that I care. Them being evil prats most of the time helped me realize they were all idiots. It helped me getting stronger, break free from them."

"You're saying I should be grateful to my father?" Eliza snapped.

"Of course not. Hate him for all you like. Maybe you should just…be happy that you're out of there…free from him. I guess you ran away from home, huh?"

Eiza nodded slowly.

"Yeah…when I found my mother, and my father telling me to lie to the aurors when they came, say we'd been out…I just couldn't take it anymore. So I said I understood, and then I ran."

"How did you get here? France is a sea away from Hogwarts. You can't apparate, right?"

Eliza shook her head.

"No. I borrowed a friend's fireplace…Audrey. I hope she hasn't told my father anything…I asked her not to, but you can never know for sure…"

"I ran away from home too, you know," Sirius said. "Just took my things and took off one night during the summer after my fifth year. James and his parents were quite surprised when I showed up at their doorstep, wearing nothing but a pyjama and my trunk with clothes and school-stuff. I've been disowned ever since. It's a relief, knowing you're no longer a part of that scum."

"You were disowned? I wish I'd been that too…but no. To me, it seemed like I was my father's pet-project or something. Whenever I did something wrong, he would punish me, one way or another, and during the summers, I spent time with a good friend of his…Wilkes. He wanted me to get taught in the 'ways of my name'. I can swear that means the ways of a Death Eater."

"Probaply," Sirius agreed.

They sat there in silence, watching the sun sinking down behind the trees. Eliza sighed, and shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Sirius asked, worriedly.

Eliza nodded.

"Abit. I forgot to bring my coat...I was quite upset."

Sirius grinned, apologetic.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions...it's just me, you know. I always jump to conclusions...I can't help it."

Eliza smiled.

"Don't worry about it." She shuddered again. As if on instinct, Sirius threw his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. She stiffened at first, then she relaxed.

"Better?" Sirius asked.

Eliza nodded.

"Much. Thank you." She sighed, finally feeling content with everything. She leant back against Sirius chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"Eliza...?"

"Mhmm...?" She was close to falling asleep.

"Do you...I mean...do you...like someone..."

Eliza smiled, her eyes closed.

"That depends...what do you mean with 'like'?"

"Well, you know...like...as in liking." Sirius said vaguely, feeling how he was slowly growing red.

"Well...there is this guy..."

"Oh," Sirius face fell. He should have known.

"...He can be a prat sometimes, and really insensitive...and he has a really short temper...and has this bad habit of jumping to conclusions..."

Sirius felt himself getting angrier every second. Whoever this wanker was, he surely was far from good enough for Eliza!

"Who is it? Do I know this guy?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth. "He sounds like a total idiot."

Eliza smirked, and continued, pretending not to have heard his comment.

"...But he's really hot, and sexy, and he has this dark thing going on..."

"Wait, you don't mean Snivellus do you?" Sirius asked, horrified.

"...and he's funny, and likes being the center of things...and he can be really nice, and really caring, and he's a good listener..."

Sirius started to go through his mind after guys at Hogwarts fitting the description. He now realized it wasn't Snape, because he sure as Hell wasn't funny

_'Unless you count playing pranks on him and making him look funny counts',_ a little voice in his head said.

And he didn't like being in the center of things...

_'Only in potion classes...'_

And he isn't nice...

_'At least not to me...'_

And he isn't caring...

_'But what do I know about how Snape acts when not in front of the marauders?'_

And he can't listen...

_'Or can he?'_

"Oh, God, it is Snivellus, isn't it?" Sirius burst out. Eliza laughed. Her laugh echoed through the air, and across the lake, making the squid splash up another cascade of water.

"No, it is not Snivellus." She turned to look at Sirius, and then gave him a small peck on the lips.

"It's you," she whispered in his ear. It took awhile for her words to sink in, and then...

"Really?" Sirius couldn't help it: He grinned like a maniac.

Eliza nodded, blushing.

"Yeah."

Sirius grinned even wider, and took Eliza's face in his hands, bringing her lips towards his once again. As their lips met, the clouds in the sky moved aside, revealing a beautiful moon (it was almost full), and several stars. Eliza smiled, as she heard Sirius' words in her ear.

"I like you too."

* * *

When they got up to the common-room, it immediately quieted down.

"Padfoot!" James called from across the room. "Is everything alright between Eliza and you? You were screaming quite a lot, and - " he paused. "Why are you holding hands?"

Eliza and Sirius laughed.

"No reason," Sirius said smugly, and sat down beside Remus and Buffy.

"It isn't fair!" James wined.

"You and Eliza are obviously together, Merlin knows what Eliza is thinking, but still..."

"...Hey!"

"...Buffy and Remus like each other as well, they're just afraid to admit it," James continued, not caring about Sirius input, and not noticing Remus and Buffy giving each other a look: Afraid to admit it- right - They'd just been snogging and been unofficially together ever since before the Quidditch game...typical James not to notice. Okay, they had been discreet, but Lily was right: Prongs could be thick-headed.

"...And even Wormtail got a date tonight, while I'm just sitting here on my miserable butt, being able to do nothing but stare at Lily from afar - "

" - Woah! Easy there, Prongs! What did you say?" Sirius asked.

James looked confused.

"What? Oh, I said I was just sitting here on my miserable bu - "

" - No not that! The thing before that! Did you just say Peter has a date?"

James blinked.

"Well, yes, I guess I did."

"Impossible!" Sirius exclaimed, and stood up. "Peter does not get dates!"

James shrugged.

"Well, he does. He's going to meet Martha Dennison in the Astronomy Tower around midnight..."

"Wait, Martha Dennison? Hufflepuff? About this tall - I mean short - pimples, glasses, rat-colored hair, loves to eat, fails every exam?" Sirius asked, doing gestures as he spoke.

James seemed to think for a moment before nodding. Sirius sat down again with a relieved sigh.

"That explains it..."

In that second, Peter came running down the stairs (or more like falling, because the robes he was wearing was to long for him, and therefore, he was stumbling head first), chewing on some cheese.

"Peter, are you okay?" Remus asked, worried (although he had trouble not laughing- Peter looked like a penguin trying to learn how to fly), as he got up from his comfortable place beside Buffy to help him up.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright," Peter panted. "James, these robes are too big for me!"

James sighed.

"I told you so, but you just had to borrow them."

"Here, let me help," Lily said, coming down from the girl's dorm, obviously having heard everything. She made a swish with her wand, and made James' robes shrink to fit Peter's size.

"Hey!" James said. "You just destroyed my robes!"

"Oh, don't be such a wimp, Jamie," Lily snorted. "I can get them back to what they were in no time."

Sirius burst out laughing.

"Jamie?" He burst out laughing again, making James growl.

"Shut up, Paddy."

"Do any of you guys have a camera?" Peter asked, excited. "I'd like to have a picture I can send to my mum..." James, Buffy, Eliza and Sirius all rolled their eyes, but Remus nodded.

"Sure, Pete. I have a muggle-camera in my trunk...I can go get it...just...chew up that cheese first, will you?"

"It looks disgusting," Sirius agreed.

"And it smells really bad," Buffy put in helpfully.

Peter grew red, and shot Buffy a look from the corner of his eye - she didn't seem to notice though, but this made him even redder.

"And try to stop the blushing," James said. "It does nothing to impress the ladies."

"Well, I think it's cute," Buffy said, making Peter lit up.

"Really?" He piped up.

"Yeah...on certain people. It looks really sweet on Remus for example..." she finished dreamily, making them all snicker, except Peter, who grew red again.

"Well..." Peter said carefully.

"How do I look?" _'Please say I'm cute.'_

Buffy regarded him for a moment.

"Like a tomato," she decided, making Peter blush even harder. "But hey, this Martha-girl might like that, what do I know? Oh, here's Remus with the camera!" She finished chirpily, smiling brightly at her still-secret-boyfriend.

"So, Pete, ready?" Remus asked. Peter nodded, and gave Remus a false smile, even though he was boiling inside.

_'What does Buffy see in him?'_

"Say cheese!" Remus said, taking the picture, which immediately came out. They gathered around it, and looked at it.

"You look...really great," James said lamely. _'Although the cheese stuck in his teeth look disgusting...'_

"Yeah...great," Remus agreed._ 'But he still looks like a penguin.'_

"Have a nice evening," Buffy said._ 'Although maybe he should brush his teeth first...his breath is horrible.'_

"Give Martha a kiss from me," Sirius said. _'Or maybe not...I really don't want that...girl...to...get any ideas...'_

"On a second thought - just say hello," he finished with a grin, throwing his arm around Eliza's shoulder.

Peter nodded, clearly encouraged by their praises.

"Hey, guys, can I borrow the map?"

"No!" Sirius, James and Remus all said at the same time. They had all made a secret agreement not to let Peter borrow the map on his own, no matter what the circumstances. He'd just end up loosing it. Eliza, Lily and Buffy gave them weird looks.

"What map?"

"Nothing," James said. "Just a map of the castle."

"Why can't I borrow it?" Peter piped up again. "I promise I won't lose it!"

"No!" James, Remus and Sirius said for the second time that evening.

"What is so special about this map?" Buffy asked, growing more and more curious by the second. She turned to Remus, hoping he would tell her, but he refused to meet her eyes.

"Nothing. Just a map James father gave to him...it's really special, and James doesn't want anything happen to it."

"But James father hasn't- " Peter started, but got quieted down by Sirius, who stomped his foot, making Peter whimper.

"Just go, Pete, before you get late," he said.

As soon as he left, the others turned to each other.

"How do you think the date will go?" James asked.

"It will be a disaster!" The rest chorused. Suddenly, the portrait-hole flew open again.

"Peter? Back already?" James asked, amused.

"N-no..." Peter said. "I just r-remembered I-I forgot to brush my...hair," he finished, and sprinted up the stars to their dorm.

The others looked at each other.

"Do you think we should tell him it would be better if he brushed his teeth?" Eliza asked, apparently having had the same thought as Buffy about Peter's breath.

"Nah," James said. "That probably would hurt his ego."

* * *

Peter made his way back to the common room aroundan hourand a half hour later. The 'date' had been a total disaster. After Peter had said Sirius said hello, Martha had just been talking about him all the time, trying to make Peter fix up a date. Then, when she'd finally given up, she'd started to talk about James, then Remus. When Peter (quite rudely, and- in Peter's mind- in true marauding style) had told her none of them were interested, she'd finally seemed to calm down. Peter finally had thought it was time for the snogging, but as soon as he'd put his mouth even close to hers, she'd screamed about his bad breath, and that he had cheese stuck between his teeth. Peter then had had enough, and told her he'd only agreed to go out with her because he felt sorry for her, as she was both fat, ugly, short, stupid and had very large pimples. Martha had started to cry, then she had smacked him, and left him there, sitting with a quite red hand print on his chin.

Peter sighed. The evening couldn't get much worse. He was wrong.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking around a corner...there are always some nasty students out of bed...and we always finds them, oh, yes."

Peter froze with fear. He was so busted! If he'd been with the others, he'd just run in the direction James or Sirius were running, but now he was alone, and Peter had never been very good at thinking by himself. So he just stood there, shaking, as Filch turned around the corner, and saw him.

"Well, well, well," he whispered hoarsely. "Look what we have here...a Gryffindor out of bed...tsk, tsk. And what is that in your hand?"

Peter paled. He had completely forgot about the marauders map! He'd taken it from Remus' trunk, where it had currently been residing, even though the others had told him not to, as he didn't want to risk being busted by a teacher...not that it helped. James would kill him. And if he didn't, Sirius or Remus would.

* * *

"Sit," Filch ordered him, as they got into his office. Peter couldn't do anything but obey.

"Give me that," he then said, and pointed towards the map. Peter gave it to him with shaky fingers. Filch took a quick look on it, and smirked.

"So this is how you and your friends have been sneaking around...so many hidden corridors...I was right after all...I always knew you had something like this..." he sneered. Peter whimpered.

"Detention with me, Pettigrew, every night for two weeks. Now go, before I make it twenty."

Peter scurried up from his chair, as fast as he could, almost running towards the door. However, as he saw the map lying on the table, open for the whole world to see its secrets, he got an idea. If he made sure Filch or nobody else could ever read the map...for the first time that evening Peter was really proud of himself for his cleverness.

He took out his wand and pointed it on the map.

"Mischief Managed!" He piped up. Filch didn't have time to react, as the map wiped itself clean, and Peter ran as fast as his short, clumsy legs could carry him, back to the Gryffindor common-room. From behind, he could hear Filch's roar of anger.

* * *

"James, have you seen the map?" Remus asked the next evening, as he roamed through his trunk.

"No, why?"

"Well, I was going to meet with Buffy in the library later this evening," he lied (the real reason was to meet Buffy in the Room of Requirement for some much wanted snogging).

"But I can't seem to find it."

"You've lost it?" The panic in James' voice was evident, as he jumped off his bed to help Remus look.

"No! I swear I put it in the trunk! Sirius, you saw me, right?" Remus said, starting to panic as well, as he threw out thing after thing after thing, without any success. The map was mysteriously gone.

"Yep, I did. You put it beside your boxers," Sirius added, trying to be helpful. This, however, seemed to enrage James even more.

"You put the Marauders Map- the invention of our lives- in your underwear?" He asked, incredulously.

"Not in my underwear, beside my underwear! Plus, they're clean!" Remus protested.

"So? You don't put a thing like that beside, or even close to your underwear!"

"Sirius does!"

"Hey, don't drag me into this, mate!" Sirius defended himself, raising his hands in front of him as a shield.

"Well, Sirius doesn't have a choice!" James said. "His things are spread all over his trunk, yours are perfectly sorted!"

"So it's alright for Sirius to have the map by his underwear because they're spread out everywhere, but not for me because my stuff is actually sorted and washed?" Remus asked, clearly not believing his ears.

"Hey, my clothes are washed too!" Sirius protested.

"Whatever," James snapped. "Just make sure it's found."

At that second, Peter stepped inside.

"Hey, guys. What is all the noise about?"

"Remus lost the map," James said, throwing himself back at his bed. Nobody noticed how Peter started to look really uncomfortable.

"Erhm, guys..." he tried.

"It's no use!" Remus said, finally giving up. "I can't find it!"

"Okay, that's it, Moony, you are no longer a part of the marauders! You don't lose a thing like the map, and then get away with it!"

Peter hastily snapped his mouth shut. If the consequence of losing the map was being excluded from the marauders, he was more than happy to let Remus take the blame.

"I did not lose it!" Remus protested. "It's just...gone!"

"So! It doesn't matter why, or how. What matters is that you had it last, and therefore, it's your fault! You're no longer a friend of mine!" James said.

"Ehr, Prongs, mate," Sirius tried. "Aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

"No, I'm not! When you lose something that important, you'll have to deal with the consequences!"

"I DID NOT LOSE IT!" Remus said again, raising his voice quite a bit. "Besides, the map wasn't even your idea to begin with, it was mine, so why are you so upset!"

"Because..." James said, growing redder and redder. "Just...because," he finished lamely.

The door opened.

"Hey, guys, what's wro...holy shit!" Buffy exclaimed as she saw all Remus' things and clothes spread out all over the floor. "What the hell has happened here?"

"It's all Moony's fault," James and Peter said at the same time. Peter wasn't even feeling guilty anymore. Remus had had the responsibility of the map: If he'd looked after it better, then Peter wouldn't have been able to take it. So it was only right Remus took the blame.

"It's not my fault!" Remus exclaimed.

"What's not your fault?" Eliza said, peeking in form behind Buffy's shoulder. She whistled slowly.

"You are in serious need of a cleaning...whose stuff is it?"

"Mine," Remus sighed.

"Remus?" Lily asked, as even she showed up. "But you're always so organized!"

"Well, not as much as we thought," James muttered. "He lost the map."

"The map? That map your father gave you?" Buffy asked, and James nodded.

"Yep, that one."

"I swear, James, I put it in my trunk!" Remus said, his patience slowly starting to fade. Why couldn't James get into that thick skull of his that it was not his fault?

"Well, obviously not! We've checked everywhere, thrown out everything..."

"...that explains the mess..." Lily mumbled.

"...but it's nowhere to be found! Conclusion: You lost it!"

"I DID NOT LOSE IT! SOMEBODY MUST HAVE TAKEN IT!"

Silence. Peter started to make himself as small as possible in a corner, but nobody noticed.

"You know, Prongs," Sirius said slowly. "That would make sense. After all, we know Remus never loses anything."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the last fifteen minutes!" Remus said through gritted teeth. "But does anybody listen? Nooooooooooo."

"But why take it? It just looks like a wiped parchment, and nobody knows the password but us!" James said. Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Password? To a map? Okay, guys, you're clearly not telling us something - and I'd say that 'something' is quite a big part."

Remus, James and Sirius looked at each other, before sighing.

"Fine," Remus said. "The map is a map we created: Me, James, Sirius and Peter, during our sixth year, as we wanted to put everything we have found out about the grounds on paper. We call it the marauders map, because, well, we created it. The map shows every room, every hidden entrance, every hidden passage we've found, plus all other grounds, as the Quidditch Pitch, Hagrid's hut, the Forbidden Forest, blablablablah. It also shows everyone in the castle by names, which is why we manage never to get discovered while pulling our nightly pranks or sneaking to Hogsmeade. You're not going to tell on us?" He then asked.

"Nope," Eliza and Buffy promised.

"After all, what's the point? The map is gone, so there's nothing to tell," Lily added.

"It's not gone! It can't be gone!" James said again. "That thing was the biggest thing that ever happened to us!"

"Except becoming illegal animagi to keep Remus company on the full-moon?" Lily quipped, and then put her hand to her mouth. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Oops."

* * *

**A/N:**And the cat is out of the wardrobe (or in this case: secret. Or several, depending on how you look at it.) REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	21. We chose trick

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 21 – We chose trick.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

Different explosions came form different sides of the room. 

"Lily!" (Buffy)

"How did you know?" (Sirius and James)

"Have you told anyone?" (Remus)

"Let's obliviate her!" The last one came from Peter. James turned to glare at him quite furiously, making him shrink several centimetres. (Although not literally – unfortunately.)

"Okaaay," Eliza said slowly. "Apparently, I'm the only one confused here, so something is obviously very wrong."

"Well…

"It was like this…"

"You promise you won't tell?"

"OKAY!" Eliza rasied her voice as everybody started to speak at the same time. "Let me ask the questions, alright?" She took a deep breath.

"First thing first: You're illegal animagi?" The marauders (except Remus) nodded guiltily (except Peter, who just looked proud).

"Okay…and they did it to keep Remus company on the full-moon?" More nods.

"And can anybody tell me why Remus would need animals to keep him company on the full-moon of all days?" Eliza continued.

Silence.

"No? Then let me tell you, shall I? I'm not stupid. Remus must be a werewolf, you found out about it, and decided to help, and pull a marauding-stunt at the same time." She paused. "How am I doing so far?"

"A little…too well," Sirius muttered. "By the way, Lily, how did you find out?"

"No!" Eliza pointed a finger at Sirius. "I'm talking!"

"So you obviously managed to do all that, and during one of your explores in your animal-forms, one of you - I don't care who - got the idea 'hey, let's make a map!'. And now the map is stolen. And let's not forget the fact that somewhere down that bumpy road both Lily and Buffy found out, but decided not to tell anyone, including me. Am I right?"

They all nodded guiltily.

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure I didn't get anything wrong. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, like certain people do." She cast a quick glance and a smile at Sirius. "Your turn."

"Wait, you're not going to yell at us?" James asked.

"Or scream or run away?" (That was Remus)

"Or…damn, I can't come up with anything else to say!" (That was Sirius)

"No, I'm not. I've kept my share of secrets," Eliza threw another glance at Sirius, "…and knows what it's like. As far as werewolves goes…well, I can't say I like them – hell, I'd even go as far as say they're beasts in wolf-form, but who am I to judge? Anyway, they're human all the time, except once every month, and I don't plan on spending any time with you at all during that certain day…I mean night. – No offence, Remus, but I don't really fancy being wolf-fodder. And I don't think you'd fancy eating me either: I'm quite bony," she finished with a wink, showing she didn't mind him being a werewolf.

Remus grinned.

"Thanks."

"But," Eliza continued, "if anybody has anymore secrets to share, I'd say it's time for them now." She looked around. Buffy bit her lip. Should she tell Eliza about her being the Slayer? However, she didn't had any chance to, as Eliza clapped her hands together.

"Well," she said, "Let's find the map, and get this bitch over with, shall we?"

* * *

An hour later, they all were truly exhausted, not having either the power, or the will, to look for the map anymore. 

"I think I'm gonna die!" Buffy complained.

"Water!" Lily said.

"If I have to look through Remus' stuff one more time, I think I'm going to drown myself in the lake," James said, moaning.

Remus looked up.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with James? Are you sure you're him? The same one who just about a little more than an hour ago was willing to do anything to get the map back?" James was too tired to answer, and gave Remus the finger instead. The only one seemingly unaffected was Peter, who'd barely helped at all. He'd even been laughing as he saw the others look for a map that he knew wasn't there, but in Filch's office. It had probably already been put in the box that said 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous' by now.

"Hey, guys, let's sleep," Peter said. "I'm exhausted."

Sirius gave him a glare.

"Is that all you think about? Sleep? Besides, you've barely done anything, how can you possibly be tired!"

"No, I think about eating too!" Peter said, ignoring Sirius last question.

"Guys, please, can we not?" Eliza said. "No more fighting. No more raised voices. I think my ears are on their way to fall off."

"Oh, I'd pay to see that," Sirius mumbled. This earned him a kick (although a tired, not even hard one) on his leg.

"Shut up," Eliza said. She then frowned. "Hey, I never found out what animagus forms you guys are!"

"Oh, I know this one!" Buffy sat up. "It's all in their nicknames, if you think about it. Moony, it's Remus, kinda obvious, he's the werewolf. Wormtail, Peter, is a rat, right?" Peter nodded.

"And James…Prongs…well, we were lending towards a deer at first, because you're so feminine," Buffy smirked as James shot up.

"A deer! Never! Me? Feminine? Pfft!"

Sirius would have laughed out loud if he hadn't been so tired.

"…But we decided to settle on a stag."

James nodded approvingly.

"Much better."

"Sirius. Padfoot. We were thinking in the lines of a bear, but decided a big, black dog was more like it. Is it ringing any bells?"

Sirius only grunted in response.

"A dog?" Eliza cooed. "That is so sweet! A loyal, big thing…but…is he trained? I mean, he does not walk around licking his balls everywhere!"

Sirius sat up at this.

"What? No!"

James and Remus snickered.

"Well, there was this one time…"

"Shut up! That was only once, when I transformed for the first time! Plus, they were itching!"

This only made James and Remus snicker even worse. Sirius growled, but Eliza just patted him on the head.

"Good doggie."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Sirius grunted, swatting away Eliza's hand.

"Let's talk about the upcoming Halloween feast. Just twenty days left now…"

"Ooooh, are you going to play a prank?" Lily asked excitedly. This made everyone turn to stare at her in surprise.

"What!" She said. "I can actually enjoy a good prank as well! I'm not the boring, responsible student all the time! Right?" She asked Buffy, who just smirked.

"Sure you're not…only ninety-nine point nine percent of the day."

Lily looked so shocked and put out at this, the others had to laugh.

"But," James said, suddenly getting an idea. "If you help us with this prank, along with Eliza and Buffy, we promise we won't think that ever again."

"I don't know…" Lily said, hesitating.

"Come on! Don't you ever feel you want to do something rebellious?" Buffy asked with a twinkle in her eye. Lily made up her mind.

"Fine...But only entertainment, right? Nothing that will put anyone in danger?"

"Of course not!" Remus swore. He gave James and Sirius a look.

"Guys!" he hissed, and nudged them hard in the sides. James and Sirius sighed.

"Fine, we promise."

"Then I'm in," Lily said. "But I do want your word that if we get busted, you take the blame. Eliza, Buffy and I shall not have to be punished."

"Fine," the marauders shrugged.

"It's not fine!" Buffy said. "I want to have detention!"

The others stared at her.

"What! I'm muggle born, I've never had any fun detentions!"

"Fun? Detention?" Sirius said incredulously. "That's not what I would call it."

"Fine," Buffy snapped. "Any detentions not involving wiping of the blackboard, doing homework, or – " she shuddered, "…having to plan a Parent-Teacher night."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Lily said.

Buffy shuddered again.

"Not that one, I promise you."

* * *

"Okay, any ideas?" Eliza wondered, putting her head in Sirius' knee. 

"Well," Sirius said carefully, "I was actually thinking of this idea McGonagall gave me…"

"…"

"Padfoot, are you sure you are feeling well?" James asked carefully. "First, you freely want to go to the library, and then you actually helped us look through Remus' mess…"

"…Hey!" Remus exclaimed, but James pretended not to notice.

"…and now you're telling us to follow an idea Minnie gave you!"

"Well…yeah. It was actually my idea, but it was thanks to her I got it. Remember the coloured horn-potion we came up with to stop the rumours about James' gay-ness?"

The others snickered at the memory, except James, who smacked them.

"Hey, Prongs, you forgot to smack Lily!" Peter piped up, and this earned a glare from a bright red James.

Sirius coughed. "Can I continue?"

"Yes, please do," Remus said, who thought he knew were Sirius was going with this, unless his memory served him wrong…

"Anyway, we all got dragged into her office, and she told us she wished we would have done something less…"

"…Colourful," James finished for him. "Yeah, I remember, Padfoot, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Sirius said. "Do you remember what I said next?"

"You said we could make the Slytherins dance hula-hula next time," Remus spoke up.

"Something in the lines of less colour, more movement."

Sirius nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Soon, all the others were grinning as well, although Lily's smile was a little hesitating.

"Isn't that a little…mean?" She asked. James looked at her, still grinning.

"Nah, just a bit of fun. It's just dancing! Pure entertainment."

Lily sighed.

"Fine then."

The next fifteen minutes were spent planning how to do it. Soon, however, they came up with a problem.

"I saw this potion in a book that will make you dance whatever you desire, depending what the last ingredient is," Remus said. "For example, if you put in a polka-stick, you should dance polka, if you put in chocolate-frogs, it's disco. I don't remember what the ingredient for hula-hula was, but I do remember all things were stuff you could eat, so getting that won't be a problem. However, the rest of the potion was quite complicated. Lots of stuff are things you can only find in a very well sorted, expensive potions-shop, or…" he said with a dramatic pause.

"In professor Slughorn's private potions-store," he finished. Professor Slughorn was the Potions professor and theSlytherin's head of House. In sync, everyone turned their heads to look at Lily, who suddenly found herself feeling very nervous.

"Why are you all staring at me for?"

"Well," Sirius said, smirking. "Who is professor Slughorn's favourite student?"

Lily gave them all clueless looks. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Really, Lily! Everyone in the entire school knows Slughorn practically adores you and worships the ground you walk on!"

Lily blushed.

"He does not!"

"Yes, he does," Remus agreed. "You can't deny it."

Slughorn wasn't much for prejudices, except that he tended to favourite good students and suck up to those who was well connected. Lily was the best student he had ever had the pleasure to meet, and, as Buffy said, worshipped the ground she walked on. She was also a member of what was jokingly called 'the Slugclub' - agroupof peopleSlughorn had picked out personally, contending his best, and his most favoured students, and the well-connected one, trying (and succeeding)to get himself important connections in the wizarding world.

Peter frowned. He didn't take Potions (as he had failed really big during his OWL's – a T, Troll)but when he had, he had hated Slughorn. He didn't understand why the teacher hadn't liked him. Peter didn't really think it was his own fault for blowing uphis cauldron at least once a week, made explosions and other things with disastrous endings...

"Well," James said. "This should be easy. We just have Lily to go knock on his door and ask for the stuff we need."

Lily looked horrified. "I can't lie to a teahcer like that!"

"You wouldn't be lying! You would need it!"

"Yes, but I would have to say it was for a special project or something..."

"Well, it sort of is," James argued.

"...or a personal experiment..."

"...which it is..."

"...and he would know it was us after the feast - I am sure he knows of the potions and the stuff in it. It wouldn't take a lot of him to figure out who was behind it."

James grew silent.

"Damn," he finally said. "So we just have to steal those things instead. Great! This would be so much easier if we had the map…" he muttered.

"Well," Peter said. "Maybe we could ask Filch to get it back…?" He suggested, and then put his hand to his mouth.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"FILCH HAS OUR MAP?" James shrieked in horror, making the others wince.

"Jeez, do you have to be so loud!" Buffy muttered, rubbing her ear. She gave Remus a concerned look – as his hearing was very good (better than hers), that had to have hurt. Sure enough; Remus was very pale.

"What did you do to the map, Pete?" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"N-nothing!" Peter stammered, and pointed a fat finger at his 'friend.' "R-remus had it! He lost it to Filch!"

"I have not!" Remus said. "I haven't even been using it! Somebody stole it…!

"…and why did you know Filch had it in the first place?" Buffy asked calmly, although she was glaring.

"I-I…"

"Don't lie to us, Wormtail!" James said.

"YES! I took the map, happy!"

"NO!" James exclaimed. "How can I possibly be happy!"

"So you took it…" Sirius sighed. "Why?"

"Well…I asked, but you refused to let me borrow it!"

"And for good reasons – you would only lose it! And hey, big surprise – you did!" James said, quite upset.

"Wait, was this when you were going on your stupid DATE?" Sirius asked.

Peter whimpered, but nodded.

"So you told us you were going to 'brush your hair', ran up to your dorm, roamed through Remus stuff, stole the map, left for your little date, came back, and pretended like nothing when Remus noted the map was gone, letting him take the blame!" Buffy concluded, her eyes blazing fiercely.

Peter whimpered again, slowly backing towards the door.

"How could you?" James said. "Why didn't you tell us you took the map?"

"Because you were so mad at R-remus when you thought he took it…" Peter stammered. "I-I was afraid you wouldn't let m-me be part of t-the m-marauders."

"Oh, we're going to do so much more than that!" Sirius said. "We're not even going to talk to you!"

"Guys, come on," Lily tried. "Aren't you a bit hard? It's just a map."

"It's not the map we're upset about! It's the fact that he lied to us! And the fact that he then blamed Remus for it – you don't do that to your friends!" James said.

"Wormtail, get out. None of us want to see you right now…"

"B-but…"

"I said get out!" James raised his voice.

Pete squeaked, and stumbled out of the door. In the opening, however, he turned around.

"Am I still a part of the marauders?"

"ONLY IF YOU GET OUT!" Sirius said. Peter disappeared. Two seconds later, he was back again.

"Can I be a part of your prank?"

"NO!" Six voices said at the same time. Peter hastily shut the door again.

"Guys…maybe we should let him in," Lily said carefully. "If he wants to be a part of the prank…"

"Oh, he will be," Sirius said evilly. "Only this time, he's going to bea victim."

* * *

Two days later, it was time for the full moon. Remus had looked pale all day, and hadn't been eating anything – nor slept, did it look like, Buffy thought, as she watched him, concerned, during their History of Magic. Peter was, from time to time, sending them glances from across the room. This morning, Peter had summoned up all his courage (not much), and begged the marauders and Remus for their forgiveness. Remus had been too tired to argue, and accepted his apology right away. 

'_I bet he knew Remus would be too tired to fight,'_ Buffy thought. _'And he probaply knew James and Sirius would forgive him as well, without a second thought, just because they're too worried about Remus to care…stupid rat.'_

She sighed, and cast a concerned glance on Remus, who was resting his head against his hand, eyes closed. She made up her mind.

"Rem?"

"Hm?" Remus eyes fluttered open. His eyes looked even more amber today, as if the wolf was just waiting to emerge from behind them.

"I'm gonna go with you to the Shack tonight," she whispered, determined.

Remus eyes widened.

"You can't! It's too dangerous. I can hurt you!"

"No, you won't," Buffy said, remembering their last encounter in the woods, and the voice in the back of her head whispering the same word all over again: _'Mated, mated, mated.'_

"You didn't last time, remember?"

"That was different!" Remus hissed. "You can never know how the wolf is going to react…how I'm going to react. If I hurt you…" He lowered his voice. "If I hurt you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Please, stay inside. You can meet me in the hospital-wing later, just…don't come."

Buffy sighed.

"Fine," she muttered. _'But one day, I'll be there…'_

* * *

Halloween. The word made Buffy shiver. The one night when the Forces of Darkness should stay calm…at least in her time. However, that hadn't been a guarantee there, and probaply wasn't here either. She just hoped nothing would happen…she wanted her first Halloween at Hogwarts…with Remus…would be a complete success. 

"You're ready for this evening?" She asked Sirius, who nodded.

"Yep, James stole the potions-ingredients from Shrikin's office last night in his cloak, while Lily distracted him.Seriously though, don't know why she insisted not asking for the stuff we needed. I mean, even if Slughorn would have figured out it was us, everyone will know it was anyway. Plus, I think he wouldhave foundit all hilarious. Anyway, Lily's brewing it at the girl's bathroom right now along with Eliza."

"The girl's bathroom?" Buffy asked, disbelievingly. "Are you sure that's so smart? Anyone could come stomping in."

Sirius smirked.

"Not this one. It's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Moaning who?"

"Moaning Myrtle," Remus said, coming up behind her.

"She a ghost, haunting the toilet. No one ever goes there."

"Why not?" Buffy asked, curious.

Remus and Sirius just grinned.

* * *

When they neared the bathroom, Buffy saw the spot in front of the bathroom door were splashed with water. From inside, you could hear a girls moaning, crying, and whining, and what sounded like tears splashing into the ground. 

As they entered, she saw a ghost soaring over the toilet seat, crying. Her tears were falling on the already wet floor. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

"Do you understand why, now?" Remus whispered in her ear, and Buffy nodded, eyes widened. Was it even possible to cry that much? Probaply not, she decided. But since Myrtle was dead, she guessed it was.

"Eliza?" Sirius called.

"In here!" Two voices were heard from the toilet-stall furthest from Myrtle, and closest the door.

When Remus, Sirius and Buffy entered, she was surprised to find she fit nicely, and nothing was even the slightest wet. Sirius must have thought along the same lines.

"Hey, how come you're not affected by the crying river out there?" Myrtle must have heard, because soon she was crying even more loudly than before.

"Lily cast a drying charm which updates itself every ten seconds," Eliza explained, "and a widening-charm to make us all fit."

Buffy nodded.

"Is it done soon?" A voice was heard from outside, and the door opened. James stepped in.

"Soon. We're just going to put in the final ingredient…the most important one," Lily said, actually grinning. The closer Halloween came, and the further they got in their planning of the prank, Lily got more and more excited. She was actually looking forward to this.

"There!" She put in the sliced pineapples, and Eliza mixed it all together.

"Done! Dance potion á la hula-hula completed!" She said.

"Alright. How long do we got before the potion takes effect?" James asked.

"About two and a half hours after you drink it," Remus answered. "So we should have the house-elves put it in Peter's andthe Slytherin's glasses from the beginning."

"Right…by the way, Remus, how did you find out about this potion in the first place?" James asked, frowning.

Remus blushed.

"I was looking it up in a book."

"And why were you looking for a potion like that?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

Remus mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that, Moony?" James said, amused. "I didn't quite catch it."

"I said my mum wanted me to learn how to dance, okay? And I refused to take lessons!"

The others roared with laughter.

When they'd stopped laughing, (it took awhile) James brought them back on track.

"Alright. So after Dumbledore's speech…that should be somewhere after two and a half hour, I throw the transfiguration-spell on the Slytherins, andWormtail,which should turn them into you-know-what, and right after that, the music should start – don't forget to do the music-charm, Lils – and, if our timing's been correct, the potion should take effect here. And then – laughing-time!"

* * *

As dinner started, the marauders (now including Buffy, Lily and Eliza) sat down at the side closest to the Slytherin-table. Soon, everyone was munching on their food (which were delicious), and Dumbledore had just finished his speech, wrapping up the evening. 

James decided it was time for the entertainment. He pointed his wand at the roof over the Slytherin-table (he didn't care doing it discreetly – McGonagall would still know it was them), whispered an incantation, and watched as glittering orange sparks flew out, exploding over the Slytherins as a firework. Everyone must have thought it was all part of the evenings schedule (which it was, but not the one the teacher had planned), because soon everyone was 'ooh-ing', and 'aah-ing'. After awhile, the sparks seemed to disappear in the thin air, and everyone went back to finishing the food.

However, soon the Slytherins found themselves dressed in short straw-skirts, flower-necklaces, coconut-bras (in case you were a girl), and pineapples balancing on their head. Music sounded in the Hall, and the Slytherins found to their horrification that their legs seemed to get a will on it's own, as they found themselves jumping up on the table (now clothed with fruit and flowers), and started to dance – you guessed it – hula hula. The marauders couldn't stop laughing, and neither could the other students. And if you looked carefully, you could see the lips were twitching on some of the staff, and some of them weren't even trying to hide they were enjoying it (like Hagrid).

Peter hadn't laughed so hard in his entire life…that was, until James shot the transfiguration-spell on him as well, under the table. He found himself in the same situation as the Slytherins – even he jumped up on the table and started to dance, making everyone laugh even worse. He looked so ridiculous in his skirt, flower-necklace and pineapple, as he jumped (you could hardly call it dancing – it seemed like Peter couldn't dance even if he was affected by a potion) around with his short legs, and fat stomach.

Once the potion and the transfiguration wore of, and the music stopped, it was less funny. McGonagall came striding towards their table, with a look that could kill.

"BLACK! POTTER! LUPIN!" She screamed, nostrils flaring. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"Only some Halloween fun, professor," Buffy said innocently. "That's what you do in Halloween - trick, or treat. We chose trick."

McGonagall turned her narrowed eyes to Buffy.

"Don't tell me you were in on this as well, miss Summers?"

"I'm afraid I was, professor."

"And me too," Eliza added. "It was just a bit fun! Besides, you looked like you were enjoying yourself as well."

McGonagall glared at Eliza, but for once seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Hmph! I still can't believe you would do something like that! And on your friends as well!" She said, with a glance at the blushing Peter.

"Well, as Eliza said," Lily spoke up, (the Halloween and pranking spirit was really starting to get the best – or worse – of her) "it was just a bit of fun. And Peter did deserve it, didn't you, Peter?" Lily said, boring her eyes into Peter, making him whimper, and nod. He hadn't seen Lily angry before (at least not at him, only on James and Sirius), and since he didn't want her wrath, he thought it best just to admit he was wrong. _'Even though I wasn't.'_

"Miss Evans!" McGonagall sounded shocked. "You were in on this too?"

"Well…yeah…" Lily muttered. From the Head-table, she thought she saw professor Slughorn laughing, saying something about how he knew she had it in her, but she wasn't sure.

"I thought much better of you!" McGonagall said. "Head-girl! Highest grade in your year!"

"Hey!" James and Sirius chorused, offended.

"You don't count," McGonagall snapped.

"Discrimination!" James said, clearly offended.

"QUIET, POTTER, or I'll take fifty points from Gryffindor from each and everyone of you who were in on this!"

That shut him up.

McGonagall took a deep breath, as if to calm herself.

"Detention, all of you, with Hagrid in two days," she said, and turned back to the head-table. As soon as she was out of earshot, the marauders turned to eachother.

"Only detention!" Sirius said excitedly.

"With Hagrid!" James added, grinning. "She really must have enjoyed this. What's up with you, though, Lils? I thought you were going to let us take the blame?"

Lily looked uncomfortable, and blushed.

"Well…I was…but I guess I got caught up in the moment…plus, it wouldn't be fair to let you take the blame," she said, with a quick glance at Peter.

The others grinned.

"Go, Lils!" James said. Lily blushed again. _'Why in Merlin's name is he calling me 'Lils' all suddenly? And more importantly: Why do I like it! He's just James!'_

Suddenly, the door to the Hall burst open. Everyone turned to look at the visitor, and Eliza paled. Her good mood was gone, but her problems back. Sirius cast her a worried look.

"Eliza?" He whispered. "Who is that?"

Eliza gulped.

"My father…"

* * *

**  
A/N:** I hope you liked it! REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	22. That slip of a girl

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 22 – That slip of a girl.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

Sirius stared at her. Her father? He turned to look at the man more closely. He had Eliza's raven colored hair, he saw, but instead of the deep, mystified, yet calming blue color her eyes had, his looked to be almost as dark as his hair. And he was mad. Really mad.

"Shit..." Sirius muttered.

"Your father?" Lily sounded shocked.

"But...he looks so..."

"...Evil," James finished for her.

Eliza let out a dry laugh at this. She was still pale as a ghost, and looked like she would faint any second.

"Well, he is."

The others looked at her, surprised. (Except Sirius, who was glaring daggers at Mr. de Mort)

"But...he's your father..." Lily said, surprised that anyone would think that of a parent...even though that he looked evil.

Eliza turned her head towards Lily, eyes flashing dangerously.

"So? You're so naive, Lily. You think everyone is so good and nice just because your parents are. You'd be surprised at what kind of bastards there are out there."

Lily looked shocked, and then hurt. Eliza's eyes widened as she realized what she'd said.

"I'm so sorry, Lily, I didn't mean it, I just - "

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Mr. de Mort suddenly bellowed out over the hall.

"We have to get her out of here," Sirius hissed.

James looked surprised at him, but then nodded, realizing he was right. He didn't know what had happened between Eliza and her father, but from their expressions, you could immediately see it wasn't anything good. They didn't get a chance however, as Dumbledore stood up.

"If you would so kindly state your name and business, it would be rather helpful," he said.

"You know very well who I am, Dumbledore!" Mr. de Mort said. "NOW WHERE IS SHE?"

"Your daughter?" Dumbledore said, a pleasant expression on his face, but his eyes weren't twinkling- a sign that immediately told you something wasn't right.

"What makes you think she would be at our school?"

The students started to talk excitedly between each other. What was going on?

"I've got information from a very reliable source - and he tells me she is here!"

"Very well - if I could have your name, please, and I am sure we can get to the bottom with this?"

"You know who I am, Dumbledore! Don't act like a fool!" The man sneered.

Dumbledore didn't answer. Instead, he just watched Mr. de Mort over his half-moon glasses. Finally, Mr. de Mort must have had enough, because he started to sweep his eyes over the student body.

"ELIZA!" He roared. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

The students started to whisper even more now when they knew who he was looking for. They all moved their eyes towards the Gryffindor table.

Eliza made a decision, and stood up.

"I'm here, father, what do you want?" She said coldly. Father and daughter's eyes met. For a long while, they just stood there, seemingly having some kind of staring contest.

Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"I believe this feast is over," he said. "Will all students please return to their common rooms? I trust that the prefects, and the Head-boy and girl will make sure they all arrive at their destination."

Remus, James and Lily had to leave with the other students, as they couldn't disobey an order from the Headmaster. However, they gave Eliza a miserable and (what they hoped were reassuring looks) as they left. Sirius and Buffy remained behind, however. (Peter had snuck out as soon as he could, mad and afraid of what would happen.)

Mr. de Mort gave Dumbledore a furious look.

"I thought you told all the students to leave!" He hissed.

"I know that I did," Dumbledore said calmly. "Mr. de Mort, what do you want with your daughter?"

"Is that any of your business?" Mr. de Mort sneered.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Dumbledore said. "Eliza is a student at this school, and as her Headmaster, I have a right to know why you felt it necessary to storm in here during the feast. It didn't occur to you that a lot of younger students could be quite upset? If you had booked time - "

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS NONSENSE!" Mr. de Mort bellowed, and yanked Eliza hard in the arm towards her. She let out a whimper of pain. Buffy's eyes widened in realization.

**_Flashback._**

_"The de Mort family is one of the eldest and most respectable pureblood wizard families in Britain."_

_"Oh, please don't tell me we'll get a muggle hater in our house!"_

_-I-I-I-_

_"Why weren't we informed earlier? So we could be prepared?"_

_Dumbledore's eyes seemed to darken a bit, and beside Sirius, Eliza stiffened._

_"It was a very short notice, I know, but it was decided very quickly. If you want to know the reasoning behind it, I am sure Miss de Mort will tell you sooner or later."_

_-I-I-I-_

_The man let the whip fall at the floor, and the sound echoed through the room. _

_"ELIZA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?" The man roared. "HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING! IT SEEMS LIKE I HAVE TO USE SOMETHING ELSE TO MAKE YOU SEE THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS!" The whip fell again. Eliza's eyes were wide, as she stared at the face of the man. Suddenly, a knife appeared in his hand. The knife was full of blood._

_"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, ELIZA!"_

_"R-ridikulus..." she said shakily. BANG._

_The man turned into a woman covered in blood, face scared, eyes hollow._

_"Look what happened to me, Eliza," she hissed. "All your fault. Look what you did. You ran away. Stood aside. Let it happen. You could have stopped it. You are nothing but a disgrace. Traitor."_

_"R-riddikulus."_

_BANG. There was the man again, wand in his hand, a maniac smile on his face._

_"Your fault, Eliza. All your fault. You are a disgrace." He hissed, and then lifted his wand._

_-I-I-I-_

_Eliza had her back turned, and when she pulled of her T-shirt, Buffy could clearly see a long scar on her back, not yet fully healed. She gasped in surprise, and Eliza turned around, and hastily grabbed her robes and held them against her as to cover herself. Buffy had a feeling the scar on her back was not the only one._

_"You're awake!" Eliza sounded panicked._

_"Yup," Buffy said, and walked towards her own trunk._

_"How did you get that scar?" She asked, in what she hoped was a casual voice, but she wasn't able to hide her curiosity completely._

_"That's none of your business," Eliza snapped._

**_End Flashback._**

Suddenly, Buffy understood everything. Or almost everything. Eliza's father...he hurt her. That's why she'd run away. She gave Sirius a quick look. He looked furious. He obviously already knew.

Her eyes narrowed, and she took a step closer towards Mr. 'bloody bastard' de Mort, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Let her go," she said, danger in her voice. Mr. de Mort laughed, but there were fear in his eyes. Something with that slip of a girl told him all to clearly she was not to be messed with.

"And what if I don't? You have no right to keep her here - I am her father, however, I have the law on my side!" He strengthened his grip on Eliza.

Buffy just raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Really," she said. "I thought we were in seventh year. And aren't you supposed to be considered an adult, when you're seventeen?"

Mr. de Mort laughed again.

"Silly girl!" He said. "Eliza is not an adult! She doesn't turn seventeen until in December!" He started to yank Eliza with him towards the exit.

"Mr. de Mort," Dumbledore said slowly. "Let go of your daughter, or I will have no choice but report you for child abuse."

"You know you can't do anything," Mr. de Mort said, turning back, a sneer on his face.

Dumbledore sighed, and looked down. He was right. Eliza was his daughter, and not an adult yet - Dumbledorehad no claims on her. And, unfortunately, child-abuse was a very closed subject in the wizarding world - it wasn't illegal to hurt your children, because family-business was just that - family-business. And the fact that Mr. de Mort was highly respectable in the ministry didn't help.

Now Eliza looked panicked. She cast a pleading look at Sirius, who started to raise his wand. However, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around, and looked up in McGonagall's eyes. She was slowly shaking her head.

"They may not be able to do anything," Buffy said. "But I can. And I will."

Faster than you could say 'bollocks', Buffy was standing right in front of Eliza's father, and took a hard grip on his arm, yanking it backwards. He let go of Eliza with a small scream of pain.

As soon as Eliza was free, she half ran, half stumbled the short distance to Sirius' waiting arms. Mr. de Mort was white in the face, and was gripping his arm.

"This isn't over," he hissed. "I will remember this, be sure of that!" He turned around and left, his black robes sweeping behind him as he left.

As soon as the door went close, Eliza collapsed. She sank down on her knees, and just cried, clinging to Sirius for all she was worth. She'd been so scared. Memories she'd almost been able to push away during her short stay at Hogwarts had emerged again. Eliza knew her father would never leave her alone. His 'visit' had been a harsh reminder of that the world wasn't safe out there - and that she was not completely safe even at Hogwarts. And she knew she'd never be free from the fear, or be able to live normally without having to look around every corner until her father was...dead.

"Miss de Mort," Dumbledore said."I believe a night in the hospital wing is just what you need right now." Eliza was barely aware of Sirius lifting her up, carrying her to the hospital wing and dreamless sleep potions.

* * *

When Buffy stepped into the common room, they were met by a storm of questions. However, they ignored everyone, and motioned for Remus, James and Lily to follow them to the boy's dormitory. As soon as they got inside, Remus cast a locking charm and a silencing spell on the door.

"Well?" Lily asked. "What happened?"

"He tried to take Eliza with him with force," Buffy said, sitting down on Remus' bed.

"What?" James exclaimed.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. He didn't succeed though. She's in the hospital wing right now, Sirius is there with her."

"Hospital wing?" Lily said with a shaky voice. "Did he hurt her?"

Buffy got a dark look.

"No. It was the shock. But I think he has before. Eliza was practically pulsing with fear."

"Remember the boggy-class?" Buffy asked.

"Boggy...? Oh, you mean the Boggart," Lily said. "Yes."

"Well, if you think about it...the Boggy-man and Eliza's father...didn't they..."

"...look a lot alike," Remus finished. "You're right."

"But that would mean he's really evil!" James exclaimed. "And tried to hurt Eliza!"

Lily'd gone pale.

"But...he wouldn't do that...would he?"

"You'd be surprised at how many evil people there are out there," Buffy said bitterly. "And I've got proof that Eliza's father is one of them."

The other turned to look at her.

"You do?"

Buffy nodded. "The first morning after she came, I saw a scar on Eliza's back. And the woman...the other part of Eliza's boggy...I'm pretty sure it was her mother. I think Eliza's father killed her, and Eliza escaped."

James sighed. "It's a good theory, Buffy. But you can't be sure."

Buffy stood up.

"Then let's ask the only one who do knows for sure - Eliza herself."

* * *

Sirius sat beside Eliza's bed, holding her hand. He was really worried about her. The shock of her father showing up like that - it must have been terrible.

"Hey," a low voice said behind him. He turned around.

"Hi guys."

"How is she?"

"Sleeping. Madame Pomfrey gave her a potion. She wanted me to leave, but I refused."

James nodded.

"Ehh...Sirius," he begun. "Do you know anything about Eliza's father and her...relationship with him?"

Sirius eyes darkened, and he gave Eliza's hand a harder squeeze.

"Yeah. She told me after that fight we had."

"And...?" James prompted.

"And what?"

"What did she say?"

Sirius didn't meet his eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because we're worried about her! She's our friend!" Lily said. "Buffy believes he hurt her. Is that true?"

Sirius just nodded. "Yeah. He did more than that...he killed her mother as well. Eliza thinks he's a Death Eater, and wants her to follow his footsteps - when she obviously wasn't so keen on the idea, he hurt her."

Lily gasped.

"Oh, Merlin..." she whispered. It was one thing to suspect something, and another to have it confirmed.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Summers! Miss Evans! Remus! Out - now!" Madame Pomfrey suddenly said appearing from seemingly nowhere. "The girl needs rest! I'd be very pleased if you left as well, Mr. Black."

Sirius just glared at her.

"Idon't think so. I stay. She's asleep, it won't matter if I'm here or not! Plus, she's my girlfriend."

The other's blinked. Even though they'd seen them hold hands twice now, they hadn't thought their relationship was official yet...or that serious. Sirius was (no matter his name said the opposite) never serious with girls.

They grinned a little.

"We'll leave you here, then, Padfoot," Remus said. "We'll be back in the morning."

* * *

Eliza was up already next morning (even though Madame Pomfrey had insisted she'd stay another day and rest). When she came to the common room, however, she found it was empty, except for Buffy, who was practicing magic.

"Hi," Eliza said. Buffy smiled, and turned around.

"Hi. Are you feeling better?"

"Not really. But I can't stay a day in the hospital wing- it would drive me crazy, unless I already am."

Buffy grinned. "I know the feeling."

"Where are the others?" Eliza asked, and sat down.

Buffy smirked.

"You mean, 'where is Sirius?'"

Eliza blushed. "Well...yes."

"They're all in class," Buffy said. "You want some?" She held up a bag for Eliza to see.

"What is that?" Eliza said, looking weirdly at the stuff.

"It's popcorn - I had the house-elves make it. It's really great! Try it - it's a big hit in the muggle world."

Eliza looked skeptical, but still did as Buffy said, and was pleasantly surprised.

"It is very good," she agreed.

Buffy bit her lip, and looked down.

"Look, Eliza - I haven't been completely honest with you," she said. "Remember how you asked us all if we had anymore secrets? Well, I do."

Eliza looked down as well. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me."

"No, I want to," Buffy said, looking up again. "You deserve to know. I didn't know you so well before, and wasn't sure if you could keep this secret...it's kinda big."

"Bigger than Remus being a werewolf and the others animagi?"

Buffy nodded. "I guess - in some ways."

Eliza looked surprised. "Okay...are you sure you trust me now?"

Buffy smiled. "Yes. I do." She took a deep breath. "I'm the Slayer."

Eliza blinked. "The Slayer? The Vampire Slayer?"

Buffy nodded. "Yep. The one and only...or actually, one of two."

"I thought it could only be one..." Eliza said, then she frowned."Hey, you can't be a Slayer! She's a myth!"

"Well, I'm not. Or maybe in this world, but in my world, I'm not."

Eliza blinked again.

"Okay, Buffy, now you're confusing me. What do you mean 'your world?'"

"I'm not from here. I'm not even from this universe."

Eliza just stared.

"Oh, shit." She muttered. "Wow."

"Yeah...it's kinda complicated, but the short story is that I jumped down in this portal-thingy, and then I ended up here."

"Wow," Eliza said again. "That is a big secret." She took another handful of popcorn.

"Yeah. You can't tell anyone."

"Promise," Eliza said. "So...what kinds of creatures have you slayed? Or do you only slay vampires?"

Buffy laughed.

"Hell no! I mean, sure, mostly vampires. But there are a lot of other people- stuff- too. Like a witch."

Eliza looked horrified.

"You killed a witch?"

Buffy realized her mistake.

"Oh, but she was evil!" She hastily corrected herself. "She switched bodies with her daughter, so she could keep being a cheerleader, and almost killed anyone who stopped her from making the team. She ended up being victim for her own spell in the end."

Eliza stared google-eyed at Buffy, who was busy chewing popcorn for all she was worth.

"She wanted to be a cheerleader? That's why she hurt everyone?"

"Well, yeah. Pretty much. The Hellmouth makes you do strange things to people...you want a firewhisky? I nicked seven of 'em from the kitchens. I should warn you though, they're pretty strong stuff."

"Oh, thanks!" Eliza gladly accepted the drink, before continuing to ask questions. "The Hellmouth? You lived on a Hellmouth? The center of mystical energy which attracts the forces of darkness?"

Buffy blinked.

"Yeah...wow, you've really done your reading."

Eliza grinned. "Anything else?"

"Well, there was this giant she-mantis who tried to copulate with all virgin male-students so she could lay eggs." Buffy said, and tog a swig of her bottle, grimacing after doing so.

"Blah..." She said, shaking her head.

"Gross!" Eliza exclaimed, and took a sip out of her firewhisky.

"Yep," Buffy confirmed. "And then we also have and invisible girl who felt neglected by her classmates and tried to kill them..."

"...And then there was this Inca Mummy girl...and let's not forget the Halloween costumes who turned you into whatever you were dressed as. I made a pretty pathetic noble-woman."

"What?"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	23. Snogging couple

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 23 – Snogging couple.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/OC

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

It had been a week since Halloween, and Eliza's father's visit. Buffy was relieved her secret as Slayer was no longer a secret to Eliza, as it would make her patrolling much easier - plus, she didn't have to be afraid that she would say something weird in front of her. 

When Buffy woke up, she was surprised to see something white falling down outside the window. She hastily got dressed, and could only gawk for a long while, just staring at the white snowflakes.

"Snow!" She breathed. She couldn't believe it. In Sunnydale, it hadn't snowed once. She wasn't sure if she'd seen snow in LA either. Maybe some, but not this much. And it was only the beginning of November!

"Hey, guys, wake up! It's snowing!" She said. Eliza just grumped something, but Lily got up, and took place beside Buffy in front of the window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lily mumbled.

Buffy could only nod. Then she grinned.

"What do you say about a snow-fight?"

Lily smiled. "Sure. Just don't try to use too much of your Slayer strength. Unless it's James you're throwing at."

Buffy grinned.

"Promise. Just one question: What is wrong with James?"

Lily frowned. Yes, what was wrong with James? He had grown up this year, she had to admit that. He seemed to take his responsibilities as Head-boy quite seriously - well, most of the time. He still played pranks, but Lily had been in on one of them...and enjoyed it. And he wasn't ruffling his hair all the time, nor did he play with that stupid snitch. And he had been the one who thought they should call each other James and Lily, instead of Potter and Evans. Much nicer. Okay, he was a little obsessed with Quidditch, but then, which boy wasn't?

"Hello, earth to Lily?" Buffy said, laughing, waving with her hand in front of Lily's face.

Lily blushed.

"Well...he is an arrogant jerk...or...he used too..." she finished lamely. "Plus, he's a bloody prat...sometimes...and really thick-headed...I guess..."

Buffy rolled her eyes. It was obvious to everyone that Lily started to soften up to the Head-boy - well, to everyone but herself, of course. And it was even more obvious that the Head-boy in question was head over healsabout Lily. Buffy wondered how long it would take for Lily to admit she felt the same way.

* * *

Later that day, once all lessons were over, seven happy Gryffindors made their way over to the over-snowed Quidditch-pitch.

"Alright, let's split up in teams," Sirius said. "I want to decide, because it's my birthday tomorrow."

James and Remus rolled their eyes, and Buffy, Eliza and Lily gave him surprised looks.

"It is? Why didn't you say so? Congratulations!" Eliza said. Then she frowned. "I don't have a present..."

Sirius smirked. "Well, you better come up with something quickly then - same goes for you girls," he told Lily and Buffy.

"Alright, I want Eliza here with me..."

The others snickered, and Sirius gave them the finger. Eliza just smiled, and walked over to her boyfriend.

"And I guess Remus and Buffy'll want to be in the same one as well..."

More snickers. Buffy and Remus blushed as they moved to stand beside each other.

"Hmm..." Sirius looked like he was doing some Sirius thinking. "What are we going to do with Lily-kins and Jamie?"

"Don't call me that!" They both chorused, then blushed, and turned away from each other.

"Alright, Lily with me and Eliza, James can go over to Buffy and Remus. Peter, you're with us as well."

"You get one more!" James protested, obviously wanting to be in the same team as Lily.

Sirius snorted. "So? Buffy is the Slayer, you are a chaser and Remus has werewolf stamina. And you call the teams unfair?"

James had to agree, and then the fight started. Soon, no one was sure what team they belonged to, and they all ended up throwing at everyone.

Buffy just laughed, as she ran a good thirty meters ahead of Sirius, making it impossible for him to get in a hit. However, her laughing ended, as a snowball straight in the face from Remus hit her. Remus, who'd stopped to laugh at her, hastily took up a run, when all the snow was removed from her face - Buffy did not look happy, and the werewolf found it best to retreat. Much, much later, seven very wet, but still happy, Gryffindors made their way up to the castle. Their shoes leaving wet trails after them wherever they went.

Sirius smirked.

"Poor Filch will get a hell of a job tonight," he said. James agreed.

"Yep. But then, who cares?"

* * *

That evening, six of them (Peter not included) went to Hagrid's hut to endure their detention.

Buffy was really looking forward to meeting him, after all of the stories told by Remus and the other's - like the one about him being a half giant.

"Hey, Hagrid!" James greeted.

" 'ello," Hagrid said. "So yeh've been puttin' yeh'selves into trouble again', eh?"

"Yep," Sirius said. "What is Halloween without a good prank?"

Hagrid laughed.

"Nothin'," he said. "It was a very good one, a very good one...Yeh want some cookies?" He asked. Buffy and Eliza were on their way to say yes, when suddenly the room was filled by a loud "NO!" Coming from Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. Buffy looked surprised, until Remus whispered that Hagrid's cookies were hard as stone and got stuck between your teeth like super glue.

"Tea, then?" Hagrid asked. Everyone gladly accepted - apparently, nothing was wrong with that.

"So," Hagrid said. "Tonight we're goin' into tha forest - I need some poisonous flowers for professor Slughorn's potion classes."

Everyone looked exited at this, except Lily, who looked a little worried at the thought of going into the forest. James leaned over.

"I promise to protect you from all the wild animals," he whispered. Lily blushed, before hitting him.

"James!"

James just smirked.

When they'd finished the tea, Hagrid grabbed a crossbow, and told his house-pet, Fang, a puppy boarhound, to stay put. However, Buffy thought, Fang obviously wasn't especially well trained, because he followed them anyway. Hagrid didn't seem to mind, but just picked up the puppy, and put him in one of his giant pockets.

"Alrigh' then," Hagrid said. "I think it's easiest if we split up into groups. It's too bad Fang 'ere isn' big enough to go with yeh an' protect yeh."

The marauders gave each other identical looks, thinking the same thing. Even if Fang had been 'big enough', he would still have been so much of a coward that 'protecting' someone was out of the question.

"Alrigh', Lily, Buffy, Eliza, yeh go with me. James, Sirius, Remus, I suppose yeh can take care of yehself, eh?"

"Well," Sirius said. "I think it would be better if James went with Lily and you," he smirked at James' ecstatic look. "And I go with Eliza. Remus and Buffy can take care of themselves."

Hagrid looked doubtful.

"Yeh sure that's a good idea?" He said, obviously worried.

"Why don't Eliza and I go with you, Hagrid?" Lily said. "James and Sirius, and Buffy and Remus. I promise you Buffy and Remus can handle themselves."

"Alrigh', off yeh go. Be back 'ere in three 'ours."

James looked so disappointed, that the rest of them (except Lily) had to laugh.

Hagrid gave them a picture and description of the flower they had to look for, and then they were off.

* * *

_'It's cold in the Forest tonight'_, Buffy thought were she went beside Remus. The air was both damp and foggy.

"It's cold in the Forest tonight," Remus said, as if he'd known what Buffy was thinking.

"Yeah...so this flower-thingy...how are we gonna pick it up when we've found it? It was poisonous, wasn't it?"

"Well, I was thinking of doing a freezing charm on it, trapping the flowers in ice. That way, we don't have to be in direct contact, and we can still preserve it in a fairly fresh condition.

Buffy nodded in understanding. "Sounds good."

They kept walking further inside the Forest, not talking, just enjoying the silence. Somewhere along the way, their hands got entwined.

Suddenly, there was a rustle of noise to Buffy's left. She hastily brought up a stake, and Remus dragged out his wand, which was hidden inside his sleeve.

"Vampire?" He mumbled questioningly. Buffy shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe - "

She was interrupted as someone suddenly jumped out of the bushes.

"BOOH!"

Buffy was just on her way to put her stake inside the persons chest, and Remus had been on his way to do a spell.

"STUPE -"

"WAIT!" The person screamed. Buffy stopped her stake an inch from Sirius' chest, and Remus brought down his wand from midair. He growled at his friend.

"Sirius!" He hissed. "What the Hell were you thinking? You were about an inch from having your heart impaled on Buffy's stake!"

Sirius gulped, as he realized how close to death he'd been.

"Ooops."

"Ooops?" Buffy asked incredulously. "Is that all you can say? And where is Eliza?"

"I'm here," Eliza said, coming out from the same bush as Sirius. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him, but he ran ahead of me."

"Well, can't we look for that stupid flower together?" Sirius wined. "I'm bored!"

"I'm so happy you seem to enjoy my company, Sirius," Eliza said dryly. Sirius turned around, wincing.

"I didn't mean that!" He hurried to say. "I'm just cold! And hungry! And tired!"

The others rolled their eyes. Eliza grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go. The sooner we're done, the sooner you can have your warmth. And food. And bed."

When they were out of sight, Buffy turned to Remus, slowly shaking her head.

"One day, that guy is gonna get himself into big trouble."

* * *

Two weeks later, James, Sirius, Buffy, Remus, Peter and Eliza were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, playing chess and exploding snap, when Lily came down the stairs from the girls' dorm.

"James, we have to patrol the corridors tonight."

"Mhmm..." James mumbled, for the moment engrossed in a chess-game against Sirius.

"James!" Lily hissed.

"I'll be right there, Lils..."

Lils rolled her eyes, and walked up behind him.

"James..." she whispered in his ear. "I've booked a time in the Astronomy tower for you and me tonight...you don't want to be late, do you?"

"Huh?" James looked up, as what Lily'd said slowly sunk into his brain.

"ASTRONOMY TOWER!" He flew up from his chair, almost dragging Lily behind him.

"Hurry up!" This earned him a smack on the head.

"Prat!" Lily said. "I was kidding! I wouldn't go up in the Astronomy tower with you even if I got paid! We're going to patrol the corridors tonight, remember?" She said. James face fell, and the others snickered. Lily dragged him out of the portrait-hole.

"See you later!" She called.

The others were still snickering as they left.

"Well, speaking of the Astronomy tower," Sirius said, taking a look at the watch. "Eliza andmehave booked a time there in fifteen minutes..."

"Eliza and I," Remus muttered, and smiled as Sirius rolled his eyes at him.

Sirius and Eliza started to leave.

"Hey, wait up," Peter said. "I'll go with you!"

Sirius, Buffy, Remus and Eliza blinked. Was he thick?

"Eh, thanks for the offer, Wormtail," Sirius said. "But we're going to the A s t r o n o m y tower."

Peter looked confused, until he realised what he meant. "Oh," he blushed. "Well, I guess I'll just go down the kitchens or something..." he left, shoulders slumping.

"Well, seems to be just you and me left," Buffy said happily, as Sirius and Eliza got out, and the other students left for their dorms.

"Mhmm..." Remus said, moving in to sit closer beside her. "And whatever are we going to do with our time, my fair lady?"

Buffy giggled.

"Well, I think I can come up with one or two things..."

Their lips moved in, and met in a kiss. Buffy smiled. She never got tired of kissing Remus - not one kiss was the same.

About two minutes later, the portrait hole flew open.

"Sorry, just had to get James' cloak - woah!" Sirius said, and came to a fast halt as he saw the snogging couple at the couch. Remus and Buffy practically flew away from each other. Remus ended up, quite ungracefully, at the floor, head first.

"Sirius!" He hissed, rubbing his throbbing head.

Sirius just smirked.

"So," he said. "How long have you been - eh, snogging?" He asked, grinning. Buffy and Remus were both flushing bright red of embarrassment.

"Awhile," Buffy mumbled, helping Remus up. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Awhile? And how long is 'awhile'?"

Remus flushed even more.

"Since before the Quidditch game."

"WHAT!" Sirius said. "THAT LONG?"

"Sirius!" Buffy hissed. "Could you lower your voice, please?"

"Fine, fine. Just...the Quidditch game? Against Ravenclaw? That was like ages ago! Why haven't you told us?"

"To avoid this kind of reaction," Remus said. "And we wanted to see how long it would take for you to find out."

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Buffy said. "We kinda wanna keep it a secret a bit longer."

Sirius grinned, and put his hand over his heart. "I promise, Miss Buff."

He ran up the stairs, grabbed the cloak, and then ran out again. As soon as he was out of sight, Remus turned to Buffy, still bright red.

"Well, that was..."

"Embarrassing," Buffy finished for him.

* * *

**A/N: **How do you like? REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	24. Hazel eyes

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 24 – Hazel eyes.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"What took you so long?" Eliza wondered, when Sirius finally came up to the Astronomy Tower. 

Sirius smirked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! Wait...what did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

Sirius looked wounded.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" He then gave her a smug grin.

"Can't say the same for Moony and Buffy though...they were snogging."

"WHAT?" Eliza burst out. "Really? About time!"

"That's not all. They've been doing it since our match against RAVENCLAW!"

Eliza stared at him.

"But that was ages ago! How the Hell did they manage to keep it secret for that long?"

"I am just as clueless as you are. Remus looked quite flushed, lipstick all over his face...and he fell of the sofa as well."

Eliza giggled.

"He did? It must have been the shock from being busted. Remus doesn't seem to enjoy the spotlight so much..." she finished thoughtfully.

"Nope, apparently not. Don't tell anyone, I promised them I wouldn't."

Eliza put her hand over her heart and winked.

"Your secret is safe with me."

**

* * *

**

The next day, Eliza sat in her Arithmancy class with Lily. Every now and then, she would sneak a look over to where Remus was sitting with a boy from Hufflepuff, studiously taking notes on what the professor was saying.

"Eliza," Lily hissed.

"What is the matter with you? You've been giddy all day! Sit still!"

"I can't help it," Eliza mumbled to her friend. "I just have to tell someone about what I found out, or I'll burst!"

"Found out? What did you find out?" Lily couldn't help but be curious, and cast a cautious glance at their professor, hoping she wouldn't notice the whispering coming from their table.

Eliza looked a bit worried. "Promise - no, swear you won't tell anyone!"

"Sure, I swear."

"Swear on James Potter's life!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"That won't be a problem. I swear! Now, tell me!"

Eliza threw small glances around her, hoping no one watched them.

"Sirius found Buffy and Remus snogging in the common room last night."

"WHAT!" Lily exclaimed. Everyone turned to watch them with incredulous looks. Their professor narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Miss Evans," she said. "I hope you have a very good reason for interrupting my teaching?" She said scathingly.

Lily felt her cheeks grew red in embarrassment.

"Uhh..."

"Well?"

"I didn't quite understand that thing about the last...thing...you explained," Lily said, hoping their professor would believe them.

Remus raised an eyebrow from where he sat, and cast Lily a questioning glance behind the professor's back. Lily was one of the best students in Arithmancy! In fact, she was one of the best in every class.

"Really?" The professor looked thoughtful. "Very well. Maybe I didn't explain it good enough...five points from Gryffindor, though, Miss Evans. I am not too keen on my class being interrupted."

"I'm sorry, professor. It won't happen again." Lily said quietly.

"I hope not. I would hate to be forced tolower the grade for one of my best students." Their professor turned back to the blackboard, and kept talking. Lily let out a silent breath of relief, and then turned back to Eliza.

"What?" She said a bit more quiet. "Really?"

"I think so," Eliza whispered. "It sounded like it from what Sirius said anyway. Apparently, they've been together ever since the first Quidditch game against Ravenclaw."

"That long?" Lily asked, surprised, and cast Remus a look out of the corner of her eye.

"How did they manage to keep it secret? No one can keep a secret that long in Hogwarts!"

Eliza shrugged.

"They did. I guess it makes sense, though. They've been disappearing a lot lately - together. And they're always teasing, or blushing when the other is around. Plus, they're awfully protective of each other. And they're both good at keeping secrets."

Lily nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah...look, what about having a girls night tonight - just Buffy, you and I? Then we can ask her!"

Eliza lit up.

"Great idea." She snickered silently. "She won't know what hit her."

* * *

Buffy stood in front of the mirror, watching herself silently. She would patrol tonight, and was dressed in black leather pants and a dark sweater. She was about to grab her stake, when the door flew open. 

"Hi, Buffy!" Eliza said.

"Hi."

"Are you going patrolling tonight?" Lily asked, curious.

"Yep."

"Do you have to?" Eliza asked. "It's cold, and wet...and snowy. Why don't we stay inside instead? We could have a girls night...?"

Buffy looked uncertain.

"I don't know, guys...I really should be patrolling...I've been lazing off."

"Please...?" Lily begged, and gave her friend her best puppy-dog eyes. Buffy sighed, and put down her stake.

"Fine. But you owe me one," she added, as Eliza shot a fist in the air, happy they managed to convince her. Lily snorted.

"Please, we don't owe you anything - you should be grateful we saved you from the cold, wet slimy forest." She sat down, and conjured up an empty bottle, a box with candy, and three bottles of fire-whisky. Buffy and Eliza stared at Lily.

"Meow!" Buffy said, grinning. "Lily Evans, Head girl, all the professor's teacher's pet - conjuring up fire-whisky, surrendering to the charm of teenage hormones and rule-breaking. Whatever is the world coming to?"

"Oh, shut it," Lily grumbled, although she looked a bit pleased of what Buffy was saying.

"Okay. Let's have a game of Truth and Dare." Eliza said. "Whoever the bottle points at, answers a question, or gets a dare. If you answer, you get one swig of the bottle. If you refuse to answer, you have to take a dare. If you refuse to do the dare, you have to kiss Filch tomorrow."

"Yuck!" Buffy and Lily exclaimed. "Any dare must be better than that..." Lily muttered.

"I'll spin first," Buffy said. They watched as the bottle spun around for along time, before finally settling on Lily.

Buffy grinned evilly, making Lily slightly nervous.

"Lily, truth or dare?"

Lily gulped. Somehow, she didn't really trust Buffy in being nice when doing a dare...

"Truth," she said quickly.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. She'd hope for a dare, but...oh, well...she thought about forcing Lily to tell them whether she liked James or not, but knowing Lily, she'd somehow manage to get out of that question...she decided she'd start a little nice, making Lily feel a false sense of security before the bang.

"Okay. What's your favorite co lour on a guys eyes?" Lily let out a sigh of relief, as she didn't have to answer something embarrassing.

"Hazel," she said, and took a swig of the fire-whisky, before spinning the bottle. She was barely aware of Buffy and Eliza grinning widely at each other - James had hazel eyes...

"Okay. Eliza - truth or dare." Lily asked.

"Since you picked truth, I guess a dare is in order," Eliza said thoughtfully.

Lily wrinkled up her forehead, thinking, before she lit up, looking smug.

"I dare you to transfigure McGonagall into a turkey next transfiguration class."

Eliza gulped. "Are you serious!" She exclaimed.

"No, but your boyfriend is," Lily said sweetly, fluttering her eyebrows and making Buffy giggle. Eliza glared.

"Fine," she spun around the bottle.

"Buffy - truth or dare."

"Dare," Buffy said bravely.

"Alright, a dare is on its way...I dare you to chase turkey McGonagall around the classroom tomorrow until I transfigure her back."

Buffy's eyes widened. "What? " She said. "I can't do that! McGonagall already hates me!"

"Well, then it's just for you to go up and kiss Filch first thing tomorrow morning," Eliza said, grinning. "And personally, I think madame Pince is the only one who would consider doing it."

Lily got a disgusted look on her face.

"Eliza, really!" She exclaimed. Eliza just smirked, as Buffy sighed. "I don't have much choice, have I?"

"Nope," Lily said chirpily.

"Fine, I'll do it." She spun the bottle.

After several rounds, all of them started to feel a little light headed from the fire-whisky, and as the bottle pointed at Lily, and she chose dare, Buffy decided it was time.

"I dare you - you...to k-kis-ssss James P-potter senseless tomorrow at brrrrrrreakfast." She slurred. She felt quite dizzy.

"Al-ri'ht. No pro'lem." Lily muttered. She looked like she could fall asleep any second now, here eyelids felt really heavy,

"I like 'im anyway. A bit. When h-he's not a gi-it." She let out a yawn. Eliza and Buffy would have grinned, but they were both pretty out of it.

"Buffy," Lily said, as the bottle placed herself in front of her. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you an' Remus dating?"

Buffy blinked. The room was spinning, and she really wanted to let out a weird comment or something.

"Uhu," she muttered. "He has really nice lips." She giggled. "All soft and warm...and he's really cozy...good to hug. Hugs are good. Likey Mooooooooooooony." She cooed. "I like saying that - Moooooooooooooooooony. It sounds. F u n n y. I can spell too, funny. It's F. A. N. N. N. N. E. Funny."

Eliza pointed a finger at Buffy.

"You. Are. So. Drunk," she muttered. "You. Are. Not. Making. Any. Sense."

"Mayvvve we shoul' call it a nigh'," Lily said. "Shcourgyfi." She pointed her wand at the mess at the floor, but instead of vanishing, it turned into a bouquet of brown flowers."

"Woops." She climbed into bed, and she fell asleep even before she put her head on the pillow.

* * *

When Buffy woke up, she had a thundering headache, and it took quite awhile before she even begun to remember last night. She groaned. 

"G'morning," Eliza muttered, in the hunt of something clean to get dressed in.

"Morning. Anyone got a hangover potion or something?" Buffy wondered. "You're witches, right?"

"I'll never get drunk again," Lily whined and sat up. "I'll never play Truth or Dare again. I'll never look at a bottle of fire-whisky again." Suddenly, she turned into a very interesting shade of green, before bolting of to the bathroom, hand for her mouth. It took several seconds before they heard the toilet flush, and another minute before she emerged.

"Did I say something embarrassing last night?" She said. "I was out of it, I don't remember much. And does anyone have new toothpaste? I have to brush my teeth."

"Here," Buffy said. "And you did agree to kiss James at breakfast today."

Lily, who'd been about to enter the bathroom again, hastily came to a stop.

"What?" She said, growing cold.

"Uhu." Eliza agreed. "And senseless. Don't forget senseless."

"I'm not doing it!" Lily exclaimed, protesting.

Buffy shrugged.

"Well, then it's Filch. And between you and me, I'd rather kiss the giant squid before I kiss Filch."

Lily scowled. "Fine."

"By the way, Buffy," Eliza said. "Why didn't you tell us you and Remus were together?"

Buffy froze.

"We're not."

"Yes, you are. You said that."

"I did?"

Lily and Eliza nodded, but both had to stop when their heads started to hurt again.

"Oh. Well. Yeah. I guess we are. Are you sure you don't have anything against a hangover? I don't think I'm gonna make it through the day if you don't. And especially not Transfiguration."

"Oh, talking about Transfiguration. Don't forget you have to chase McGonagall after I've turned her into a turkey," Eliza reminded her.

Buffy paled. "I hoped you had forgotten about that."

She disappeared into the bathroom. It took an entire hour before they were ready to leave for the Great Hall and a day of dares needing to be fulfilled.

* * *

When they got down to breakfast, Lily was almost on her way to turn around, but Eliza and Buffy stopped her. 

"Nonono," Eliza reprimanded her. "You're not getting out of this. Get out there, and snog him senseless."

Lily gulped. The three girls paraded down to the breakfast table, Buffy giving Remus a slight smile.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Every now and then, Buffy and Eliza would give Lily a look.

"Well," James said. "I'd better go get my stuff. Are you coming?" He asked Sirius, Remus and Peter, as he stood up.

"You go ahead, mate," Sirius said. "I'll see you in Transfiguration."

"Uhh...James," Lily said, nervously standing up. James looked at Lily, confusion written all over his face.

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry, but this will probably hurt me more than you." She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, and gave James a quick kiss. She was about to draw back, when she heard someone - she thought it was Buffy - say something.

"Remember! Senseless!"

James was in something akin to shock. Lily. Was. Kissing. Him. James. Was. Kissing. Lily. He suddenly felt Lily's tongue dart across his lower lip. He hastily woke up, and opened his mouth, giving Lily entrance. He put his arms around her, barely aware of the catcalls and whistles in the Great Hall. This. Was. Bliss.

Lily was confused. She hated to say it. But she liked kissing James. He was a very good kisser. And he tasted nice. And his arms around her felt great. She felt herself starting to relax into his embrace. She sighed happily, when suddenly she heard someone say:

"I knew they liked each other!" Her eyes flew open in shock, as what she was doing finally registered in her brain. She was kissing James Potter. And she liked it. She quickly backed away, out of his embrace. James eyes opened as well, looking at her, cheeks red and flushed, hair even more disheveled than usual.

She hastily took a couple of steps back. Then she ran out of the Hall.

James could only stand there gawking, touching his swollen lips in wonder. Then, he grinned.

* * *

Buffy went to Transfiguration class with a feeling of dread in her stomach. McGonagall would kill her. She sighed. She hoped Eliza would at least wait until the end of the class before leaving her to her doom. 

Eliza had another problem - human transfigurations had never been her strong side...

"Eh...James?"

James had been soaring on clouds ever since Lily's kiss in the Great Hall, and had been obvious to all tries of contact from the others.

"Earth to James?" Eliza tried again.

"Huh...? Yes, Lily, I do..." James muttered. Eliza rolled her eyes. She wouldn't get any help from James today - that was for sure.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?" Sirius turned around.

"I have this little problem," Eliza said. "See, last night, Buffy, Lily and I played Truth or Dare, and I have this dare I've got to do, but I don't know how to do it. Can you help me out?"

Sirius suddenly broke out into a grin.

"No, it's your dare!"

"But you don't understand!" Eliza explained. "I'm not backing out of it, but my magical resources so to speak aren't quite good enough. I've never been fabulous at Transfiguration, and definitely not human ones...you, on the other hand..."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Sirius said, still grinning. "But what I can't believe is that you were going to ask Prongsie for help before me!"

Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Everyone knows James is the best in the entire school at Transfiguration. Although I do doubt his concentration is where it should be today. You're the second best. So...please?"

"I'll help you. So what is the dare?"

Eliza looked around, and then whispered it in Sirius ear. First, he just stood there. Then, he burst out laughing.

"T-TURKE-EY?" He gasped.

"Alright, I'm definitely in!"

* * *

"The Animagus transformation is a really hard and complex spell," professor McGonagall said.

"Very advanced, and it is very rare to be able to do it - it takes a lot of power," she continued, not noticing the marauders (minus Remus, who was just rolling his eyes at them) sitting in their benches looking very proud of themselves, almost snickering. 

"You're not even allowed to try it until you're of age, unless there are certain circumstances. And more than eight people out of ten never manage it."

"When - and if - you've managed your transformation, you have to register at the ministry. It is believed there are far more people out there being unregistered animagi than registered. So if you know anyone who isn't, please tell them to follow the law."

"But where would the fun be in that?" Sirius spoke up, eyes dancing of mirth.

McGonagall gave him a disapproving look.

"The penalty for being unregistered animagi is rather severe - there have been cases in which the animagi in question has had to spend several years in Azkaban. We will only study the theory - "

There were a lot of groans in the class of this, but they stopped when they heard McGonagall speak up again.

" - For now. However, next term - it will also be your last - some of you will get the chance to actually become animagi. I am telling you now, though, that I very seriously doubt more than one or two in this class will be able to do it."

James and Sirius grinned at each other at this. McGonagall was wrong! There were already three in this class who had managed.

"I will not even let everyone try - only those I believe have a chance. It might sound unfair," she said when the class started to protest again. "But the risk is very big, something willgo wrong unless you know exactly what you're doing. Your animal side could take over completely, and you might be stuck as your animagi. You could also end up like a half-bird, half-human, or half-fish, half-human. And many of animagus transformations going wrong can never be completely restored. You may have to spend the rest of your life with a fin on your buttocks if you're not careful."

The class gulped at this, and many of those who'd looked excited at first, now sat down with a resigned sigh.

"When you get back next term, I will give you a list where anyone interested to learn can sign. I will then pick out those of you who I believe have a chance from the list. And remember to think about this very carefully - it is the animal that chooses you, not you the animal. It can be very depressing to find out that afterseveral years of study you transform, and find your animagus is a warthog or a slug."

Sirius was discretely pointing at McGonagall with his wand under the table.

"You can also never have more than one animagus form, unless you have very much power. It is believed Merlin managed to change into two forms, but it has not been confirme - KACK!"

The class stared. Where McGonagall had been standing, now a turkey took place - A turkey with markings around the eyes in the same form as McGonagall's glasses.

The class finally let themselves be consumed of back held laughter.

"How many people actually believe that McGonagall's form is a turkey!" A guy from one of the back rows spoke up.

"Oh, don't be silly - we all know she's a cat!" Lily said, desperately trying to hold back her laughter, with little success.

Buffy sighed, and stood up.

"One...two...three," she muttered. "Buffy Summers soon dead to be."

She ran up to turkey McGonagall who looked horrified, and let out a squeak - or a cackle - of fear, before running off. Buffy followed. The chase went on over desks, under desks for several minutes. The entire class were practically rolling at the floor with laughter - Sirius thought Peter had actually peed his pants.

It took quite awhile before he managed to compose himself enough to change their deputy Headmistress back, and when he finally did, McGonagall was just jumping over a desk, Buffy straight behind. As the transformation ended, the professor fell down on the desk, bum first.

Buffy's eyes widened, as McGonagall turned around to look at her, eyes ablaze, lips pursed together in a white, thin line, nostrils flaring as she breathed through the nose. Her face was full of red spots, both from anger and exhaustion, glasses askew, and the normally tight bound up hair had fallen out of her bun, making the professor look very disheveled, and very unlike herself.

Buffy gulped, and hastily retreated, running out of the classroom, which was probably a good thing, because McGonagall looked far from happy as she turned to the rest of the class.

To their surprise, she didn't take any points, or gave any detention.

"Class dismissed," she just said tiredly, before turning her heal and walking out of the classroom, a slight limp in her step.

At dinner that day, no one was even the slightest surprised when a banner with turkey McGonagall and Buffy chasing her, was hanging over the head table.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, another happy-go-lucky-chapter. But things won't be that way forever! Promise! After all, it is a war out there, and it will show. After chap 31 (graduation) things will turn darker, and the all-light-side of the story has then come to an end. Well, mostly. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	25. Lucky you were wrong

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 25 – Lucky you were wrong.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

November passed by, and before they knew it, December came, and with it, Eliza's seventeenth birthday. This meant a big party in the Gryffindor common-room. McGonagall wasn't too happy with them when she came in three O'clock in the morning, just to find out the party was still going, and more than half of the Gryffindor population had passed out, either from exhaustion, or from being too drunk from the fire-whisky James and Sirius had nicked from Hogsmeade. No one was even a little surprised they earned themselves a detention every night until Christmas vacation.

A few days before Christmas break, McGonagall gave the Gryffindors a list, on which you would sign if you planned to stay at Hogwarts. Buffy had just been about to do so when Remus had taken the quill away from her, and said she could stay at his place - he'd already cleared it with his parents. Buffy had barely dared to believe it. It was too good to be true, but now, as she sat in a carriage with Remus, on their way of to his home, she realized it actually was happening.

She sighed happily, letting her head fall down on Remus shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" He muttered. Buffy smiled.

"How happy I am," she said. "When I first got here, I never even dared to believe I'd gain so many friends - or a boyfriend. Definitely not a boyfriend... I didn't even think I'd fall in love - ever again."

"Lucky you were wrong," Remus smiled.

"Mhmm..."

"Why were you so mad before we left?" Remus asked. Buffy squirmed a bit in her seat. Right before Buffy was ready to leave, Peter had come up to her, wanting to talk. What he had to say had left her quite upset.

"Oh, that." She grimaced. "Peter wanted me to go to his place. I declined." She then added.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "He did? I thought he knew about us..."

"Oh, he does," Buffy said. "Or he does now, anyway." She smirked, and Remus gave her a suspicious glance.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, you know, nothing serious. Just broke his jaw..." she said airily.

"WHAT?"

Buffy laughed. "I'm kidding. I just told him that I liked him as a friend, but that my heart belonged to someone else."

"And what did he say then?"

"Well, he said that whoever it was could never be good enough for me, and that I deserved someone better - like him. I think I said something like 'under no circumstances will I ever like you asmore than a friend'. I thought I was quite nice, but then he said I didn't know what I was talking about, and called me a jerk - only in a little more colorful wording, That's when I got mad, and then he tried to grab my ass. I may have happened to slap him."

Remus just stared at Buffy not believing his ears.

"Peter called you a jerk? And he tried to grab your ass!"Helooked really upset, and Buffy gave him a kiss to calm his nerves.

"Relax. Nothing happened. I'm all yours."

"And Peter better remember that," Remus grumbled. "I should talk to him when we get back to school...make sure he knows you're not interested."

Buffy smiled at her boyfriend's possessiveness. It was cute.

"Yeah, you should. But I thought we were gonna meet up at James' placeon Christmas day? Can't you talk to him then?"

"No. Not at Christmas. Plus, Wormtail isn't coming. He said he had to attend to a family dinner. Eliza and Lily come though, and Sirius already lives there."

Buffy nodded. Eliza stayed at Lily's for Christmas, as Lily didn't want to leave her at Hogwarts with no one to hang out with. Buffy had been offered to come as well, but then she'd already accepted Remus invitation, and both Lily and Eliza had understood she'd rather stay with him. They'd teased her quite awhile afterwards.

* * *

"Remus, my dear!" A woman, in her late forties, with red blonde hair and blue eyes came out to meet Remus and Buffy when they arrived.

"Mother," Remus gave her a quick hug. "This is Buffy Summers, my girlfriend."

Remus' mum gave Buffy a quick look, and smiled - although Buffy didn't think it quite met her eyes.

"Hello. I've heard so much about you - Remus won't shut up about you in his letters," she said, and Buffy smiled back, although she thought Remus' mothermade it sound like it was a bad thing.

"Mum!" Remus blushed.

Remus mother ignored him and shooed them into the house.

"Your father should be home from the bookstore any minute now. Oh, there he is!" The door flew open, revealing a man with Remus' light brown hair. He had chocolate brown eyes, which were glittering in the light. Buffy immediately got a sense of security from him, and she smiled.

"Father, hi!" Remus said, grinning. Buffy couldn't help but notice he seemed more at eased and relaxed with his father than his mother.

"This is Buffy Summers..."

"Oh, yes, of course!" The man grinned at her, and took her hand and kissed it. "Welcome to our humble home, Miss Summers. When Remus mentioned you in his letters, he said you were beautiful - but I have to say you look even more dashing then I imagined."

"Father, stop," Remus blushed again, but Buffy just giggled, realizing where Remus' marauding streak came from.

"Mr. Lupin," she said. "I'm really grateful for yourletting me stay here - your house is very nice."

"Why, thank you!" Mr. Lupin grinned. "But why don't you call me Jonathan? Mr. Lupin won't do, after all you're seeing my son."

"I'd like that...Jonathan. But only if you call me Buffy."

"Of course, Miss Buffy," Jonathan grinned, and Buffy giggled again.

"Buffy," Remus mother spoke up again. "I presume it is a nickname? For Elizabeth, maybe?"

Buffy blinked.

"No, Buffy is my real name." She was sure she saw Mrs. Lupin's lips curl up in a sneer, but she must have imagined it, because when she looked again, it was gone.

"I see. Remus, why don't you take up your bags to your room? Miss Summers, you can put your bags beside the sofa."

"Mother!" Remus looked horrified. "Buffy won't sleep on the sofa, she'll sleep in my room. I'll take the sofa."

"Oh, Remus, it's alright, I can - "

" - No, you sleep in my bed. You're the guest," Remus insisted, giving his mother something akin to a glare.

"Very well," Remus' mother said. "Jonathan, darling, dinner's almost ready."

"Ah, lovely," Jonathan said, and winked at Remus and Buffy. "Don't take too long in your room, son...Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Remus blushed again.

* * *

Remus showed Buffy up some stairs, leading her to a room at the end of the corridor.

"Well, this is my room," Remus said nervously.

Buffy took a look around. A wooden desk, full of papers and chocolate-boxes was standing by the window, and in a corner, and a bed with a dark blue bedspread was placed by the wall in the left corner. In front of the bed, stood a bureau. On the walls, there were several pictures of the marauders, and a scarf in Gryffindor colors. By the other wall was a bookcase full of books, and a shelf with a TV and a radio.

"I know it's not much..." Remus trailed off, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. What if Buffy didn't like his room? He didn't have to worry as Buffy turned around, grinning.

"It's great. It's your room. Your room is you. It mirrors your personality."

"Yeah?" Remus looked uncertain. "Is that a bad thing?"

Buffy laughed.

"No! Look, on the walls - photos on your friends - they mean everything to you. The scarf - for being that brave Gryffindor I know and love," Buffy blushed at this.

"The books - you love to read and learn new stuff - finding challenges in everything you do."

"The desk and papers - always the studious one, but you're not as organized as everyone would think - the fact that the papers are spread out in heaps everywhere tells me that. That also speaks of your little evil, joking streak."

Remus was gawking now. How could she learn so much just form his room!

"The bureau - I guess it contains your clothes - not much to say about that, or the bed, although I guess you like blue, which is good, because so do I." She grinned at Remus shocked look.

"The TV and the radio - muggle-stuff. I think you've told me you're a half-blood once, and that mirrors that side. The chocolate on the desk - well, we all know you're crazy about chocolate. I love your room, Rem. I love everything about you."

Buffy gave him a kiss, which he answered.

"Merlin, Buffy...did I ever tell you how amazing you are?"

Buffy grinned. "Once or twice. But I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"You. Are. Amazing," Remus mumbled.

"And don't you forget it. I like your father by the way."

Remus grinned widely.

"Really? I'm glad - so do I." He looked nervous for a while.

"And my mother?"

Buffy looked thoughtful.

"I don't know...I don't think she likes me very much."

Remus smiled sadly.

"Well, she can be...a bit overprotective of me sometimes, I guess. That's what happens when you have a werewolf for a son. She's a muggle as well - she has trouble coping with some things...and she can be quite formal and old-fashioned. She likes being in control."

"What's her name?"

"Dana. But I think it would be best if you called her Mrs. Lupin."

"Yeah, so do I. Shall we go down?"

"Yes, we shall." Remus grinned, and took Buffy's outstretched hand in his.

* * *

When they emerged from the stairs, they heard raised voices from the living room.

"Jonathan, don't defend her!"

"Dana, I am not defending anyone. But Remus is growing up, and you just have to accept that."

"She is not right for him! It's obvious what kind of girl she is - she doesn't care about Remus, that much is obvious! She's so...giggly!"

Buffy froze. They were talking about her. She felt Remus grip on her hand tighten.

"She likes Remus very much, can't you see that? And Remus adores her! Don't you want our son to be happy?"

"I do! But she can't make him happy! She will break his heart, and then I will have to be there to pick up the pieces!"

"I trust our son's judgement, Dana. And I do not think Buffy will break his heart."

"See? She has already enthralled you as well! Just her name speaks about what kind of girl she is - Buffy!"

"I can't believe you judge her after her name, Dana!"

"I am not! But I know she doesn't care about him, and she will leave him! I know that kind of people - scarlet women!"

Buffy gasped, hurt by Mrs. Lupin's words.

"Don't listen to them," Remus hissed. "She doesn't know you." He started to lead her towards the living room, making loud noises with his feet so they would know they were coming.

"I should have stayed at Hogwarts, or gone with Lily," Buffy said miserably.

Remus stopped.

"Don't ever say that! Don't let what my mum is saying get to you! She doesn't know what she's talking about - she can be very narrow-minded."

Buffy smiled sadly.

"But I don't wanna cause any trouble..."

"You're not. My mum is. Now come on."

When they stepped into the living room, Buffy plastered on a smile, and they sat down by the dinner table.

"So, Miss Summers," Mrs. Lupin said after they'd started to eat. "I suppose you are a vegetarian?"

Buffy blinked. A vegetarian? Remus spit out his drink all over the table, snorting with laughter.

"Umm...no. I am pretty sure I ate lots of bacon this morning, actually." Buffy felt some sort of satisfaction at shutting Remus mother up. She was barely aware of Remus' father shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh. Then why aren't you tasting the turkey?"

Remus started to gasp for breath, red in the face after all laughing. He'd just been about to contain himself, but when his mother mentioned 'turkey', he burst out laughing again. Buffy gave him a glare.

"Oh, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat turkey again," she said. "There was a bit of an...eh...accident in class a couple of weeks ago. Seeing your Transfiguration teacher as a turkey makes you kinda scarred for life in the turkey eating department."

This time, Remus' father couldn't contain himself, and soon both father and son were laughing, tears of mirth falling down their faces.

"Minerva McGonagall? A turkey!" Jonathan laughed.

"Well, it wasn't my fault!" Buffy said. "Eliza transfigured her!" She frowned. "Or maybe it was Sirius..."

"But you chased her!" Remus said, still laughing. Buffy blushed.

"Well, it was a dare! I couldn't back out!"

"Yes, you could! Why didn't you?"

"Well, the alternative was kissing Filch!"

Remus stopped laughing, and so did his father. They both became slightly green.

"Bad...mental...picture..." Jonathan muttered.

"Oh," Remus said meekly. He took a deep breath. "You know, Buffy, I think you enjoy making me feel bad. I really didn't have to know that."

Buffy grinned triumphantly.

"Well, you asked!" She shrugged, and took a bite out of her pasta.

Remus and his father looked down at their plates, and simultaneously, they pushed them away.

* * *

The next day, Buffy woke up in a room unfamiliar to her. Then she remembered. She was at Remus' home. She smiled, jumped out of bed and got dressed, before running down the stairs.

She stepped into the room, which she knew Remus was sleeping in for the moment, walking quietly over the soft carpet up to the couch, watching him sleeping. He looked so innocently sweet, with his lips partly open, light-brown hair framing his face.

She bent forwards, and gave his lips a soft kiss. Remus stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. She gave him another kiss, this time lingering on for a moment, feeling how he subconsciously responded. His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled.

"Morning," Buffy said.

"Morning," Remus said, voice hoarse from sleeping. "What a great way to wake up."

Buffy grinned, and gave him another quick kiss.

"I expect you'll return the favor someday."

"Promise," Remus said, sitting up, revealing his bare torso. He blushed, and hastily grabbed the blanket to cover himself. Buffy grinned, and took the blanket, throwing it to the floor, out of reach from her boyfriend.

"Hey!"

Buffy just smiled, and trailed a finger over one of all the small scars covering his chest.

Suddenly, there was someone clearing a throat from the door opening. Buffy looked up, startled, and Remus turned around.

"Mr. Lup...Jonathan, sir." Buffy said, embarrassed. "We were just..."

"Oh, don't mind me," Mr. Lupin said with a wink. "I was just about to get coffee. Why don't you join me, Buffy, so my son can get dressed?"

Buffy got up from the floor, blushing slightly.

"Of course. I'll see you later," she told Remus, who still sat in the sofa, red all over his face.

* * *

Jonathan and Buffy went into the kitchen, and he conjured up two cups, waiting for the coffee-water to boil.

"So, Buffy. Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're dead," Buffy lied again. She hated lying to Remus' parents, especially his father who'd been nothing but nice, but she couldn't tell the truth either.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. Was it...you-know-who?"

Buffy looked confused for a moment, before realization struck her.

"Oh, you mean Moldywart? Nope."

Remus father gave her a surprised look at the version of Voldemort's name, and then he laughed.

"Moldywart?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, embarrassed. "I have this trouble with weird names. I tend to mispronounce them."

It took awhile for Mr. Lupin to stop laughing. When he did, the coffee was ready, and they sat there in silence for a while.

"Buffy," he said. "I don't mean to interrogate you, but I need to know what your intentions toward my son are. We can be a little overprotective. I mean, he's our only child, and... there are special...circumstances..."

"I realize that," Buffy said. "But believe me when I say I'd never hurt your son - not intentionally. I know...what he goes through." She looked Mr. Lupin straight in the eyes when she said this, hoping he would catch her meaning. But he didn't react.

"I mean...I love him. We're meant to be. Have you ever heard of love at first sight? Maybe you've felt it? That's what I felt when I saw Remus for the first time. And I still do. I know things will be rough - I can't possibly say things are always gonna be perfect. But I know what I feel for him, and somehow I know that's not gonna go away. And I have two personalities of sorts...but so does he. The full moon draws out the worst in people. In him."

This time, Mr. Lupin did react. He stared at her in something alike to shock.

"You...know?"

"Yeah," Buffy looked down. "Nothing of that matters to me. He can't help what he is. And he's just as human as you and me. That he transforms into a wolf once a month - it doesn't matter. It doesn't change the man he is. The man I love. The man I wanna be with."

Buffy met Remus' father eyes. For a moment, they just watched each other. Suddenly, Jonathan broke into a grin, and he engulfed Buffy in a hug.

"You have my blessing," he said. "I know you'll make Remus happy, I can see that. And I believe every word of what you've told me. He loves you back, you know," he then said. "The way he speaks about you in his letters...you can almost feel what he feels for you by just reading them."

Buffy smiled. Somehow, this was the confirmation she'd been looking for. She and Remus were truly meant to be. They loved each other. Even if they were mated...she felt like she knew Remus loved her for her. And she loved him for him.

* * *

That evening, Buffy decided it was time to talk to Mrs. Lupin as well. She didn't want the woman to hate her. The chance came as Mrs. Lupin went into the kitchen to make dinner. Buffy followed.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked. Mrs. Lupin stood by the stove, pretending not to notice her presence.

"Mrs. Lupin?"

"You can chop the vegetables," Mrs. Lupin finally said. Buffy obeyed, and as she started on the tomatoes, she spoke up.

"Your son is amazing," she said. Mrs. Lupin still pretended not to hear, but Buffy knew she was listening.

"He's everything I've ever dreamed of," she continued. "He's always kind to everybody. And he's really funny. And he's very studious, always looking for new things to learn, new experiences, new challenges... And he's helpful toeverybody, sometimes forgetting himself on the way. He's really brave."

Buffy quieted down.

"I don't know if I could do it," she then said. "Going through what he goes through, and still manage not to lose myself. He's just fantastic."

Buffy was sure she heard a sniff from the stove where Mrs. Lupin was standing.

"I really love him. Everything about him is just incredible. And that he's...going through these...changes..." Buffy heard a gasp.

"It doesn't matter to me either. He's still Remus. So what if he got bit as a child? He's not a beast because of that. I love him for him. I love Remus. The wolf is a part of him, and it doesn't bother me. Remus doesn't let it rule his life. And it shouldn't rule yours either. He's grown up - he can make own decisions. He might be a werewolf, but he's not stupid. In fact, he's smarter than most. He knows more than most. He feels more than most."

Remus' mother let out another sniff.

"I realize this must be hard for you, Mrs. Lupin. Letting your son go. But that's something every parent has to go through, even if I guess it's harder for you, just because of what he is. What mother isn't protective of her child? It doesn't matter if the child is a werewolf; it is the same for everybody. But I also know every parent wants their child to be happy. Do you want Remus to be happy, Mrs. Lupin? Maybe you should just accept the things that make him happy. I know you don't like me. I don't know why. Maybe you find me as being a scarlet-woman."

Mrs. Lupin flinched.

"But I love your son. And I'm not going anywhere. I'll hang around. I love him more than anything. Do you believe in true love? I do. And that's what I feel for Remus."

Mrs. Lupin sniffed again, and then she turned around. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks, eyes red and puffy.

"I am sorry," she said. "I should not have judged you."

Buffy grinned.

"No problem. It's the name, isn't it? Buffy. I guess it sounds a bit weird. And my height isn't the best either. I am way too short."

Mrs. Lupin laughed. She had a nice laugh, Buffy noted. Now when she thought about it, even Mrs. Lupin was a lot like her son - The insecure, withdrawn, and suspicious side of him.

"Truce?" She asked.

"Truce," Buffy agreed. "And call me Buffy. My mother is...was...Miss Summers."

Mrs. Lupin smiled.

"Alright. And you can call me Dana."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think?

/Ida

* * *


	26. The arrogant prat

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 26 – The arrogant prat.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

On Christmas day, Remus and Buffy stood in front of the fireplace, about to floo over to James'. Their presents had not been opened, as they wanted to wait until they got to James' place were they could open them together with everyone else. Buffy had been surprised - but pleasantly so - when she'd found both Mr. and Mrs. Lupin had gotten her presents. 

Remus threw in a handful of floo-powder in the fire, and then turned to Buffy.

"It's not hard," he said. "Just be careful to say the name loud and clear, and keep your arms by your sides, elbows tucked in, or you may end up in the wrong gate."

Buffy didn't have time to ask what he meant, because Remus had already stepped into the flames.

"The Potter Manor!" Remus screamed. There was a poof, and suddenly, Remus disappeared. Buffy's eyes widened.

"Holy moly..." Buffy muttered.

"Don't worry, dear," Mrs. Lupin said. She and Buffy had gotten quite close after their talk.

"Never travelled by floo-powder before? It is very easy. Throw in the powder, step into the fire, and say the name you want to go to. Be careful so you don't get ashes in your mouth and eyes."

Buffy took a deep breath, and threw in a handful of powder, watching how the flames turned green before stepping inside.

"The Potter Manor!" She said loudly, hoping she wasn't choking. Suddenly, it felt like she was surged into a huge sewer hole. Everything was spinning...the sound around her was almost unbearable, and the swirling green flames made her feel slightly sick. She started to spin faster, faster...and suddenly, the trip was over, and she fell into a heap on fast ground.

She just laid there for a moment, not daring to believe she was actually alive, or that she was lying on a floor - not in the fireplace. She had never been so happy to feel fast mark under her until that moment.

"Buffy? Are you alright?" A voice said, and Buffy looked up, seeing Remus, James, Sirius, Lily and Eliza watching her worriedly. They all looked amused though, and Buffy understood why, as she saw her reflection in a mirror on a wall a bit away from her. Her face was covered in ash, and her clothes and hair were black from all the soot.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said bitingly, sarcasm obvious. "I'd very happy though if you don't talk to me. Remus - you don't think you could have WARNED ME about that flu-thingy?"

Remus winced.

"I am so sorry, Buffy. I forgot to tellyou it's always hard to travel by floo the first time."

Buffy didn't answer, but stuck up her nose in the air, desperately trying to clung to the little bit of dignity she had left. She half walked, half stumbled, across the room, leaving black footprints of soot and ash after her. In the door opening, she turned around.

"Bathroom?"

"Third door to your left," James said. As soon as Buffy disappeared, and they heard a door close with a slight 'bang', they burst out laughing.

* * *

Later, when Buffy had changed (no one dared to remind her she was a witch and easily could have Scourgified her clothes) and cleaned up, they all sat down to have dinner with James' parents. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were both very nice, and James was almost an exact copy of his father, although his hazel eyes came from his mother. You could also easily figure out his joking (but stunning) personality came from his father, while his mother was a bit calmer, very nice and kind.

After dinner, they all sat down around a big Christmas tree to open their presents. Buffy was really happy for the dagger Sirius got her (even though Mr. and Mrs. Potter gave her weird looks), and for the clothes from Lily. James got her a broomstick servicing kit, and Peter had left her a bag of candy. From Mr. and Mrs. Lupin Buffy got a box of chocolate (which Remus waspractically drooling over, even though he'd gotten one of his own), and a book on werewolf history.

Buffy had bought Remus chocolate, a book on the myth of the Slayer, and a charmed crystal, which was said to protect the owner from the Dark Arts. She was surprised Remus seemingly hadn't gotten her anything, until he led her away to a corner as the others were admiring their presents.

He looked very uncomfortable, shuffling his feet, and Buffy gave him a worried look.

"Rem?"

Remus took a deep breath.

"I'm not very good at presents - especially not to girls," he said. "Everything I could come up with only seemed silly - it didn't fit with your personality, so if you don't like it, you can just happen to forget it somewhere." He gave her a small present wrapped into dark blue paper.

Buffy smiled at him.

"Nothing you give me can ever be bad," she said, carefully opening the wrapping, revealing a black box. As she opened it, it revealed a golden necklace with a small wolf.

"I know it's silly," Remus hurriedly said, as Buffy didn't say anything. "But I just thought it's kind of a...sign...that you belong to me. And that you will always carry a part of me with you...when you...go back," he finished lamely. Buffy looked up with tears in her eyes. She put her arms around Remus, hugging him tightly.

"It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you. It's so thoughtful of you." She bit her lip. "A part of my heart will always be in Sunnydale, of course...but the other part will always be here, with you. And I'm not sure I'll be ready to leave that part behind when I...have to go."

Remus kissed her softly on the lips.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes...until then...lets just...enjoy the moment, alright?"

Buffy nodded, and Remus lifted his finger, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"I love you," he said huskily, and Buffy felt her heart warm up. Remus had never told her that before...she smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

James and Lily sat in the sofa in front of the Christmas tree. Remus and Buffy, and Eliza and Sirius had disappeared somewhere, probably to snog, Lily thought. She felt herself having a flashback to when she'd kissed James' in the Great Hall, and she subconsciously licked her lips. She was barely aware of James watching her.

"You're beautiful," James said, and Lily looked up, startled.

"W-what?"

James blushed.

"I mean...eh...you're really pretty. I love your hair..." he blushed again. Lily almost felt like laughing. Here was James Potter, Head-boy, Quidditch-captain, one of the best students in the entire school, the very affection for a big part of the female-population (and since the gay-rumor from the beginning of the year - male population as well), blushing.

"Well...th-thanks. I think." Lily said, uncertainly. It was so much easier to deal with the non-serious side of James - the arrogant prat.

James had trouble breathing.

"I know you think I'm an idiot. And I guess I am," James said. "But I really like you. And I know you don't like me, but maybe we could...you know...go out sometime...so you can...get to know the...eh...the real me?" He said, almost squeaking.

Lily was watching him intensely.

"You're not making fun of me?"

James looked shocked.

"What? No! I would never make fun of you, Lils. I-I really like you. A lot. I can't sleep at night..." He trailed of, looking miserable and blushing terribly.

Lily swallowed. She had no idea James could be so...un-James like. So...sensitive. She kind of liked that side.

"So...what if..." She mumbled quietly, and looked up, meeting his hazel eyes with her green ones.

"...I...liked...you too...?"

Their lips were only inches apart...and they met in a kiss, which made Lily feel like screaming out in happiness. She didn't care this should be wrong. She didn't care she shouldn't like it. She felt James put his arms around her waist, and how his tongue darted across her lower lip. She opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. This was heaven.

Suddenly, she heard someone cough, and Lily's eyes flew open. She and James hastily crawled away from each other, and turned to the door-opening, where Buffy, Eliza, Remus and Sirius stood, grinning madly.

"Oh, don't mind us," Sirius said. "Please continue."

Lily was almost as red as her hair, and when she looked at James, she saw he wasn't much better of.

"I told you so," Eliza smirked.

"So you did," Buffy said. "How much was in the betting-pot in the Gryffindor common-room again?"

James and Lily's eyes widened in shock.

"Twohundredandsixtyseven galleons," Sirius said quickly. He fished up a notebook from his pocket.

"The winner is...oh, look at this - Remus!"

"You were betting on us!" Lily said disbelievingly.

"Yup," Buffy said, grinning. "Come on, Lily, we all knew it was only a matter of time before you'd give up and fall for the Potter charm. And since your kiss in the Great Hall, lots of people have been putting bets."

She pouted a little.

"I put my bet on new year. You couldn't have waited another week before getting together? Remus will be unbearable."

Remus threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Buff," he said. "I promise I will buy you something pretty."

Buffy lit up at this, and giggled as she saw James and Lily's expressions. They were both gawking.

"I can't believe my best friends would bet on whether Lily and I would kiss!"

"Well, Jamie," Sirius said, smirking at James scowl. "We all knew it would happen sooner or later. So what's the harm in gaining some money at the same time? I had hoped it would happen January 13 - that's the date I bet on."

"Why January 13?" James asked, eyes narrowed. "Nothing special happens then."

"Oh, I know. That's why I picked it. Someone has to pick the odd dates - and it is a Friday 13, and you always have such a bad luck on these days, so I thought it was time to get lucky for once," he said.

James scowled again.

* * *

**  
A/N:** And the stag got his flower! -Does happy dance- 

REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	27. Defending what's mine

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 27 – Defending what's mine.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

Before they knew it, the holiday was over, and a new year had begun. The marauders all met up at the Hogwarts express, which would take them back to Hogwarts. They sat there, chatting about anything and everything, although Lily tried to move the subject to the upcoming NEWT's. James, however, refused to discuss school or anything along the lines of education on their last chance to have some peace before they got caught up in real life again. 

Peter was oddly quiet during most of the trip, only joining the conversation when absolutely necessary, with the occasional 'yes', 'no' or 'I don't know.' He was starring at Buffy from his seat. If possible, she'd grown even more beautiful during the holiday, which she had spent with Remus. Peter felt a pang of jealousy entering him, as he watched Buffy laughing at a joke James or Sirius had told, lending into Remus embrace. Her hair had grown longer, and was now falling down her back. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. Peter wanted to hold her...touch her...kiss her...

"Peter?"

"Huh?" Peter looked up, and saw Lily watching him worriedly.

"Are you alright? You seemed to doze of for a moment there."

"Oh, I'm fine," Peter said, with a false smile.

_'What does James see in her?' _Peter thought_. 'She's a mudbl- no! What am I thinking? They're my friends!' _He was horrified at his own thoughts, and shuddered, silently promising himself not to think that ever again. He wasn't aware of Remus watching him silently, eyes narrowed.

* * *

At the end of January, it was Buffy's birthday, but Buffy herself was toobusy with schoolwork to care. The end of Hogwarts drew nearer, and she was expected to pass at leastsome of the NEWT's before graduation, and therefore, she sat up late every night, studying, pouring herself into text after text with information about Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and History of Magic, anything that would help her pass her NEWT's - the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Sometimes, Lily would join her, and sometimes Remus or someone else, but no one studied as much as Buffy. 

It had just become clear to her just how behind she actually was compared to her other classmates, and on top of all normal studying, they had also started to learn the theory behind apparition. They were all expected to learn, and then go to the Ministry of Magic to get an apparition license, unless they failed - and Buffy didn't want to fail.

"Buffy?"

"Huh?" Buffy sat up with a jerk, finding Remus watching her worriedly.

"You fell asleep again," Remus murmured. Buffy looked horrified.

"No! I can't have!" She exclaimed. "What did I miss? Anything important?"

"Buffy, Binns never says anything remotely important. He's just repeating what it says in the textbook. Relax."

Buffy bit her lip.

"Still..."

Remus sighed.

"Buffy, you can't go on like this."

"Go onlike what?"

"You never sleep, you barely eat - you're always studying! You need a break!"

"I'm the Slayer, I know what I can take!" Buffy snapped. "I'm used to being up late."

"Not this much! Don't you see? It's killing you!" Remus exclaimed. "You've only been learning magic for a half year!"

"And extra lessons," Buffy reminded him.

"Buffy, that is not the point. No one is expecting you to excel in your NEWT's - no one can catch up on seven years of training in less than a year."

"I still want to pass with a decent grade - no, good grades!" Buffy hissed, growing more and more irritated. The lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on her, affecting her mood and appearance.

"And you will! Have you even looked yourself in the mirror lately? You look like a ghost!" Remus said.

"Oh, jeez, thanks, Rem," Buffy said ironically. "Look, I know what I'm doing, so drop it, okay? I want to learn - that's my choice! I don't know how long I'm stuck here, and I want an education!"

"I'm not the only one worried," Remus said.

"You don't need to play my protector, Lupin. I can take it," Buffy said, eyes blazing. Remus looked hurt. Buffy had never called him by his last name before - not one of his friends did - only his enemies, and that Buffy did...

Buffy seemed to realize her mistake, however, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay? Just...back off. I don't need you to watch over me like a hawk. I can take care of myself..."

* * *

Later that evening, the marauders sat in the common room, playing exploding snap. Remus eyes would occasionally look over to where Buffy was sitting, in the corner furthest from everyone, reading book after book, scribbling furiously in a notebook, seemingly unaware of everyone else. Lily caught his eye, and she gave him a worried look. 

"Are you alright?"

Remus sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm worried about Buffy though. She needs a break."

Lily nodded. "I agree. She's pushing herself too hard. She can't seriously expect to catch up on everything in less than a half year...it's madness."

"Tell that to her," Remus mumbled. "She's already angry with me for putting my nose where it doesn't belong," he said bitterly.

"You had a fight?" Lily asked. "I heard you hissing at each other in History of Magic."

"Sort of. I'm just afraid she'll turn her back on me."

"She won't," Lily promised. "She'll come around."

Remus didn't answer only gave Buffy another miserable look from afar. Suddenly, Lily got an idea.

"Wait, Buffy's birthday isn't far off, right?"

"Right..." Remus said, frowning.

"So what about a surprise party? She can't escape that. Then she'll have some fun, and relax, and hopefully, things will be back to normal - well, as normal as it can be in a magical castle anyway."

Remus lit up, and smiled, the first smile in weeks, Lily realized. Buffy being distanced must have affected him more than any of them thought. She just hoped Buffy would realize it too, and stop her study-spree.

* * *

Buffy was making her way back from the library after another evening of intense studying. Why would it close so damn early? Now she had to go to the loud common room to study, or her own dorm, where her every move was watched with concerned looks from Eliza and Lily. Really, what was the big deal? It was just studying, it's not like she was killing herself. She felt a little guilty over the way she'd acted towards her friends, mostly Remus, whom, she knew she'd neglected quite badly, but she figured he would forgive her. It wasn't like she was doing it because she wanted to, right? 

Buffy tiredly said the password (eye of newt - how fitting), and climbed inside, only to be met by total darkness.

"What the...?" She had just prepared herself to take up a fighting stance (somewhere in the back of her mind the disturbing thought that her reflexes had failed her - if someone had wanted to attack, she would have been dead by now because of her lack of caution - but she brushed it away.)

"SURPRISE!"

The light flicked on, and Buffy blinked towards the light. In the middle of the floor, her friends, and several other Gryffindors stood, wearing party-hats. On the wall was a big banner in the red and gold Gryffindor colors, saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUFFY, 18 YEARS TODAY!', and on a table a giant cake was displayed. Buffy couldn't help but feel a little bit annoyed - there went that night of studying, but because of some reason, she also felt happier than she had since school started up again after Christmas, and she couldn't help but grin.

_'I had forgotten it was my birthday...'_ Buffy thought.

"You did this for me? That is so sweet," she said, and gladly accepted a party-hat and a drink from Remus.

"This is your night, Buffy," he said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy it and relax."

Buffy looked up at his face and saw something flick past - hope? Hope for what? Buffy frowned inwardly. What was wrong? Then it hit her how horrible she'd been to everyone of her friends - she'd practically ignored them, snapped at them...

"Oh, God, Remus, I am so sorry!" She exclaimed, and threw herself around his neck, making his party-hat fall off, and her drink spill out all over the floor.

"I have been an idiot! Can you ever forgive me? I've just been so stupid with all my studying, and - well - studying, that I forgot what's really important! I am so sorry!"

She was barely aware of everyone else smirking at her babbling, and suddenly Remus coughed.

"Buffy, you're...choking me...I can't...breathe!" Remus got out. Buffy hastily let go.

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

Remus grinned. "You're forgiven. But try not to study fully so hard - or hold me quite so hard - next time."

Buffy nodded seriously.

"Promise. No more strangling - check. No more studying - check."

"I didn't say that," Remus said, throwing an arm around her shoulders, leading her towards a pile of presents, laughing as Buffy's eyes lit up like a little kid's at the sight of them.

"I kind of like the academic side of you as well, but try not to become fully so wrapped up in it next time, alright?"

"Right," Buffy said. "I promise."

Ironically enough, most of her presents contained books, since everyone had seen how obsessed she'd been with them lately, and Buffy felt even more stupid. She hated books! Well...maybe hate was a strong word, but disliked, definitely. And especially now.

If the books had been about subjects she'd wanted to read, then maybe it wouldn't have been so bad, but these were only for educational purposes, and Buffy was quite put out.

Her mood rose however, when she got to the presents from the marauders, which did not contain any books at all.

"I'm hungry," Peter suddenly piped up.

The others gave him incredulous looks. "You just ate cake, Wormtail," Sirius said. "How can you possibly be hungry?"

"Well, I am!" Peter said, a little defensively. "Anyone coming with me to the kitchens?" He gave Buffy a hopeful look, but she was busy talking to Remus - again, a pang of jealousy hit him - so he went alone. As soon as he got outside the common room and away out of sight from the portraits, he transformed into his rat-form, before scurrying away across the corridors.

The party continued after Peter left, and Buffy felt happier and more relaxed than she had in a long time. No one mentioned anything about studying or NEWT's, and Buffy even managed to forget they existed. Someone put on a slow song, and Remus and Buffy danced to the music. Buffy saw from the corner of her eye Eliza and Sirius and Lily and James following their example.

The hours went by, and the common room emptied quickly on people. Soon, only the marauders were there, waiting for Peter. Remus had just convinced Buffy to go to her dorm to actually sleep, when the rat in question stumbled into the portrait hole, landing in a heap on the floor, panting heavily.

"Pete? Wormtail? Are you alright?" James asked, kneeling by his friend, giving him a concerned look. Peter's eyes seemed to flicker everywhere and anywhere not being able to focus on anything or anyone.

"Hey, Pete!" Sirius said, snapping with his finger in front of Peter's eyes, trying to get him to focus. "Snap out of it, mate!"

Finally, Peter seemed to come to his senses, and he stood up shakily.

"Whazzup?" Buffy asked, frowning at Peter. She didn't really like him, but he looked like he'd been having a rough time with something.

"I-I..."

"You what?" Eliza asked.

"Mrs. Norris," Peter mumbled.

James blinked stupidly. "Yeah..." he said slowly. "What about her?"

"She chased me," Peter whispered.

Sirius joined James in his blinking. "So? She's a cat!"

"A-and I'm a-a..."

Buffy started to grin as she realized what he was talking about.

"A RAT!" She exclaimed, and then broke down laughing. "Mrs. Norris chased you in your rat-form?"

Finally the others realized what Peter meant, and they started to laugh too. Peter glared.

"It wasn't funny, guys! I thought I was going to die! I thought I was going to be eaten!"

The others weren't listening. It took quite awhile before they calmed down.

"Why didn't you transform back?" Lily asked, as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Well, Filch was with her, egging her on!" Peter exclaimed. The others started to laugh again.

"Oh, God, I wish we had had a camera...!" Buffy said, steadying herself at Remus' shoulders. Peter gave them another glare.

"I'm going to bed."

"Check the covers," Sirius called after him. "I'm pretty sure Lily left her cat in our dorm before!"

They heard Peter squeak in fright, and the others broke down laughing again.

* * *

January passed by, and a few days into February, Buffy felt she was slowly feeling better. She now chose her time carefully to make her life feel pretty normal again. During days, she'd go to class, eat, and do her homework, and during the evenings, she'd study with Lily and Eliza or with Remus in the library before going to the Room of Requirement and train up her Slayer senses and physique again. 

They'd also stopped studying the theory behind becoming an animagi in Transfiguration, and McGonagall had put up a sheet to sign if you wanted to become one. Buffy had signed, and so had Lily and Eliza. Since the others already knew how to do it, and Remus couldn't become one, because of his lycanthropy, they didn't. McGonagall had been really surprised that James and Sirius hadn't signed up - she'd been sure they'd be ecstatic at the chance of learning to become an animagi - but then, she didn't know they already were one.

She was sitting in the library waiting for Remus to show up from his Astronomy class, so they could study together, and wasn't aware of the rat in a corner, watching her every movement.

Peter had followed Buffy in his rat-form ever since the party (but he was very careful so as not to get noticed by Mrs. Norris again). She was the forbidden fruit, and if Peter couldn't have her, then he could at least watch her, right? But every time he spied on her, he became more desperate to have her. The temptation was so big...he wanted to hold her, kiss her, feel her lips against his, just once.

He transformed back, as Buffy went up to a shelf and took out a book. He must have made some kind of noise, because she quickly turned around, eyes widening in surprise as she saw him.

"Peter! I didn't realize you were there!" She said, trying to keep her voice down, as not to draw attention from Madame Pince.

_'No, you never notice me,'_ Peter thought bitterly._ 'You only have eyes for the werewolf...' _Again, Peter was horrified by his thoughts, but this time, he brushed them away. Why would Remus get to have her? He didn't deserve her! Just once...couldn't he just once get the chance to taste her? Feel her...? Only once...

Peter stepped closer up to Buffy, with a smile that creeped her out, backing her up against the bookcase.

"Wormtail..." Buffy said, eyes narrowing. "What are you doing?"

"What I want," he said, and then pressed his lips against hers.

Buffy's eyes widened in shock, and she felt herself frozen, unable to move. She started to wriggle free, and hard just raised a hand to slap him, when suddenly someone let out a yell, and Peter practically flew off of her, landing in another bookcase, sending books flying across the floor.

Buffy gasped, and turned around.

"Remus! It isn't what you thi - " Remus wasn't listening. His eyes were blazing dangerously, and Buffy could see the wolf behind them - it was the full moon tonight, and the wolf wanted to be let out.

"What is going on here!" Madame Pince exclaimed coming from a corner. Remus paid her no attention, but stepped up to where Peter was laying, lifting him up from the floor by his robes, hitting his fist square in his nose. Buffy was sure she'd heard Peter's nose bone crack.

"MR. LUPIN!" Madame Pince exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing! And from a Prefect! Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention! A fellow Gryffindor, really!"

"Remus, I - " Buffy said, but Remus just took her by the hand and led her out of the library, leaving Peter to fend for himself. She distantly heard Madame Pince say Remus was banned from the library.

Remus didn't stop until they were standing in the Room of Requirement, where he grabbed her roughly and kissed her deeply.

"R-remus."

Remus let her go, and looked her deep in the eyes, all signs of violence gone.

"You're not hurt? He didn't try anything did he?"

Buffy was surprised, to say the least. She'd expected to be yelled at, or worse.

"Y-you're not mad?"

Remus blinked.

"Mad? At you? Why would I? It's not like you wanted him to kiss you!" His eyes narrowed. "Unless I missed something?"

"No!" Buffy exclaimed. "No, really, no. I just thought that you thought..."

"Well, at first I did. But when I got over my shock, I saw you were just as shocked as I was. And you were trying to fend him off. I wouldn't take that as a sign to say you were enjoying yourself." He smirked, and Buffy laughed, relieved.

"Good."

Remus frowned.

"What was he doing, really? I mean, what happened? Why did he kiss you?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. I'd gotten up to get a book from the shelf, and then he was just standing there, and then the next thing I know is that he walks up to me, and then I asked him what he was doing, and he said 'what I want', and then he kissed me."

Remus growled low in his throat. "I always knew he had a thing for you...but I really thought he would respect us. Maybe I should have that talk with him we talked about before Christmas..."

Buffy laughed. "I think you made yourself quite clear when you sent him sprawling across the floor - or in this case - into a bookcase."

Remus looked at her seriously, embracing her tightly.

"I was just defending what's mine."

Buffy closed her eyes, enjoying Remus body against hers. She realized she'd just seen the first sign of them being mated - the wolf marked his territory. She was his to have, no one else's. And Peter better remember that.

She kissed Remus deeply, and out of nowhere, a bed appeared. They sank down on it, and Buffy got ready for what would undoubtedly be the best night of her life, when she froze. He deserved to know.

"Remus...?"

"Mhmm..." Remus mumbled, leaving trails of kisses along her body.

"I have...something...I need to...tell you."

"Can it wait?" Remus mumbled.

"Sorry," Buffy said. "We're mated."

Silence. Remus stopped kissing her.

"What?" He said huskily, sitting up.

"That night in the woods...when I met Moony for the first time...you didn't hurt me. The only reason you didn't is because I'm your mate," Buffy said, refusing to meet Remus eyes. "We're meant to be. I just thought you should know...before we...you know. So...are we okay?"

A thousand thoughts passed trough Remus brain. Of all the times she could have told him...but still...he guessed it was better she told him now before...so...was he okay with it? Remus didn't know. He didn't want the wolf control another part of his life, his heart, but was he really sure it did? He was a part of the wolf, after all...so if the wolf loved Buffy...then he did too. But if he hadn't been a werewolf...would he still have loved her? Remus saw the answer as clear as the sun on a warm summer-day. Yes. He would have. He smiled, and kissed Buffy softly on the lips.

"We're okay," he said, and Buffy smiled relieved.

"Good...I was worried..."

"You don't have to be. If anyone, I should. I mean..." he looked uncomfortable. "I've never...you know..."

Buffy smiled at him.

"...I know," she murmured. "It doesn't matter."She kissed him deeply, as they sank down towards the bed once again...

* * *

**  
A/N:** And that was the perfect way to end the chap, right? I want LOTS of reviews, so just push the little button and send me one, 'kay? 

/Ida

* * *


	28. Freakishly healthy

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 28 – Freakishly healthy.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

When Remus woke up, he felt more content then he had in a long time, and the wolf was silent. He sighed happily, and snuggled closer to Buffy, who instinctively moved closer to him as well. Then he frowned, as he noticed a small scar after a bite mark at the side of her neck. Not after the Master - the vampire bite was on the other side - but from human teeth. His teeth, he realized, as the night flashed back to him. 

_"Mine", Remus growled huskily as he looked into her eyes._

_"Yours", Buffy agreed, and Remus bit lightly into the side of her neck, marking her as his mate forever. He heard Buffy gasp slightly at the new sensation of being connected to him like that, on a completely new level, in many ways like a binding or the promises made in a marriage._

Remus blushed, as he recalled what they had done...and it had been amazing. Then he grinned. Buffy was truly his, and she wasn't going anywhere. Suddenly, he froze. What was the clock? As on cue, a clock appeared out of nowhere, and Remus blood drained from his face. He looked frantically out of the window, which also had appeared, and realized the sun was fading - the moon was rising.

"Oh, shit!" Remus flew out of the bed, and got dressed quickly. Buffy started to wake up.

"Rem...?"

"Full-moon," Remus muttered, and Buffy's eyes widened, as she realized what he meant.

"Uh oh..."

"You took the words out of my mouth," Remus said, putting his shoes on. These where unfortunately one of his best muggle clothes, and he knew they would all be shredded to pieces tonight, as he didn't have the chance to change into something which didn't matter if it got destroyed.

Buffy had flown up now too, and got dressed as well - Remus barely paid her any attention. He only had one word on his brain - hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry...

As they ran out of the corridor, they suddenly met professor McGonagall. Her eyes widened.

"Mr. Lupin!" She said. "What are you still doing inside!" Then she turned to Buffy.

"And you, Miss Summers, shouldn't you be in your dorm room - sleeping!" She gave Remus a reprimanding look.

"Yeah, yeah," Buffy said, waving her statement off. "We're in a bit of a hurry here..."

Then they ran past her, and continued to find the closest exit, ignoring McGonagall's call about irresponsibility, and taken points from Gryffindor for (in Buffy's case) being out after curfew.

* * *

Buffy and Remus met up with James and Sirius (Peter was nowhere to be seen) halfway to the Womping Willow. 

"Where have you been!" Sirius hissed. "We were just on our way back to the castle to look for you, mate!"

"Long story," Buffy explained.

"We forgot the time," Remus said.

"Apparently not that long," Buffy said.

"And what is she doing here!" James exclaimed. "Not that I'm not happy or anything, but what are you thinking! She's not an animagus, she'll get hurt!"

Remus froze, and then looked up at the moon, soon completely visible behind the clouds.

"Run," he said, fear clearly visible in his eyes, but Buffy refused.

"No," she said. "James and Sirius can defend me if they have to, and I can defend me if I have to, but I'm not leaving. You're not gonna hurt me."

"GO!" Remus said again, but Buffy stubbornly stayed. The moon came into sight, and Remus let out a scream in agony, as his limbs and body transformed, and his clothes were destroyed. Buffy watched wide-eyed as her boyfriend turned into the beast she'd already seen, and thought beautiful, but it was one thing seeing him after the transformation, and another thing during it. Buffy's eyes filled with tears. It looked so painful... She was barely aware of James and Sirius turning into Prongs and Padfoot beside of her. Then, the transformation stopped, and the wolf stood there, watching her with something akin to curiosity.

"Hey, Moony," she said, taking a small step closer, ignoring Padfoot's barks telling her to stay away. Prongs got ready to jump between them, in case Moony would attack her.

Moony watched the girl curiously. He recognized her. He liked her. He let out a howl of happiness, and Buffy grinned, letting the wolf jump at her, licking her face. She laughed at Prongs' and Padfoot - she guessed their expressions were their animal ones for shock.

She turned to them still grinning.

"Told ya he wouldn't hurt me."

Moony let out a growl, as if to warn his pack mates to stay away from her, that she was his, and Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to him with a scowl. She hit him lightly on the nose, and Moony whimpered.

"No. Bad wolf. They are my friends, and your friends, and they're not gonna hurt me, or you, understand?"

Prongs and Padfoot were both sure he would attack Buffy, but instead, he just wiggled his tail in something they recognized as agreement. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

Buffy grinned.

"So, up for some Forest exploring?"

* * *

The next day, when Remus woke up in the shack, he found James and Sirius waiting there for him, with new clothes. 

As soon as he woke up, they ambushed him with questions.

"Why didn't you attack Buffy?"

"How did she understand you?"

"How did Buffy know you wouldn't hurt her?"

"Why..."

"...Okay, okay! One question at the time. I don't know why. I don't remember anything I do as Moony. And I don't know how she understood me, but I have my suspicions as to why she knew I wouldn't hurt her - but not suspicions I want to share with you."

Sirius and James pouted.

"Aww, man! Come on!"

"Nope," Remus said. "Where's Buffy?"

James and Sirius smirked at each other, and Remus glared at them.

"Fine, fine, we'll tell you," James said. "Dumbledore's office."

Remus eyes widened.

"Nothing happened, right?"

Sirius shook his head.

"No. Apparently there was some kind of fight in the library yesterday, and Buffy was an eyewitness, so Dumbledore wanted her statement as to what happened."

Remus eyes widened. Oh shit...the library...Peter...

"You didn't happen to see Wormtail yesterday, did you?" James asked. "I looked for him last night, before we were going to meet you in the Shack, but...hey, where are you going?"

Remus had already rushed through the door.

Sirius and James blinked.

"Well, that was..."

"...Unexpected."

"Yeah. For being the night after a transformation, he seemed..."

"...Freakishly healthy."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Remus rushed up to the Headmasters office, and was just about to start a guessing game for the password, when the gargoyle swung open, revealing Buffy. 

"Buffy!"

"Rem!" Buffy looked surprised. "Are you okay? You don't need to go to the hospital wing or anything?"

Remus shook his head. "No. Just a bit sore, and some muscles are aching, but I'm fine."

Buffy regarded him for a moment.

"Hmm...nope, you're not. Hospital-wing it is."

She started to drag him with her.

"What did Dumbledore want?" He asked after awhile.

"Professor DD? Oh, he wanted to know about the struggle in the library last afternoon. Apparently Madame Pince came to him, demanding him to strip you of your prefect badge because of your immature acting, vandalisation of school property, and the attacking of a fellow student for no apparent reason," Buffy said shrugging. Remus had grown white as a sheet.

_'I'm not a prefect...Dumbledore knows I'm a werewolf...he'll think I lost control...I'll be expelled...I won't be able to take my NEWT's...I'll be shipped off to Azkaban...I'll be executed..."_

"Hello, Remus?" Buffy snapped with her fingers in front of Remus eyes. "Are you there?"

Remus gulped, and Buffy watched him oddly. Then her eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh...you think you're going to be punished?"

Remus only nodded.

"Oh, you're not. I explained what happened - that you came in, and saw Peter grope me as I resisted - it was all in defense."

Remus gave her a blank look.

"In defense?"

"Uh-hu. He understood, and said werewolves can tend to be a bit possessive when it comes to their mates. And I might have said something like 'who knows what could have happened if you hadn't showed up and saved the day', but I know he knows I could have pried Peter off easily after I got over my shock." Buffy looked him in the eyes.

"You're not being punished. Dumbledore had your ban from the library lifted, and restored all the points and removed the detention. Then he gave you five points for defending a fellow student, and Peter a detention for eh...feeling up a fellow student." She gave him a small grin.

"He did say though you should have done something less drastic than hitting Peter, but said that during the circumstances - us dating and all - it didn't really matter. It all worked out for the best, don't you think?"

Remus nodded dumbly as the things Buffy told him sank in.

"Where's Peter?" He finally said.

Buffy shrugged.

"Don't know. Pince said you broke his nose though."

Remus winced. "Ouch. I didn't mean that."

Buffy shrugged.

"Don't worry. If you hadn't showed up, I would probably have castrated him instead."

Remus gave Buffy a look that clearly said 'pain', and she laughed.

"I wouldn't do it to you, so you got nothing to worry about. Unless you piss me off," she said sweetly, making Remus sweat quite a bit. Note to self - don't do that.

* * *

As they entered the hospital wing, they heard someone whine from another bed. 

"Oh, quit your whining, Pettigrew," Madame Pomfrey said. "I gave you a pain killing potion, and your nose is almost back to normal."

Remus froze, and made a motion to turn around, but Buffy stopped him and shook her head.

"Just ignore him."

"Oh, Remus!" Madame Pomfrey said. (The whining from the bed instantly stopped) "I just wondered when I would get a visit from you! And...Miss Summers, is it?"

Buffy nodded.

"Yep. I'm playing escort." She gave Remus a playful glare. "The little wolf tried to run away - afraid of the hospital wing, are we, Moony?" She said mockingly. Remus stuck out his tongue at her, and Buffy smirked.

Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"It's good that you brought him here...even if he's feeling well. I suppose you know about his..."

"...Special situation. Yes. No other students who can overhear?" She asked, looking around.

"Oh, no, only Mr. Pettigrew, but since he already know about Remus'...illness, there is no need to be secretive about it. Sit down, Remus."

Remus sat down on a bed, glaring at the drapery behind which he guessed Peter's bed was standing.

"Remus?" Remus looked up.

"Uh-hu?"

"I didn't know you and the nurse was on first name basis?"

"Oh, well, we are. That kind of happens when you come here at least once every month for six years - that's how long Poppy's been here. Before her it was another nurse, much nastier. Almost a little like professor Shrikin in personality - she didn't like werewolves, and really didn't like treating me - she got enough after only my first year, and that's when Pomfrey came."

Buffy nodded in understanding. Pomfrey came back with a bottle of a blue liquid.

"Here you go, Remus, dear. It should ease the ache in any muscles and any soreness you might have. If you feel worse towards the evening, you know where to find me. I trust your friends will make sure to contact me if anything happens."

Remus nodded, and made a motion to stand up, when the drapery in front of Peter's bed flew open, revealing their fellow 'friend' and marauder. His nose was quite red and a bit swollen. Remus scowled, and Buffy narrowed her eyes at him.

"There, Mr. Pettigrew - the potion should have taken effect by now, and your nose should be almost healed. It might itch a bit for a while, but do not touch it. I don't see any reason for you to stay here any longer as long as you take it easy."

Peter gave Remus a frightened look.

"But..."

"No buts. No need to miss your lessons if it isn't necessary."

* * *

The walk back to the Gryffindor common room was a quiet one. Finally, the portrait of the Fat Lady came into view, but Remus stopped Peter from entering after Buffy. 

"I just want to make one thing clear, Peter," he said. Peter gulped but nodded. "Buffy and I are together, as in a c o u p l e. I just wanted to make that clear so you don't make another mistake like the one yesterday."

Peter squeaked out a yes.

"And another thing - you may not have known we were together at the time, but you must have seen we were interested in each other, so when you made your pass on Buffy, it was pretty much unforgivable. You don't do that to your friends," Remus said, staring into Peter's eyes. Peter nodded quickly, before turning his look away.

"I'm not going to yell at you, but I just want you to know this is your only warning. If I so much as see you look at Buffy in any other way than a pure friendly one, then I won't be so lenient. In fact, you should be very happy if the only damage you get is a broken nose. And I know for a fact that Buffy was seriously considering castrating you last night, so you might want to take that into consideration as well."

Peter stared at Remus wide-eyed, nodding.

Remus grinned, and clapped him on the back.

"Good, just so we're clear." Then he gave him another blazing glare in warning, before stepping into the portrait hole. If he had turned around, he would have seen the look of pure hatred and loathing Peter sent him behind his back.

* * *

As soon as Remus stepped into the common room, Sirius threw an arm over his shoulders, leading him towards the fireplace and the sofas. 

"So...Moony, my dear friend," Sirius said. "Care to share?"

Remus blushed, but decided to play innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sirius smirked.

"No? Well...let me tell you. One - you came with Buffy to the Womping Willow last night. Two - you're pretty much soaring on clouds. Three - you didn't hurt Buffy. Conclusion - something happened. Did you get lucky?" He said grinning, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Remus blushed, and smacked Sirius upon the head.

"Oh, shut up. Where's James?"

"He decided I was too much of a boring company, so he took his fair lady Lily with him to have a nice walk around the lake," Sirius said, sighing, and getting a disgusted expression at the mention 'walk around the lake'.

"I'm telling you, Moony, that guy is so smitten it's sad. I'm afraid we've forever lost him to the romantic life. Poor Lily has completely turned his head around."

Remus snickered.

"Well, as long as Prongs is happy about it."

Sirius snorted. "Happy isn't the right world. More like ecstatic. He's unbelievably, extremely happy. I swear James will propose and get married to her before anyone else. And I'm sure they will have at least five little kids before he turns thirty! He's almost skipping around, and the only thing he can talk about is 'Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily.'"

"Someone called?"

Sirius froze, and his eyes widened. He gulped and slowly turned around, hastily putting on a plastic smile.

"Lily-kins! How nice of you to drop by! Heheh..."

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" She said dryly. "And here I was, thinking the exact opposite."

Sirius let out a faked laugh. Behind him, Remus was doing his best not to burst out laughing. Sirius was so dead.

"Where's Jamie?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, he was going to get me a drink from the kitchens," she said sweetly.

Sirius couldn't help but smirk, and turned his head back to Remus for a second, miming the word 'smitten'.

"You know, Sirius," Lily said slowly when Sirius turned back to her. "I wonder what Eliza would say if she knew about your attitude towards anything romantic in a relationship."

All color drained from Sirius' face, and his eyes widened.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"Yes, that's right," Lily said. "Do you really want to find out what she would do if a little bird - let's say a red-colored one, whispered in her ear..." She trailed off, giving Sirius a smug look.

"Y-you wouldn't!" Sirius said, horrified. Lily smirked.

"Oh, believe me, I would. I happen to know Eliza likes boys who are very attentive to her...I wonder what she would do if she knew her boyfriend wasn't, hmm?"

Sirius gulped, then got up from his place and practically ran out of the common room.

"Hey, Padfoot!" Remus called after him. "Where are you going!"

"To get Eliza a drink!"

The portrait hole slammed shut. Remus and Lily gave each other a look, before bursting out laughing.

"Whipped," Remus stated, when he'd finished laughing.

"Totally," Lily agreed, and gave Remus a look. Then, they burst out laughing again.

* * *

**  
A/N:** And I am back! -Listens to my reader's cheers- And I'm happier than ever! I've read the HBP and it was soooooo great! 

If you're interested, my ramblings and opinions about it can be found at my webpage later today - when I update it - just follow the link from my profilepage.

/Ida

* * *


	29. Broomsticks and balls

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 29 – Broomsticks and balls.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

A few days later, it was time for the day all guys dreaded, and all girls loved - that's right: Valentine's day. James was pacing around the dorm like a trapped animal, muttering obscene sentences to himself. Remus was doing his best not to laugh at him. 

"James, what are you doing?"

James ignored him.

"...I really think you are just as pretty as the sweetest wildflower with honey..."

Remus snorted.

"Give it up, mate. If you say that, you're probably going to scare her away."

James finally stopped pacing and gave Remus a glare.

"Well, you try it then!" He snapped. Remus smirked.

"I don't think poetry is the way to go Prongsie-pooh - Lily doesn't seem the type. And when you are so horrible at it, the best thing you can do is come up with something else."

James gave Remus another glare as he heard his new nickname.

"Well, what do you suggest then, Mr. 'I-am-so-good-at-ridiculous-romantic-stuff'?"

"Well, I am going to give Buffy some chocolate - hearts - and I have a dinner tonight prepared in the kitchen, thanks to the House-elves."

James stood there gawking like a fish.

"How in the bloody hell did you come up with that in less than five seconds?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I didn't. I've planned this since the last Hogsmeade weekend."

James gulped.

"Help?" He said meekly.

Remus sighed.

"Well, conjure up or transfigure something into a bouquet of flowers or something like that - but make sure that if you transfigure something, it should last longer than a few minutes. I don't think Lily would be so happy if suddenly her red rose turned back into a smelly sock."

James took a deep breath.

"Alright - flowers - check. Anything else?"

"Well, just be attentive to her today - do small things, like offering to carry her books between classes. Mushy, I know, but apparently girls like that."

James stared at Remus, amazed.

"When did you become an expert on girls?"

Remus sighed.

"Since I became interested in Buffy. I would hate to be at the receiving end of one of her kicks just because I forgot a tiny little detail about a tiny little thing."

James gulped. Ouch. That would probably be painful. He didn't want to know what a kick with Slayer-strength behind felt like between the legs.

"Okay...I think I can do this...I hope."

* * *

"Good morning, Lils," James muttered. Lily gave James a smile. 

"Morning, James. What can I do for you?"

"Ehh...these are for you?"

James hastily gave her a bouquet of red flowers - he had used some sugar quills to transfigure them. That way, if they turned back, well, Lily could still use them. In fact, James thought, sugar quills were so much more practical than flowers...and they tasted better too.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Thank you!" Lily gave James a kiss on the cheek, and hugged him quickly, making James blush.

"Err...you're welcome. Want me to carry your books?"

Lily gave James a surprised but happy look.

"How nice of you," she said. "I'd never would have thought..."

They left the common room quickly.

Buffy and Remus smirked as they left.

"Was James nervous?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Nervous? He was pacing a hole in the floor! The guy had no clue what to do! He was muttering weird poetry about wildflowers and honey - it was ridiculous!"

Buffy burst out laughing.

"Really? And here I thought Jams was so sure of himself."

Remus shrugged. "He usually is. I mean, he was - is - the affection for most of the female population - the rest of the half belongs to Sirius - and you'd think he'd know what to do. But when it comes to Lily he has no idea how to act because he's so afraid to loose her."

Buffy smiled softly.

"Yeah..."

Remus took a deep breath.

"Here," Remus said, giving her the chocolate and a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Buffy grinned.

"Thanks!"

"I guess we better go to class - by the way, you're not doing anything tonight?"

"Noooo," Buffy said slowly. "Why?"

"Because I might have something in mind..."

"And what could that be?" Buffy said, lifting her head slowly, looking into Remus' eyes.

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?"

Buffy grinned.

* * *

The day passed by, and right after they had finished lunch, Eliza took off, saying she had to study. She practically stormed out of the Great Hall as Sirius dismissed her, saying they'd see each other in class. 

"I don't know what's wrong with everyone today," he said. "What's up with all the flowers and confetti hearts all over the school?"

Remus and Buffy glanced at each other, and then turned to Sirius.

"Padfoot, don't you know?" Remus said incredulously.

"Know what?"

"What day it is!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Friday, why?"

"Why? Why! WHY!" Buffy screamed the last part, making everyone look up from their dinner to stare at the Gryffindor table. Remus was banging his head repeatedly against the table, muttering things like 'Sirius'...'thick'...'idiot'...and 'blowing it'.

"It's not just Friday!" Buffy said. "It's Friday thefourteenth! And it's February!"

Sirius looked up from his dinner.

"So?"

"So? SO?" Buffy was quite red in the face now.

"Sirius, doesn't this date say anything to you? Don't the decoration's say something to you? Pink. Confetti. Red. Roses. HEARTS!"

Sirius blinked. Then slowly, very slowly, it seemed like he came to his senses. All color slowly drained from his face.

"Shit..." he muttered.

"Yes! Shit, Sirius! Eliza's gonna kill you! You have done the unforgivable! You have FORGOTTEN Valentine's day!"

"Oh, Merlin..." Sirius squeaked out. "What am I going to do! Say I'm sorry? Give her some flowers? Chocolate? A poetry read out loud by one of those weird valentine dwarfs?"

Buffy glared at him.

"It's too late for something that simple! She won't forgive you if she thinks you've forgotten! You better plan something really - and I mean REALLY romantic for this evening so she thinks it was a surprise. Or I can promise you that you won't have a girlfriend - or a 'wand' that works properly in the morning."

Sirius gulped. Everyone at the staff-table looked very amused at the display at the Gryffindor table.

"Help?" Sirius said meekly.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure you deserve it - "

Sirius eyes widened in fright.

" - But," Buffy said, "I'm gonna help you. Just this once...But only because I like Eliza."

Sirius fell down on his knees in front of Buffy.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Yeah, you better," Buffy muttered. "Remus, what was it you had planned for tonight?"

Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen...

"A romantic dinner in the kitchens."

"Right. Sirius - you take Eliza to that dinner."

...Yep. There went that romantic plan out the window. So much for planning ahead...

"Thank you!" Sirius exclaimed again. Buffy glared at him again.

"Down boy. Don't thank me. Apologize! You just managed to ruin Remus' perfectly planned out evening!"

"I'm sorry Buffy! Sorry Moony!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah...you owe us. Next time, you're on your own. And I mean it."

* * *

That evening, Buffy and Remus watched sullenly as Sirius stepped up to Eliza, whispering something in her ear, making her lit up, bad mood forgotten. She squealed happily, and gave Sirius a long kiss. They left quickly.

Remus sighed. He almost hoped Eliza would figure out Sirius had forgotten. Some people are just too lucky. He said this to Buffy, making her agree wholeheartedly.

"How could Sirius, of all people, forget Valentine's day?" Remus murmured. "It has never happened before! He never forgets anything that surely brings lots of attention from the ladies."

Buffy sighed.

"Well, I guess having an actual girlfriend instead of different shags every week made him change - I can't believe we actually helped him," Buffy muttered.

"Me neither. So what are we going to do? Sit here and feel sorry for ourselves for being too nice for our own good?"

Buffy sighed.

"Yeah...I guess..." Then, she suddenly got an idea, and the glint in her eye reappeared.

"Or," she said. "We could make use of the Room of Requirement...?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Remus head shot up. Slowly, a grin started to grow on his face.

"I think I like that idea..."

* * *

The days went by, and before you knew it, it was March, and Peter's eighteenth birthday passed by like the wind. In the end of the month, the Quidditch season started up again. And with Quidditch season comes...

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT! DROP THE QUAFFLE! Moron..."

...Yep. James Potter - Quidditch captainÃ la psycho.

Buffy gave James an angry look from where she was flying, passing the quaffle to her fellow chaser, Michaela Duncan.

"Is he always like this?" She hissed. Michaela nodded.

"Unfortunately. As soon as the spring seasons Quidditch season begins, he turns into a psychopathic monster. I've been through it twice before, but it has never been this bad."

"Must have something to do with it being his last year here," Buffy shrugged, and threw the quaffle towards the goalposts.

"Yeah...but it's mine too, and yours as well...and Nick's." Michaela reminded her. "And we're not acting like that."

"Thank God," Buffy murmured.

"NO TALKING WHILE PLAYING!" James screamed. "USE YOUR EYES AND HAND-SIGNALS!"

Buffy and Michaela simultaneously rolled their eyes, flying off to different sides of the pitch. They practiced for another half an hour, and Buffy was starting to get hungry. She looked up at the cloudy sky, having a feeling that it would start to rain any second. And she was right.

A lightning bolt lit up the sky, and big, heavy raindrops started to fall as the thunder started.

"Great," Buffy muttered. "Just great..." The quaffle had already started to get slippery.

"JAMES!" She screamed. "CAN WE END PRACTISE FOR TODAY? WE'RE ALREADY WORKING OVERTIME!"

"NO!" Came the answer.

"BUT IT'S RAINING!" Amanda Lorne, the seeker complained.

"A GOOD QUIDDITCH PLAYER NEEDS TO BE ABLE TO FLY IN ALL WEATHERS! DEAL WITH IT LIKE MEN!"

Nick Vandom, one of the beaters, also in seventh year, shook his head, as he hit one of the bludgers, keeping it from hitting their keeper, Gregory Morgan.

"He's mad," he said. "It's insane to fly in this weather. I can see three options: One - We get hit by lightning and die. Two - We all get sick and can't play next game against Hufflepuff, or three - We all fly down to James and hit him on the head with our broomsticks."

"I vote for number three," Buffy quipped, and the rest of the team agreed. They all flew down, and one after one hit James upside the head.

"Hey! What...? Stop. Ow! Knock it off! OUCH!"

"As a team and a democracy, we are all agreeing on ending this practice, taking a shower, eating and sleeping," Sam Bryant, the other beater said.

"You can't do that!" James protested. "I'm the captain, I'm in charge!"

"Not anymore," Buffy said. "So unless you want us to skip next game and stay in our beds and sleep, you better suck it up."

James gave them a glare.

"Fine. But if we don't win the cup, don't blame me." With that, he stalked off, backwards, cussing and swearing, as he made obscene gestures towards the team, until he finally turned around, stumbled on his own two feet and fell head first in a puddle of water and mud.

The team shook their heads.

"Utterly mad," Nick repeated.

* * *

No one dared to even speak or look at James for the following two days, not even Lily. Especially not after he sent a poor first year to the hospital wing for daring to ask how the team was coming on.

"We really need to do something about our dear Jamie," Sirius said, shaking his head sadly at his friend who was, for the moment, engrossed in a debate with a third year about the tactics of Quidditch, at the same time as he held 'Quidditch - game or reality?' in his hand, trying to read.

"It's not like him to lose focus so completely, especially not over a game against HUFFLEPUFF."

"I'd say he's focusing too much - not losing it," Remus said, and Buffy agreed.

"Yep. He's talking Quidditch, reading Quidditch, playing Quidditch, dreaming Quidditch, thinking Quidditch - and if it was possible, I'm sure he would be eating it as well."

"Oh, it is. Just yesterday he was chewing on 'Quidditch through the Ages,'" Eliza said. "And I think he was planning on having that Snitch of his as a dessert."

Lily groaned.

"My boyfriend is a Quidditch raving maniac who cares about nothing elseother thanhis broomstick and balls."

The others stared at her, and Lily blushed.

"Alright, that didn't come out quite as I intended," she muttered.

Sirius grinned.

"Don't worry," he said. "We promise we won't say a word about the Head girls dirty fantasies."

Lily glared, and sent a pillow towards his head, which he ducked under the others laughs.

"SHUT UP OVER THERE!" James screamed from across the room. "SOME OF US ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO DO SOMETHING IMPORTANT WITH OUR TIME!"

"Oh, yes, that's right. Playing with his broomstick and balls, wasn't it?" Sirius said, grinning at James' confused look, Lily's red face, and the others snickering.

"Seriously though, we need to get his mind off of his little playmates," Remus said, smirking as the others burst out laughing again. "He's just as bad as Buffy was with her studying."

"Hey, I resent that!" Buffy protested. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"Worse," the other chorused, and Buffy stuck out her tongue.

"Maybe a prank would do it?" Sirius asked, rubbing his hands excitedly.

"Yes!" Eliza exclaimed excitedly. "I knew you'd say that! So what's the plan?"

"Well...HEY, JAMES - If you can move your attention away from your broomstick and balls for a second, why don't you come over here!"

The others laughed again, and Lily groaned. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope," Buffy said.

James stalked over to them, glaring.

"This better be important."

"Well, we thought we would play a prank," Peter said.

James turned around, and started to walk back from where he came.

"Not interested."

The others groaned. "Typical," Remus said. "Lily, go over there and get his ass back over here."

Lily glared at him.

"Why me?"

"Because you're his girlfriend," Eliza said sweetly. "And you're the only one who even has a little bit interest in his broomstick and balls."

The others howled with laughter once again, and Lily gave them all a rude gesture, before strolling over to James.

"James, sweetie," she said. James only grunted in response, and Lily sighed. Apparently, she'd need to do something drastic.

"James..." she cooed, crawling up on his knee and caressing his face. James swatted her hand away. The other occupants in the room looked on, amused at the act playing out in front of them.

"Geroff, Evans, I'm busy."

Lily's eyes narrowed as James reverted back to using her last name. The rest of the marauders winced.

"Not the right thing to say, Prongs..." Sirius mumbled.

Lily gritted her teeth hard together and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest, lending forwards a bit, before screaming.

"POTTER YOU STUPID PRAT! YOUR BROOMSTICK AND BALLS ARE ON FIRE!" She bellowed, straight into his face. The marauders almost burst out laughing again, but instead started to count slowly up to ten, each wondering how long it would take for Lily's words to progress into the Head boys thick brain.

One, two, three -

" - WHAT?" James flew up. "WHERE?"

Lily glared at him.

"Nowhere. But if you're not careful, I just might ask Sirius to set them on fire for me. And I'm not talking about the Quidditch equipment, I'm talking about your own," she snapped, making the occupants of the room burst out laughing again as James stood there in a daze, brain still a bit foggy.

"Prongsie-pooh, come over here. Drop the Quidditch for a moment, and join your friends in our marauding streak," Remus said.

James gave him a glare.

"If this in any way - "

" - Affects our chances of winning the cup you are dead," Buffy finished for him. "We get it, Jamie."

James moved his glare to the Slayer instead.

"Don't call me that," he snapped.

"Or what? You'll hit me?" Buffy smirked. "You wouldn't dare. I'd hit you back. And I hit harder than you. Plus, you need me for the Quidditch game."

James gave her another glare and sat down on the floor, in front of Lily, sulking, moping and pouting, all at the same time.

They were just about to begin the planning, when an owl flew into the window, dropping a letter in front of Lily.

"Who is it from?" James asked, as curiosity got the better of him. Besides, it was hard to sulk all the time.

"My mother," Lily said, surprised.

"Dear, Lily," she read out loud. "I hope you are having a good time at Hogwarts, and aren't studying too hard, even if your graduation draws nearer. Your father and I are quite busy with work at the moment, and Petunia has gotten engaged to her Vernon Dursley."

Here Lily stopped, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Who's Doorslay?" Buffy asked, making the others snort with laughter. Buffy gave them a glare.

"Dursley, Buffy, Dursley," Lily said. "He's Petunia's boyfriend - or fiancé, according to this letter. His father owns a drill company of some sort, Grunnings, or something. I've only met him once, and I can already tell he's a complete bastard. He's always bragging about how he is going to take over the company after his father has passed away, and make lots of money.

I can swear he was a big, fat bully growing up. As much as I hate to badtalk people - well, he's awful. He barely has any neck at all, and the fat is almost rolling off him in waves. He looks ridiculous beside my sister - she's so thin and tall. They're like a needle and a ball of yarn."

When she was finished, the others were practically rolling at the floor with laughter.

"N-ne-edle," Sirius hiccupped between his laughter. "B-ba-all of-of ya-arn!"

Lily tried to look disapproving, but failed miserably.

"Anyway. Let's continue." She took a deep breath, starting to read the letter again.

"Yes, you saw right, dearest. Vernon Dursley. I am not sure what I think of him. His father is a highly respected businessman, but I can't help but hope your sister would have found someone less... beefy."

At this, the others burst out laughing again. Lily let them calm down before continuing once again.

"I know I should not speak ill of your sister's fiancé but he is just too much. What Petunia sees in him, I'll never know."

"Probably the money," Buffy said. Lily gave her a glare, but smiled as she continued.

"Now, I really hope you follow your - " Here, Lily stopped, and blushed, scanning the rest of the letter quickly, her face growing more red for every second.

"Your...what?" James asked, now really curious as to what was so embarrassing. Lily shook her head, and hastily put down the letter in her bag.

"Nothing," she said. "I'll just finish it later." The others started to protest wildly, but Lily ignored them.

"I'm not so sure I'm up for a prank any longer," she said. The others started protesting again, but again, Lily pretended she didn't notice.

"And James?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you go back to playing with your broomstick and balls - you really need the practice," Lily said sweetly, smirking, as the other started howling with laughter once again. James still looked confused.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked. "What's so funny?"

* * *

Lily went up to her dorm, laying down on her bed, before opening her mother's letter to read it in peace.

_'Dear Lily,_

_I hope you are having a good time at Hogwarts, and aren't studying too hard, even if your graduation draws nearer. Your father and I are quite busy with work at the moment, and Petunia has gotten engaged to her Vernon Dursley."_

_Yes, you saw right, dearest. Vernon Dursley. I am not sure what I think of him. His father is a highly respected businessman, but I can't help but hope your sister would have found someone less... beefy. I know I should not speak ill of your sister's fiancé, but he is just too much. What Petunia sees in him, I'll never know. Now, I really hope you follow your sister's example, and find a boy to settle down with. I cannot help but hope he will be a better lot than Vernon Dursley though._

_As both yours and Petunia's mother, I know I should not judge Vernon so quickly, but nothing I have seen of the man has impressed me in the least. I pray you will have a better judgement than your sister has when it comes to boys._

_Now, you are probably just as red as your hair and thinking I finally have lost it, but see, I have not. There are other things out there than books. But then again, maybe you already know? I have to say I was pleasantly surprised when I got that letter from your head of house reprimanding you for playing that prank on Halloween!_

_Now we come to the important thing in this letter - boys. There must be at least some nice boys in your school - after all it is quite big. The letter from Professor McGonagall mentioned you were not alone in this prank, but had good company of a Miss de Mort, and a Miss Summers. And - now we come to the interesting thing - a Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and a Mr. Potter. Say, aren't they all boys?_

_This is not all. This Mr. Potter - could it happen to be a certain James Potter? The same one you always complain about in all your letters, in all your visits... what was your words again? Oh, yes. 'He is an arrogant, self-obsessed, thick-headed prat!' What changed, dear Lily? Maybe James Potter grew up, and you noticed? I am dying for some good gossip!_

_I am afraid I won't be able to write much longer, Lily, but I am expecting a long answer from you with all the juicy details on your "relationship" to this certain male named James Potter._

_Love from_

_Mum.'_

Lily put down the letter, blushing, as she grabbed another parchment to write an answer on.

Juicy details, really!

_'Dear mum,_

_Thank you for your letter. Everything is good here at Hogwarts, and no, I'm not studying 'too hard'. But I do study. My friend, Buffy Summers, that transfer student I told you about, she's worse than me. For a while, we were really worried about her, because she never did anything but study. But we managed to snap her out of it._

_Petunia and Vernon - engaged? Somehow, I'm not surprised. I guess it was only a matter of time before the ball of yarn got his needle. I'm not really sure what I think about this. I wasn't too impressed when he came for that visit, but if he makes Petunia happy, I guess I should be too. I only hope she knows what she's doing, settling down with that 'respected businessman with more money than the king himself.' Hmm - I wonder._

_Now, onto other notes - mum! You're right when I think you've finally lost it. What exactly is wrong with books! And for the record, I think about other things as well - boys included. This is all highly embarrassing! I can't believe that letter from Professor McGonagall made you happy - I don't know if I should be offended or honored._

_Well, mother, you seem to be awfully interested in my love life, so I guess I will give you something to ease your hunger. But no juicy details!_

_Well, the people in the prank were Eliza, Buffy and I - and the marauders, Sirius, Remus and, well, James 'the arrogant, self-obsessed, thick-headed prat'. Peter would have been included, but we kind of threw him out. He did a really mean thing to Remus, but that's a story for another time._

_Onto James again - I'm not really sure what happened. I guess he did grow up. He's really sweet now, and he is no longer so arrogant or self-obsessed - but he can still be thick-headed from time to time. Now, you probably are dying to know whether or not James and I are dating. Well...yes, we are. And don't you dare start screaming 'I told you so'!_

_James has really changed, and I guess when I looked under that arrogant shell, I found more than what I thought I would. James Potter is definitely more than he seems._

_I really like him, mum, and I think he really likes me too. I'm not sure where it will lead to, but I'm hoping for that happy ending when the princess gets her prince and they ride of in the sunset to live happily ever after. Do you think I've got a chance?_

_Lily.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **How do you like? Please, REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	30. Not a commercial show

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 30 – Not a commercial show.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

**A/N WARNING:**Chaptercontains a little spoiler from the HBP!

* * *

At the twentieth of April, James turned eighteen. The marauders all thought it was something to celebrate, since it was the last birthday of the marauder's that would be celebrated before gradation, and therefore, they all threw him a big surprise party one night after Quidditch practice. James wasn't really surprised, but happy nonetheless, since his birthday was the perfect excuse to relax and take it easy, without being called a hypocrite by his teammates for doing exactly what he didn't want them to do: Take a break. Afterwards, everyone was in a much better mood. 

The days turned into weeks, and the Quidditch season was almost over - the only thing missing to complete it was the grand finale. The last game, and it would stand between the two rivaling houses - Gryffindor and Slytherin, red and gold against green and silver, the lion against the snake. And both wanted the cup and the honor and the glory that came with it.

Remus, Lily, Peter and Eliza made their way up to the Gryffindor stand, and Sirius went to the commentator box, beside the teacher's stands. Buffy was in the changing rooms with the rest of the team - nobody doubted James was right now giving them a last pep-talk before the game...

* * *

"...NICK! GIVE ME BACK MY HAIRBRUSH! RIGHT IN THIS INSTANT" 

Nick, one of the Gryffindor beaters, laughed, and ran away from a very pissed off Michaela Duncan, chaser, hairbrush between his teeth. The rest of the team rolled their eyes, while James stood by the door, already dressed and ready, stomping his foot impatiently. He had given up trying to bring order fifteen minutes ago. It was useless.

"Catch me if you can, Micha!" Nick said, as he took out the hairbrush of his mouth, waving it around.

Buffy raised her eyebrows. Lover's-spat or something?

"ALRIGHT!" James finally had had enough. Nick stopped, and Michaela snapped the hairbrush back, just to drop it again directly afterwards.

"Oh, gross Nick! You've drooled on it!"

Nick just smirked, and James glared, giving them his best 'don't-piss-off-James-Potter-face'.

"ATTENTION!"

"Yes, sir!" Buffy said, earning herself another glare. The team hastily grabbed their brooms, and stood on a line, doing their best not to start laughing at a pacing James.

"Okay. This is it. We have beaten Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. And we can do it again. Now. Today. We. Are. The. Best. Damn. Team," James said, as he hit his fist in his palm as if to make a point.

"And we're going to win. Everyone knows the lions are the kings. And today, we are going to show the snakes we always will be."

"Yes, sir!" The team chorused. James glared again.

"I am proud of this team. We have the best beaters."

Nick Vandom and Sam Bryant pretended to wipe tears from their eyes.

"The coolest keeper."

Gregory Morgan grinned, and made a mock bow.

"A seeker who's the fastest ever."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Amanda Lorne said.

"And...we have two chasers who never misses the goalposts."

"Thank you, thank you." Buffy and Michaela Duncan said.

"And we also have a third chaser. Me. The captain of this team. And together, we are unbeatable. And today, we are going to show it to the world! ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"YES, SIR!"

"AND STOP CALLING ME SIR!"

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIRLS AND BOYS, PROFESSORS AND OTHERS! WELCOME TO THE LAST QUIDDITCH GAME FOR THE SEASON! TODAY, MY FRIENDS, IS THE DAY WE ALL WILL KNOW IF IT IS THE BRAVE LIONS, OR THE COWARDLY SNAKES WHO GETS THE CUP!" 

"BLACK!"

"I'm just telling the truth, Minnie. AND HERE COME THE SNEAKY SNAKES - CRONWELL, DAVIES, MCBLAKE, HEMINGWAY, HENDRICKSON, KIRK AAAAND KIRK NUMBER TWO! IF SHE WASN'T A SLYTHERIN AND I WASN'T ALREADY DATING THE BEAUTIFUL ELIZADE MORT, I MIGHT HAVE GIVEN HER A CHANCE!"

"SIRIUS!" Both McGonagall and Eliza screeched.

"Sorry darling, Sorry Minnie. ANYWAY, ONTO THE REAL TEAM! THE LIONS!"

The stands erupted in cheers - well, all stand except the Slytherin one of course.

"NOW WHEN WE FINALLY CAN INTRODUCETHOSE WITH THE TRUE TALENT - IN BED, AND OUT OF IT - "

"BLACK!"

"YEAH, YEAH. THE TEAM WITH THE TRUE TALENT - THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM - MORGAN, BRYANT, VANDOM, LORNE, DUNCAN, SUMMERS AAAAND OUR VERY OWN POTTER! LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

"THE QUAFFLE IS IN IMMEDIATE POSSESSION BY HENDRICKSON FOR THE SNEAKY SNAKES - I DON'T THINK HE'LL EVER GET A GIRLFRIEND - "

" - BLACK!"

"...SORRY! BUT THANKS TO A WELL PLACED BLUDGER FROM BRYANT, HE DROPS THE QUAFFLE, WHICH IS TAKEN BY DUNCAN - TOO BAD YOU DIDN'T HIT HIS HEAD, BRYANT!"

"BLACK, I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Whatever. DUNCAN SPEEDS THROUGH THE PITCH, PASSES TO SUMMERS, WHO PASSES BACK TO DUNCAN - AND SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO FOR THE LIONS - TAKE THAT, YOU SNEAKY BASTARDS! IT'S OBVIOUS WHO HAS THE TALENT - AND THE LOOKS!"

"BLACK!"

"SORRY! SNEAK-TEAM IS ONCE AGAIN IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE - HENDRICKSON FLIES THE BEST HE CAN WITH IT - IT'S NOT VERY GOOD."

"BLACK FOR THE LAST TIME - THE GAME!"

"Yeah, yeah...AFTER MINNIE DOES HER BEST TO TAKE THE FUN OUT OF MY COMMENTING, HENDRICKSON SHOOTS - MORGAN SAVES! THROWS THE QUAFFLE TO SUMMERS, TO DUNCAN, BACK TO SUMMERS - TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR! THAT WAS A GOAL WITH STYLE, BUFF! NEXT TIME, TRY TO SHOW A BIT MORE SKIN!"

"SIRIUS!" Sirius grinned as he saw Remus give him a glare from his stand. As he turned back to the game, he suddenly saw something red in his vision, and then...

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL!" Sirius grabbed his nose on where the Quaffle had hit him. As he looked up, he saw Buffy grabbing it again, grinning and sticking out her tongue at him.

"AFTER SUMMERS DECIDED TO HIT ON ME, SIRIUS - 'I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY OWN GOOD' - BLACK, SHE ZOOMS BACK TO THE GAME, AND PASSES TO POTTER, DUNCAN, BACK TO POTTER - WHO SCORES! THIRTY-ZERO TO THE RED AND GOLD LIONS - THETEAM WITH THE REAL BALLS...AND MELONS - "

"BLACK! CAN YOU FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE COMMENT ON THE GAME!"

"Spoiling my fun..." Sirius grumbled. "ANYWAY, IT SEEMS SLYTHERIN HAS JUST A HARD TIME SCORING ON THE PITCH AS OUTSIDE IT! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME ONE IN THEIR TEAM HAD A GOOD SHAG!"

"BLACK!"

"What? I'm just stating a fact, professor! GRYFFINDOR ONCE AGAIN IN POSSESSION - DUNCAN SCORES! BY THE WAY, IF YOU NEED A GOOD PLACE TO SNOG, THE ASTRONOMY TOWER IS BOOKED FOR THE WHOLE WEEK, EXCEPT SATURDAY - TALK TO ME AFTER THE GAME IF YOU ARE INT- Hey!"

McGonagall had grabbed the megaphone from Sirius with force.

"This is not a commercial show, Black," she hissed. "Comment onthe game, or else..."

"Fine," Sirius grumbled and took the megaphone back.

"AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE MINNIE HERE SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED, THE ATRONOMY TOW - NO! IT'S MINE!"

Sirius and McGonagall were now having some kind of pulling contest with the megaphone in their stand. Half of the spectators where watching them. Every now and then, Sirius managed to put in a comment.

" - DROP -"

" - KILL -"

" - MINE -"

Finally they stopped, when Sirius pulled a bit harder than he meant to, making McGonagall loose her balance and fall backwards, into professor Slughorn's arms.

"AND SIRIUS 'I AM UNBEATABLE' BLACK IS THE WINNER! Minnie - don't look at me like that! Your own Sluggy knight in shining armor came to your rescue, right? - Be grateful! ATTENTION EVERYBODY! OUR DEAR TRANSFIGURATION PROFESSOR IS ABOUT TO BE SHAGGED BY OUR OWN PROFESSOR 'MY HOBBY IS TO WORSHIP LILY EVANS' SLUGHORN!"

Sirius saw Lily glare daggers at Sirius' from where she was standing. Sirius gave her a cheeky grin, and was just about to keep commenting when he heard McGonagall's voice - more lazed with unreleased fury than ever.

"BLACK!"

Sirius gulped, and started running, McGonagall after, making the spectators flee in every direction, as he kept commenting.

"AND IT'S KIRK NUMBER TWO WITH THE QUAFFLE..."

Sirius said, as he jumped over a bench with ducking people, panting.

"...AND ANOTHER SAVE BY MORGAN! GOOD JOB! NOBODY CAN SCORE ON YOU TODAY - UNLESS YOUR NAME IS CECILIA KANE, FIFTH-YEAR PREFECT IN GRYFFINDOR - I'VE HEARD THE RUMOURS, FOLKS! OUR SIXTH YEAR KEEPER MANAGED TO KEEP HER TO HIMSELF - FOR SOME WELL DESERVED SNOGGING - OR SHAGGING, WHO KNOWS?"

He ducked a spell sent by McGonagall's wand, before shaking his head.

"I'm too old for this..." he muttered. Finally, McGonagall gave up, and Sirius chose to stand in a corner as far away from his Head of House as possible.

The game continued, and soon it turned nasty. It became more and more obvious as to which team played honestly, and which team played dirty. When Gryffindor had 140, to Slytherin's 10, they started to do all sorts of dirty tricks. It helped. Suddenly, the points where 40 to 140 instead, and Michaela Duncan, one of the Gryffindor chasers, had been knocked of her broom and wasn't moving.

"AFTER A DIRTY, UNBELIEVABLE, CHEATY, SNEAKY TRICK PLAYED BY SLYTHERIN CHASER KIRK NUMBER ONE, MICHAELA DUNCAN, GRYFFINDOR CHASER, IS OUT OF THE GAME! NO WORRIES, MICHA! WE'LL WIN THIS BITCH FOR YOU ANYWAY! AND I'M SURE NICK VANDOM WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF KIRK FOR HURTING HIS HONEY!"

"BLACK!"

"Well, I guess it's up to us now," James said, after the game continued. Buffy nodded, and took off with the Quaffle to make a penalty shot.

"AND SHE SCORES! ONEHUNDREDANDFIFTY TO FORTY - MAYBE YOU SNAKES SHOULD PRACTISE MORE AND BULLY LESS!"

For once, McGonagall weren't bothering to correct him.

"AND HERE COMES KIRK NUMBER TWO! AND - HE SCORES - BOLLOCKS! ONEHUNDREDANDFIFTY TO FIFTY...AND IT'S POTTER IN POSSESSION! AND HE'S ALONE AGAINST THE KEEPER - AND HE SCORES! ONEHUNDREDANDSIXT - WAIT, WAS THAT THE SNITCH!"

Yes, it was. Amanda Lorne had spotted the snitch, and was now diving towards it rapidly, the Slytherin seeker far behind.

James let out a scream of victory, and stood up on his broom, doing some sort of dance on it. Buffy rolled her eyes, and grabbed the Quaffle, flying back to the goalposts, and scoring one more time, making the score one hundred and seventy to fifty. Sirius announcing her score got drowned from the cheers from the stands - Amanda had caught the snitch.

"AFTER AN AMAZING DIVE BY AMANDA LORNE, THE SNITCH IS OURS! FINAL SCORE: THREE HUNDRED AND TWENTY AGAINST SLYTHERIN'S PITIFUL FIFTY - GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

* * *

"Remus!" 

"Buffy!"

Remus ran towards the Quidditch pitch and Buffy. He couldn't believe it! They won! The house cup was theirs.

"Did you see me up there!" Buffy asked him excitedly, her eyes twinkled with happiness.

"You were great!" Remus said. Then he frowned.

"Déja vu..." he muttered. Buffy looked at him worriedly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just..." Remus frowned again. Why did this all feel so familiar? Finally he shrugged it off as imagination. James coughed to get their attention, and Remus turned back to his friend.

"You were good too, Prongs," he assured him.

"Damn straight I was! Who made that last goal, huh?" James asked, grinning from ear to ear like a madman.

Remus and Buffy looked at each other, raising their eyebrows.

"Buffy did," Remus said. "I did," Buffy agreed.

"You didn't!" James protested, "I did! You must've seen it! That trick! It must've been worth at least a million galleons...!" There was a brief pause. "All right, maybe not a million, but maybe a hundred? I mean, I flew straight towards the keeper, without stopping - he almost wet his pants by the way, and then he moved, and I scored!" James explained, waving his arms around, as he wanted to make more impact on what he just had said.

"Yes, you did, Jamie, but what you didn't notice was that Buffy scored another goal when you were doing the victory-dance on your broom," Sirius said, laughing at James crushed look.

"But..." His lips seemed to tremble. He hadn't even noticed Sirius' use of the nickname he hated.

"...But it was the last game - my last game at Hogwarts. I was supposed to score the last goal...sum it up..."

"...Well, if you hadn't been busy doing the victory-dance on your broom, I'm sure the goal would have been yours," Buffy quipped, and then turned her face to Remus, and gave him a smacking kiss in front of everybody. Remus looked shocked for a moment, and then he grinned, and lend in for another kiss. Buffy giggled at James face - it was unbelievable.

"Eeew, they're making out...in public!" Sirius complained and pretended to cover his eyes with his hands. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Grow up, Sirius," she said, but couldn't help but smile.

James looked like a fish - his jaw was hanging open, and his eyes seemed to be ready to fall out of his eye sockets any minute.

"When? What? How? When?"

"Oh, shush you," Lily said, and gave James a kiss too. "Feel better?" she asked with a teasing smile. James woke up out of his trance and started to grin too.

"Much," he said, and tried to move in for another kiss, like Remus had, but Lily only held up a warning finger.

"No! Bad stag!" She said, but smiled.

Remus grinned at the scene in front of him - it was like it should be. They were all together, and it was all good.

"So...Remus...are you doing something special tonight? Except celebrating the Gryffindor victory?" Buffy asked, and looked him seductively in the eyes.

Remus grinned again. Yes, it was all like it should be...

* * *

The days passed by, and all the seventh years found themselves starting to study for their NEWT's even more than before. Plus, none of the chosen in McGonagall's Transfiguration class had had any success in Transforming, or even finding out their 'inner-animal' (neither Buffy nor Eliza had even been chosen for testing it - obviously, McGonagall didn't think they had the talent, which could be right in Eliza's case, or she simply didn't like them, which Buffy figured was the reason for her not being chosen - she was actually quite good at Transfiguration, if you didn't count that episode with the pen-snitches), and the students were all getting frustrated, for different reasons. Eliza sighed, and threw away her quill. 

"Gah!" She said. "I don't get this. Lily, help me out."

Lily moved over to where Eliza sat, trying to make out something that made sense about her Arithmancy notes.

"Sorry. I can't make out a thing of your scribble-scrabble," she said, and Eliza glared.

"Nothing is wrong with my handwriting, thank you."

"Oh, no? Then why can't you make out what it says!"

Eliza stuck out her tongue, and James raised tow hands to keep them apart.

"Girls, girls, take it easy," he said.

"Aww, why did you have to do that!" Sirius complained from his chair. "I was hoping for a chick-fight!"

Eliza and Lily turned their attention away from each other, and gave Sirius a glare instead, which hastily shut him up.

Buffy smirked from where she was sitting in Remus' lap, studying abandoned a long time ago. Ever since her study-spree, Buffy had decided to take it easy with the NEWT's and hope it all worked out fine - it wasn't worth killing herself over. Now, when she saw her friends' frustration, she didn't think she'd ever made a better decision.

Eliza seemed to have had the same thought, because now even she threw away her quill and notebook, and moved over to sit in Sirius lap instead. Lily looked up from her book, and saw all her friends were smirking at her. With a sigh, even she laid down her work, and sat down in James' lap. Peter was watching Remus and Buffy jealously from the floor, but made sure to do it discretely, so they wouldn't notice.

* * *

"Finally!" James exclaimed after being done with his NEWT's for Herbology. Now a day of rest waited, before it was time to deal with their last exam, in Transfiguration. James grinned. That was the one subject he knew he wouldn't have any problems with - at all. He made a small jump, and did some sort of victory dance, not much different from the one he'd made on his broom. 

Lily shook her head, and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. He could be such of a baby sometimes. But she couldn't help but smile.

"So, what are you guys going to do after Hogwarts?" Eliza asked.

Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Auror," they both said simultaneously.

"Buffy? What about you?"

Buffy shrugged. "Don't know. I guess an Auror would be cool, but I'm not sure...I mean, I already hunt demons and vampires and stuff - I think that's enough. I want to do something normal - violence-free. I've been thinking of becoming a healer or a mediwitch or something."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too," Eliza said. "Or maybe work in the Magical Law Enforcement squad...I think that's what I want. Lily?"

Lily blushed and mumbled something. James looked amused.

"Sorry, Lils, honey. I didn't quite catch that."

"I said the ministry mayhave shown some interest in me and maywant me to become an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, alright?"

The silence was deafening. James' jaw practically hit the floor.

"What? What about the Department of Mysteries?" Buffy asked, looking confused.

Remus finally seemed to wake up.

"It's a hidden department in the Ministry of magic. No one really knows what the Unspeakables down there work with - it's all very hush, hush. If Lily has been offered to work as one, then it's really fantastic. I've never heard of someone so young being offered the chanceto work there."

"Oh," Buffy said. "So...are you going to accept?"

Lily shrugged.

"Not sure. I've been thinking of some other things...but an Unspeakable - it's really tempting. So I will probably accept."

The other's nodded.

"Peter?"

Peter squeaked out he wasn't sure.

"Remus?"

Remus sighed. "Well, I wanted to be an Auror, but the Auror academy would never accept me due to my - illness. My second choice is becoming a teacher."

"Oh, Rem, that's great!" Buffy said. "You'd be a fantastic teacher! The students would love you!"

"Yeah, if anyone would hire me..." Remus muttered, and Buffy gave him a glare.

"Stop being so negative! Of course people will hire you!"

Remus just smiled sadly. "We'll see."

* * *

A week later, they were all done with their NEWT's, and Buffy (who hadn't done it in sixth year for obvious reasons), Eliza (who hadn't turned seventeen until December last year and therefor, neither she had taken it in sixth year), Sirius (same reason as Eliza, except his birthday had been in November) and Peter (who had failed all times he'd tried before) had alsotaken their apparition licenses(Lily, James and Remus had come with them for moral support) - they all had passed with flying colors, except Peter, but in the end, even he managed to get it right. It was seven very happy friends that left the Ministry and apparated to Hogsmeade before walking up to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:** There! I hope you all enjoyed it! And, just so you know - next chap will contain...GRADUATION! After that, the marauder's will have left school and Hogwarts behind, and we move into war-times. Please REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	31. We made it

**Out of the Blue**

Chapter 31 – We made it.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and during the marauders last year at Hogwarts.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Life sucked for Buffy Summers. After taking her refuge to LA, she had hoped she would finally have some of that peace the Hellmouth couldn't provide. She should have known she was hoping for the impossible. When she gets propelled into another dimension, her life changes forever - but is it for the better or for worse?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

Faith sat in a chair in the Sunnydale library, legs thrown upon the table, looking nervously around.

"So, am I crazy?"

Willow gave her a nervous look.

"Well, crazy is such a strong word..."

"Let's not rule it out, though," Giles said, as he chewed on his glasses.

"You don't think it can be done?" Faith said, mood falling. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I didn't say that. I might - but not yet."

"Jeez, thanks for your vote of confidence, G," Faith said, sarcastically.

"I personally don't think it's impossible to come up with a crazier plan," Cordelia said, trying to be helpful.

"We attack the Mayor with humus," Oz added, making everybody stare at him.

"I stand corrected," Cordelia added.

Oz smiled. "Just trying to keep things in perspective."

Cordelia gave him a glare.

"Thank you. My point, however, is, crazy or not, it's pretty much the only plan. Besides, it's Faith's - and she's Slay-gal, you know. Ms little Likes-to-fight. So..."

"...I think there was a 'yea' vote buried in there somewhere," Xander put in.

Faith took a deep breath. "Well, I'm going to need every single one of you on board. Especially you, Xander. You're sort of the key figure here."

Xander gulped and gave Faith an incredulous look.

"Key? - Me?" He took a deep breath, and sighed. "Okay, - pride, - humility, - and here is the mind numbing fear. What do I have to do?"

"Do you remember any of your military training from that time when you became soldier guy? You told me about it, remember? When you were gonna defeat that blue demon?"

"Uh, rocket launcher?"

Faith shook her head regretfully. "Rocket launcher is not going to get it done. I mean it took a volcano to kill one of these things last time."

Giles stood up, and walked over to her. "Um, Faith, all of this is rather depended on your being able to control the Mayor."

Faith nodded. "I know. Leave it to me. Or does anyone have any ideas as to what his human weaknesses are?"

"Well, he's not crazy about germs...I think." Willow said, frowning.

"Of course, that's it. We attack him with germs!" Cordelia said enthusiastically.

"Great! We'll corner him and then you can sneeze on him." Faith said, rolling her eyes.

"No! No, we'll get a box with the Ebola virus and...and - Or, it doesn't even have to be real, we can just get a box that says Ebola on it and uhm... chase him?" Cordelia started gesturing wildly. "With the box?"

"I'm starting to lean towards the humus offensive." Xander said.

"He'll never see it coming," Oz agreed.

Wesley came up behind Faith.

"You haven't an enormous amount of time."

"Hey, it's Mr. States-the-Obvious," Faith snapped. "The council is not welcome here. I have no time for orders. If I need someone to scream like a woman, I'll give you a call."

Wesley took a deep breath.

"I'm not here for the council. Just tell me how I can help."

"That is so classy!" Cordelia sighed with a sappy-looking expression and looked around. "Isn't he just so classy?"

Faith sighed.

"It's a start."

"So there is something I can do? Besides scream like a woman."

* * *

"I can't do this..." James muttered, pacing back and forth in the entrance Hall. Sirius gave him an amused look.

"Can't do what? Graduate?"

James glared at him, trying to flatten his hair and black robes.

"That's useless, Prongs," Sirius said, earning himself another glare.

"I know! I just...look, here." He took out a small box from inside his robes.

Sirius whistled. "A ring? I knew it! I knew you were going to propose to Lily-kins!"

James shushed him down and looked around nervously. "Not so loud!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What's the matter? Getting cold feet?" He smirked. James sank down to his on the floor, looking up on his friend.

"I'm terrified! What if she says no!"

"She'll say yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why, James," an amused voice suddenly said. "I didn't know you were interested in Sirius in that way?"

James looked up, and saw Buffy stare at them, eyes glittering. Then, he realized what this looked like. Here he was, kneeling in front of Sirius, ring in his hand. He blushed bright red, and hastily got up.

"This is not what it looks like."

Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Uh-hu. Of course not."

"But..."

"...Just kidding." Buffy smirked. "So you're thinking of proposing to Lils, huh?"

James nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Yep. Just waiting for her to come down."

Buffy nodded. "Well, don't let us bother you."

She stepped into the Great Hall to take her place, Sirius right behind. To James, it felt like it was an eternity before every seventh year got inside.

* * *

Principal Snyder stood in front of the assembled students, about to hold his graduation speech.

"Congratulations to the class of 1999. You all proved more or less adequate. This is a time of celebration, so sit still and be quiet." He stopped, and gave the students a surveillance glare.

"Spit out that gum. and now, please welcome our distinguished guest speaker: Richard Wilkins the third." He paused again, and turned to one of the students.

"I saw that gesture. You see me after graduation."

The students burst out in a small applause. Faith looked around from where she was sitting in the visitor's area, and saw Willow coming up along with Oz, before sitting down.

Faith raised her eyebrows, and watched her friend carefully. Then, she broke out in a grin. It looked like Red got lucky.

Faith turned back to the podium where the Mayor shook Snyder's hand, before talking out some cue cards, clearing his throat.

"Well. What a day this is! - Special day. Today is our centennial the one hundredth anniversary of the founding of Sunnydale, and I know what that means to all you kids: Not a darn thing. Because today something much more important happens: today you all graduate from High School. Today all the pain, all the work, all the excitement is finally over. And what's a hundred years of history compared to that? You know what kids?"

"Oh my God." Faith muttered to herself. "He's going to do the entire speech...Man, just ascend already...this is just...evil."

"...For all of you it may be that there is a place in Sunnydale's history, whether you like it or not. It's been a long road getting here. For you - for Sunnydale. There has been achievement, joy, good times, and there has been grief. There's been loss. Some people who should be here today aren't. But we are - Journey's end. And what is a journey? Is it just distance traveled? Time spent?" The Mayor shook his head slowly. "No - "

Faithlet out a loud yawn, makingthewoman beside her to give her a dissaproving glance.

" - It's what happens on the way, it's the things that happen to you. At the end of the journey you're not the same. Today is about change. Graduation doesn't just mean your circumstances change, it means you do. You ascend to a higher level. Nothing will ever be the same. Nothing."

The Mayor looked up at the sky, and so did the students. The sunwas being totally blocked. A shadow fell over the assembled people, and the Mayor flinched in pain, before continuing his speech.

"And so as we look back on..." He stopped, and let out a groan. "...On the events that brought us to this day..."

"Come on..." Faith muttered, slowly standing up.

"We - we must all...Oh, GOD! It has begun. My destiny." The Mayor smiled. "It's a little sooner then I expected I had this whole section on civic pride...but I guess we'll just skip to the big finish!"

The Mayor suddenly grimaced in pain, and started to stretch and grow, and transformed into a big snake-like demon with clawed mandibles surrounding its mouth. The faculty started running for their lives, and the students stood up, watching him in a mixture of fear and awe.

"Now!" Faith screamed, throwing off her leather coat. The other students followed her example, revealing crosses, axes, and other assorted weaponry.

"Flame units!" She screamed, as she worked her way over to were the students were standing. Several of them started to point flame-throwers at the Mayor, who swayed above the students, letting out loud shrieks. Faith signaled to Xander, who took over the command.

"First wave! Fire!"

The Mayor screamed and swayed, before he lunged down and swallowed a student in the first row. Faith stared in shock, as some of the students started milling around, trying to get away from the scene. All over the place, people started battling for their lives against the vampires who seemingly showed up out of nowhere. She gulped, hoping Angel would come with reinforcements soon...he said he would. She looked up at the Mayor, just as he swallowed principal Snyder.

"Okay...I know nobody really liked him," she screamed at the him. "But you can't just go around eating everyone!"

The Mayor turned to look at her, and Faith gave him a glare.

"Do you know something?" She said. "You're ugly. Yeah, that's right, really ugly. Do you hear me? And you have this really huge ego. And you wonder why I turned your pitiful offer to join you down! Nobody likes you!" The Mayor launched himself towards Faith in anger. Faith took off in a run into the school, the Mayor right behind her.

"Oh, now he's pissed..." Faith muttered, as she raced pass a corner. The hunt went on and on, until Faith jumped out through a window in the library, where the Mayor stopped, looking around at all the explosives.

"Well, gosh."

Faith crouched down beside Giles.

"NOW!"

Giles pushed down the plunger, watching as the school exploded in fire and smoke.

"That's what I call hot," Faith said, smirking at Giles, who just watched her incredulously.

* * *

James distantly heard professor Dumbledore start the graduation speech, and he knew his family and Lily's family, was in there, watching.

Finally Lily emerged. She wore a black robe, just like him, and she carried her pointy hat and a paper in her hand.

"James!" She smiled, and gave him a quick kiss. "Ready to hold the graduation speech?"

James gulped.

"Well...yeah. But...eh...we need to talk."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Talk?" James nodded. "Alright..." Lily said slowly. "Go ahead."

James gulped, and took a deep breath. Could he do this?

"Lily...I...really..."

Lily looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

James took a deep breath, and sank down on one knee. Lily's eyes widened.

"Lily. I know that I can be a real prat sometimes...and I know that I can be horribly immature. But even if I am a thick-headed stag, I still love you. Lily, I love you so much, and I have loved you ever since I first saw that beautiful face of yours, and I want to wake up everyday and see it."

James took out the box from inside his robes, and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. Lily gasped.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

It was quiet for a long while, and James thought he'd made a horrible mistake. Somewhere, in the background, he thought someone was whispering déja vu.

Then...

"YES!"

She jumped up in his arms, and kissed him hard.

"YES, YES I DO! James, I'll marry you. I love you..."

James swung her around, and placed the ring on her left ring finger, barely aware of Dumbledore voice ringing out in the Great Hall.

"Graduation class of 1978 - I give you head-boy James Potter, and head-girl, Lily Evans!"

The doors flew open, and everyone turned around in their seats.

James froze, Lily still in his arm, lips still on his. Every occupant in the Great Hall was watching them and whispering. From one of the front rows, he saw Sirius make thumbs up.

Lily realized everything had gone completely quiet. She hastily turned her head, and gulped. Shit... James released her, and they both did their best to flatten their robes, and, in James' case, hair. Dumbledore, standing in front of the Head table, looked really amused.

"I give you, once again, Hogwarts head-boy, James Potter, and head-girl, Lily Evans, soon to be Potter!"

Everyone started applauding, catcalling and whistling.

James and Lily walked inside, up to the Headmaster, hand in hand, blushing brightly. When they got up, James raised Lily's hand up in the air, so everyone could see the ring, shining brightly. The applauds, if possible, got even louder.

* * *

"Well, that's the most fun you can have without having any fun," Cordelia said, walking up to Willow, Xander and Oz, sitting by a stone bench.

"How about the part where we kicked some demon ass?" Willow asked, smiling. "I didn't hate that."

"Hear, hear," Xander agreed.

Willow smiled as Faith came up to them.

"Hi. Where were you?"

"Oh, I just said goodbye to tall-dark and broody - he left for LA to start a new life. With no memories of a blonde little Slay-gal hunting him."

Willow nodded sadly. She wondered what Buffy was doing right now...although she wasn't sure why she cared. Buffy had left, abandoned them all. No one really thought she would ever be back - if they even wanted her to.

"Guys take a moment to deal with this: We survived," Oz stated, interrupting Willow's thoughts.

"It was a hell of a battle," Faith said, shaking her head tiredly.

"Not the battle - High School."

Faith formed her mouth in a small 'oh', before shrugging. She didn't care - High School had been over for her a long time ago, and she'd never evengone to Sunnydale High, which was now nothing more than a pile of rubble.

"We're taking a moment..."

Faith and Willow got up from the bench, starting to walk away.

"...And we're done."He alsogot up, following them, Xander and Cordelia not far behind.

"Well, School's done. It's so cool!"

"Why do demons even come here any more?" Willow asked Faith. "I mean, don't they know?"

Faith smirked. "If they didn't know before, they should now. Let's face it, Red. Sunnyhell will never be free from the Forces of Darkness."

Willow smiled. "At least we're here to deal with them. The future is ours."

"Tell me about it."

"I wonder what happens next year? Raving Hellhounds? Oh, wait - that has already happened. Maybe..."

"...Maybe what, Red?" Faith asked. Willow smiled sadly.

"Maybe Buffy returns."

Faith threw an arm around Willow's shoulder.

"If she does, you get free reign on kicking her ass first."

"Yeah!" Willow exclaimed. "And then I'll tie her up with chains in her bed."

Faith stared at her.

"Huh?"

"So she can't go anywhere," Willow explained.

"Oh. And here I was, thinking you had all kind of dirty fantasies," Faith smirked.

Willow stuck out her tongue.

"Pervert."

* * *

Lily took a deep breath, and smiled at the assembled students.

"When I first came to Hogwarts, I had no idea what to expect. I had just found out I was a witch, and could do magic. It was all very new, and frightening. When I first saw the castle, my only thought was 'what am I doing here?' I didn't think I was supposed to be a part of this magical life. Now, today, I can't imagine belonging anywhere else."

"Hogwarts was like the next great adventure for me," James continued. "During the years, I realized it became so much more than that. It became my life. And as time went by, I started to understand the world out there isn't a fairytale. And today, we are taking our first steps towards real life...and that world." James said.

"We have all grown up," Lily said. "Over the years, we have laughed. We have cried. We have loved. We have lost. We have learned. And we have matured into the people we are today."

"We are stronger united than we are apart. We are stronger in groups than we are alone. We started here as scared first years, and weend here as adults, but we're still wearing that little bit of fright inside of us. Not for what is waiting inside the castle, but for what is waiting outside of it. But we will always be ready, as long as we remember this: Together, we can do anything. We can change the world." James said, looking out over the assembled people.

"Congratulations, graduation class of 1978 - we made it!" Lily said, throwing up her hat in the air. The students all stood up, and followed her example.

James took Lily in his arms, kissing her hard. Students ran up to him, throwing themselves on top of the Head-boy and Head-girl, screaming, laughing and crying at the same time.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER!" Buffy screamed, throwing herself at Remus, who kissed her.

"Oh, it's not over," he said, grinning happily, as he watched his friends around them, celebrating for all they were worth. "It has only just begun."

* * *

**  
A/N:** And there ends the first part of the story - Hogwarts-life is over. The Sequel is called "Red Horizon" - Go read it for the continuation! (What are you waiting for?) In thefirst chap, the marauders and company are no longer students, but adults. Review! 

/Ida

* * *


End file.
